Nuestra es la furia
by Nicolassa
Summary: El clan Uchiha ha sido aniquilado en manos de su prodigio acusados de conspiración. Pero, ¿qué sucede si ellos no fueron los únicos que buscaban poder? ¿Qué pasa si descubren la traición de una familia a la que consideraban aliada? Mientras la verdad se descubre e Itachi planea su venganza, Konoha se sume en la desesperación que la futura revolución del clan Hyüga provoca.
1. Prólogo

_Naruto no me pertenece, a no ser…_

* * *

Era casi obligatorio para todo jefe de clan presentar los respectivos respetos cuando un heredero de las casas líderes llegaba al mundo. La regla, por supuesto, no se veía limitada a la pequeña ciudad de Konoha y mucho menos al mundo shinobi, pero de alguna manera Fugaku Uchiha lamentaba su suerte en situaciones como estas, como si fuera el único obligado a atender. Ser el líder no sólo de uno de los clanes, sino del más poderoso de la región (y según Fugaku, del mundo) era una tarea que, más que presumbrosa, lo llenaba de orgullo. Su inflado ego no era más que el reflejo de aquel. Sin embargo, contrario al pensamiento de muchos de los ciudadanos civiles (gente fuera del mundo ninja, a los que el líder Uchiha consideraba inferiores, levemente más abajo que los shinobis sin clan), los jefes entre sí (o mejor dicho, las casas entre sí) no mantenían ninguna relación de amistad o fraternidad. Política, era todo política. Respeto por conveniencia, matrimonios sin amor, alianzas sin una pizca de confianza.

Claro que toda regla tiene una excepción y la misma parecía radicar en tres casas en particular: Akimichi, Nara y Yamanaka. La llamada formación secreta Ino-Shika-Cho, bajo la "estricta" supervisión del clan Sarutobi.

 _Bueno, tan estricta como ese clan pacifista de mala muerte puede llegar a ser_ , pensó Fugaku.

Pero ni siquiera la presunta amistad de aquellos se escapaba totalmente a la norma, puesto que su unión sólo comenzó porque se la consideraba provechosa militarmente para Konoha. Además sólo se permitía mantener ese tipo de formación a los líderes del clan y a sus primogénitos. La mal llamada amistad, supuso el líder Uchiha, provenía de la gran cantidad de tiempo que los shinobis de cada casa estaban obligados a compartir.

Fugaku dejó salir un pesado gruñido que llamó la atención del pequeño a su lado que levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. Lo acompañaba un poco más atrás en el camino de tierra que habían elegido para caminar ya que no se le permitía ir por delante del líder del clan. La ruta era bastante más larga y rústica que la otra opción, pero al menos atrasaría el momento en el que ambos Uchihas tendrían que fingir cortesía (o por lo menos que él tendría que fingir), dado que dudaba que Itachi considerara la tarea igual de pesada.

Cabezas de clan y primogénitos, todos unidos para celebrar el nacimiento de un nuevo heredero. Un maldito chiste, sencillamente era un maldito chiste que todas las casas hubieran decidido tener a sus hijos ese año. Todos el mismo maldito año, lo que implicaba viajes constantes de ida y vuelta hacia el hospital de Konoha o a distintos hogares a presentar sus respetos.

Al menos él había tenido la decencia de tener a su primogénito años antes, separándolo de la aparente avalancha de superdotados que sacudía la ciudad. También había tenido la decencia de tener al hace poco nacido Sasuke ese año, que no sólo metería un Uchiha en aquella generación, sino que serviría como un seguro en el caso de que, poco probablemente, Itachi falle como líder.

Fugaku volvió a resoplar pesadamente, no hacía dos días que había tenido que visitar a la familia Nara por el nacimiento de Shikamaru, que ahora debía dirigirse al lugar de los Yamanaka. Los niños habían nacido con un día de diferencia (lo que encontraba cómico tratándose de dos clanes con una fuerte relación). Quizás lo habían planeado con anticipación, el líder Uchiha no lo descartó como posibilidad y rió hacia sus adentros.

Eso no cambiaba lo tedioso de la situación.

* * *

Para sorpresa de muchos civiles y shinobis, el clan Yamanaka era el que -a los ojos de Fugaku- más curiosidad de entre todos los demás le producía (sin contar claro a los Hyüga y su _kekkei genkai_ ). Por supuesto, eso no quitaba su calidad de inferior.

En cuanto a los Chöza, por más impresionante a la vista que su técnica fuera (algo que jamás admitiría en voz alta), dependen demasiado en el combate de rangos cercanos, en el _taijutsu_ y, contra un usuario del _sharingan_ perderían dado que un ataque con genjutsu los dejaría rápidamente fuera de juego.

Los Nara le resultaban un poco más amenazantes, dado que su técnica impedía el movimiento, si uno de ellos atrapa a un usuario del doujutsu a una distancia considerable, o incluso de espaldas, el ataque podría ser fatal. Pero, eso implica -justamente- sorprender a un Uchiha en combate, lo que consideraba poco probable a pesar de los Nara ser un clan básicamente compuesto por grandes estrategas.

Los Inuzuka y los Aburame, si bien también tenían un rango de ataque lejano como los Nara (más los Aburame que los Inuzuka) dependían de sus animales y, tanto ellos como sus dueños, eran susceptibles a caer bajo la influencia de un ataque con genjutsu... No creía que fueran lo suficientemente amenazantes.

Eso, por supuesto, no significaba que hubiera que subestimarlos, a ninguno de ellos.

Eso dejaba a los Yamanaka: si bien es cierto que su calidad como combatientes en taijutsu dejaba bastante que desear, siendo por lo general superados por casi cualquier otro clan, su especialidad en ataques de rangos especiales, es decir a distancia o semi-cercanía dependiendo de la situación, les permitía no preocuparse demasiado en combates cuerpo a cuerpo. Sin embargo, lo que más le llamaba la atención era su técnica secreta.

Dado que el Sharingan consiste en un fuerte ataque de genjutsu que invade los sentidos de la víctima, la idea de un grupo de personas con la capacidad de separar la mente del cuerpo era -por lo menos- preocupante. No sólo eso, sino que la aptitud de los Yamanaka de invadir y tomar control no sólo de la mente, sino también de la figura del oponente complementaban bien los poderes de los Uchiha.

Pero, como si faltara más que agregar, la sensibilidad de aquel clan al chakra ajeno (es decir su demostrado talento como sensores), impedía casi siempre la posibilidad de sorprenderlos en algún encuentro.

La única ventaja que encontraba, era su extrema lentitud.

Pero no faltaba mucho, o por lo menos así lo consideraba él, para que alguien de esa familia conectara dos neuronas y mejorara la ejecución de aquel jutsu.

Por eso la idea de una alianza, o al menos una relación un poco más que meramente formal, con aquel clan le resultaba interesante. Pero de nuevo, eso no quitaba lo tedioso de la situación en la que se encontraba.

* * *

Las puertas de la casa del clan del líder Yamanaka se erguían ahora frente a él que sumido en sus pensamientos caminó un poco más lejos de lo que debía. Fue la voz de Itachi llamándolo lo que lo hizo frenar en seco y, dando vuelta su imperturbable rostro para mirar a su primogénito, gruñó,

"Itachi, a partir de ahora permanecerás en silencio y no hablarás a menos que se te pida, no debo recordarte tus modales ¿o sí?", el pequeño asintió sin apartar su vista de los ojos de su padre, "bien, será igual que hace dos días en la casa Nara. Ahora, toca la puerta".

Lo que más le repugnaba de la ciudad fuera de la zona de su clan era la tierra. Todo parecía estar cubierto por ella, sin importar la pulcritud de la superficie. Probablemente tuviera que ver con que las calles son de ese material, pero de alguna forma sentía que esa no era la única explicación de aquello. Por supuesto, en aquel salón, la idea de una pequeña capa de tierra cubriéndolo todo, por más limpio que estuviera, se hizo presente.

Frente a él, de rodillas en un cojín de color sangre oscuro, Inoichi Yamanaka cargaba un pequeño bulto atrapado en girones de una tela brillosa blanca, que creyó era seda, pero al no poder tocarla no sabía decir con exactitud.

 _Ese debe ser el niño_ , pensó como si fuera cualquier cosa y se arrodilló en el cojín predispuesto a sus pies, Itachi firmemente a su lado.

Inoichi fue el primero en hablar,

"Es un honor su visita, Uchiha-san, ante tan alegre ocasión como el nacimiento de mi primogénita."

 _¿Primogenita eh?_ Uchiha frunció el ceño internamente, _una mujer siendo líder de un clan_ …

Calló esas ideas rápidamente, recordando que leer las mentes no era imposible si se trataba de esta familia en particular. "Presento mis respetos y felicitaciones como es debido, Yamanaka-san, el nacimiento de un futuro líder de Konoha es siempre un acontecimiento importante. Tal como cuando nació Itachi, tú presentaste los tuyos, o incluso -aunque no debías- cuando llegó Sasuke."

"El nacimiento de un bebé es siempre un acontecimiento importante, se trate de un futuro líder o no. Sasuke es su segundo hijo Uchiha-san, no podía no presentar mis respetos."

La mirada de ambos era dura y fría, después de todo esto era un mero formalismo, ellos no eran, ni serían, amigos.

El bebé en las manos de Inoichi hizo un breve y bajo sonido que hizo ablandar la expresión de su padre cuando bajó la vista a verlo.

"Oh, Uchiha-kun, ¿te apetece conocerla?" Preguntó el rubio al muchacho sin apartar la vista de su hija.

Itachi no contestó y dirigió su mirada a su padre en tono interrogativo. Fugaku asintió con la cabeza y, recién entonces, el joven se levantó de su posición en cuclillas y se acercó despacio a la figura del otro hombre.

"Todos los primogénitos se verán obligados a atender a reuniones concernientes a asuntos internos de Konoha, por lo que deben saber tratarse desde el principio." Agregó el líder Yamanaka que lo miraba con expresión blanda en el rostro, probablemente debido a su hija, o a que Itachi se tratara de un infante.

Los ojos negros del muchacho se posaron en el diminuto rostro de la bebé con rasgos distintivamente femeninos que parecía dormida, a través de la manta, pequeños atisbos de pelo rubio se presentaban sobre la piel inmaculada y nueva de la recién nacida. El pequeño pensó que era algo muy tierno de ver pero se mantuvo impasible. Cuando la pequeña abrió los ojos, despertando lentamente de su ensoñación, posó su mirada en la de él. Ojos verdes atraparon los suyos azabache y él no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, la niña abrió la boca sin dientes y dejó salir un sonido ininteligible.

"Oh, parece que a Ino le caíste bien."

"¿Ino?" Preguntó el pequeño, casi lamentándose al instante porque había hablado sin permiso.

"Ino es su nombre, Yamanaka Ino."

Itachi asintió y, luego de inclinarse para presentar sus respetos, volvió a su lugar sin responder.

* * *

Volvieron luego de unos minutos, en silencio como siempre. La conversación entre padre e hijo nunca fue fluida y no había motivo aparente por el cual esa sería la ocasión en que las cosas serían diferentes.

Por unos breves segundos cruzó por la mente de Fugaku la idea de un matrimonio entre la recién nacida Ino y algún integrante del clan que él dirigía. Debido a su técnica de separar la mente del cuerpo y el poder del genjutsu Uchiha, el bebé producto de aquella unión tendría habilidades superiores en muchos aspectos. Si bien no sería poseedor del Sharingan en sí (dado que para obtenerlo tenía que heredarlo de ambos padres) son conocidos los casos en los que, cuando un Uchiha tiene hijos con gente fuera del clan, la habilidad en genjutsu de éstos es sumamente superior a la media, y su predisposición para caer en ese tipo de técnica es casi nula.

Sin embargo, la idea de matrimonio entre ambas casas presentaba varios inconvenientes: Primero, Fugaku jamás permitiría que su heredero, Itachi, tenga hijos con gente que no fuera de su propio clan, como jefe del mismo, debía tener un matrimonio dentro de él y, por consiguiente, hijos que poseyeran los ojos característicos. Segundo, incluso si le presentaba la posibilidad a Inoichi de un matrimonio entre Ino y Sasuke, su segundo hijo varón, cabía la no tan remota posibilidad del rechazo del primero, puesto que él estaría entregando a la primogénita, ergo futura jefa y se estaría conformando con el segundo al mando de los Uchiha. Pero además, fuera de los clanes Hyüga y Uchiha que debían casarse con gente de su propia estirpe para traspasar su Kekkei Genkai, la gente de los demás clanes suele contraer matrimonios con shinobis sin facción o con civiles, para que sus genes (por lo general dominantes) pasen de generación en generación sin complicaciones.

Lo que significaba, básicamente, que un bebé entre un heredero de clan y un poseedor de Kekkei Genkai podría, al final, no sólo no tener la llamada barrera sanguínea sino además no heredar la predisposición para realizar la técnica característica de su familia.

La idea de un matrimonio arreglado entre ambas facciones le resultó de repente poco apetecible.

El bebé sería sumamente bello de ver, sin embargo. Porque a pesar de su fuerte carácter y mal genio, él también podía pensar en este tipo de cosas. Fugaku frunció el ceño ante la imagen, después de todo, un bebé con sangre Uchiha y cabello rubio le parecía -como mínimo- repugnante.

Más allá de lo estético, dado que el cabello oscuro a su parecer era de mayor belleza, el rubio era impráctico. Como shinobis atraer la atención del enemigo con ropa o accesorios llamativos podría significar la muerte o el fallo en una misión de importancia, y tener la cabellera de ese color, sobre todo en situaciones de espionaje, donde el camuflaje es esencial, es como gritar a todo pulmón que los encuentren.

 _La superioridad de los Uchiha es abismal_ , pensó casi en voz alta, mientras observaba a su hijo caminar.

Por poco sonríe.

Lo trágico resultaría ser que la idea de la superioridad Uchiha se resquebrajaría de golpe, sin aviso y violentamente ante sus ojos, mientras el ardor le recorrería las pupilas que querrán soltar furiosas lágrimas ante los -futuros- escombros de su clan, mientras Itachi le rebana la garganta entre sollozos.

Y sería la culpa de Inoichi.

* * *

 **A/N:** Críticas constructivas son muy bienvenidas.


	2. De reuniones y encuentros

Cinco años parecía una edad más que lógica para que los jóvenes se iniciaran en los asuntos que concernían al manejo de su clan. Esa edad estaba pautada implícitamente desde hacía generaciones atrás y fue por eso que Itachi habiendo vivido tan sólo cinco cumpleaños, visitó por primera vez aquella sala de reuniones, oculta en uno de los subsuelos más oscuros de la torre del Hokage.

El año en el que él presenció por primera vez los encuentros había sido probablemente, o eso consideraba él, una de las temporadas más espantosas que había visto. Los encuentros eran anuales, alrededor de mediados de año, y durante casi toda la asamblea los bebés recién nacidos o por nacer habían sido el tópico de conversación.

Itachi jamás pensó que podría aburrirse tanto.

Claro que ninguna reunión había sido tan estresante como la segunda a la que tuvo que concurrir -ese mismo período y convocada de emergencia- por el ataque del Kyübi hacia unas pocas semanas atrás. Los gritos y golpes en la mesa habían sido habituales, junto con las miradas punzantes y las palabras cargadas de culpa, el estrés de los jefes sobrevivientes de cada clan era palpable en el aire.

El joven Uchiha supuso que, además del ataque en sí, lidiar con un recién nacido en esas condiciones no debía ser lo más relajante del mundo. Fue la primera y última vez que el Hokage (el tercero, si no recordaba mal) haría presencia en ese tipo de juntas, "acordando" con los presentes el retomar su título ante la defunción del cuarto.

Itachi casi no levantó la mirada de la mesa, notando por primera vez en su vida las imponentes figuras de los demás líderes que, hasta entonces, consideraba menos intimidantes que su padre.

También fingió no ver la desaprobatoria mirada que Fugaku le dirigió durante el encuentro, ni pronunció palabra cuando éste -de la nada y sin motivo aparente- hizo pedazos una columna de su casa con sus puños.

* * *

Las reuniones siguientes fueron una leve mejoría a la primera que tuvo que presenciar y menos estresantes que la segunda. Con los herederos ya nacidos -casi todos varones, con la excepción de dos mujeres- y la recuperación de Konoha luego del ataque del nueve colas, los tópicos se movieron por temas más interesantes: La seguridad de la aldea, las alianzas entre clanes de otras ciudades, los posibles asaltos y su prevención, las tácticas de ataque y defensa…

Itachi pensó que lo estresante había quedado atrás.

Pero, en toda su joven sabiduría, no podía estar más equivocado.

Con ya diez años, el heredero Uchiha estaba acostumbrado a los encuentros que los líderes de cada clan mantenían una vez al año. Esa reunión, que recordaba se situaba durante mediados de temporada fue, para su sorpresa, movida hacia fines de año. Cuando consultó a su padre por el motivo, de modo casi casual (aunque ambos sabían que en el tono había verdadera curiosidad) la respuesta de Fugaku fue certera,

"Debido a los nuevos herederos."

Él no necesito mayor explicación que esa y su padre no le proveería nada más. Por supuesto, siendo que la mayor parte de los futuros jefes de clan habían nacido hacía cinco años atrás (a excepción de él y de Inuzuka Hana), era poco probable que para mitad de año todos ellos cumplieran con el requisito de edad, por lo que re-agendar la asamblea era lo más conveniente. De no hacerlo, aquellos que tuvieran todavía cuatro para cuando se llevará a cabo la reunión tendrían que esperar un año más para ser parte de ella y, considerando que todos serían compañeros en la academia, permitirles unirse al mismo tiempo parecía la opción más viable.

O eso supuso él.

El salón continuaba exactamente igual a la primera vez que lo visitó, con una mesa redonda de madera oscura en el medio (que impedía la noción de superioridad de cualquiera de las casas) y sillas pesadas a juego dispuestas una a la misma distancia que la otra. Del lado izquierdo de cada asiento había un taburete alto de menor espesor que serviría para los nuevos integrantes, era la primera vez que veía uno al lado de cada silla, dado que hasta ese entonces los únicos taburetes era el de Hana y el de él. Las paredes vacías rodeaban el amplio espacio en un color gris oscuro, y el techo alto hacía resonar los pasos de cada integrante que se acercaba reclamar su lugar.

Por lo demás, el espacio estaba vacío, lúgubre. Totalmente contrario al cuarto donde se realizaban las reuniones exclusivas de su clan.

Salvo por él y la joven Inuzuka, ninguna de las cabezas de los niños llegaba a mirar por encima de la mesa. Quizás era por el imponente lugar o el tono serio de cada adulto allí, pero ninguno de los infantes habló, hizo algún ruido o atisbó a moverse. El estrés, contrario a lo que él había creído cuando entró, no provino de ninguno de los jóvenes.

Sino de su padre.

"Nos hemos enterado del logro más reciente de su hijo, Uchiha-san. Creo que ya lo hemos mencionado antes, pero queremos volver a presentar nuestros respetos hacia usted." Dijo el adulto Nara, no separando sus manos del mentón, mientras algunos miembros asentían con la cabeza y otros, léase Hyüga Hiashi, entrecerraban los ojos con displicencia mientras su hija sonreía por lo bajo; ambos recordando al mismo prodigio de su clan. Itachi notó como una diminuta cabellera rubia se movía por primera vez, tratando de localizar con la mirada al joven que felicitaban, Inoichi llevó su mano hacia la cabeza de su hija y presionó hacia abajo, acomodándola en su lugar.

"Nuevamente les agradezco el gesto," respondió Fugaku entrelazando sus dedos y apoyando sus labios en ellos, "espero en unos años tener el agrado de hacer lo mismo."

El silencio que siguió fue sepulcral.

Lo más probable era que el comentario haya sido con la intención de incentivar y no de herir susceptibilidades, pero tratándose del clan Uchiha nada menos -siendo el más poderoso entre todos ellos- y, sumado al tono frío característico de Fugaku, era lógico que la frase fuera tomada como un insulto.

Ahora sí, los Uchihas eran sin dudas -y muy a pesar de todos ellos- los más poderosos de Konoha y probablemente de muchos de los clanes por fuera de la ciudad, pero el tornar a todas las demás fraternidades en contra pondría la existencia de los poseedores del sharingan en la cuerda floja, o mejor dicho y Kami prohíba, los llevaría a la extinción.

Solucionar el malentendido era crucial.

Un diminuto puño se elevó desde abajo de la mesa del lado Yamanaka del salón, "¡jáh, tendrá que felicitar a papá en menos de lo que cree!"

Todos los ojos se dirigieron a la cabeza rubia que ahora se elevaba con rapidez sobre su butaca y apoyaba sus manos sobre la madera oscura. "Porque la gran Yamanaka Ino será la mejor kunoichi que este clan ha visto," dijo la rubia con los ojos puestos en el líder de ojos negros que la miraba inexpresivo.

"Tsk, problemática…" se escuchó una suave voz de un muchacho a pocas sillas de distancia.

Los ojos de la niña desviaron su atención hacia esa parte, "¿qué dijiste?"

Pero no hubo respuesta.

"¡Oy, si vas a comentar algo hacelo en voz alta, Shikamaru!" Agitó su puño la muchacha al no obtener respuesta de nuevo "estúpido…"

"INO" El grito de su padre la hizo estremecer. La leve risita que esa palabra había despertado en el muchacho Akimichi se desvaneció por completo. La heredera Hyüga observó la situación con las manos en el pecho. "Siéntate, a-ho-ra."

La introvertida joven se sentó con la misma rapidez con la que se levantó y quedó petrificada en su lugar por el resto de la reunión.

El insulto, si bien desmedido, había probado varias cosas con respecto a la futura lee mentes: por un lado que era gritona, malcriada e imprudente y no había logrado desenvolverse en una situación de manera respetuosa como si lo habían hecho sus compañeros. Por el otro, y esto como resultado del insulto propiciado a su futuro compañero de equipo, que tenía una personalidad adecuada para un líder.

Ahora, cualquiera diría que la situación sería por lo menos embarazosa para Inoichi, y quizás en parte lo era, pero por mucho que significara la amistad de Shikaku y del clan Nara para él y su estirpe, estaban todos sujetos a las mismas normas en el mundo Shinobi, y si el insulto de su hija a Shikamaru la dejaba en una posición ventajosa en las reuniones futuras, que así sea.

Inoichi sonrió por lo bajo y dirigió una mirada de reojo a Shikaku que asintió con la cabeza y, luego, dirigió sus ojos a Fugaku, nunca perdiendo su mueca.

* * *

El camino de vuelta a su casa fue en silencio, como siempre, todo parecía indicar que sería el final de aquella jornada e Itachi no podía esperar para contarle todo a su hermanito menor, pero de pronto su padre (que iba centímetros más adelante) giró sobre sus talones y fijó su vista en algo detrás de él. Cuando Itachi dirigió su mirada allí pudo saber de qué o quién se trataba.

Inoichi Yamanaka.

Por un momento se sintió estúpido e incapaz, dado que debido a su título de gënin, conseguido hacía poco tiempo atrás (con aún diez años), tendría que haber podido sentir la presencia del hombre. Pero luego recordó que Inoichi era un jönin y que su superioridad en la técnica era lógica.

Luego Ino apareció desde detrás de su padre.

"Me sorprende el desempeño de su hija al ocultar su chakra, por poco no logro sentirla." Habló Fugaku.

"Ino debe mejorar mucho para lograr pasar desapercibida ya que fue debido a ella que lograste reconocernos. Si fueras un enemigo, estaría muerta…" respondió con tono frío. "Pero supongo que para su corta edad, es buena" agregó rápidamente para no mostrar inferioridad.

El pequeño Uchiha entrecerró sus ojos en un gesto parecido al odio, no era que él no pudiese esconder su chakra, sino que le molestaba no haber sido capaz de detectar a la joven cuando su padre había podido. Si bien no era una técnica que había entrenado lo suficiente, consideró que él -en su calidad de prodigio- tenía que ser capaz de lograr el máximo rendimiento en todos los aspectos.

Fugaku pensó lo mismo.

"El camuflaje del chakra es una de las técnicas básicas y esenciales de todo shinobi, pero especialmente en el clan Yamanaka." Continuó Inoichi como adivinando el pensamiento de los pelinegros, "es la primera habilidad que se les enseña a los niños de nuestra familia, antes que cualquier otro jutsu. Cuestión de supervivencia, verán, en caso de un ataque los más jóvenes tendrán posibilidad de huir sin ser detectados. Continuando el legado de la familia." Por legado, claro está, se refería a las técnicas secretas.

"Además," continuó el ojiverde como si no hubiese hablado ya lo suficiente, "tenemos una desventaja natural" dijo, señalando su cabellera mientras esbozaba una sonrisa burlona, "tenemos que evitar cualquier mirada curiosa."

El líder Uchiha asintió con la cabeza sin apartar la mirada de su par.

"Yamanaka-san…" dijo por fin, llamando la atención de su hijo, "¿A qué se debe todo esto?"

El rostro de Inoichi se endureció.

"Me interesa hablar con usted, Uchiha-san…" le dirigió una mirada furtiva a Itachi, "a solas…"

Fugaku lo miró inexpresivo unos segundos, estudiando su postura, "Itachi," comenzó finalmente, "quédate en compañía de Yamanaka-kun" y sin esperar respuesta desapareció.

Inoichi le dedicó una mirada dura a su hija, que continuaba sin hablar desde lo sucedido en la reunión, y se fue también.

Ambos niños se miraron en silencio.

Ninguno podía decir exactamente cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la partida de sus padres pero ambos podían coincidir en que había sido una eternidad atrás. Ninguno había intentado comunicarse con el otro y lo único que habían hecho en todo ese tiempo era sentarse sobre la tierra. Itachi en posición de indio e Ino sobre sus rodillas. El joven Uchiha creyó ver de reojo a la muchacha mirarlo y abrir la boca, para cerrarla de nuevo y enfocar sus ojos en el suelo.

"¿Gënin…?"

El sonido fue tan débil que quien no tuviera el oído entrenado, que Itachi tenía, habría pasado por alto la pregunta.

"Sí." Contestó sencillamente, sobresaltando a la muchacha con su inesperada respuesta.

No era que ninguno de ellos no supiera iniciar una conversación o sufrieran de un fuerte caso de timidez. Ino tenía a Sakura y era sumamente popular entre sus compañeros de la pre-academia; Itachi, si bien no se interesaba por las jóvenes de su clase (y más grandes también) que lo idolatraban, tenía a su mejor amigo Shisui, a Hana (aunque compartían más que amistad, un trato cordial) y más recientemente, había retomado conversaciones con Izumi. El problema radicaba en que ambos eran herederos de clan -además de la obvia diferencia de edad-, por lo que se esperaba una conversación meramente superficial. Y ninguno de ellos tenía herramientas para iniciar ese tipo de charla.

"Entonces…" continuó la pequeña con voz temblorosa, "eres... ¿eres tan bueno como dice papá?"

Itachi asintió con la cabeza, para luego encogerse de hombros, "es lo que me dicen."

"Oh…" los ojos de ella buscaron los de él. Esbozo una enorme sonrisa, que Itachi recordaba sin dientes cuando la visitó de bebé, "entonces debes muy bueno."

El pequeño Uchiha no le respondió.

"Yo también quisiera ser así de buena como tú," su mirada se entristeció mientras levantaba su palma y la abría y cerraba con nerviosismo.

Itachi continuó sin responderle y sólo la miró con curiosidad, se sorprendió de la familiaridad con la que la muchacha se dirigía a él sin conocerlo pero prefirió no decir nada, ella era una niña después de todo y –a pesar de que solían olvidarlo- él era un infante también.

"Oh…" Le dijo sencillamente, no sabiendo qué decir.

Sintió de repente la presencia de su padre en su espalda.

Él nunca supo de qué hablaron, sólo notó lo apresurado que estaba su padre por irse y, sin cuestionarlo, se levantó de inmediato y se posicionó unos pasos detrás de su líder. Mientras se alejaban del punto de encuentro y, casi sin poder evitarlo, giró su cabeza para observar a la muchacha de cabellos rubios que se agarraba de la mano de Inoichi mientras se movía hacia la dirección contraria.

Su padre estuvo callado durante toda la noche y se fue a dormir sin cenar.


	3. Nuestras metas

Ino Yamanaka había sido consentida en todos sus caprichos desde el momento en que nació, su padre jamás había tardado más de seis segundos en levantarla en brazos cuando ella lloraba desde la cuna de su pequeña habitación, y siempre que señalaba algo (propio o ajeno) Inoichi hacía lo posible por conseguirlo y entregárselo en cuestión de minutos. Cuando aprendió a hablar las demandas no hicieron más que acrecentarse y, siempre que su madre intentaba retarla, su padre intervenía a su favor.

Después de todo, ella era la única persona que había logrado traer al mundo.

Fue por eso que, cuando Inoichi le gritó por primera vez en su vida en aquella reunión a la que se había visto obligada a acompañarlo, la mente de Ino Yamanaka hizo cortocircuito y el terror se apoderó de ella por primera vez.

Hacía varios años atrás, cuando sus padres contrajeron matrimonio -le había contado una vez su madre-, fueron bendecidos con un embarazo al poco tiempo. Todo el clan Yamanaka había celebrado la noticia y el chisme se esparció por toda Konoha, llegando a los oídos del clan Uchiha que también esperaba su primer descendiente. Por supuesto, le confió su progenitora mientras le acariciaba su corta melena, todos estaban expectantes y confiados por la llegada de un varón. Sin embargo, a los cinco meses, unas punzadas de dolor en su bajo vientre la advirtieron del peligro y, sin perder ningún segundo, fue a internarse por propia voluntad al hospital de Konoha.

Perdió el embarazo tres días después.

La tragedia sacudió a toda la fraternidad Yamanaka e Inoichi y su madre se escudaron en su trabajo como ninjas. Mantener sus mentes ocupadas en cuestiones de la aldea los relajaba de aquello que tenían que enfrentar todos los días en su casa: la muerte del que habría sido su primogénito y los constantes rumores de que el flamante líder del clan no podría proporcionar un legítimo heredero.

Dos años después, volvió a quedar embarazada.

Esta vez lo perdió a los tres meses. Culpó al estrés de la guerra.

Cuando, tres años luego del último incidente, decidieron volver a intentarlo una vez firmada la paz entre las naciones, Ino fue concebida. Su madre decidió abandonar su trabajo como shinobi para evitar cualquier estrés y se pasó todos los meses siguientes recostada en su cama, moviéndose lo menos posible. Cuando la muchacha nació dentro de su casa (ya que el hospital les traía malos recuerdos a sus padres), Inoichi lloró ante la perfección de la niña.

Bueno, lloró una vez logró recobrar la conciencia.

Un año después del nacimiento de Ino, su padre quiso tener otro hijo. Buscar el varón. Pero ella jamás logró volver a quedar embarazada, y cuando su hija cumplió cuatro años, desistieron de la idea. Inoichi tendría que conformarse con una heredera.

Lo lógico era que, incluso con el nacimiento de un hermano, fuera la muchacha quien suceda a su padre, pero el apellido Yamanaka debía ser traspasado a los futuros hijos de quien se sentara en aquel "trono" e Ino -siendo mujer- estaba prácticamente impedida para lograr ese cometido, por más que la solución sea tan simple como poner el apellido materno. Casi siempre, y era regla general de todos los clanes de Konoha -o en cualquier reino del mundo, para variar- los hijos varones siempre tienen prioridad en el momento de la asunción. Cualquier excusa era bien recibida si ponía a un masculino al poder.

Y eso siendo el clan de las flores uno de los más permisivos en el tema.

El motivo por el que la matriarca Yamanaka le estaba contando aquella historia a su pequeña hija no era por sadismo. Ella había sido una orgullosa shinobi de nivel chünin de Konoha -con grandes posibilidades de ascender a jönin-, y había vivido en carne propia las dificultades que el sistema ninja impone casi inconscientemente a las kunoichis. Ino, como futura líder y combatiente de la aldea tendría que enfrentar las mismas o peores presiones, y lo mejor era prepararla desde joven.

Quería verla crecer, quería que lograra cumplir lo que ella (por elección, admitió a sí misma) no pudo.

Hasta el día de la reunión, Ino no había prestado atención a las palabras de su madre. Pero después de lo vivido ese día, del encuentro con aquel joven en el camino, después de las miradas de decepción… decidió esforzarse al máximo, lograría que en las próximas reuniones lo feliciten a su padre por sus logros, sería la mejor en todo, sería como Itachi.

Itachi.

El prodigio del clan Uchiha. El heredero del clan Uchiha.

Lo superaría a él también.

Con esa meta en mente, Ino cometió su primer crimen y robó los pergaminos de su familia. Si iba superar al Uchiha, tenía que saber el jutsu característico de su clan: _Shintenshin no jutsu._

Inoichi tenía un motivo valedero del por qué todavía no había introducido a su hija del todo en las técnicas propias de los Yamanaka. De hecho, hacía unos meses la había llevado hacia un pequeño páramo en las afueras de Konoha, en donde buscaba introducirla un poco en aquellas prácticas; esa tarde sólo le había dado las instrucciones teóricas del mismo y le contó de las capacidades de su habilidad, pero no se atrevió a mostrarle el sello con las manos. Era demasiado peligroso para alguien tan joven, puesto que sin algo que la ancle al mundo material, vale decir un cuerpo humano o animal, su mente podría perderse en el mundo espiritual.

Ahora, Ino ignoraba los peligros de hacer el jutsu en soledad, sin poder razonar las consecuencias en su mente de infante de cinco años. Estaba demasiada embriagada con la idea de superar a Itachi como para reparar en esas cuestiones, negándose a pedir ayuda a alguien más, queriendo sorprenderlos una vez haya dominado la técnica. Abrió el pergamino en el piso de madera de su habitación y, sentándose de rodillas frente a él, comenzó a leer los nombres de los sellos allí predispuestos. A su lado, un grueso libro enciclopédico ejemplificaba los movimientos que correspondían a cada uno de ellos, a través de dibujos de manos en tonalidades de azul.

Inoichi regresó a su casa unas horas después.

Si no la hubiera encontrado desmayada en aquel piso frío del cuarto, con el manuscrito abierto de par en par a su lado y una enciclopedia de sellos básica, quizás habría quedado fascinado con la inteligencia de su primogénita que había descifrado el jutsu. Si no la hubiera sostenido en sus brazos durante horas mientras ella estaba inconsciente (con su mente perdida en algún lado del que no podía regresar), habría estimado el interés de su hija en las técnicas del clan. Si no hubiera estado sumido en la desesperación total, llamando en sollozos a su pequeña desde un rincón (mientras cargaba su diminuto cuerpo) quizás habría reaccionado diferente.

Pero no lo hizo.

Cuando Ino logró volver, Inoichi dejó salir toda su angustia y enojo mientras plantaba en el rostro de su hija una potente bofetada.

* * *

Hinata Hyüga no tenía una madre como la de Ino.

Hinata Hyüga no tenía una familia como la de Ino.

Hinata Hyüga no tenía un clan como el de Ino.

Desde su nacimiento, a Hinata le habían enseñado a callarse. A sentarse apropiadamente, a caminar erguida, a presentar respetos a los consejeros mayores y a recibirlos de aquellos inferiores en el clan. Pero sobre todo le habían enseñado a callarse.

Las mujeres del clan Hyüga no eran consideradas y Hinata no sería la excepción, por más heredera que fuera.

No hacía mucho tiempo atrás –un año o año y medio- había asistido al funeral de su tío, Hizashi, y lo único que deseaba era poder acercarse a su primo, porque ella sabía junto a todos los presentes que el cajón que pusieron bajo tierra estaba vacío, el cuerpo del progenitor de Neji entregado en las manos de otra nación. Ella no entendía el por qué (dudaba que su primo lo comprendiera del todo también) y, como siempre, nadie se había molestado en explicarle. Su padre estuvo de mal humor durante varias semanas después y siempre buscaba estar solo, dejando a su hija a solas con su madre.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la buena relación que solían tener hasta entonces con Neji, su primo ya no le hablaba y –por el contrario- la observaba con odio, con repugnancia, la observaba del modo en que su padre y los ancianos del consejo suelen verla y eso le provoca una sensación de ardor en su pecho demasiado fuerte para ignorarla. Solía pasar el día junto a él, solían hablar sobre todo y si bien él siempre mantenía un trato cordial cuando se encontraban en público, cuando estaban fuera de la vista de los adultos él la hacía reír, le mostraba (a ella antes que a nadie) los nuevos movimientos que había aprendido, le demostraba plena confianza. Ahora, estaba sola mientras Neji practicaba sus técnicas en preciada soledad y ya no tenía con quién hablar, o reír, o jugar.

Sin embargo se puso tan feliz cuando escuchó a un consejero referirse a su primo como 'prodigio'.

No supo hasta poco tiempo después de qué modo eso afectaría su vida para mal.

Por eso cuando su padre quiso entrenarla por primera vez hacia unos meses atrás, la muchacha no supo cómo reaccionar, por un lado, Hiashi nunca se había visto interesado en mostrarle movimientos o técnicas de combate desde la muerte de su hermano (con el que solían juntarse en el dojo para practicar junto a sus hijos) y, por el otro, porque a Hinata le habían enseñado a _no_ moverse. La habían criado para quedarse inmóvil.

El golpe de su padre en su pecho la hizo retroceder. Desplegando en su diminuto cuerpo una violencia que nunca antes había demostrado en sus anteriores entrenamientos.

 _Me criaron para quedarme quieta_ , pensó, levantándose del piso y acomodándose en instancia de pelea, la figura de Neji destilaba asco unos metros más atrás.

Otro golpe llegó desde su espalda.

 _Quieta_.

Un puño conectó con su rostro y cayó al piso. Observó el gesto despectivo que Hiashi le dedicó, pero no podía entender, qué era lo que debía hacer, a qué o quién debía responder. ¿Por qué ahora, después de tanto tiempo, se la obligaba a entrenar? O mejor dicho, ¿por qué de un modo tan agresivo, cuando nunca antes la habían tratado así?

La verdad sea dicha, desde el momento en que nació, Hinata estaba destinada a ser una "líder soporte", vale decir, una líder cuyo poder era ficticio, siendo los asuntos más importantes del clan manejados por el consejo de ancianos. Iba a contar con las reverencias más respetuosas de todos los integrantes, con las mejores ropas, las mejores acomodaciones e incluso iba a asistir a las reuniones anuales entre las casas de Konoha, pero nada más. Así era y sería el protocolo interno Hyüga en el momento en que el heredero al trono no cumpliera las expectativas.

Y por lo visto Hinata no las cumplía.

El líder del clan se mordió con tal fuerza el labio que lo hizo sangrar.

Al principio la simple condición de mujer de la futura líder había marcado su destino pero al descubrirse el nivel de prodigio de Itachi, del clan Uchiha, y la increíble capacidad que de a poco demostraba su sobrino (¡un descendiente de la rama secundaria!) Hiashi decidió hacer de la niña algo más que una simple líder pantalla.

No es que fuera el amor paterno lo que lo impulsaba a tomar esa decisión. Después de todo el jefe estaba demasiado inmerso en los pensamientos patriarcales que desde pequeño le habían enseñado, sino que todo era una cuestión de honor.

Demostrar la supremacía de los Hyüga por sobre los Uchiha.

Demostrar la supremacía de la rama principal por sobre la secundaria.

Prevenir cualquier insurrección.

Ni la masacre del clan del _sharingan_ a manos de aquel tan llamado prodigio, ni el nacimiento de Hanabi (que de a poco demostraría más aptitudes que su hermana, pero que -para su desgracia- estaba destinada a la rama secundaria) y la consecuente muerte de su esposa, ni el sacrificio de su hermano gemelo, que eligió la muerte para librarse de él, de su familia entera; lo harían desistir de aquella idea.

Hinata había visto tan sólo una pequeña porción del infierno que le aguardaba.


	4. Cambios

La tercera vez que lo vió, se sorprendió del aspecto relajado que transmitía su rostro. No hacía pocos meses atrás, a finales del año anterior, habría jurado que sus facciones tenían la dureza de una piedra. Pero ahora, la suavidad de su piel era casi visible, mínimamente opacada por la profundidad de sus ojeras que parecían nunca irse. A su lado, una mujer de cabello negro en tonalidades más claras que su hijo mayor, y sumamente hermosa, le tomaba la mano.

Era obvio que estaban esperando a Sasuke.

Al principio a la muchacha le había resultado extraño la ausencia del Uchiha más joven en la reunión que se había celebrado entre los clanes, pero tampoco había visto a Kiba y, siendo ellos los hermanos menores, supuso que debía tratarse de algo exclusivo de los primogénitos.

Se había entristecido al saber que no podría encontrarse durante esos momentos con su ahora compañero de clases, creyendo que sería una ocasión perfecta para hablar por primera vez con él porque, a pesar de ser una de las que estaban en primera fila para ovacionarlo cuando mostraba sus destrezas en las clases de Iruka-sensei, nunca había intentado comunicarse directamente.

Sin embargo la presencia de Itachi en la reconfortaba mucho más de lo que suponía.

Se acercó a la pareja que continuaba aguardando y se inclinó para presentar sus respetos a la mujer que aún sostenía la mano de Itachi.

"Bu...buenas tardes, Uchiha-sama."

"¿Uhm?" La mujer bajó la vista hacia la presencia, "buenas tardes, pequeño. ¿Eres amigo de Sasuke?"

Ino enrojeció de vergüenza.

"Ehm... no... yo no -"

" _Kaachan_ , su nombre es Ino, _hija_ de Yamanaka Inoichi," intervino Itachi corrigiendo a su madre sutilmente al notar la incomodidad de la rubia.

"Oh, _Kami_ , lo siento mucho pequeña, pensé que...es que tus ropas…" señaló lo que Ino traía puesto, "tus rasgos son femeninos, pero creí que eras un joven con rostro... delicado."

Bueno, en realidad Ino no se sorprendió del todo de la reacción del adulto. Después de todo, ya en otras ocasiones la habían confundido con un chico cuando llevaba puesta su campera holgada color crema con la insignia de su clan y sus bermudas favoritas de color marrón oscuro. Lo que la apenaba, en realidad, era haber sido confundida frente a su héroe, frente a Itachi, ¡y por su madre nada menos! Seguro ahora él la vería como un varón, una cosa rara sin ningún interés por verse femenina como las mujeres Uchiha suelen verse. Pasó su mano para acomodar un pequeño mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y notó lo corto que se lo había cortado no hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Quizás lo mejor sería dejarlo crecer, sí, eso sería lo mejor, lo tendría tan largo que nunca más alguien la confundiría con un chico.

"¿Qué te trae por aquí, Yamanaka-san?" Consultó la mujer con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Oh" se ruborizó Ino al verse aludida, "vine...vine a saludarlos, Uchiha-sama."

"San..." Contestó la morena.

"¿Qué?"

"Dime Uchiha-san, no hace falta ser tan formales aquí."

"Oh…" volvió a responder la jóven, "entiendo Uchiha-sama -san."

Mikoto sonrió y dirigió su atención a su hijo mayor.

"Itachi-kun, tú la conoces ¿verdad?"

"Sí, _okaasama_ , la ví en la última reunión," respondió mirando a los ojos a su madre, para luego dirigirlos a la otra figura, "es bueno volver a verte, Yamanaka-san."

"Oh, Ino, dime Ino." Le contestó sonriendo de par en par.

Itachi levantó una ceja "¿Ino?" Preguntó.

"Sí, dime Ino, Itachi-kun."

El pequeño Uchiha abrió un poco más los ojos en respuesta a el título tan informal con el que la muchacha se había dirigido a él. No se conocían ni tenían la confianza suficiente como para darse ese privilegio y la costumbre dictaba que entre aquellos que precederán un clan los manejos debían ser lo más prudente posibles. Por ello, no le respondió.

"Sabes…" continuó la rubia sin importarle no tener respuesta del joven, "cuando te conocí en esa reunión supe que me falta mucho para ayudar a _otou-san_ en las cosas de la familia…" su rostro se entristeció al recordar su intento fallido al realizar el _shintenshin no jutsu_ y la furia de su padre, "pero, planeo convertirme en una gran líder... porque tú... tú me... inspiraste Itachi-kun…" dijo mientras hacía una reverencia y se ponía roja como un tomate, "a-arigató."

Nadie le contestó y a lo lejos los pájaros dejaron de cantar.

Al no recibir ninguna especie de sonido en retorno a su agradecimiento, Ino levantó lentamente la cabeza, con un ojo abierto y uno cerrado, queriendo espiar sólo una pizca de la reacción del joven. Pero él sólo la estaba viendo, atónito, sin moverse ni un milímetro. Mikoto, por su parte, miraba a Itachi unos segundos y luego dirigía su atención a Ino, repitiendo ese movimiento un par de veces.

 _¿Es que ninguno de ellos piensa hablar?_ pensó la adulta, y estaba a punto de codear a su hijo mayor -dado que era de muy mala educación no responder a un agradecimiento- cuando una voz hizo sobresaltar a todos.

"¿Ino?"

"Sa...Sasuke-kun…"

El joven la miró con desconfianza.

"¿Qué haces?"

"Yo...yo sólo vine a agradec -a saludar a… a Uchiha-sam -san, ehm…" La verdad era que Ino no tenía motivos por los que estar nerviosa, no había hecho nada malo y la razón de su visita nada tenía que ver con Sasuke. Pero por algún motivo creyó que él creería que estaba ahí por él y, si el modo despectivo que el muchacho le dirigía era algún indicativo, ese razonamiento no estaba lejos de ser verdad. "De todos modos yo ya… me iba." Y dando una veloz reverencia de despedida, se alejó del lugar.

"Ára…" dijo Mikoto mientras observaba a la joven que velozmente desaparecía por la dirección contraria, cerrando el tema de conversación.

Itachi quedó mirando estupefacto el espacio donde hasta hace unos segundos atrás había estado parada.

* * *

Hinata sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal.

Después de todo, estaba espiando. Estaba espiando a alguien intentando pasar desapercibida. Lo miraba, a una distancia que consideraba segura, mientras el muchacho paseaba por la ciudad o se sentaba en el columpio gastado de una plaza vacía. Jamás lo vió acompañado, jamás alguien vino a buscarlo al final del día, jamás observó a alguien ser amable con él. El muchacho estaba solo y Hinata lo sabía.

Y sin embargo jamás se acercó a hablarle.

Se quedaba escondida entre los matorrales mientras lo miraba sin hablar. Nunca intervino cuando lo maltrataban, nunca saltó en su defensa, nunca se acercó a consolarlo. Sus superiores le habían prohibido arrimarse a aquel joven y la heredera Hyüga jamás desobedecía. No importaba que trágica fuera la situación de aquel chico al que ella había aprendido a idolatrar.

Naruto, supo que se llamaba cuando Iruka-sensei comenzó a tomar asistencia el primer día de clases, y los cabellos dorados de él le recordaban al sol.

"¿Qué haces?" La voz la sobresaltó.

"I...Ino-chan…"

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Repitió en tono incisivo.

"Y...yo…"

Pero Ino ya se había adelantado unos pasos y estiraba su cuello para observar qué era lo que Hinata estaba mirando con tanta devoción hasta ese momento. Ignoró la palidez que tomó a la joven Hyüga, y corrió despacio las ramas que servían de camuflaje.

No había nada allí.

La joven Yamanaka giró rápidamente sobre sus pies, con el dedo índice levantado buscando verse intimidante.

"No hay nada ahí." Soltó despectivamente y Hinata abrió sus ojos de par en par.

No era que ambas tuvieran una mala relación, de hecho no tenían ningún tipo de vínculo salvo el de compañeras de clases. Sus padres no se encontraban con frecuencia (como Inoichi con Shikaku y Chöza) y, francamente ninguna compartía ningún tipo de afición. Ino pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo con Sakura en el campo de flores, al que Hinata iba poco y nada y, mientras la (futura) lee mentes se ocupaba de vitorear a Sasuke abiertamente, la peli-azul espiaba a Naruto desde las sombras.

Como si fuera poco, sus personalidades eran lo opuesto. Ino era casi-gritona, poco prudente e hiperactiva. Hinata era callada, tímida y sólo se movía cuando era absolutamente necesario.

"N-no…" respondió la futura usuaria del _byakugan_.

Ino abrió su boca para continuar con su interrogatorio, pero decidió por lo contrario. Después de todo, ¿qué sentido tenía para ella saberlo? Es verdad que le resultaba morbosamente curioso saber qué encontraba la muchacha de fascinante en lo que parecía un páramo completamente vacío (salvo por la robusta vegetación), pero quizás no se trataba de algo que estaba viendo sino que intentaba ver, y el kekkei genkai visual de la familia Hyüga saltó en su mente. Haciendo un gesto entre reprobación y curiosidad (aunque Ino no sabía muy bien qué era exactamente lo que estaba reprobando), irguió su espalda y comenzó a alejarse del lugar, arrastrando la mirada por el rostro pálido de Hinata.

"Te veo mañana," le dijo la joven Yamanaka.

La peli-azul solo asintió con la cabeza, respirando agitadamente. El terror de casi ser descubierta abandonándola de a poco.

No se odiaban, no tenían por qué, sin embargo debían tener bastante cuidado en el tipo de información o relación que compartían entre ellas. Ambas eran futuras líderes y estaban obligadas a responder a las necesidades de su clan. Ino sabía que los Yamanaka no tenían la importancia que merecían en Konoha dado que un _kekkei genkai_ era considerado más valioso que un jutsu secreto (cosa que la kunoichi no entendía, puesto que si un jutsu secreto era "robable", un ojo también), y Hinata sabía del recelo que otras facciones podían tener para con los Hyüga, su padre siempre que podía le recordaba de la grandeza de su familia y todo el tiempo aseguraba los celos que otras facciones les tenían debido a sus ojos y su grandeza.

Uno pensaría que su relación no se acrecentaría en los años posteriores.

* * *

Sólo conseguía volver a verlo en las reuniones, jamás lo encontraba por las calles de la aldea y en ningún momento pudo encontrar el momento adecuado para escabullirse y hablarle. Quizás quería pedirle consejos, pero no estaba del todo segura. Quería saber por qué no le había respondido el agradecimiento, quería que le contara de sus entrenamientos, saber algo de su vida.

Ino era una joven muy curiosa e Itachi era su héroe.

La última vez que cruzaron miradas fue en la reunión final a la que él logró asistir. Sólo fue por unos breves instantes, un movimiento fugaz y furtivo y la mirada de él era triste y vacía.

Ella continuó levantándose levemente de su asiento durante toda la junta, logrando impacientar a varios de los presentes (sobre todo a Hiashi y Fugaku), buscándolo. Quería ver qué era aquello que ocultaban sus ojos y la idea creció en ella de tal modo que no prestó atención a ninguna palabra que se habló ese día.

Pero él no la miró. Como si estuviera evitándola a propósito.

¿Lo había ofendido de alguna forma?

¿Por qué le negaba sus ojos?

Quería verlos con tanta desesperación…

Pero no lo logró.

Desde ese día los ojos de Itachi serían como una especie de fantasma, algo sobre lo que se descubriría pensando en las noches mientras miraba el techo. Durante ese año, el año siguiente, los años posteriores, durante su infancia, adolescencia y adultez, aquellos ojos la obsesionarían, como si fueran lo más precioso y terrorífico del mundo. Culparía a la niña que fue y razonaría que la memoria le jugaba una mala pasada, porque no había posibilidad de que una mirada transmitiera tanto.

Sí, era tan solo la mirada de una niña que se había fijado demasiado en el muchacho al que consideraba su héroe y meta, tan simple como eso.

¿Verdad?

* * *

Gracioso, como uno de los peores momentos de su vida, como uno de los años más catastróficos de su niñez se vería inocente en comparación a lo que ocurriría en su futuro. Cómico, como después de años de experiencia en el campo como shinobi, Ino Yamanaka recordaría este momento y lo vería que uno de los golpes más suaves que había tenido que enfrentar.

Fue, sin embargo, el precursor de toda su desgracia.

Teniendo sólo ocho años de edad aprendió a perder gente significante en su vida y, para peor, gente que se _alejaba a propósito_ de ella, como si su sola presencia provocara repugnancia, como si su persona irradiara veneno. Sakura, aquella persona que significaba más para ella de lo que jamás había admitido (o admitiría, después de ésto), se había llevado su amistad, aquella que creía inquebrantable, fuerte como roble y totalmente dependiente una de la otra, se resquebrajó con la velocidad de un relámpago.

" _Eso nos hace rivales_ ", le dijo aquel día, déjandola sola en aquella banqueta sin mirar atrás.

" _Competiremos por el amor de Sasuke_ ", susurró a la distancia, mientras la abandonaba con el corazón roto.

Ino era lo suficientemente perceptiva incluso a su joven edad como para saber que el joven Uchiha no era la principal razón por la que Sakura se alejaba de ella. Se sentía a su sombra, oscurecida a causa de la supuesta intensidad con la que la joven Yamanaka brillaba e Ino sólo quería hacerle entender que ella en realidad no resplandecía en lo más mínimo, que en comparación con Itachi o el supuesto prodigio Hyüga, o el genio de su amigo Shikamaru, ella no brillaba, ella era quien estaba en penumbras. Pero no lo hizo.

Apartarla de su vida había sido una decisión tomada en pos de forjar su propio camino.

Eso no quitaba el sabor amargo de su ruptura.

Ni el odio.

Deseaba con tanta fuerza volver el tiempo atrás, decirle que estaba todo bien, negar lo que creía era su enamoramiento con el joven Uchiha, tratar de hacerla entender que ellas funcionaban al unísono, eran parte de un ser. Quizás era egoísta, porque Ino se sabía "la líder" del dúo, pero estaba cayendo todo, cayendo todo tan rápido. Todas las imágenes que su cabeza infantil había creado concerniente a su futuro se desplomaban con la fuerza de un terremoto y ella ya no tenía en quien apoyarse, no tenía en qué brazos caer o en que caricias encontrar confort. Quiso sostenerse, realmente quiso que sus brazos y piernas la sostengan durante la tragedia de su amistad rota, pero el cuerpo que hasta entonces se mantenía en pie, exhausto pero en pie al fin, cayó como piedra en el agua ante la otra noticia.

Los Uchiha. El clan del Sharingan, extintos.

Ino quedó tan inmóvil que su madre tuvo que llamarla varias veces antes de obtener alguna respuesta. Ella había sido quien le contara lo sucedido, pero omitió la identidad del responsable.

Ino lo dió por muerto.

Y allí, justo allí, su pequeño cuerpo se dió por vencido y colapsó en su propia tristeza, algo en su mente se despertó sin saberlo y la imagen de Itachi cesando de existir, dejando de respirar, cayendo como un héroe pero cayendo al fin retumbó en todas las partes de su cerebro. No queriendo dejarla ir.

Sakura se había ido, Itachi se había ido.

Ino se sintió tan sola.

El motivo por el cual la matriarca Yamanaka no tuvo el corazón para transmitirle completamente lo ocurrido con los Uchiha era más por intuición que por aseveración propiamente dicha, pero en raras ocasiones sus presentimientos eran errados. Si bien no tenía la sangre o la predisposición de dicho clan, había vivido lo suficiente junto a ellos como para asimilar parte de la sagacidad que los caracterizaba. Y si no se equivocaba, ser como él se había transformado en la meta de su hija.

¿Y quién tendría el corazón para destruir aquella imagen frente a sus infantiles ojos?

¿Quién le negaría la ambición de crecer como kunoichi, sólo por el terrible final de aquél joven? Ino no sería como Itachi, no caería como él. De todos modos el llanto de la joven al creerlo muerto era lo suficientemente doloroso de ver.

Sasuke no apareció en la academia durante las semanas que siguieron a la tragedia y nadie mencionó nada sobre aquello. Ni su profesor, ni el Hokage y en su casa el tema era evitado a toda costa. Quizás creían que sólo la haría llorar de nuevo, pero de algún modo Ino sabía que había algo más. El rostro comúnmente relajado de su padre se había tornado en una constante mueca de disgusto y pánico y el día en que su madre le contó lo ocurrido notó la ausencia de Inoichi, pero no reparó en aquello por estar demasiado ocupada llorando por la pérdida de quien consideraba su modelo a seguir.

Pero ahora ese pensamiento la asaltaba sin tregua. ¿Acaso habían convocado a una reunión urgente entre los clanes restantes? Si así era, ¿por qué no la había llevado? ¿Sería un tema muy delicado para discutir frente a los jóvenes? ¿Temían por la seguridad de Konoha? ¿De los clanes que quedaban? Dado que nadie le había dicho exactamente lo ocurrido, era una posibilidad. El nerviosismo de su padre era incaracterístico.

Cuando Sasuke volvió a presentarse a clases, con el rostro ensombrecido y mostrándose reticente a cualquier contacto humano, físico o verbal, Ino sintió una punzada de culpa en el pecho. En todo ese tiempo había pensado poco y nada en cómo el último sobreviviente de su estirpe se encontraba. Se había enfocado en su propio dolor, en sus propias dudas, en cómo aquello le afectaba a ella y a su papá. Todos, absolutamente todos actuaban como si nada de eso hubiera ocurrido, dejando a su suerte a la claramente rota psique del pequeño y el error de ella, el error de todos, fue dejarlo pasar. Fue creer que eso estaba bien, fue abandonarlo también. Incluso sabiéndose tan solo una niña al momento de lo ocurrido, el sabor de que aquella idea era una excusa trepó por su mente durante los años siguientes, sin poder ser totalmente olvidada.

Decidió escapar de aquellas sensaciones y fingió demencia. Siguió la corriente junto con los demás alumnos, incentivados por los adultos, y continuó vitoreando al sobreviviente sin mencionar lo ocurrido ni una sola vez, como si eso nunca hubiera ocurrido. Estaba tan llena de vergüenza.

" ** _Cobarde_** ," escuchó decir a una voz áspera en su mente.


	5. Los nuevos equipos Gënin

"Oh…" suspiró Iruka mientras recostaba su adolorido cuerpo sobre el respaldo de madera de su silla mientras lanzaba despectivamente unos papeles sobre el escritorio. Había vuelto del hospital no hacía dos horas atrás y tenía que encargarse del papeleo que conllevaba meter a Naruto Uzumaki en la formación de los nuevos escuadrones Gënin. "Me cago en dios," dijo llevando los dedos a su frente, "Mizuki infeliz…"

Estaba orgulloso del joven Jinchüriki, _Kami_ sabe que lo estaba, y se hallaba más que dispuesto a destripar a quien indicara lo contrario básandose en el aspecto en el que se encontraba ahora. Quería dormir, acostarse en su cama y descansar su terrible jaqueca y el maldito dolor de espalda que no parecía querer darle tregua. Quería terminar de una maldita vez.

Igual, quejarse de la punzada en su dorso luego de haber sido perforado por una shuriken enorme (y haber sobrevivido) era -como mínimo- infantil. Pero, _diablos_ , estaba sólo, a quién carajos le importaba ser infantil en ese momento.

Volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia la pila de papeles que decoraban su escritorio y recorrió a tientas las hojas con sus dedos, sin llegar a levantar ninguna. Tenía que volver a empezar todo el maldito papeleo, o casi todo, para poder darle el lugar indicado al joven Uzumaki. Tendría que replantearse aunque sea dos grupos, y debía pensar con cuidado las futuras formaciones, anotar los pros y contras, medir las posibilidades, releer los puntajes de cada alumno en todas las asignaturas para complementar las de Naruto y…

"¡Ajajajaja!," resonó la risa maniática del profesor en las paredes verde musgo de su habitación. "¡Como si yo tuviera un mínimo de decisión en todo esto!" Lanzó con odio.

Y la verdad era que, salvo en los niños sin línea sanguínea o técnicas secretas que estaban en su clase (que sorprendentemente no eran la mayoría, y que parecían más decorado que otra cosa), Iruka no tenía poder para emparejar a quienes consideraba compatibles.

Por ejemplo, era la regla básica de la academia que el último de la clase sea emparejado con quien fuera el mejor, por lo que la opción obvia era que fuera puesto junto a Ino Yamanaka, que había superado generalmente a sus compañeras y a Sasuke Uchiha, que iba cabeza a cabeza con las puntuaciones de la kunoichi rubia. Si fuera por él, habría sido así. Pero _Kami_ te salve si te atrevías a romper la formación Ino-Shika-Chö (y aunque admitía que los clanes se complementaban bien entre si) no entendía el sentido de obligar a generaciones y generaciones de shinobis a trabajar en conjunto sin darles la posibilidad de explorar nuevas alineaciones.

Tampoco te atrevas a experimentar con grupos que tienen tareas específicas. El grupo 8 se conformaba de rastreadores y punto. El _byakugan_ servía tanto para rastreo como para taijutsu, pero habiendo dos clanes con técnicas exploratorias servidos en bandeja, si decidías emparejar a la muchacha del _kekkei genkai_ con gente común, eras considerado un idiota.

Jamás saques a los clanes de su zona de confort.

Hacerlos crecer en otros campos que no fueran los propios de sus técnicas familiares parecía un insulto, e Iruka casi que odiaba a los líderes por eso porque todos tenían tanto potencial… los quería tanto, eran suyos, sus niños. Por más egoísta que aquello sonara, no creía que fuera más codicioso que lo que el Hokage estaba permitiendo que se hiciera con sus alumnos. Los había visto crecer, los había visto mejorar, él era quien les había enseñado lo básico, quien -salvo prácticas familiares que estaba seguro todos tenían- los había visto mejorar en el lanzamiento de shurikens, quien los consolaba cuando comenzaban a dudar de sus propias capacidades. Si él tenía la responsabilidad de acompañarlos durante la infancia hasta la adolescencia, siendo culpado indirectamente de cualquier fallo que ellos pudieran tener como gënins, ¡¿entonces por qué diablos no lo dejaban decidir qué grupo sería o no malditamente mejor para su desarrollo?!

 _Imagínate un equipo con dos destroza-mentes en él_ , pensó con gusto. Después de todo, y si bien Sasuke no había despertado todavía su _Sharingan_ , Iruka no dudaba en que eso no tardaría en suceder y él junto a Ino podrían complementar muy bien sus habilidades.

Pensó que, y se imaginó vívidamente la secuencia en su cabeza, mientras la kunoichi y el Uchiha se encargan de destrozar el cerebro de sus oponentes, alguien con un buen desempeño en taijutsu o ninjutsu de corto rango se encargaría de aquellos no atrapados por sus compañeros. Los defendería de ataques cercanos dado que los otros dos jóvenes se especializaban en golpes de largo rango y estarían indefensos mientras viajaban por el mundo espiritual (o eso creía él, porque sabía poco y nada del doujutsu). Y un ejército de Narutos (como había visto horas antes en el bosque, por el uso del _kage bunshin no jutsu_ ), cumpliría la labor sin mayor problemas.

 _O un equipo compuesto de las mentes más inteligentes_ , y en su cerebro se formó la imagen de Sakura, Shino y Shikamaru sobre una mesa, planeando estrategias y formas de ataque y defensa; el fuerte temperamento de la peli rosa complementaría perfectamente el comportamiento desganado del Nara y la personalidad críptica y silenciosa del Aburame pondría paños fríos cuando la situación entre los otros dos se fuera de las manos.

Lo que dejaba a Hinata, Kiba y Chöji formando el último conjunto (porque, si bien él creía que había otros alumnos "sin clan" que podrían complementarse mejor con cualquiera de ellos tres, había líneas que ni él se atrevería a cruzar), pero contrario a lo que cualquiera podría creer -si algún día se atrevía a contarle esto a alguien-, estos tres podrían llegar a conformar uno de los equipos más letales de toda Konoha. Hinata y Kiba podrían encargarse del reconocimiento de la zona de combate debido a sus habilidades naturales y el poder de expansión de Chöji sería ideal para que ambos tuvieran un mayor rango de visión/olfato (digamos, si cuando el muchacho se hiciera gigante alguno de ellos se pusiera en sus hombros). Además, habría dos practicantes de taijutsu a corto rango que servirían de apoyo para cuando el Inuzuka, junto al fiel Akamaru, realizarán su ofensiva de larga distancia.

Iruka dejó salir un largo y penoso suspiro, ¿es que nadie podía ver el potencial en ellos?

Por supuesto que todos tendrian buenas oportunidades de florecer en las posiciones que el Hokage y sus consejeros le habían "asesorado" (si imponer en tono gentil podía llamarse aconsejar) ponerlos, pero era realmente una pena encasillarlos de esa manera.

El profesor volvió a llevarse la mano a la frente y limpió con sus dedos el sudor que caía desde su cuero cabelludo, estaba dolorido, cansado y sumamente mugriento. Pero la idea de un baño ahora no era tan apetitosa como las ganas que tenía de acostarse en su insípida cama de una plaza, a la que hacía mucho no traía una joven acompañante que le hiciera olvidar su constante soledad. No importaba lo bien que se sintiera enseñando en la academia, a veces se olvidaban que los shinobis eran humanos regulares (bueno, quizás no tan regulares), y que tenían necesidades también. _Necesidades carnales_ , Iruka admitió sin ninguna pena. Volvió a dirigir su mirada al enorme papeleo que tenía en frente, odiándose por haber sacado todos los expedientes solo para fingirse a sí mismo que tenía poder de decisión sobre algo que claramente no tenía. Hizo una mueca de disgusto.

"A la mierda," dijo en voz alta mientras tomaba un papel en blanco.

* * *

El silencio en el que encontró sumido al salón cuando entró casi lo saca de sus casillas. No estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de comportamiento de sus alumnos, pero supuso que tenía que ver con que en ese momento anunciaría nada más y nada menos las formaciones con la que los jóvenes se verían atascados hasta que fueran promovidos a Chünin y quizás mucho más, si su dinámica resultaba beneficiosa para Konoha.

Había pasado toda la mañana en un tira y afloje con el Hokage y no se había permitido temblar durante todo el encuentro con la imponente figura. Quizás fuera el hecho de que Sarutobi le tenía algo de cariño, o que coincidía en algo con su pensamiento, quizás fuera la propuesta que Iruka le hizo para convencerlo o que el Hokage había encontrado finalmente una nueva forma de molestar a sus consejeros (a los que, a pesar de la estima que les tenía, consideraba bastante insoportables), la cosa es que al profesor le termino no importando el motivo por el que aquel aceptó finalmente. Ahora se encontraba frente a su clase, su preciada clase, con ojos victoriosos.

Y ya no podía aguantar las ganas de hablar.

"Mis estimados alumnos," dijo mientras le temblaba la voz por la excitación, cosa que sus alumnos creerían nostalgia, "primero debo felicitar a todos los que se graduaron como gënins de Konoha," lanzó una sonrisa cómplice a Naruto, "como sabrán, yo dejaré de ser su instructor y serán designados en grupos de tres para ser tomados bajo la tutela de un shinobi de rango Jönin que se enfocará de enfatizar sus habilidades naturales y perfeccionarlas" y el semblante de orgullo se hizo visible mientras se le iluminaba el rostro.

"Así que ahora comenzaré a decir las formaciones que _decidí_ , luego podrán ir a almorzar y encontrarán en la cartelera frente al salón el lugar donde se verán con su nuevo sensei..." tomó todo el aire que pudo antes de continuar, "en el equipo uno estarán Yagi Ioshi, Lawlie Ana y Mamusa Soshimi, bajo la tutela de..." continuó mencionando nombres casi de modo automático, con la extraña sensación en la garganta de que podría sencillamente salteárselos y a nadie le importaría un maldito comino, _oh que mal momento para ser un niño sin clan_ , pensó sin dejar de hablar.

"El equipo número siete estará conformado por Uchiha Sasuke, Yamanaka Ino," un chillido victorioso de ésta se escuchó resonar en el salón al escuchar su nombre, "y Uzumaki Naruto."

El Jinchüriki soltó un resoplido en forma de queja debido a su nueva formación (que extrañamente sentía anti-canon, lo que fuera que eso signifique), "¡Iruka-sensei!," comenzó el quejica, "¡¿por qué debo estar yo, Uzumaki Naruto, futuro Hokage con Sasuke-teme y la gritona del siglo?!"

A Iruka casi se le salen los ojos ante la contradicción, a Ino se le enblanquecieron las pupilas mientras aparecía detrás de ella un fondo críptico azul al dirigir su mirada asesina al Uzumaki y Sasuke continuó imperturbable con la vista al frente.

"¡Naruto!," gritó Iruka antes de recomponerse, "es costumbre en Konoha emparejar a los mejores de la clase junto al peor, para ayudarlo a crecer exponencialmente."

"Primero," continuó el muchacho, "no me importa lo de exponi-nosé-qué, y segundo, si Sasuke-teme es taaan malo…"

"¡Tú eres el peor de la clase kono-baka!" Intervinieron todas las jóvenes de la clase a excepción de Hinata cuando Naruto se atrevió a insultar al objeto de su devoción, el rubio sintió como si todo a su alrededor se volviera negro.

"Sa- Sakura-chan…" Dijo tembloroso.

"¡Ya basta!" Gritó el profesor para poner algo de orden, "escúchenme bien todos ustedes," dijo mientras rechinaba los dientes, "le puse mucha cabeza a la formación de cada grupo y pasé horas sin dormir para hacerlos de tal manera que los complemente así que. cierren. el. pico."

Nadie se atrevió a contestar.

"Oh, bien bien," dijo dando pequeños aplausos y relajando su postura, "el equipo siete estará a cargo de Hatake Kakashi." Si debía ser totalmente sincero, Kakashi no había sido su primera opción como sensei de ese grupo, pero el Hokage no había dado el brazo a torcer en el asunto dado que el Jönin pidió específicamente al Uchiha y al profesor no le quedó más opción que ceder. Consideraba que un hombre cerrado sentimentalmente y hundido en su propio dolor no era la mejor opción para dos jóvenes con un pasado tan trágico a sus espaldas como Naruto y Sasuke, pero Ino era conocida por su ¿amabilidad? O por lo menos había escuchado su historia con Sakura, así que esperaba que eso inclinara la balanza. Sólo esperaba que la muchacha no estuviera tan obsesionada con el pelinegro como parecía estar.

"Ejem, en el equipo ocho estarán Inuzuka Kiba, Hyüga Hinata y Akimichi Chöji, a cargo de Yühi Kurenai." Esa sí había sido elección de él. Si bien la mujer se especializaba más en genjutsu que en taijutsu, y nadie esperaría que ella comande un equipo compuesto por peleadores que nada podían hacer contra la mente de su oponente salvo partirla con su puño, Kurenai era una orgullosa kunoichi, y Hinata era una muchacha demasiado insegura tanto en su vida cotidiana como en su desempeño como ninja. Kamisama sabía que necesitaba un modelo femenino a seguir. Ergo, Yühi.

"El equipo nueve quedará vacío ya que no tenemos suficientes alumnos que cumplan los requisitos mínimos para pertenecer a él" -buena suerte descifrándolos-, "y el equipo diez quedará compuesto por Nara Shikamaru, Haruno Sakura y Aburame Shino. Bajo tútela de Sarutobi Asuma." Iruka ignoró el gesto de repulsión en el rostro de la peli rosa al mencionar a su compañero de equipo. Sabía que la relación entre el joven-bicho (como lo llamaba secretamente) y Sakura podía ser bastante áspera por el temita de la técnica del clan Aburame, pero en su opinión, Asuma era el mejor maestro de todos los de Konoha y el único capaz de lograr que se conforme un vínculo -sino de amistad de camaradería- entre los integrantes de su equipo, quizás no era el más inteligente del tarro, pero sus alumnos se encargarían de esa parte.

"Antes de terminar," agregó en tono cansino el profesor, "debo agregar una última cosa. Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino y Akimichi Chöji, deberán encontrarse una vez por semana con Asuma-sensei para practicar las técnicas propias de la unión entre sus clanes; y Aburame Shino, Hyüga Hinata y Inuzuka Kiba harán lo propio con Kurenai-sensei para potenciar sus capacidades de rastreo. Una carta llegará a sus casas para decirles día y hora. Es todo." Finalizó dejando caer todo su peso en la silla.

Ese había sido el trato con el Hokage, sabía que los clanes bajo el comando de la familia Sarutobi no estarían complacidos con separar a sus descendientes y destruir su preciada formación Ino-Shika-Chö. Esa era la única solución que se le había ocurrido. Además, también tenía conocimiento de la importancia que un equipo de rastreo, capaz de visualizar un posible ataque antes de que ocurriera, tenía para la ciudad. Entrenarlos fuera de los horarios habituales era lo único que había convencido al viejo de permitirle armar los equipos de esa manera.

Significaba más trabajo para los alumnos en cuestión, pero eran herederos después de todo y eso demostraría su supuesta superioridad.

Iruka hizo un chasquido con los dientes.

* * *

Ino Yamanaka no podía pedirle más al mundo.

Después de todo había conseguido todo por lo que había luchado desde pequeña. Logró graduarse al tope de su clase, mejorando y superando el desempeño en taijutsu de la mayoría de los niños de su clan (siendo considerado el punto débil de su estirpe), había demostrado aptitudes en estrategia, compañerismo y liderazgo y había resaltado en ninjutsu y asertividad (cosa que no sorprendió a nadie, conociendo la naturaleza de la muchacha).

No había logrado superar a Itachi, de quien aún se acordaba pero eso no le importó.

Además, como si se tratara de algún milagro, no fue puesta con el flojo de Shikamaru y el glotón de Chöji, como había esperado según la historia de su familia, sino con su preciado Sasuke. Claro que tendría que entrenar con ellos una vez por semana, pero eso era un pequeño precio que ella estaba más que gustosa a pagar con tal de ser emparejada con el Uchiha.

Todo era perfecto.

"Hehehe."

O casi todo.

"¿De qué te ríes? Baka…" le dijo Ino a su nuevo compañero de equipo y par rubio.

No habían almorzado juntos a pesar de los esfuerzos de Ino para convencer a Sasuke de comer con ella con la excusa de planificar estrategias ahora que serían un grupo. Sin embargo no había invitado a Naruto (porque en realidad lo que quería era estar _a solas_ con el Uchiha), pero incluso si hubiera querido no habría podido hacerlo, ya que el joven desapareció de su vista y se alejó quién sabe a dónde. Probablemente persiguiendo a su preciada Sakura-chan.

"Ya verá, eso le pasa por hacernos esperar tanto…" dijo al aire el joven sin hablarle particularmente a ella, ignorando su pregunta. Ino levantó su mirada hacía donde el cuerpo de su compañero se había encontrado segundos antes y pudo notar un borrador entre la puerta corrediza y su marco. Arqueó las cejas mientras cruzaba sus brazos bajo su pecho.

"Eres un idiota si crees que nuestro profesor, un Jönin, caerá con eso." Soltó de repente y en tono despectivo el Uchiha, sorprendiendo a ambos. Aún continuaba con sus ojos fijos al frente del salón, sus dedos cruzados y sus labios levemente presionados sobre éstos.

"¡¿Qué dijiste?! Teme."

"¡No insultes a Sasuke-kun!" Saltó innecesariamente en su defensa la kunoichi, "además tiene razón, sensei jam-"

"Me escuchaste, _dobe_ ," continuó el muchacho ignorando completamente a Ino.

"¡¿Eh?!" Gritó Naruto ignorando a su compañera también.

De repente, unos dedos esqueléticos aparecieron desde la puerta, y todos giraron a ver, morbosamente curiosos.

El borrador cayó exactamente encima del cabello plateado del que sería su sensei.

* * *

Kakashi Hatake era un hombre de pocas palabras, conciso y sinceramente algo lunático. Cualquier Hokage en su sano juicio le habría impuesto un retiro obligatorio, pero lamentablemente para Sarutobi, la explosiva mente del Jönin era un pequeño precio a pagar por las amplias capacidades del hombre.

Kakashi Hatake era malditamente bueno.

Y era justamente por eso que jamás le habían aconsejado retirarse como shinobi de la aldea de la hoja y como se sabía necesario para Konoha -y francamente porque no sabía ejercer de otra cosa y porque sería jodidamente aburrido estar sin nada que hacer- el peli plateado nunca atinó a jubilarse.

Claro que los mocosos frente a él no sabían absolutamente nada de eso.

Creyó oír una burla del gënin disfrazado de cono de tránsito pero decidió hacer oídos sordos, "veran, mi primera impresión de este grupo, es... cómo se los digo," agregó una innecesaria pausa dramática, "son una bola de idiotas".

 _Oh sí, es el rostro de sueños destruidos que quería ver_...

"Techo, en cinco minutos." Y sin decir nada más se fue, creyó captar un chilloso "¡baka!" de la kunoichi que dejaba atrás en el salón.

Dios como amaría hacerlos sufrir.


	6. Nuevos comienzos

Aproximadamente diez minutos después de su primer encuentro, dos gënins de género masculino respiraban agitados luego de correr con todas sus fuerzas por los seis pisos de escaleras y estudiantes de la academia de la aldea de la hoja. A su lado, una muchacha joven se sentaba erguida, habiendo llegado un minuto antes del tiempo estipulado con aires de superioridad dibujados por todo el rostro.

Kakashi decidió que eso no le gustaba.

"Y bien," le dijo a la kunoichi del grupo, "¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí arriba tan rápido y sin sudar tu joven trasero?"

Haciendo oídos sordos a la provocación y queriendo demostrar sus capacidades a su nuevo profesor, Ino contestó como si lo que estuviera diciendo fuera lo más natural del mundo.

"Escalé." Soltó indiferente, "escalé usando chakra."

 _Oh, cierto. Malditos hijos de clan_ , pensó el Jönin.

Siendo Ino una prominente Yamanaka, Kakashi no dudaba de que su familia la hubiera inserto desde pequeña en las prácticas básicas de control de chakra, de hecho, Kakashi no dudaba que todos los integrantes de los sobreestimados clanes de Konoha ya habían sido introducidos en ese campo.

Eso no hizo que la estimara más y, viendo los rostros de los jóvenes que la acompañaban, ellos parecían compartir su pensamiento.

"Claro, tu familia debió enseñarte…" agregó.

"Ajám." Sonrió la rubia.

"Tus compañeros no tuvieron tanta suerte," escupió su sensei.

No había lanzado el comentario para herirla de alguna manera (mucho que digamos), de hecho lo que buscaba era burlarse de los jóvenes que luchaban por respirar luego de su carrera, pero implícitamente el insulto estaba ahí.

Ino sintió el comentario como un bofetazo de realidad. Sasuke había perdido a todo su clan aquella noche y, según recordaba, Naruto no tenía nadie que cuidara de él. No tenían quién les enseñara lo que ella sabía.

El peliplata notó el cambio abrupto en el rostro de la muchacha y se sintió un poco culpable. Quizás subconscientemente sí buscaba herirla, pero en realidad ella no tenía la culpa de tener lo que a los otros niños les faltaba.

Lo que a él le faltaba.

"Maa, maa. Qué les parece si comenzamos presentándonos, ¿mmhh?" Dijo sonriendo bajo su máscara.

Sasuke le lanzó una mirada gélida. "¿Presentándonos?"

 _Oh drama queen_ , "sí presentándonos, me gustaría saber algo de ustedes. Como sabrán seré su sensei, pero no sé nada sobre mis nuevos estudiantes y-"

"Seguramente leyó todo lo que tenía que saber sobre nosotros en los informes de la academia."

 _Okey, ¿ese mocoso me acaba de interrumpir?_ "pero no sé nada sobre mis nuevos estudiantes," repitió secamente, "y me gustaría que me contaran algo sobre ustedes."

"¿Algo cómo qué?" Intervino finalmente el Uzumaki.

"No sé." Admitió.

Los tres lo miraron sin parpadear.

"Anoo~sensei… ¿Y por qué no se presenta usted primero?"

"Mmm… me parece justo. Bien, mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, me gustan… muchas cosas y detesto otras, mis hobbies son… nop, no tengo ganas de contarles eso" dijo agudizando la voz, "y mis planes para el futuro… nunca había pensado en eso." Actuó como sorprendido por el descubrimiento.

Ninguno rió.

 _Aburridos_. "Bien, les toca."

"Ohh, ohh, yo yo yo," Naruto saltó de arriba abajo, "soy Uzumaki Naruto, me gusta el ramen, no me gustan los tres minutos que tengo que esperar hasta que el ramen esté listo, mi sueño es convertirme en el próximo Hokage'tebayó. Y mi hobbie es probar varios tipos de ramen y compararlos."

Naruto notó como Kakashi continuaba afirmando con la cabeza a pesar de que él había parado de hablar.

"No escuchó nada de lo que dije, verdad?"

"Claro que sí, mucho ramen y eso. Bien, niña gritona, tú turno." Apuntó a la kunoichi que lanzó un claro gesto de reprobación a su sensei antes de dar su respuesta.

"Mi nombre es Yamanaka Ino, no gritona" Kakashi rodó los ojos, "me gusta… el olor de las flores y me disgustan… las injusticias y los abusivos. Oh, y los escarabajos también. Mis hobbies son arreglar las flores de la tienda y leer novelas románticas y mi sueño es… probarme como una buena líder y kunoichi…"

¿Uhm? le interesaba probarse como kunoichi, quizás la gritona no será tan mal estudiante después de todo y podr-

"Y quizás lograr casarme co-"

Okey, no. Tachen eso último, tendré que trabajarla de cero. "¡Genial!" La interrumpió Hatake, "sigues tú muchacho tenebroso."

A Sasuke pareció no importarle su apodo como a Ino, "Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, me gustan pocas cosas y odio otras. No tengo un hobbie en particular, y no tengo un sueño porque lo mío se hará realidad. Voy a restaurar a mi clan, y a destruir a alguien en específico."

Tenebroso en efecto.

"Bueno, ahora que nos conocemos bien," los jóvenes resistieron la urgencia de rodar sus ojos, "podemos dar por finalizado el encuentro de hoy. Oh, pero los espero mañana a las cinco de la mañana en punto en el campo de entrenamiento para su segundo examen, es el marcado con el número tres. Les recomiendo no desayunar. Adieu!"

"¿Segundo exá-? ¡Sensei!." _Oh, gritona sin dudas_ , pensó Kakashi mientras se alejaba del lugar.

* * *

Por supuesto, a las seis y media de la mañana, los integrantes del equipo siete habían perdido toda esperanza de encontrarse con el cuerpo de su profesor flotando en el río, lo que explicaría su tardanza. Sin embargo, por alguna razón no los sorprendió cuando su sensei apareció recién dos horas y media después del horario en el que supuestamente debían encontrarse, nada de eso apaciguó su furia de todos modos.

"¡Llegó tarde!," estalló Ino, con los brazos estirados horizontalmente hacia ambos lados de su cuerpo, impidiendo la pelea que hasta ese momento sus compañeros de equipo iban a tener.

"Oh, lo siento mucho pequeña gritona," ¿Qué? El apodo le quedaba y él planeaba mantenerlo, "pero me perdí en el camino de la vida" dijo señalando con el pulgar algo a su espalda, "pero ya estoy aquí y ya podemos comenzar con su prueba. ¿Están listos?"

"Uhm...sobre eso," dijo Naruto con los ojos aun puestos en Sasuke, "¿cómo es eso de segunda prueba?"

"Oh, es algo sumamente sencillo. Verán, les tomaré un examen super facil. Deberán sacarme estos cascabeles que tengo aquí" dijo agitando con la punta de los dedos dos campanillas que sacó quién sabe cuándo de quién sabe dónde, "sencillisimo, no creen?"

"¿Cuál es el truco?" Escupió el Uchiha.

"Oh, arruinas mi diversión, tenebroso. Pero bueno, el que no logre sacarme un cascabel… digamos, antes de...las...dos, no almorzará."

Eso no pareció asustar demasiado a sus estudiantes. Salvo a Naruto.

"Oh, y volverá a la academia."

"¡¿Eeehhh?!" Gritaron al unísono los tres.

"Sí, exacto. Esa es la reacción que buscaba."

"¡¿Cómo puede decir que volveremos a la academia?! ¡¿Es que acaso lo que hicimos antes no cuenta?!" Gritó Ino.

"Técnicamente, no."

"Pe... pero..." Lloró a modo animé la kunoichi mientras tomaba a Kakashi por el cuello de su camisa negra y lo sacudía frenéticamente para adelante y para atrás, "no quiero volver a la academia Kakashi-senseeeei~" chilló mientras aspiraba un moco con forma de lágrima que comenzaba a escaparse de su nariz, "me niego a volver, no seré la chica patética que repitió la academia, no no no y no."

Ahora, cualquier otro instructor habría encontrado ese comportamiento irrespetuoso (sin contar el innecesario zarandeo), pero Kakashi estaba demasiado ocupado disfrutando de la vista de la joven Yamanaka perdiendo toda su dignidad de la forma menos estética posible, y pensaba disfrutar dicha visión en toda su gloria.

 _Oh, tan tierno. Y asqueroso. Y tierno._

Luego de un tiempo dejándola descargarse en su contra y, francamente ya sintiendo cierta incomodidad en su cuello, el Jönin la tomó por las muñecas y suavemente la alejó de sí. Bueno, tan suave como Kakashi podía ser.

"Ya, ya, tranquila mi pequeña gritona," dijo dándole una gran sonrisa -o eso supuso Ino-, "nunca dije que todos reprobarían. Sólo el que no consiga tomar uno de los cascabeles."

"Pero sólo hay dos." Afirmó Naruto.

"Sí…"

"Eso significa que uno de nosotros volverá sí o sí a la academia…" continuó Sasuke.

"Impresionante poder de deducción." Okey sí, eso había sido algo agresivo, pero lo que les aguardaba iba a ser peor.

"Por lo que competiremos por las campanillas, ¿verdad?" Preguntó el Uzumaki.

La respuesta de Kakashi fue levantar los hombros.

"Bien, por más que me encanta ver sus expresiones de terror/odio/sorpresa y sinceramente podría quedarme viéndolas todo el día, el vejete me matará si no le llevo los resultados antes del anochecer, así que preferiría empezar de una ve-" Kakashi elevó su palma en el momento exacto en el que Naruto le propiciaba una patada, bloqueándola sin ningún problema.

"¡Mía!"

"Oooh, chi-qui-to," dijo mientras tomaba del tobillo al joven y lo giraba sobre su cabeza, "aún no dije que empiecen." Finalizó tirando al Gënin por los aires. "Ahora, ¿vieron lo que pasa cuando no escuchan y me interrumpen?" Los compañeros restantes asintieron con la cabeza, "¡excelente! Porque _no_ me gusta ser interrumpido. Ahora," continuó mientras abría un libro de color naranja gastado frente a sus ojos, "¿listos? ¡Ya!"

Y rápidamente corrieron a esconderse.

* * *

Esto es estúpido, pensó Sasuke mientras gateaba hacia unos matorrales que le permitirían camuflarse (porque él no se escondía, se camuflaba), y le darían una visión bastante decente del lugar en donde se encontraba el lunático Jönin.

Recién había llegado al lugar que había escogido cuando observó borrosamente una figura de color naranja parada justo enfrente del temido adulto que continuaba leyendo. Las ramas clavadas en su cabellera rubia y la tierra que ensuciaba su traje delataban que había caído sobre alguna planta. Y por las raspaduras de sus brazos, una planta con espinas. Le estaba gritando algo a su sensei.

Con su oído semi-desarrollado logró captar algo sobre una "pelea justa…" y un "yo sólo me basto" antes de que el muchacho fuera lanzado por los aires. Otra vez.

Uchiha Sasuke lamentó su suerte, había sido emparejado con el muerto de la clase y con la compañera más chillona del mundo, y sino del mundo, de la aldea. Quizás ella no fuera tan mal shinobi como el idiota que continuaba atacando a Kakashi y era lanzado una y otra vez por los aires, pero eso no significaba que le cayera mejor tampoco. Esa reglita de 'poner al peor con el mejor' era sólo beneficiosa para una de las partes, ya que bajaría el desempeño de él y del equipo en sí.

Pero pensándolo mejor, si el segundo examen consistía en tomar uno de los cascabeles, y competir entre ellos para no volver a la academia, quizás ser emparejado con el cadáver del salón no era tan malo.

Sasuke sonrió de costado.

Y luego, como si fuese cosa de todos los días, los dedos índices y medios de Kakashi se insertaron en el recto de su compañero y lo enviaron varios metros hacia adelante. Nadie necesitaba un oído entrenado para escuchar su grito de dolor.

Okey eso había sido sumamente asqueroso e histéricamente gracioso, pero Sasuke no se permitió desconcentrarse. Tenía una misión en la vida y si para ello tenía que pasar el segundo estúpido examen lo haría. Después de todo si no podía vencer a Kakashi ¿qué posibilidades tenía de derrotar a Itachi? Sólo tenía que esperar para atacarlo, ver el momento en el que se abría una oportunidad y tomar una de los patéticos cascabeles. Distracción no le faltaría, sponsoreada gratamente por _Uzumaki Naruto seré el próximo Hokage'tebayó_ , así que se mantuvo escondi- camuflado entre los matorrales.

* * *

Ino no estaba disfrutando el panorama.

Por más molesto que Naruto fuera, lo que Kakashi estaba haciendo con él era sencillamente demasiado. Pero el detalle de los dedos de las manos de su actual sensei invadiendo la parte trasera baja de su compañero de clases había sido la frutillita del postre.

Aquello no era una pelea, era una masacre.

La muchacha tuvo que llevarse las manos hasta su boca para tapar la risita que lo que acababa de ver había provocado y que no podía detener. Ninguna imagen de bichos iba a impedir la carcajada. Con suerte Kakashi no la escucharía.

Ilusa.

Pero, si lo había hecho, la ignoró por completo.

Notó un pequeño brillo en el suelo a los pies de un árbol y abrió los ojos de par en par, _¡un cascabel!_ Gritó su mente y su cuerpo se tensó listo para saltar. Pero por suerte logró detenerse unos segundos antes, y se quedó en el lugar en donde estaba.

 _Já, por favor Hatake, esa es sin dudas una trampa, nadie seria tan idiota como pa_ -, "¡Naruto, no!" Pero la advertencia llegó tarde, y no sólo no había salvado a su compañero de la trampa que lo tenía ahora colgado boca abajo, sino que había delatado su escondite.

Estúpida, estúpida Ino, estúpida. Bien, bien, Kakashi no está a la vista, debo irme ahora antes qu-

"Buu."

"¡Aaahhh!"

Y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo con los brazos estirados hacia el árbol de donde colgaba su par rubio. "¡Sálvame, Naruto, sálvame!" Le gritó a todo pulmón.

"¡Bájame, Ino, bájame!" Le respondió éste moviéndose cual bungee jumping.

Sasuke observó el patético espectáculo a unos metros de distancia, con una mueca de disgusto y lamentando su suerte una vez más, porque – _en_ serio- cómo estos dos habían logrado graduarse de la academia era un misterio.

"Gritan como pequeños infantes, verdad?" Resonó una voz en su espalda y el Uchiha se petrificó en su lugar. Casi sin atreverse a mirar el origen de aquella voz -que encontraba bastante contrastante con su expresión facial, o por lo menos la expresión facial estoica que le daba la máscara-, saltó hacia adelante para escaparse de la situación en la que se encontraba y sin amedrentarse (como había hecho su compañera segundos atrás), buscó el kunai que guardaba en su muslo y la empuñó mientras giraba sobre sus pies para enfrentar cara a cara al Jönin, del cual… no había ni rastros.

Estúpido Kakashi Hatake.

* * *

Ino era muy buena desempeñándose como kunoichi, teóricamente hablando. Tenía buen nivel de ninjutsu, taijutsu y un poco menos en genjutsu.

Tan solo nunca había trabajado bajo presión.

En la academia jamás la habían obligado a enfrentarse con un Jönin, cuyo título ya hacía erizar su piel, y los "ataques sorpresa" con los que los habían atacado en aquellos días eran francamente predecibles. Ninguna de esas situaciones, recordaba, habían hecho latir su corazón con tanta fuerza.

Yamanaka Ino estaba siendo, sinceramente y con todas las de la ley, una cobarde.

Porque otra palabra no cabía para su reacción. Y en su desesperación buscó soporte en el lugar más estúpido que se lo podría haber ocurrido: con el peor alumno de la academia, que colgaba de cabeza desde un árbol porque estaba atado por los pies.

 _Itachi no habría hecho eso..._

"Maldita sea" farfulló entre dientes, mientras lanzaba una shuriken hacia la soga que aún tenía a su compañero por los aires.

Cuando vió a Sasuke salir apresuradamente de su escondite se arrepintió. La verdad era que uno de ellos no continuaría en el equipo, y francamente quien tenía todas las de perder era Naruto, incluso aliándose con él. Y con una mano en el corazón, Ino no se visualizaba con otro aliado que no fuera Sasuke, no sólo por sus ¿sentimientos? hacía él, sino porque sencillamente era la mejor opción. La idea hizo que se le retorciera el estómago por la culpa, porque en realidad el usuario del color naranja no había hecho nada contra ella (por lo menos no directamente), pero Ino no hizo las reglas del maldito segundo examen; y no estaba dispuesta a deshonrar a toda su familia, a su clan y perder todo lo que había logrado con su esfuerzo, sólo por tenerle compasión.

Eso no hizo que se sintiera mejor al respecto.

"Oh, gracias Ino-san."

"Shh."

"Bien, ¿ahora qué?"

 _Oh, Kami, cree que somos aliados. Oh kami, oh kami, oh kami_. El pecho de Ino se contrajo de culpa, ¿realmente le daba el corazón para hacer algo tan bajo? ¿Engañaría realmente al muchacho sólo para obtener los cascabeles y seguir su camino ninja acompañada de Sasuke? Haciendo una leve introspección dentro de su ser la Yamanaka descubrió que sí, que sí podría hacerlo.

Estúpido Kakashi Hatake.

* * *

Lo había resuelto. Convencería a Naruto de formar una breve alianza y atacarían juntos a su instructor. Y, aprovechando la ventajosa oportunidad que le daría su compañero al distraer a su sensei, tomaría uno de los cascabeles y se quedaría con él.

No tomar la otra campanilla era bastante inmoral con Naruto. Después de todo no lo ayudaría como él la había ayudado a ella.

Pero la opción que había manejado antes era absolutamente peor.

Así que tragó su fan girl interior, y decidió dejar que Sasuke se encargara solito de conseguir su pase a la etapa número dos.

Yamanaka se ocuparía de Yamanaka.

Decidida, se acercó a su compañero y abrió la boca para empezar a relatarle su semi-pensado, decididamente improvisado plan, cuando la figura de Sasuke apareció frente a ellos.

"Así que," dijo con tono despectivo, "¿los miedositos decidieron aliarse?"

"N-no Sasuke-kun, yo-"

"¿Miedositos? ¿A quién le dices miedosito? _Teme_." Contestó el otro plantando firmemente el pie en la tierra, "¿y qué si nos aliamos? Tienes miedo de que lo consigamos, verdad?" Sonrió de costado el joven.

"¿Ustedes conseguirlo?" Resopló, "como si ustedes pudieran…" Pero la frase quedó a medias cuando Kakashi apareció a su lado. Ya había observado la situación lo suficiente y había decidido que no habría ningún trabajo en equipo en ese momento. Además ya estaba aburrido de solo verlos hablar, y su mano había comenzado a cosquillear debido a la abstinencia.

Así que sí, los golpearía un poco, para liberar algo de estrés. Nada muy drástico por supuesto.

Pero drástico no era lo mismo que dramático, y que lo partiera un rayo si estos mocosos no aprendían la diferencia.

Debido a su posición, las figuras más cercanas eran las de los muchachos a los que tenía a ambos lados de su cuerpo, y sin darles tiempo a reaccionar colocó su mano derecha en el cuello del joven Uchiha, mientras los dedos de su extremidad restante atraparon como pinzas la delicada oreja del Jinchüriki. La expresión de terror en el rostro de la kunoichi casi que fue suficiente para él. Casi. Pero él no iba a hacer diferencias con ella sólo por ser una muchachita, así que le mostraría un poco cómo era el mundo ninja en el que se estaba inmiscuyendo. Como no tenía un tercer brazo del que disponer, algo que (admitió) sería fantástico, levantó su pierna derecha y estrelló la suela de su sandalia en el diminuto torso de su estudiante, lanzándola unos metros más atrás. Presionó aún más el agarre que tenía del Uchiha y lo levantó unos centímetros del piso, lo miró con expresión casi burlona, y lo lanzó contra el tronco del árbol. No brutalmente, claro, sólo lo suficientemente fuerte como para suavizarle una costilla o dos.

Le tocaba el turno al Uzumaki, al que por poco le toma cariño, siendo el hijo de quien era, pero hacía tiempo que Kakashi había decidido no tener aprecio por nadie más y entonces no suavizó su descarga. Esta vez no lo hizo volar, Kami sabía que era al que más había castigado (producto de su propia estupidez) y, apiadándose del joven, le tiró de la oreja hasta hacerlo caer de rodillas y presionó su pie izquierdo en su espalda.

"Bastante patético."

"Mmmfnn, suéltame, suéltame." Gritaba el muchacho a su pies mientras escupía hebras de pasto de su boca.

"Oh, vamos, sólo un poco más," Kakashi observó por el rabillo de su ojo que la kunoichi estaba comenzando a levantarse y él no tenía ninguna intención en dejar que eso pase. Si iban a comportarse tan egoístamente entre ellos y se veían a sí mismos en la cima de la montaña de mierda en la que estaban parados (que seguramente creían que estaba hecha de chocolate, porque así de ingenuos eran los nuevos), él gustosamente los bajaría de un hondazo. O en este caso específico, tomándola desde la parte trasera del cuello de su top o lo que sea que tuviera puesto (Kakashi tenía mínimos conocimientos en indumentaria), la lanzó al suelo con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria.

 _Ey, podría ser peor_ , se decía a sí mismo el Jönin para convencerse de que no estaba disfrutando esto.

* * *

Ino nunca lo vió llegar. Había mantenido la vista clavada en su figura todo el tiempo, mientras lo veía presionar la espalda de Naruto al piso del campo de entrenamiento, pero nunca lo vió llegar.

Su sensei era peligroso.

De hecho no supo muy bien qué era lo que estaba pasando cuando, como por arte de magia, el adulto desapareció de vista y algo la empujaba hacia el piso de nuevo.

Quedó fascinada con su velocidad.

Sasuke, por su parte, estaba dolorido. La espalda lo estaba matando, pero no dejó que eso lo alejara de su meta. Tenía que repensar la estrategia que iba a usar para conseguir la maldita campanilla, pero el plan seguía siendo básicamente el mismo: Esperar la oportunidad perfecta para atacar. Y ahora que estaba contra aquel tronco en campo abierto las opciones eran mínimas:

1) Intentar correr a través del páramo hasta la vegetación que rodeaba el lugar y buscar un espacio para meterse. Cosa prácticamente imposible, porque si por algún milagro Hatake no lo atrapaba antes, buscar un lugar estratégico para camuflarse (que no es lo mismo que esconderse) llevaba tiempo. Tiempo que no tenía.

2) Levantarse de su posición y defenderse del inminente ataque de su sensei. Opción patética, dado que saltaba a la vista que él sólo no tenía oportunidad, aliarse nunca había sido una opción para él, pero incluso tragando su orgullo y haciéndolo, con lo débiles que habían demostrado ser sus compañeros, las posibilidades de éxito eran las mismas.

3) Quedarse en la posición en la que estaba ahora, fingiendo estar muy adolorido por el ataque anterior y, aprovechando la estupidez de los otros que continuaban levantándose una y otra vez y eran lanzados al piso constantemente, esperar la mejor oportunidad para atacar.

Obviamente optó por la tercera.

Pero Kakashi no se había levantado particularmente de buen humor, y tomándolo del tobillo lo lanzó hacia el otro lado del campo.

Estúpido Kakashi Hatake.

"¡Suficiente!" el sonido histérico de la pequeña gritona retumbó en sus sensibles oídos.

Pero él no entendía el porqué de tanto escándalo. Sí, los había lanzado más veces de las que podía contar por los aires y sí, la ropa violeta de la muchacha estaba un poco maltratada (con las vendas de sus muslos totalmente destruidas), pero sinceramente su aspecto no era mucho peor que el de sus compañeros. Quizás su cabello rubio estuviera un poco más magullado y más lleno de hojas que los otros dos, pero EY, eso no era su culpa. Nadie la había mandado a mantener un largo tan excesivo.

"¡Estoy hasta acá…" gritó levantando su mano un poco más por encima de su cabeza, "...de sus vuelecitos!"

"¿Te estas rindiendo entonces mi pequeña gritoncita?"

"Rindiendome?! oh no," dijo mientras sonreía maquiavélicamente con los ojos como platos. "¡voy a partirle los huesos!"

 _? ? ?_

"Ehm… te das cuenta que he estado lanzándote por el aire desde hace más de dos horas, verdad? Ni siquiera rozaste los cascabeles que se supone tienes que tomar para pasar el examen y-"

"¡Al carajo los cascabeles! Me encargaré de eso después."

 _Oh, pero qué temperamento_. Pensó mientras daba vuelta una hoja de su preciado Icha Icha con el pulgar.

"¡Exacto! Juntos le devolveremos una por una dattebayo!," escupió Naruto mientras acariciaba su retaguardia.

"¿Ah sí?"

"¡SÍ!" Gritaron al unísono los rubios.

"Mmff..." se escuchó el gruñido de Sasuke mientras se posicionaba al lado de sus compañeros.

No eran amigos, y él sinceramente dudaba que algún día lo fueran. Pero unirse para patearle el trasero a su sensei era la mejor opción por ahora, y quizás haciéndolo él pueda conseguir uno de los cascabeles y dejar a los otros dos arañarse por el otro. Era la única estrategia que en ese momento se le podía ocurrir.

"Oh," fingió estar dolido, "¿quiere decir que sólo se están uniendo para pelear contra mí? ¿Están tan enojados por lo que les hice que lo único que se les ocurrió fue juntarse cono de tránsito, gritona y tenebroso?"

"¡SÍ!" Gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo mientras corrían empuñando cada uno su kunai hacia él.

La expresión 'dolida' de Kakashi se transformó en una sonrisa satisfecha, "¡excelente! ¡Pasaron el examen!"

Los gënins clavaron sus talones en el suelo.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Ino.

"¿Qué de qué?"

"¿Pasamos…?" continuó la Yamanaka.

"Creo recordar que esas fueron mis palabras."

Se quedaron en silencio por lo que creyó habían sido cinco minutos. Mirándolo incrédulos.

"Pero...etoo...no tomamos las cositas." Dijo Naruto casi en susurros, mientras señalaba con el dedo las campanillas que aún colgaban del cinturón de su sensei.

"Oh sí, eso, bueno si es un poco decepcionante. Pero en realidad jamás creí que lo hicieran. Además la razón de esta prueba no es para que ustedes se luzcan," -dios sabe que no lo hicieron- "sino para ver si podían trabajar como equipo. Y debo admitirlo, es un poco incómodo que el motivo por el que se unieron haya sido hacerme sufrir una lenta y agónica tortura, pero supongo que sirve."

Ninguno de los tres atinó a moverse y lo miraban con sospecha.

"Aww, me apena mucho que no confíen en mí. En serio, pasaron, prometo no lanzarlos por el aire de nuevo." _No por el momento al menos_ , "en serio, vayánse, creánme que son el primer equipo que se une para atacarme, todos querían vengarse de mí por cuenta propia..."

Continuaron estoicos en el lugar.

"Está bien si no se van ahora los reprobaré. Y los volveré a lanz-"

No logró terminar la frase que ya habían desaparecido.

 _Apuesto que esta noticia sorprenderá al viejo_ … pensó el Jönin mientras caminaba tranquilamente hacia la salida del campo de entrenamiento con su nariz hundida en el libro, _oh no… voy a tener que enseñarles…_ suspiró con angustia.

* * *

El sol estaba bastante alto y sus sombras se alargaban imitando su caminar por el camino de tierra de su querida Konoha. Calcularon que no podía ser mucho más tarde que el mediodía, y quien no los hubiera visto previamente habría creído que eran tres jóvenes vagabundos.

Tres jóvenes vagabundos con los estómagos más ruidosos de todo el lugar.

"Puf… creí que no terminaríamos nunca. Pero en serio, ¿cuál es el problema de Kakashi-sensei? Lanzarnos por el aire así… no hace un día que salimos de la academia, no sé ustedes, pero yo creo que es algo rudo ese comportamiento. Claramente nunca ha tratado con ninguna dama…" Ino habló, como hizo durante todo el camino, prácticamente sola salvo por algunas respuestas de Naruto. Sasuke ni siquiera le concedió un gruñido de respuesta.

No es que eso le sorprendiera.

También sabía que Naruto había soñado con estar con su adorada Sakura-chan, Ino trató de ignorar la punzada en el pecho siempre que la recordaba. Pero ahora estaba atascado con ella, y si iban a ser un equipo, lo mejor era empezar a mantener algún tipo de conversación…

"Bien," dijo a modo de sentencia, "¿qué quieren almorzar?"

Esta vez los jóvenes le dirigieron una mirada de atención.

"¿Qué?" Cuestionó Naruto.

"Pregunté qué quieren almorzar."

"Escuché eso… quiero decir… ¿por qué preguntas?"

"¿Acaso no es obvio? Baka… Para saber en dónde comeremos…"

"¿Eh?"

"Naruto… somos un equipo ahora, si vamos a trabajar juntos deberíamos conocernos mejor. ¿No lo crees? Sasuke-kun." Dijo mirando a su compañero mientras sonreía.

"Por mí hagan lo que quieran," contestó secamente.

"Oh vamos...no seas así Sasuke-kun…"

"¡Dije que pueden hacer lo que quisieran!"

"¡Oi! ¿Cuál es tu problema _konobaka_?" Intervino el jinchüriki.

Desde que era pequeño se había sentido de alguna manera conectado con el Uchiha, ambos estaban solos, ambos estaban hambrientos por algo de cariño, y ambos habían sido ignorados por completo. Pero estaba demasiado acostumbrado al rechazo como para arriesgarse a que un chico igual que él le dé la espalda.

Así que lo hizo su rival.

Porque cuando peleaba con él, porque cuando lo insultaba, incluso si Sasuke le era indiferente, no se sentía tan solo. El mundo casi que estaba bien.

Pero un día sintió envidia también. Porque incluso solo, Sasuke estaba rodeado de gente. Gente que nunca lo miraba a él, y una de esas personas estaba ahí, sonriéndole de par en par, invitándolo a almorzar como seguramente había hecho mil veces antes junto con otras compañeras de clase y él... tan sólo… las trataba tan mal. Quería el motivo, el por qué.

Sólo el por qué.

"Ino sólo quiere almorzar contigo, teme."

"¿Y qué le hace pensar que yo quiero almorzar con ella o contigo si vamos al caso?"

"¡Somos un equipo! Imbécil."

Sasuke lo observó con ojos punzantes e Ino quedó petrificada en su lugar. El aura que emanaban ambos era demasiado poderosa.

"Mh…" fue el único sonido que salió de la boca del Uchiha antes que se diera vuelta y se alejara del lugar. Él estaba solo, se sentía solo, se necesitaba solo. Su misión en la vida era matar a Itachi y nadie más que él podría hacerlo. Ahora no tenía tiempo para hacer amigos, no podía permitirse distracciones, al diablo el trabajo en equipo. Una vez muerto su hermano él sería feliz, él podría, él se permitiría ser feliz, ya habría tiempo para lo demás.

"...Naruto…" comenzó Ino.

"No te preocupes Ino-san," cambió el semblante serio de repente, "algún día lograras que almuerce contigo," la animó antes de volver a su expresión anterior, "así que sí, esto no será así por siempre… él no… él no será así por siempre… debería, debería irme ahora."

Y comenzó a alejarse del lugar. La pequeña kunoichi sintió una punzada en el pecho y habló sin pensar en lo que decía,

"¡Espera, Naruto!"

El Jinchüriki se detuvo en el lugar.

"¿Tú tampoco quieres que almorcemos juntos?" Los ojos de su compañero se abrieron de par en par.

"Quieres…" se sorprendió el muchacho, "¿quieres que almuerce contigo?" Agregó mirando al piso como no pudiendo creer lo que oía. Aquello tenía que ser un error porque, sí, es verdad que serían compañeros de equipo durante un tiempo, pero él jamás esperó ningún tipo de interacción con ellos salvo en los entrenamientos y en las misiones. Estuvo toda la noche anterior convenciéndose de que sería así, de que eso estaba bien, que no se sentiría tan solitario al final, "pero Sasuke no...Sasuke dijo que no, y pensé…"

"Sasuke no es la única persona en el equipo." le interrumpió la kunoichi.

"..."

"Así que, ¿qué quieres almorzar?"

El Jinchüriki no pudo evitar sonreír.


	7. Recuerdos y revelaciones

Haruno Sakura se sabía un poco, un poquito, insoportable; sin embargo sólo por saberse algo molesta no significa que va a modificar su conducta en lo más mínimo. Después de todo esa era su personalidad, la que había comenzado a desarrollar en su tierna infancia de la mano de la que había sido su mejor amiga, Yamanaka Ino y que al principio había sido una mera imitación del carácter de la rubia, luego de que decidiera cortar lazos con su compañera, sin embargo, había evolucionado para transformarse en algo propio, algo suyo. Y, debido a esa evolución, a su constante necesidad de diferenciarse en lo que pudiera de su rival y de llamar la atención de cierto Uchiha, gritaba más, reaccionaba más, se movía y refunfuñaba lo más que podía.

Pero su necesidad por ser percibida no se limitaba al pelinegro o a su contrincante, no, Haruno Sakura quería ser apreciada por todos, quería ser notada por todos, porque en su vasto conocimiento e inteligencia, ella se sabía sola. Su clan, formado hacía tan solo dos generaciones atrás por su abuelo, no tenía ningún _kekkei genkai_ , no tenía ningún jutsu secreto, no tenía siquiera una cantidad de integrantes digna de admiración, pues tan sólo se conformaba por ella, sus padres y un tío que hacía años no veía. El único motivo por el cual se autodenominaban como "clan" era por su estatus de ninja. Esto es, desde el momento en que un joven varón se graduaba como gënin de la academia su apellido tomaba el estatus de facción y, a partir del matrimonio y el nacimiento del primogénito (también hombre, debido al traspaso de apellido) se le designaba a dicha prole la tarea de diseñar su símbolo.

Su abuelo, un chünin de pocas aspiraciones en el mundo shinobi, se había decidido por un círculo. De ese modo, le recordaba su padre cuando ella protestaba por dicha elección, pasarían desapercibidos entre las demás familias y no serían tomados como una amenaza ante los demás clanes, lo que aseguraría su permanencia. Sin embargo, cuando la muchacha nació todos lo supieron: su apellido estaba destinado a perecer ya que, según las reglas, el destino de su hija sería casarse con otro hombre, con otro apellido, y adoptaría la facción de este. Si bien ni Kizashi ni Mebuki eran particularmente ambiciosos, el hecho de que Sakura se fijara en Sasuke, el único sobreviviente del _kekkei genkai_ más poderoso de Konoha, les dió cierta esperanza, no para subsistir, sino para evolucionar.

Dado que Haruno podría ser el clan que enamoró al último Uchiha.

Y ese fue el motivo por el cual decidieron acallar las voces de su conciencia que les decían que ese tipo de obsesión de su hija por un hombre no era normal.

Pero, a pesar de haber aceptado el perecimiento de su apellido en el fondo Sakura quería que éste fuese reconocido, no solamente por haber enamorado a Sasuke, sino por su destreza como kunoichi.

Debido a que su abuelo había mostrado una vasta inteligencia durante su tiempo en la academia, pero no las suficientes habilidades para el combate, los Haruno habían sido confiados con el manejo de la biblioteca shinobi de la aldea. Recibían, estudiaban, resguardaban y archivaban todo libro o rollo que no estuviera catalogado como "secreto", y fue por ello que Kizashi había sido educado entre volúmenes y había mostrado la misma capacidad de razonamiento que su padre y porque Sakura había sido criada del mismo modo.

Pensando en eso, la pelirosa dejó salir un pesado suspiro. No era que se había graduado dentro de los más bajos escalones, pero su promedio general había sido poco mejor a la media gracias sólo a sus calificaciones perfectas en los exámenes escritos (mejores que las de Ino), pero debido al mejor desempeño de la Yamanaka en las cuestiones prácticas había sido superada por su rival, una vez más. Sin embargo, el no haber sido puesta junto a Sasuke y Naruto la había tomado por sorpresa: No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que todos los años se juntaba al mejor gënin junto al peor, Sakura lo supo en el momento en que un Hyüga desconocido se detuvo a hablar con su padre en la biblioteca, contándole que un tal Neji (al que se refería constantemente como 'el prodigio') fue emparejado con un muchacho que no podía manejar chakra y con una kunoichi inteligente pero hasta entonces poco prometedora. Entonces, cuando vió entrar a Naruto al salón donde estaban todos los graduados a la espera de Iruka su corazón dió un vuelco. Era bastante obvio que Sasuke iba a ser parte del equipo del rubio molesto, lo que en su mente catapultó todas las alarmas.

No había dudas en su mente (o en la de nadie) que ella era la chica más inteligente del curso, por lo que esperaba que mientras el hombre que ella adoraba ayudara al Uzumaki a mejorar en la parte práctica, ella lo haría en la parte teórica. No es que ella fuera a esforzarse mucho en hacerlo, pues estaría muy ocupada reafirmándole su amor a Sasuke, pero eso Iruka no lo sabía.

Pero cuando su sensei dijo el nombre de Ino en su lugar la pelirosa creyó que podría llorar hasta dormirse. Había sido ¿superada? otra vez. Incluso sin haber sido mérito propio de la rubia. Y cuando el estúpido adulto (del que había jurado vengarse) dijo el nombre de sus compañeros, un balde de agua fría le cayó en la cabeza. Esa inteligencia de la que había estado tan orgullosa y que le había dado esperanzas de ser emparejada junto a su Sasuke había sido lo que la metió en la situación en la que se encontraba ahora. Shino y Shikamaru, después de todo, eran los hombres más inteligentes del grupo (a pesar de la flojera del Nara y el constante silencio del Aburame).

Y ahora ahí estaba ella, observando a sus compañeros de equipo en silencio, tratado de fulminarlos con la mirada, pero Shikamaru estaba muy ocupado mirando nubes y Shino, bueno, Shino observaba al bicho en su dedo mientras susurraba algo que Sakura prefirió no entender, mientras esperaban a su sensei.

Técnicamente, su equipo es el mejor predispuesto de todos los demás. Más allá de la cuestión estratégica de unir a las mentes más poderosas, tienen un atacante de mediano rango: Shika, un shinobi de distancias especiales: Shino y ella que, bueno, con algo de práctica, podría ser una kunoichi de ataques cercanos. Pero su sensei hasta ahora no estaba muy dispuesto a enseñarles cosas más allá de las básicas, queriendo asegurarse primero de formar lazos entre los integrantes.

Y Sakura no estaba dispuesta a formar lazos con cualquier hombre que no fuera Sasuke. Sobre todo si uno de esos hombres era una cueva de bichos andante.

Aunque debía admitir, siempre que ella se acaloraba con Shikamaru por su constante pereza (cosa que la sacaba totalmente de las casillas porque, como alguien supuestamente tan inteligente podía ser tan estúpidamente vago), la sola presencia del Aburame hacía que los cabellos de su nuca se erizaran y con tal de alejarse del muchacho dejaba el reto del Nara por la mitad. Todo el mundo parecía olvidarse de la existencia del entrenador de Kikaichüs o de su mera presencia, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos la tarea de olvidarse del joven le era imposible. Era como si tuviera un radar, podía sentirlo acercarse incluso estando a cuadras de distancia y el frío que recorría su espalda al sentirlo en las proximidades era casi críptico. A pesar de haberse acostumbrado a tenerlo cerca durante los entrenamientos la sensación de cosquillas en su espalda siempre estaba y, para regocijo del Nara, ese hormigueo le impedía comportarse muy agresivamente.

Iruka había logrado formar un equipo sumamente equilibrado.

Y ella lo odiaba por eso.

* * *

Chöji y Kiba eran sin dudas, por lo menos para ella, las personas más alegres que había visto en su vida. El Inuzuka era mucho más energético, y acogedoramente mucho más parecido a Naruto, pero el Akimichi era sencillamente... tan gentil.

Era como si Iruka los hubiera creado específicamente para ella.

Durante las primeras semanas, y un poco menos durante el último mes, Hinata se había sentido terriblemente culpable. Culpable hasta el punto de querer pedirles perdón durante los entrenamientos. Culpable hasta el punto de agachar su cabeza en su presencia y culpable hasta el punto de querer cargar con todos los errores que el equipo podría llegar a tener. Porque allí estaban ellos, alumbrándola con toda su luz, y ahí estaba ella, retrasándolos en sus prácticas con su inutilidad. Porque nada parecía salirle bien, ni siquiera lograba controlar su chakra de modo decente, y ella -como Hyüga- no podía fallar en eso, no justamente en eso. Pero fallar en algo tan obvio se había vuelto algo corriente en su día a día, y por ello muchas veces la pequeña de ojos perla se preguntaba si realmente quería ser una kunoichi. Sabía que quería ayudar a la gente (a su gente), pero resultaba difícil cuando, detrás de una máscara de respeto y reverencias, su propia estirpe la detestaba.

Ese peso conllevaba no tener la marca de la maldición de su familia.

Tampoco era como si ella tuviera opción en decidir o no ser una ninja, Hiashi jamás le permitiría renunciar, no cuando su primo era considerado un prodigio en un clan repleto de feroces guerreros, no cuando el mismo Consejo lo veía como un líder nato, no cuando la rama principal estaba siendo tan cuestionada.

Su padre la consideraba inútil.

Su primo la consideraba inútil.

Su clan la consideraba inútil.

¿Entonces no significaba aquello que ella era, en realidad, patética y reemplazable? En los ojos de cualquier persona razonable, la mera presencia de la heredera del clan del _byakugan_ provocaría estupor, pena. Ella había demostrado no ser adecuada para la vida shinobi, ni se sentía adecuada tampoco. De hecho, no estaba segura siquiera de querer serlo.

Pero ellos, Chöji y Kiba, jamás le dijeron algo así, nunca la vieron como una carga e incluso cuando ella se sentía de ese modo ellos se encargaban de darle ánimos, de hacerla sentir mejor recordándole una y otra vez que de ser inútil, jamás se habría graduado de la Academia. Aún recordaba como en su primera misión de rango C Hinata observó que el suelo estaba preparado para absorber a quien pusiera un pie en él y, en su desesperación por salvar a Kiba (que estaba muy distraído tratando de espiar a través del vestido de su sensei) cayó en la trampa. Fue Chöji quien, agrandando su brazo sin tener la necesidad de abandonar tierra firme, la salvó.

Pero, sorpresivamente para ella, no hubo miradas de desprecio por su descuido.

Sólo sonrisas de alivio y gratitud (el Inuzuka incluso la abrazó por tratar de salvarlo).

Por eso agradeció estar en aquel equipo y no le importó no compartirlo con el muchacho rubio al que consideraba su objeto de admiración. Porque de hecho encontró (muy a su sorpresa) que había empezado a admirar a sus compañeros, que los tomaba como modelos a seguir, que Naruto -con el que aún se fascinaba- no era en la única persona en la que pensaba para darse fuerzas para continuar. Kurenai era **su** sensei, Chöji y Kiba eran **sus** compañeros y le habían demostrado que un ser gentil puede ser un gran ninja.

Que ella podría ser una gran ninja.

Y por nada, pero por nada en el mundo iba a permitir que el sentimiento que ellos le provocaban se desvaneciera, incluso con las miradas desaprobatorias del resto de su clan, una breve sonrisa de Chöji, una broma malévola de Kiba o una caricia de Kurenai hacían que todo su mundo brillara otra vez.

Allí, en la oscuridad de su habitación mínimamente decorada (porque una futura líder jamás debe demostrar inmadurez le repetía su progenitor) y ampliamente iluminada por la luna, Hinata se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos, hundiendo su cuerpo un poco más en su suave colchón, sin poder dormir. Poco a poco en su mente se formó la figura de Neji como en una especie de nebulosa, porque ella sabía -desde hacía tiempo- lo que ocurría con él, no tenía todos los detalles, pero algo sabía. Y no lo odiaba, claro que no lo odiaba, incluso queriendo no podría. Quería tenerle pena pero le resultaba injusto, quería que su sola presencia le provocara algún sentimiento negativo, pero nada de aquello pasaba. La vida con él había sido tan injusta.

No, no sólo con él, con casi todos -salvo ella, salvo Hiashi- había sido tan asquerosamente injusta.

 _Espera Neji_ , fue el pensamiento que brotó en su mente.

Que él esperara, ¿qué esperara qué? ¿El momento justo? ¿A ella? ¿Una decisión? ¿Qué esperara qué?

No supo muy bien por qué, pero primera vez en toda su vida, sintió lástima por su padre.

* * *

El edificio de la División de Inteligencia de Konoha era, contrario a la creencia popular, un espacio de lo menos lúgubre. Todas las paredes (externas e internas) eran de color blanco, y la construcción se erguía compuesta por veinte pisos rodeados de ventanas y balcones. La puerta de bienvenida estaba hecha de un siempre inmaculado cristal y un piso de loza blanco pulcro reflejaba la figura del visitante antes de ser recibido por un imponente escritorio largo y algo curvo en donde una bella y sonriente recepcionista atendía cualquier necesidad que quien se adentrara en el edificio pudiera tener. Detrás de ella, una escalera de madera del mismo tono que el escritorio conducía a los pisos superiores, a los largos pasillos del mismo color blanco y con la misma loza en donde puertas blancas con numeraciones ascendentes marcaban las oficinas.

Quienes trabajaban allí consideraban a la edificación una herramienta de tortura sin igual. Lo que, considerando su profesión, les resultaba como mínimo irónico.

Lo único que interrumpía el imperturbable blanco eran pequeñas (mal limpiadas) salpicaduras de sangre.

Porque allí, en los pisos superiores (y no en los sótanos como cualquier ser humano normal hubiera pensado en construirlos) estaban las cámaras de tortura. Los cuartos en donde toda la información verdaderamente importante era obtenida. Pero ningún sonido salía de aquellas plantas, nadie de las oficinas inferiores había logrado escuchar un estruendo, un grito, un golpe, algo que les indicara lo que ocurría allí.

Pero todos lo sabían.

La ubicación de las cámaras habían sido idea de Shikaku Nara (conocido popularmente como 'el estratega') pues supuso, no erróneamente, que ante un ataque enemigo para recuperar a un compañero capturado el pensamiento lógico sería buscar cuartos dispuestos bajo tierra. Los cuales construyeron, sólo para distraerlos el tiempo suficiente para realizar un contraataque. Mientras tanto, el edificio estaba hecho para engañar al ojo del peatón y para enloquecer a quien pusiera un pie ahí dentro: El blanco, las salas de tortura arriba, las escaleras de madera crujiente, las ventanas que querían verse normales pero que impedían que alguien pudiera observar desde fuera lo que ocurría dentro, los pasillos vacíos, el abrumador y pesado silencio…

Claro que no era como si quien eligiera atormentar gente como profesión no estuviera loco ya de por sí.

Su oficina no era diferente a la del resto. Más grande, sí, debido a su calidad de mano derecha del jefe de la división, pero en fachada era idéntica. Blanca, con un escritorio largo y algo curvo de madera oscura en el centro y una silla a juego. Una simple biblioteca con algunos libros se acomodaba a la derecha de la mesa y detrás de él un enorme ventanal proveía la iluminación. Muchos le habían cuestionado, en tonos de reprobación y envidia, el por qué se empeñaba en mantener su espacio en aquel edificio de esa manera. Él poseía privilegios que otros no, y podría -con un simple chasquido de dedos- modificar el despacho a su antojo, librándose de una vez por todas de la palidez que carcomía los muros de todos los espacios. Pero Inoichi Yamanaka no quería sentirse cómodo en aquel lugar. No quería que esa fuera _su_ oficina. Quería que tan solo pensar en ese lugar lo empujara a las puertas de su hogar, al único lugar en el maldito mundo al que quería sentir propio.

Si alguien entraba allí en esos momentos, vería algo parecido a una estatua, sentada imperturbable mientras miraba a la nada misma con los codos apoyados en el escritorio, los puños cerrados firmemente mientras los apoyaba una y otra vez a ambos lados de su sien.

" _Acaso sabes, Fugaku, ¿qué es aquello que más exporta el país del fuego?"_

Las palabras que dijo aquel día le retumbaban en la mente como gritos desaforados, gritos que (creyó) había logrado dejar atrás, que creyó haber olvidado. No, no era tan iluso como para fingir que aquello no pasó, que no dijo lo que dijo, pero había logrado que ese momento se vuelva un punto, un murmullo enterrado en lo profundo de su mente, y ahora, y ahora…

" _Acaso sabes…"_

La paranoia, la maldita paranoia que lo había perseguido y le había carcomido la mente durante poco más de un año luego de la masacre volvía para acosarlo como antes. Había llegado a Konoha esa mañana luego de estar durante una semana y media en una misión y fue recibido en el hall del edificio por quien es su jefe, Morino Ibiki. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos discutiendo el resultado de la tarea que le habían encomendado y luego de las trivialidades técnicas y la estipulación de una fecha de entrega para el reporte, fue informado de las nuevas formaciones gënin.

" _Acaso sabes, Fugaku…"_

Ino-Shika-Chö no era tan solo una formación de conveniencia militar para la aldea. Había sido formada por las generaciones fundadoras principalmente para juntas lograr tener mayor peso político en las cuestiones de la ciudad, y habían sido acogidos bajo el ala del clan que (en ese momento) tenía la mayor influencia sobre los mandatarios de la familia Senju: los Sarutobi. Separar a los descendientes de esos clanes no era, según él lo entendía, una cuestión sencilla de papeles, incluso si se obligaba a los niños a entrenar juntos una vez por semana. No, separar a los niños significaba que el clan al que respondían los encontraba resquebrajados, quizás hasta inútiles o los veía como una amenaza. Y que Ino, su Ino, haya sido emparejada con el Uchiha, con el maldito Uchiha que lo estrangulaba en sueños y con el Jinchüriki de Konoha sólo podía significar una cosa,

"Oh, él sabe, él lo sabe…" susurró con terror el líder Yamanaka.

* * *

Extrañaba el clima de la aldea.

Si alguien le preguntara qué es lo que más extraña de su ciudad natal contestaría que el clima. Eso, si se sentía predispuesto a contestar alguna vez.

Y si tenía que dejar a Sasuke fuera de la ecuación.

Pero siempre tenía que dejar a su hermano fuera, lo que menos necesitaba era darle a su equipo la identidad de la única persona que podían usar en su contra. Ellos creían que él lo odiaba, que él lo veía como inferior y esa era la razón por la que el muchacho ( _que ya tiene trece años_ , pensó con nostalgia al recordar cuando lo dejó atrás) continuaba con vida.

Y, la verdad sea dicha, también extrañaba el clima.

Itachi no era una persona que odiara cosas, no tenía un 'me gusta/no me gusta' realmente definido puesto que en realidad no había nada que amara con locura, ni nada que realmente detestara. Tan solo había cosas que no le molestaban o que estaban bien, y cosas que prefería no hacer o… bueno, que no estaban bien.

Ese mismo razonamiento no podía aplicarse a personas.

Sí le costaba tener alguna opinión realmente formada de alguien, por lo general nadie "le caía bien" o "le caía mal" simplemente los consideraba como algo existente y listo. Pero sí odiaba. Itachi había descubierto que había personas que sí podía odiar. Aunque hoy en día ese número se reducía sólo a dos sujetos, eso no quitaba la capacidad del Uchiha por tener ese tipo de sensaciones para con un individuo. Así que sí, Itachi podía odiar, podía odiarlos, incluso sabiendo no poder hacer nada contra ellos, ya que uno se encontraba en Konoha, cumpliendo su auto impuesta misión en la vida de ser la sombra del Hokage y el otro…

Y el otro usaba una máscara y fingía demencia.

Pero él no detestaba las cosas y por esa razón no se quejaba de la lluvia constante. Le incomodaba el lugar, no se sentía del todo bien tener gotas sobre el rostro constantemente y no tener ropa seca por más de dos o tres horas por día no era que lo pusiera de buen humor, pero él nunca estaba de buen humor. Y sin embargo jamás se quejó.

 _Amegakure no Sato_ lo había recibido hacía semanas con lluvia y algo le decía que lo despediría con lluvia también. Aún le quedaban unos días antes de su partida, días que su líder le había recomendado utilice para descansar junto a su compañero, dado que ya no podrían quedarse en una ciudad por mucho tiempo, y las comodidades de una cama sería un lujo que podrían tener una vez cada quién sabe cuántos meses. Dentro de poco cada pareja de integrantes tomaría caminos separados y comenzarían la búsqueda, el rastreo y la cacería de los Bijüs, estén o no bajo la protección de una aldea, tengan o no un Jinchüriki.

Lo que también significaba que se encontrarían con shinobis dispuestos a matarlos por las recompensas que colgaban sobre sus cabezas, que significaba noches de vigía, lo que concluía en pocas horas de sueño.

No era como si él durmiera mucho que digamos, de todos modos.

Se llevó la mano a la boca justo a tiempo para tapar un poco el sonido y la saliva que escupía mientras su garganta expulsaba bruscamente todo el aire que sus pulmones habían acumulado.

"Es la quinta vez que toses hoy Itachi-san," la voz de su compañero llegó a sus oídos. El Uchiha recordó por unos instantes el momento en que aquél le informó que formarían un equipo, sobre aquel muelle que le recordaba tanto a su hogar, bajo ese cálido sol...

"Me sorprende que gastes tu tiempo en contarlas…" contestó imperturbable, sin mirarlo.

"Hace varios días que tienes tos."

Itachi no contestó.

"Deberías ver a un médico, Itachi-san," dijo mientras esbozaba en algo parecido a una sonrisa sus dientes afilados. Más para él que para su compañero que continuaba sin verlo, "nos iremos pronto, y tu salud podría-"

"El clima de Amegakure es lo que me tiene así." Lo interrumpió, "si continúo tosiendo luego de que nos hayamos ido, iré al médico. Hasta entonces," dijo fijando sus ojos en él por primera vez durante la conversación, "déjame solo."

No sabía exactamente qué quería hacer, qué quería ver o a dónde quería ir, pero sabía que necesitaba estar a solas, alejarse tan sólo por diez minutos del bullicio, del ruido de la lluvia que aún castigaba su cuerpo e imaginarse por aunque sea unos segundos que todo estaba en completa paz. Que él no estaba allí, que estaba en _Konoha_ , que no pertenecía a aquel grupo, que nada de lo que tuvo que hacer había sucedido. Los ojos le dolían y picaban cada vez con mayor frecuencia pero aún veía bien, no tenía ningún lapsus de oscuridad pero de aquello no le quedaba mucho tiempo, en cualquier momento comenzaría la nebulosa.

Ahora, la tos lo tomó por sorpresa, sólo esperaba que se fuera pronto porque lo atacaba por las noches y no lo dejaba dormir, pronunciando aún más sus ojeras. Se sentía patético.

 _Pensar que alguna vez fuiste objeto de admiración, Itachi_. Pensó en tono despectivo, porque él siempre se pensaba en tono despectivo.

Desde pequeño había sido admirado, idolatrado por las niñas de su clase y envidiado por los jóvenes que se sentían amenazados por él. Nunca había tenido la posibilidad de tener muchos amigos, Shisui fue el primero y el único, prodigio como él, habiéndolos unido la sensación de rechazo de los chicos de su edad que no se juntaban con ellos debido a la potente sensación de inferioridad que sentían al tenerlos cerca.

Pero estaba tan acostumbrado a que le dijeran lo bueno que era que las palabras comenzaron a pasarle de largo, comenzaron a sonar como un protocolo, un chip, comenzó a odiar esas palabras. Eran la razón por la que su padre le exigía, eran el motivo de la presión.

La única persona que le interesaba que lo admirara, era Sasuke.

Llegó a odiar tanto esas palabras…

" _Eres increíble, Itachi."_

" _Prodigio."_

" _Orgullo del clan Uchiha."_

" _Nuestro futuro líder."_

Escupiría sobre cada una de ellas.

" _Arigató."_ Se permitió abrir los ojos de par.

De repente todo a su alrededor enmudeció, la lluvia que aún caía por su cuerpo y enfriaba su piel quedó olvidada y la imagen de _Amegakure no Sato_ se desvaneció de su vista, su nariz captó la fragancia de pinos. Pinos del bosque de Konoha, enfocó toda su mente en intentar recordar.

 _Sí, alguien me agradeció una vez._ Pensó.

Ese agradecimiento se le grabó en la mente, pero no podía acordarse de quién. Quién le había agradecido. Y por qué. Sabía que tenía que ver con que él era un prodigio y que esa palabra retumbó en su cabeza infantil durante días porque alguien, una persona que no era Sasuke, había logrado que esas palabras no le molestaran del todo. Le habían hasta sorprendido.

Y la clave había sido ese vocablo.

 _Arigató_.


	8. Robo del Icha Icha

_Un mes y medio después. Campo de entrenamiento número 3_

"Aaahhh," se dejó caer rendida la joven Yamanaka apoyando con brusquedad su espalda en el césped aún húmedo por el rocío, dejando ambos brazos extendidos a los lados de su cuerpo. Varias gotas de sudor cubrían su frente y su semi-desarrollado pecho se elevaba y descendía con rapidez. "Es tan injusto…"

"Vamos… Ino-san, solo nos quedan un par de ejercicios más de la lista…" le contestó su compañero de equipo rubio que ya se había levantado para continuar mientras tachaba con un lápiz el papel que guardaba en su pantalón.

"Pero por el amor de Kami, Naruto, ¿cómo es que tienes tanta energía? ¡¿Acaso no crees que esto es demasiado?!"

"Oh vamos, estos ejercicios no son nada, si queremos ser buenos ninj-"

"¡No me refiero a eso, Naruto! Quiero decir que Kakashi-sensei nos hizo venir hasta acá a las 5 de la mañana y no sólo no aparece por ningún lado, sino que nos deja una LISTITA diciendo lo que tenemos que hacer!" La exaltación de la kunoichi era palpable y ninguno de los muchachos allí presentes podían decir que estuviera equivocada (si bien Sasuke mantenía su imperturbable rostro y jamás entraría en la discusión).

La verdad era que su sensei (si es que se le podía decir así) los había hecho pasar por entrenamientos infernales, pero un poco que esa había sido la gota que rebalsó el vaso. No sólo los había citado a una hora ridícula, sino que no se dignó a aparecer en toda la mañana. Lo único que encontraron en el campo de entrenamiento que les demostraba que por allí había pasado él, era un papel con una lista de ejercicios que ellos debían cumplir y terminar "antes de su llegada".

Gruñendo, Ino se levantó de su sesión de abdominales y marchó con furia hasta un aterrado Naruto que creyó que la rubia lo golpearía. Por un momento la Yamanaka le recordó a Sakura y el recuerdo de los puños de la pelirosada magullando su cabeza lo hizo empalidecer pero, contrario a lo que creyó, la muchacha sólo le arrancó el papel de sus manos para leerlo en voz alta mientras una vena en forma de cruz le crecía en la frente.

"Mis amores," comenzó la kunoichi con odio destilando de su garganta, "si están leyendo estas palabras significa que me quedé dormido y no pude llegar a horario al campo de entrenamiento," las manos comenzaron a temblarle, "y que al final mi experimento falló y no conseguí viajar en el tiempo. Pero, como yo jamás evado responsabilidades, les dejo estos ejercicios que deberán completar antes de mi llegada. Primero, correrán en círculos durante media hora, luego saltaran como ranas de una punta a la otra del campo 50 veces (ida y vuelta)," Ino quería morir al recordar ese estúpido ejercicio. "Después harán cien abdominales y, por último, deberán turnarse y cargar a un compañero a su espalda, corriendo 25 minutos cada vez."

El equipo 7 ya había completado la mayoría de los ejercicios y sólo les quedaba el último e, Ino debía admitirlo, ser cargada por Sasuke durante 25 minutos era un sueño hecho realidad, pero la furia se había apoderado de ella y el hambre que sentía tenía mucho que ver; puesto que desayuno sólo un té con algunas galletas de agua esa mañana porque estaba en otra de sus extrañas dietas. Los dientes le rechinaban y todo su semblante se endureció como piedra mientras arrugaba el dichoso papel con ambas manos, queriendo incinerarlo con las palmas.

"Mmm…" sonó una especie de quejido a su espalda.

Giró su cabeza cual exorcista para encontrarse con el dueño de la voz que ya había reconocido,

"Kakashi-sensei…" dijeron los tres al unísono.

"Veo que no terminaron de hacer los ejercicios que les dejé…"

"Uhm...ano, verá Kakashi-sensei…" comenzó Naruto mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca.

"¡¿Cómo se atreve a llegar tan tarde y dejarnos... y dejarnos una, una simple y tonta y estúpida nota?!" se quejó Ino.

"No. Sin excusas Naruto," continuó el peliplata sin prestarle atención a la kunoichi a su cargo, "hace más de tres horas que están acá y no pudieron terminar con los pocos deberes que les dejé…"

"¡¿Pocos deberes?!" Volvió a gritar Ino estupefacta.

"Un ninja no puede permitirse tardar más de dos horas en hacer estos ejercicios. ¿Acaso se quedaron jugando entre ustedes o quejándose todo este tiempo?"

Si tenían que contestar sinceramente, sí, lo hicieron. Kakashi los observó desde arriba de uno de los árboles cercanos al campo de entrenamiento durante la media hora que estuvo viéndolos (porque realmente se quedó dormido) y tuvo que aguantarse las constantes quejas de la kunoichi que tardaba cinco minutos entre abdominal y abdominal, mientras Naruto competía con Sasuke haciendo movimientos bestialmente rápidos que sin duda lo llevarían a un desgarre muscular.

Los tres alumnos lo miraron en silencio.

"Bueno, no es que nos hubiera dado este tipo de gimnasia durante este último mes. Lo único que hizo fue darnos esas… esas misiones." Dijo Naruto frotándose la nuca.

"Oh sí, como cuando tiró - _perdón-_ 'perdió' su reloj especial en el charco de barro de los cerdos de la granja del oeste y nos lo hizo buscar sin dejarnos sacar a las bestias." Agregó Ino. _Bueno sí, eso fue algo divertido de ver, pero tenía que enseñarles a buscar objetos pequeños en espacios poco propicios, y la constante estampida de los chanchos haciéndolos caer o moviendo el reloj de un lugar a otro los ayudaría a mejorar sus habilidades mucho más rápido_.

"O como cuando nos pidió que preguntáramos por una tal Meltrozo, Débora en la zona roja de Konoha," continuó Naruto. _Okey, sí, quizás no fue lo mejor que hizo en su vida, pero como shinobis iban a encontrarse con gente difícil de manejar al intentar recaudar información y tenía que ayudarlos a que aprendan a controlar situaciones en donde un individuo (o en ese caso diez) responde con violencia a una pregunta._

"O cuando nos hizo cuidar de un cachorrito de puma en el bosque a la orden de 'no dejarlo por nada en el mundo' y después soltó a toda la manada para que nos persiguiera…" _bueno, de alguna manera tenían que aprender a resguardar a alguien de ataques enemigos_.

"No se olviden cuando nos hizo escalar un monte y cuando íbamos por la mitad 'misteriosamente' toda la cima comenzó a caer…" finalizó Sasuke, prácticamente anonadando a todos los presentes por su aporte. _¿Bueno pero de qué otra forma aprenderían a sortear obstáculos en situaciones de riesgo?_

"Bien…" suspiró Ino, habiéndose calmado y notando la mueca del peliplata, "tan sólo nos queda un ejercicio, así que si tan sólo nos diera un poco más de tiempo…"

"No, Ino. Terminaremos el entrenamiento por hoy." Respondió su sensei tratando de sonar lo más serio posible luego de que los recuerdos cómicos de sus alumnos en esas misiones le asaltaran la mente.

La kunoichi se sintió mal, no sólo no había tomado en serio su entrenamiento, prefiriendo quejarse en voz alta de lo terrible que era Kakashi como profesor, sino que ahora le era negado el único ejercicio que estaba realmente dispuesta a hacer.

Además, a pesar de la mueca de gracia tras la máscara, la decepción de Hatake era obvia, no es que él fuera el mejor maestro de toda Konoha -kami sabe que estaba lejos de eso- pero tampoco esperaba semejante respuesta de sus alumnos. El mundo en el que estaban adentrándose era uno cruel, uno en donde con doce o trece años de edad ya podías ser utilizado para el combate en guerras, en donde ningún ninja adulto te tendría piedad o consideración al momento de rebanarte la garganta si con eso eliminaba shinobis de líneas enemigas. Sí era cierto que la paz en la que habían crecido los jóvenes que tenía en frente probablemente tuviera mucho que ver con su infantil comportamiento, pero ese tipo de actitud tenía que terminarse ahora. Eran gënins y, como tales, las vidas de los cíviles de Konoha dependían de ellos ante un ataque enemigo e incluso podrían ser esenciales para la supervivencia de compañeros ninjas de más alto nivel. La rivalidad era buena, de eso Kakashi no tenía dudas, puesto que impulsaba a los implicados a esforzarse al máximo para superarse y (como ninjas a estas alturas ellos ya tendrían que saber), no crecerían como muchachos normales, estaban obligados a madurar mucho más rápido que los demás chicos de su edad. Por ende las chiquilinadas y pucheros tenían que quedar en el pasado, pero para su desgracia sus alumnos eran infantiles.

Y eso no lo iba a permitir.

No es que él no viera la ironía. Pero él ya había sido maduro alguna vez durante su niñez, ya había cumplido con la cuota y ahora sus habilidades y experiencia sobrepasaban con creces la necesidad de sensatez, cosas que su equipo no tenía. Además, Kakashi podía ser serio, siempre que la situación lo requiriera, solo que pocas veces lo consideraba necesario.

"Miren," dijo mientras llevaba sus dedos hasta sus ojos y los masajeaba en círculos, "creí que podía, realmente creí que ustedes… que ustedes estaban listos para una misión de rango C, bueno… los demás equipos ya hicieron una y creí," dejó salir un bufido, "pero no, no están listos."

"Nonono, aguarde Kakashi-sensei," dijo Naruto presuroso, "sí estamos listos, ¡sí estamos listos!"

"¡Eso!" Afirmó Ino con un grito, "sí lo estamos que sí, esto... esto no pasara de nuevo le juro q-"

"¡Es injusto que me quite una misión de rango C sólo por estos dos!" La interrumpió el Uchiha.

"¡Ya basta! No toleraré que sigan haciendo esto." Refutó Kakashi, "cuestionan mis misiones, cuestionan mis ejercicios, cuestionan **mis** decisiones y para colmo, ni siquiera piensan como equipo," le dirigió una mirada gélida a Sasuke. "no habrá ninguna misión de rango C, hasta que me demuestren que la merecen."

Y con estas palabras, se esfumó.

El equipo 7 se quedó allí en silencio, mirándose los pies, como niños pequeños a quien sus padres acaban de retar en público. Su sensei tenía razón, ellos lo sabían, su relación estaba lejos de ser buena o pacífica, casi no trabajaban en grupo en las misiones, pudiendo sortear la mayoría de las situaciones por sí solos (y casi siempre en una pieza), y salvo la vez en que Ino trató de que almorzaran todos juntos (que terminó siendo una comida compartida sólo con Naruto, y casi todo el tiempo estuvieron en un incómodo silencio), no hubo ningún intento de crear lazos de equipo.

"¿Y ahora?" Preguntó Naruto, rompiendo el silencio.

"¿Cómo que '¿y ahora?'?" le respondió Sasuke, "obviamente nada. Tendremos que esperar hasta que…" dejó salir un pesado suspiro, "hasta que Kakashi-sensei diga que estamos listos…"

"Pero… pero para eso puede pasar otro mes! Otro mes sin misiones de rango C! Seremos el único equipo que-"

"¿Crees que no sé eso?" El pelinegro dejó salir su odio, un mes más sin rango C, que significaba un mes más sin buenos enfrentamientos, que lo alejaba de su meta.

"Esto es malo…" dejó salir Ino, "Sakura se burlará tanto de mí…"

"¿Esto significa que tendremos que entrenar más duro, verdad?" Preguntó el Uzumaki.

"Y no quejarnos…" agregó la Yamanaka.

… _silencio_ …

"Chicos..." preguntó Naruto mirando a sus compañeros, "y no hay, digamos, alguna forma de acelerar todo eso...ya saben… demostrarle que podemos y eso."

... _silencio…_

"¿Quieres decir como… mostrarle que podemos trabajar en equipo?" Preguntó Ino.

Naruto asintió.

"Pero… ¿cómo?"

"No lo sé," levantó los hombros, "no soy bueno planeando cosas. Sólo sé hacer bromas y molestar a la gente... y definitivamente quiero molestar a Kakashi-sensei pero… no, no sé."

"¿Hacer…?" Dijo Ino.

"¿Bromas?" Continuó Sasuke.

Ambos integrantes del equipo se miraron entre sí y dirigieron su mirada a un atónito Naruto, oh claro, estaba clarísimo, después de todo ¿acaso no tenían que demostrar su trabajo en equipo? ¿Acaso no querían vengarse desde hace quién sabe cuánto tiempo de Kakashi-sensei?

¿Acaso no tenían al mejor bromista de toda Konoha?

* * *

Definitivamente todo shinobi en el mundo debe aprender desde temprana edad a poder separar su profesión de su vida como ciudadano. Después de todo, la presión de ser un ninja puede comerte vivo si no se maneja con extremo cuidado. Minato le había recomendado, no sólo a él sino a todo su equipo en el momento en que pasaron el examen de los cascabeles, que tenían que tener un hobbie. Tan simple como eso. Un hobbie como el cable a tierra que los haría olvidarse de las batallas, las muertes, las heridas físicas o psicológicas que tendrían que enfrentar a lo largo de sus vidas como shinobis activos.

Kakashi siguió el consejo de su sensei demasiado tarde.

Todos sabían, claro está, que su estado sumamente (pero no totalmente) lunático se debía las pérdidas vividas durante su todavía tierna infancia, pérdidas que lo llevaron a cerrarse en un escudo de hielo casi impenetrable que lo protegía no sólo del terror de encariñarse con alguien (el temor de perder nuevamente a un amigo era algo que no se podía permitir) sino también de los susurros.

 _Los malditos susurros_.

Suponía que era algo normal que la gente pensara eso, con la maldita suerte que él tenía, pero eso no lo confortaba en lo más mínimo o hacía que la furia se vaya. Después de todo, él fue quien encontró a su padre, tirado en aquel charco de sangre en su casa, fue él quien vio morir a Obito enterrado entre rocas (el recuerdo todavía hacía que su ojo latiera en tristeza, supuso él, extrañando a su verdadero dueño) y fue él quien, _oh dios_ , Rin. Ni siquiera podía terminar de articular aquellos pensamientos sin mirar su mano queriendo cortársela.

Así que se encerró entre paredes imaginarias para alejar los suspiros de "psicótico" y "seguro fue él quien en realidad…" y "está maldito", entre otros. Pero la experiencia de la primera vez que escuchó algo así seguía tan latente que a veces se encontraba mordiéndose el labio hasta hacerse sangrar.

Tan sencillo como él escondido tras una pared, oyendo a dos mujeres hablar luego de la muerte de Rin,

" _¿Lo escuchaste? Su compañera murió también. Es él, estoy segura que es él."_

" _Dicen que está maldito…"_

" _No digas estupideces, fue él. Piénsalo bien, primero 'encontró' a su padre muerto; después muere su compañero en la guerra, pero él es Jönin, un Jönin ¿quieres decirme que no pudo evitar eso? Y ahora… y ahora la chica también…"_

" _Pero… ¿por qué lo haría? ¿No eran amigos?"_

" _No lo sé, quizás ella descubrió algo y por eso la mató también…"_

Hasta ahí logró (soportó) escuchar antes de salir corriendo. Jamás estuvo tan agradecido de la existencia de ANBU, donde podría alejarse de todo eso, de los susurros, de las miradas. Se dedicó los años siguientes a perfeccionarse como la perfecta máquina para Konoha, él podía aprender a vivir sin nadie su lado, podría aprender a no tener gente a la que llamar amigos.

Claro que la insistencia de Gai y Asuma de juntarse con él -a pesar de los intentos de Kakashi por ignorarlos, sobre todo a Gai- lo había tomado desprevenido, y se decía a sí mismo que no disfrutaba en lo más mínimo su compañía, que no, que ellos no eran amigos, que no le importaba su bienestar o si a Asuma le iba bien con Kurenai, o si Gai lo hacía sonreír de vez en cuando.

Por suerte cuando regresó de ANBU nadie parecía suspirar nada por debajo, como si se hubiesen olvidado, o simplemente les hubiese dejado de importar.

Agradeció a Minato cuando recordó lo que le dijo aquella vez acerca de los hobbies y las pasiones, pero sobre todo agradeció a Jiraya-sama por proporcionarle algo en qué volcar su mente, y ¿qué mejor que imaginarse mujeres hermosas (del modo en que él las concibe hermosas) haciendo cosas muy, _muy_ _indecorosas_ con un ninja? Tener un hobbie era muy bueno para un shinobi, sin dudas, pero tener _su_ hobbie, apasionarse por _eso_ en particular, tenía que ser lo mejor del mundo.

Jamás pensó que una pasión como la de él podía tornarse en una debilidad.

Oh, pero estaba a punto de descubrirlo.

* * *

Caminar y leer sin dejar de prestarle atención a sus alrededores no era algo sumamente complicado para un ninja de rango Jönin, de hecho, ni siquiera era complicado para un Chünin, sus sentidos super desarrollados y sus sensores del peligro les permitían, a todos los shinobis del mundo, disfrutar de una buena novela sin dejar zonas abiertas para un ataque enemigo. Claro que no todos leen novelas mientras caminan, Sarutobi Asuma -por ejemplo- suele disfrutar del sabor que el tabaco de sus cigarrillos deja en su boca y se divierte haciendo anillos de humo entre pitadas, Gai -por su parte- por lo general nunca camina con la planta de los pies, prefiriendo la palma de las manos, pero si alguien se lo cruza utilizando sus piernas para variar, va a ver una persona casi bailando por las calles de tierra de Konoha, haciendo sentadillas y estocadas entre paso y paso. Umino Iruka, por otro lado, casi nunca recorre la ciudad de modo tranquilo porque si no se encuentra persiguiendo un corcho rubio al grito de "¡Naruto!", persigue a un corcho castaño al grito de "¡Konohamaru!"

Cualquiera creería que luego de ver las estampidas de shinobis que perseguían al Jinchüriki de Konoha y luego al nieto del Hokage, los ciudadanos se habían acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones y nada los sorprendería. Y es cierto, la imagen de ninjas persiguiendo a sus revoltosos alumnos ya estaba lejos de abrirles los ojos de par en par.

Pero la imagen de alumnos persiguiendo a un ninja adulto, no.

Porque allí, en la pacifica ciudad de Konohagakure no sato, un shinobi de cabello plateado esquivaba sin dejar de leer los ataques de dos cabezas rubias y una de cabello oscuro. La imagen más que fuerte, era más bien patética.

"¿Mmhh?" Suspiró Kakashi, "¿qué hacen?"

Pero ninguno de sus tres estudiantes le contestó, por el contrario, continuaron las estampidas, tratando de tomarlo con sus manos. Podría decirse que el Jönin estaba sorprendido, no del todo, pero lo estaba, no entendía muy bien qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, salvo que los gënins de su equipo se le tiraban encima sin mediar palabra. Y debía admitirlo, esperaba este tipo de comportamiento de Ino cuando fuera más grande (después de todo se consideraba a sí mismo un hombre irresistible), pero no de Sasuke y Naruto. Oh bien, quién era él para discutir sobre gustos.

"¡Maldición, sensei!" Dejó salir cono de tránsito.

"¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, Naruto?" Dijo mientras bajaba la mano que sostenía su libro y enfocaba su único ojo descubierto a su alumno.

"¡Sí! ¡Queremos una misión de rango C!"

"Creí que ya les había dicho que no tendrán una hasta que me demuestren que están listos…"

"¡Entonces tendrá que darnos una!" Gritó mientras se lanzaba con todas sus fuerzas hacia su sensei que frenó la carga del Uzumaki con su mano libre, pero en el momento en que iba a lanzarlo hacia atrás una figura femenina se lanzó desde el costado izquierdo con una pierna alzada y lista para golpear el rostro del Jönin.

Esquivarlo no fue problema para Hatake que sencillamente se apartó unos metros para atrás mientras utilizaba el cuerpo del Jinchüriki como escudo humano. Por el ruido que escapó de la espalda de su estudiante pensó que se partió la columna. Pero en vez de preocuparse por él, la figura de la kunoichi aterrizó lista para atacar a su sensei, mientras Naruto desaparecía en una nube de humo.

 _Kage bunshin_ … pensó Hatake en el momento en que Sasuke y Naruto aparecían detrás de él para acomodarse y atacar por ambos lados. Kakashi esperó hasta el último minuto para moverse, dejando que ambos hombres choquen entre sí, pero Ino lo estaba esperando y arremetió con su puño, el peliplata bloqueó su golpe con la mano derecha, que sostenía su copia de Icha Icha Paradise.

 _Su hermosa copia de Icha Icha Paradise._

 _Icha Icha Para…_

 _Paradise…_

 _¿Qué?_

"¡¿Qué?!" Gritó Kakashi al ver que en su mano no había ningún libro.

"Jijiji," rió la kunoichi, mientras explotaba en una bomba de humo.

El ninja que copia giró rápidamente sobre su eje y observó a sus tres alumnos alejándose como alma que lleva el diablo cada uno con su copia de Icha Icha.

"¡Los voy a matar!" Gritó, mientras creaba sus propios _Kage bunshin_ para perseguirlos. Una copia perseguía a Ino, otra a Naruto, mientras el original siguió a Sasuke.

"¡Kakashi!" La voz de Mitarashi Anko retumbó en sus oídos.

"A-Anko…"

"¡Me dejaste plantada anoche!" bufó mientras se acercaba a él y le tomaba la mano.

"Mirá, Anko, no tengo tiempo ahora par-" el kage bunshin que había atrapado a Ino desapareció de la faz de la tierra haciéndole saber que ella no tenía el libro original, y que la muchacha era otro clon de Naruto.

 _Una fuera, quedan dos._

Y se fue corriendo del lugar, déjando a Anko en medio de un grito iracundo.

 _Mmm... qué extraño, hubiera jurado que había algo raro con ella, ni siquiera trató de golpearme…_

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que logró tomar al Uchiha por el cuello de su remera, después de todo, su velocidad era una de las más impresionantes de Konoha, siendo superada únicamente por Gai. Pero, muy a su pesar, el joven tampoco tenía el libro original. Lo que dejaba una opción…

"¡Naruto!" Gritó mientras tiraba al Uchiha al piso y salía corriendo a ayudar a su clon a atrapar al estúpido cono de tránsito. Lo que no llegó a ver, debido a su apuro por atrapar al Uzumaki, era que Sasuke también desapareció de la faz de la tierra en una explosión de humo.

Debido a toda la práctica que tuvo escapando de sus profesores cuando hacía alguna broma durante los años de la academia, Naruto no fue tan fácil de atrapar como Ino y Sasuke, tenía una agilidad y una energía inigualables y no parecía sentir ningún tipo de cansancio mientras saltaba de techo en techo huyendo de su profesor y su doppelgänger. Pero claro, huir de no sólo uno, sino dos Kakashis -se sabía- era una tarea imposible, así que no sorprendió a nadie cuando Hatake atrapó por fin al hiperactivo muchacho en medio de una calle de tierra, rodeado por civiles que se habían juntado a ver el espectáculo.

Esta vez, y gracias a dios, cuando tomó el libro no desapareció de la faz de la tierra, haciéndole entender a Kakashi que era el tomo original.

 _Jamás subestimes el trabajo en equipo de gënins._

Por supuesto, tan contento como estaba de haber recuperado su precioso Icha Icha, no notó a Mitarashi Anko subir a uno de los techos aledaños a donde se había juntado toda la gente, ni tampoco notó como ésta desplegaba ante sus ojos un cuaderno de color naranja con páginas gastadas hasta que fue muy tarde. El Jönin elevó su preciosa novela hasta su nariz, notando de reojo la sonrisa picara del Uzumaki, pero antes de que pudiera cuestionarlo, el objeto de su devoción (que se encontraba a centímetros de su rostro) se transformó en un muchacho de ojos negros. Jamás nadie en su vida vió a Kakashi con la máscara tan estirada por tener la boca abierta de par en par.

"Recorrí con mis manos su suaves muslos, dejando que la piel de color pálido impregne mis sentidos…" la voz de Mitarashi lo asaltó, y saliendo de la estupefacción de casi besar a su alumno, dirigió la mirada a la Jönin,

"estaba fascinado con la muchachita, mucho más joven que yo pero tan experimentada…"

 _Ay no._

"ya no podía conterme, no cuando susurraba mi nombre…"

 _Si Sasuke y Naruto estan acá, eso significa que…_

"Me acerqué a ella despacio, haciéndola desear por mi boca…"

 _Ino…_

La figura de peli violácea se desvaneció por completo, dejando en su lugar la imagen de su alumna, de su joven alumna, de su menor de edad alumna con el libro entre sus dedos, leyendo en voz alta **su** copia de Icha Icha…

 _Inoichi me va a matar._

"Recorrí sus labios con mi leng- mmppffh" la mano de su profesor sobre su boca y ojos le impidió continuar con su tarea.

"Entendí, entendí, punto a favor, consideraré llevarlos a una misión de rango C si no le cuentas nada a Inoichi sobre lo que acabas de leer."

"¿Considerar?" Ino levantó una ceja mientras se salía del agarre del Jönin.

"Sí, considerar. Técnicamente, ustedes me **robaron** el libro…"

"Apuesto a que papá pensará en eso cuando le diga que leí en voz alta el libro que **mi sensei** tiene todo el tiempo encima." Dijo desafiante la kunoichi.

"Apuesto a que **tu sensei** hará de tu vida un verdadero infierno si le dices a tu padre que leíste en voz alta el libro que -hipotéticamente hablando- **tu sensei** tiene todo el tiempo encima…"

"Apuesto a que **mi papá** hará de tu vida un infierno si le digo que **mi sensei** está haciendo de **mi** vida un verdadero infierno porque le dije que leí en voz alta el libro que -hipotéticamente hablando- **mi sensei** tiene todo el tiempo encima."

Los ciudadanos los miraban sin parpadear.

"¿Ah sí? Pues apuesto a que **tu sensei** -"

"¡Ay bueno, ya!" Gritó la kunoichi.

Kakashi sonrió bajo su máscara considerando su victoria.

"Entonces tendré que contarle a **mi otro sensei** que **mi otro sensei** me dejó leer en voz alta el libro que -hipotéticamente hablando-" dijo mientras sonreía maliciosamente, "tiene todo el tiempo encima."

Kakashi alzó una ceja, _¿otro sensei? ¿Qué quiere decir con otro sens…_

 _Oh…_

 _Oh no…_

 _Asuma…_

Enfrentarse con Inoichi era malo, muy muy malo, el padre sabía ser super protector cuando se trata de la inocencia de su preciosa y única hija y lo más probable fuera que el hombre no escatimara esfuerzos en destruirle el cerebro a cualquiera que se atreviera a meterse con su heredera.

Por suerte para Kakashi, su cerebro ya estaba lo suficientemente destruido.

Pero toda la protección Yamanaka empalidece cuando se trata del cuidado que Asuma le propicia a la inocencia de sus dos alumnas mujeres, Sakura e Ino. El Sarutobi había crecido siendo el hijo menor del Hokage y no había tenido oportunidad de cuidar de su hermana mayor porque para cuando él ahora ahora jönin se graduó de la Academia como gënin, su hermana ya estaba casi comprometida con el padre de Konohamaru. Y, todos lo sabían, a Asuma le gusta sentirse el caballero en armadura que va a rescatar a las damiselas, pero tuvo la mala suerte de enamorarse de la única mujer en el mundo que le partiría todos los huesos de la mandíbula si se atrevía a considerarla débil e incapaz de protegerse a sí misma.

Ergo, todos sus instintos de caballero recaen sobre sus alumnas, en las de años anteriores, y ahora en Sakura e Ino. Pero sobre todo en Ino. Después de todo, y debido a la alianza de la familia Sarutobi con los clanes de la formación Ino-Shika-Chö, Asuma le tenía mucho más cariño a los herederos de dichas estirpes: los vió crecer (desde lejos y nunca presentándose formalmente hasta que se graduaron de la Academia), y sinceramente la muchachita rubia había tocado una fibra interna en la chimenea humana.

Kakashi sintió un escalofríos recorrerle la espalda. Si su par Jönin se enteraba de esto ninguna de las amenazas que Hatake le hiciera a su alumna importarían porque lo más probable era que encontraran su cuerpo flotando en el río con todos los tomos de _Icha Icha Paradise_ del mundo atados a su tobillo.

"Bien…" dijo entre dientes, "mañana pasaré a buscar su estúpida misión de rango C…"

"¡¿En serio?! ¡Sí!" Festejó la muchacha, antes de ir corriendo a contarle a sus compañeros las noticias.

 _Maldición_ , pensó Kakashi mirando hacia el cielo, _malditos mocosos…_

 _Estoy tan orgulloso de ellos._

* * *

Muy para su sorpresa, el plan había resultado a la perfección. Jamás pensó que a Naruto -de todas las personas en el mundo- se le ocurriría, primero: robarle el libro a su sensei, y segundo: utilizar _kage bunshins transformados_ como distracción mientras los verdaderos Sasuke e Ino hacían su parte del trato.

 _1) Naruto y sus kage bunshin atacaran y distraeran a Kakashi._

Al Uchiha se le ocurrió disfrazarse del libro, sabiendo que al hacer simples doppelgänger del artefacto una vez el peli plata los agarrara desaparecerían en una nube de humo. Y necesitaban tiempo para que la kunoichi entrara en acción.

 _2) Siendo la más versada hasta ahora en el control de chakra, Ino lanzaría un genjutsu simple para ocultar el Icha Icha, así Kakashi creería que ya no lo tiene._

También se sorprendió gratamente cuando encontraron (por fin) un buen uso para la naturaleza chismosa de la familia de los lee mentes, pero se sorprendió mucho más cuando fue la mismísima Ino la que sugirió hacer algo con el chisme más reciente de Konoha: Hatake dejando plantada a la peligrosa Mitarashi Anko en un restaurante especializado en dangos.

 _3) Ino se transformaría en Anko utilizando henge, aprovechando el probable temor de su sensei por la mujer debido a los recientes eventos, y muy pero muy despacio le quitaría el libro (escondido aún en el genjutsu) a su maestro._

Y no era que él se había divertido hoy, no era que un cosquilleo se había asentado en el fondo de su estómago durante la persecución y le provocaba querer reír como infante.

 _4) Naruto y Libro-Sasuke lo distraeran lo suficiente para que Anko-Ino se posicione y lea en voz alta alguna parte comprometedora del libro._

Tal vez sí iba a tomarlos como mejores ninjas de lo que los consideraba antes, pero nada más, es decir bueno, usaron lo que él creía sus peores fallas a su favor (bromas y chismes), pero no por eso los iba a ver en su nivel… no, no claro que no.

 _5) Rezar porque Kakashi les de una misión de rango C._

De acuerdo, jamás pensó que Ino le ganaría una batalla de chantaje al rey Hatake, sobre todo porque nunca creyeron que tendrían que meterse en una, pero supuso que no por nada todo el mundo la llamaba 'la abeja reina'. Aunque a Sasuke no podía importarle menos.

Y no, él no estaba sonriendo mientras caminaba hacía el vacío complejo Uchiha de su ciudad, él no estaba sonriendo pensando en el rostro de Kakashi-sensei cuando descubrió que era Ino la que leía en voz alta su libro, él no estaba empezando a ser feliz, porque no podía ser feliz si Itachi estaba vivo, él no podía ser feliz, él no debería ser feliz hasta entonces.

Y sin embargo ahí estaba él, caminando cabizbajo y en silencio, tratando de que su cabello cayera sobre su rostro para que tape la leve sonrisa que tenía dibujada.


	9. ¡Comienza la misión!

"EEEEeeestaba la catalina sentada bajo un laur-"

"¡Cállate!"

"¡Oye! Sólo trato de relajar un poco las cosas antes de irnos, ¿okey?" Se defendió Naruto ante el grito iracundo que su compañera le había dado. El equipo siete se encontraba ya en las puertas de Konoha, aguardando la llegada de su sensei junto a su cliente para partir a la que sería su primera misión de rango C.

La aludida estuvo a punto de contestar con otro grito, pero se detuvo y relajó su postura, dirigió su mirada hacia el piso de tierra que estaba a pocos centímetros de los pies del Jinchüriki no queriendo hacer contacto visual con él. "Lo siento, es que estoy un poco nerviosa, es todo…"

 _Todos tenemos motivos para estarlo_ , pensó Naruto, queriendo hacerle una mueca de disgusto pero la cara no le obedecía. Se había disculpado con él después de todo, ¿o no? No era algo que le ocurriera frecuentemente y sintió que no debía desestimar eso. Además comprendía que hoy partirían de la seguridad de los muros de su ciudad por primera vez y, a pesar de ser una misión que ellos podían manejar, todos estaban nerviosos por los acontecimientos futuros.

Él tenía muy en claro que hoy comenzaría (comenzaría de verdad, porque podría toparse con otros shinobis, conocer otras villas) su camino hacia el puesto de Hokage, así que no podía parar de la emoción. También entendía que Sasuke tendría la oportunidad de medir cuánto había crecido su fuerza en todo este tiempo, para poder lograr el tenebroso objetivo que había dicho el día de la presentación, así que estimó que también estaría ansioso por salir cuanto antes. Pero ¿qué pasaba con Ino? Había dicho algo de probarse como kunoichi… o algo así recordaba él, pero en los entrenamientos no parecía tomarse las cosas muy en serio (siendo bastante miedosa el día del examen), prefiriendo perseguir al _teme_ , y dejándose ganar en los combates de taijutsu.

Oh sí, Naruto estaba seguro que la kunoichi no peleaba a su máximo potencial cuando tenía que combatir contra su _precioso_ Uchiha. Según recordaba, ellos se habían graduado con la máxima puntuación de la clase en esa materia, por lo que estaban en el mismo nivel y sí -es cierto- el hombre por lo general tiene más poder físico, pero la mujer es mucho más flexible, mucho más veloz (aunque si Naruto era completamente sincero, no era que Sasuke tuviera un cuerpo sumamente masculino, con lo flaquito que era), así que le resultaba de lo más curioso el modo patético en que la Yamanaka perdía casi sin presentar verdadera pelea. Pero Kakashi nunca dijo nada, así que el Uzumaki dejó la cuestión de lado.

"Está bien," suspiró, "estamos todos algo ansiosos…"

Ino asintió con la cabeza sin hacer sonido alguno, estaba aterrada, iban a salir de la protección de la ciudad, no habría un hospital cerca si les pasaba algo, ni oportunidad de repetir un movimiento si se equivocaban, y ni hablar de si se enfrentaban con un enemigo. Esta vez no pelearían contra un jönin que lo máximo que les haría sería reprobarlos si no le daban un golpe, se enfrentarían con gente que buscaría matarlos ¿y acaso podría ella, realmente podría, atravesar el pecho de una persona con una kunai de necesitarlo? ¿Soportaría mirar a los ojos al shinobi al que le estaba sacando el derecho de vivir?

"¡Qué alegría!" La voz de Kakashi la despertó de su ensoñación, "estamos todos, ¡yei!" Los tres decidieron ignorar el festejo de su sensei, ya acostumbrados a ese tipo de arranques. Notaron un sujeto parado al lado del peli plata con la mirada clavada en el jönin.

Sasuke tosió para llamar la atención y movió su cabeza en dirección al sujeto.

"Oh, cierto. Mis amores, este es Tazuna. Tazuna, ellos son mis amor- quiero decir, alumnos…"

"Io" lo saludó Naruto, mientras sus compañeros solo hacían un gesto con la cabeza.

"Es un chiste, ¿verdad?" Comenzó el viejo, "¿en serio mis custodios son niños?"

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Ino incrédula.

"¿Niños? ¡¿En serio acabo de pagar un dineral para que… para que me traigan niños?!"

"¡No somos niños, somos ninjas!" Gritó el Jinchüriki.

"¡Callate, mocoso, son niños!"

"Mira vejestorio…" comenzó el rubio.

"Maa, maa, no tenemos que empezar una pelea innecesaria," lo interrumpió Kakashi con una sonrisa, "Tazuna-san," continuó cambiando su postura a una seria, "usted contrató ninjas de Konoha para custodiarlo de posibles ataques de bandidos en el camino hacia _Nami no Kuni,_ ¿verdad?"

"Sí, pero-"

"En ese caso, su misión se cataloga como una de rango C debido a que los bandidos no son amenazas ante alguien con entrenamiento shinobi. Éste tipo de tareas son utilizadas para dar entrenamiento fuera de _Konohagure no sato_ a nuestros más recientes graduados. No tiene por qué preocuparse, los muchachos que aquí vé son lo suficientemente capaces de protegerlo. Además también iré yo, no tiene nada que temer."

"Mmm," gruñó, "bien, pero deberán protegerme aunque se les vaya la vida en ello, mocosos."

"Absolutamente," dijo sarcástico el ninja que copia mientras con la mano ordenaba a su equipo a moverse.

Comenzaron el camino en silencio, con la tensión sobrecargando el aire. Ninguno de los tres gënins quería realmente proteger a alguien como el hombre al que estaban escoltando pero una misión era una misión, y ningún ninja podía desobedecer un pedido por el que estaban cobrando sin ser acusados de traición.

Así que decidieron caminar sin hablar, dejando que sus pasos en la tierra sea el único sonido que los envuelva, con todos los sentidos encendidos, listos para cualquier intento de robo.

"Así que, Tazuna-san," comenzó Kakashi tratando de romper la tensión, "puentes eh?"

"Sí, puentes."

"Ajá…" exhaló Kakashi al ver que no le quitaría más palabras al hombre.

"Anoo, Kakashi-sensei" empezó Naruto, "¿a dónde vamos, exactamente?"

"Hasta _Nami no kuni_ , Naruto. Nuestra misión consiste en escoltar a Tazuna y protegerlo hasta que lleguemos a la isla. Tendríamos que estar de regreso en una semana como mucho."

"¿ _Nami no kuni_ es una isla?"

"Claro que es una isla, baka," le respondió Ino, "¿qué no recuerdas nada de la academia?"

"Bueno, bueno… no es necesario hacer un escándalo por eso," interrumpió el Jönin. "De todos modos, Naruto, sí, _Nami no kuni_ ( _País de las Olas)_ es una isla, ¿y alguno sabe a qué Nación pertenece?"

"Pues, supongo que… a _Mizu no kuni_ , no?" respondió la kunoichi. Tazuna se limitó a bufar.

"Nop. La verdad es que la isla no está afiliada a ninguna de las grandes naciones, es totalmente independiente, ¿Y quien puede decirme cuáles son las grandes naciones?... Sasuke."

" _Tsuchi no kuni (país de la tierra), Kaminari no kuni (país del rayo), Kaze no kuni (país del viento), Mizu no kuni (país del agua) y Hi no kuni (país del fuego)."_

"¡Excelente, Sasuke-kun!" le sonrió su compañera.

"Y dime, Ino, ¿por qué recibieron esos nombres?" Continuó su sensei.

"Oh bueno, porque...ehm, por, por el tipo de chakra predominante en el territorio."

"Muy bien, Naruto, ¿cuáles son las aldeas ninja de cada una?"

"Ohm… bueno, _Hi no kuni_ tiene a Konoha… y… y… ehm."

Sasuke dejó salir una risa nasal.

"¿No lo sabes Naruto?" Inquirió su sensei.

"Yo… yo…" dijo bajando la vista, "no, lo siento."

"Vaya grupo de ninjas," soltó despéctivamente el anciano.

"¡Oy! ¡Quizás no sepa el nombre de los países o de las aldeas ninja pero eso no significa que no sea un gran shinobi!"

"No importa, Naruto, si no sabes algo pregunta, recuerden que están aprendiendo." continuó el peli plata, "¿Bueno, quién quiere responder?"

Ino se sintió incómoda, muy incómoda. Cuando era pequeña su madre solía cantarle canciones de cuna con rimas de todas las naciones y no dudaba que la mamá de Sasuke hubiera hecho lo mismo con él. Pero Naruto no había tenido madre, y si bien volvían a ver todo eso en la escuela, nunca nadie parecía querer ayudar a su compañero cuando éste tenía alguna duda o no entendía algo. Supuso que el Uzumaki sencillamente se rindió de tratar de entender por su cuenta.

" _Tsuchi no kuni_ tiene a _Iwagakagure_ ," comenzó la kunoichi, pero cuando todos creían que continuaría la rubia quedó en silencio, mirando a Naruto.

Los hombres intercambiaron miradas entre sí tratando de comprender qué diablos le pasaba a Ino, hasta que la muchacha hizo un gesto con la mano a su compañero para decirle que continúe.

"¿ _Tsuchi no kuni_ tiene a _Iwagakagure_?" Le respondió él a tientas, la muchacha asintió con la cabeza.

" _Kaminari no kuni_ tiene a _Kumogakagure,_ " continuó la joven, volviendo a gesticular con la mano.

" _Kaminari... no kuni..._ tiene a...ehm, ¿ _Kumogakagure?"_ El muchacho no entendía por qué Ino le hacía repetir lo que ella decía.

"Bien. _Kaze no kuni_ tiene a _Sunagakure."_

" _Kaze no kuni_ tiene a _Sunagakure."_

"Y _Mizu no kuni_ tiene a _Kirigakure_."

" _Mizu no kuni_ tiene a _Kirigakure."_

"Repítelo." Le pidió la muchacha.

Y ahí el joven lo comprendió. Le estaba enseñando, se estaba tomando la molestia de decirle lo que él no sabía para hacerlo aprender y eso era, bueno eso se sentía… _bien_.

" _Tsuchi no kuni_ tiene a _Iwa...ga..."_

" _¡Iwagakure!"_

Bueno, quizás no tan bien.

* * *

Luego de dos horas caminando en compañía de la kunoichi, Naruto se sorprendió de la facilidad con que la muchacha le explicaba las cosas. Supuso que tenía que ver con que ella siempre fue muy buena en la academia, por lo que explicar las cosas se le daba fácilmente. Para cuando decidieron tomar una pequeña pausa de las improvisadas clases, el Uzumaki ya sabía a la perfección el nombre de las Cinco grandes Naciones y sus aldeas shinobis, además de casi haber aprendido de memoria los distintos tipos de chakras y su elemento superior e inferior. Aún le faltaba mucho, pero no creía que su cerebro pudiera aguantar más información. O los continuos retos de su compañera.

Decidieron continuar caminando en silencio, compartiendo el agua que Naruto traía en su cantimplora, sencillamente disfrutando de la compañía del otro sin sobre pensar las cosas y tratando de no distraerse del objetivo de su misión. El camino era de tierra seca debido a la sequía y los árboles que rodeaban el paraje eran viejos y altos, proporcionándoles un poco de sombra. Notaron desde el rabillo del ojo cómo Kakashi daba un paso dubitativo, mirando durante poco más de un segundo un charco de agua que había en el camino, pero nada más. Sasuke caminaba un poco más adelante que ellos, posicionado a la izquierda del viejo constructor de puentes y sintieron como el jönin caminaba un poco más lento, ubicándose en la retaguardia.

Ino supuso que era una especie de formación de pelea, sólo en caso de que ocurra una emboscada, creyendo que se trataba de algo rutinario.

Ninguno supo muy bien que sucedió, pero de repente escucharon un ruido fuerte, muy fuerte, proveniente de su espalda, los tres gënins y el cliente se dieron vuelta lo más rápido que pudieron y allí, en su campo de visión, estaba su sensei rodeado de cadenas con picos en todo el cuerpo, con el rostro contorsionado de dolor y sorpresa.

El charco de agua no estaba por ningún lado y, en cambio, dos hombres horribles estaban a los costados del peliplata, riendo con sorna.

No tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar cuando vieron cómo las cadenas presionaban aún más la carne y los huesos, como la figura se contorsionaba en formas naturalmente imposibles, como la sangre brotaba de los espacios donde el metal se clavaba en su piel y cómo explotaba el cuerpo del que había sido su sensei en pedazos ante sus ojos.

El corazón de Ino se detuvo y quiso gritar, quiso llorar, quiso correr hacia el ya irreconocible cuerpo de Kakashi y vomitar su almuerzo todo al mismo tiempo. Una sensación iracunda le tomó todo el cuerpo y la kunoichi supo al instante que se trataba de pánico. Pánico en estado puro, sólo habían pasado instantes cuando las figuras de los asesinos se posicionaron detrás del aún shockeado Naruto y quiso advertirle pero era tan en vano, su mente no podía trabajar bajo presión. Contuvo las lágrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos.

Las piernas le temblaban y quería pero no podía moverse, Naruto iba a morir, Naruto iba a morir como Kakashi si ella no se movía pero no podía moverse, no podía ordenarle a su brazo tomar la kunai de su bolsillo.

 _Naruto va a morir, Naruto va a morir._

Los hombres se levantaron en el aire y lanzaron su ataque con cadenas hacia el todavía inmóvil shinobi e Ino gritó, un sonido ronco y sin aire se escapó de sus labios y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al observar con horror el terrible final que le esperaba a su compañero.

Luego, todo se congeló.

Porque en ese momento, en el instante exacto en el que el metal de las cadenas estuvo a punto de hacer contacto con su piel, una shuriken apareció desde detrás de ellos y clavó el enlace en el tronco de un árbol.

 _Sasuke._

 _Oh, Sasuke._

Estuvo a sólo una corazonada de llorar de alegría por la aparición de su compañero, gracias a él (y sólo a él) no habían matado a Naruto, no había tenido que ver cómo el rubio más molesto de Konoha era partido en varias partes mientras ella no se movía por el terror que invadía su cuerpo.

Retrocedió sin darse cuenta y su cuerpo chocó con un torso, se paralizó por el terror y contuvo un grito, solo la imagen borrosa de Sasuke saltando y luchando con gracia contra sus atacantes la hizo entender que quien tenía atrás era su cliente. Había empezado a sudar. Trató de calmarse, ella era una kunoichi, una Yamanaka _¡maldita sea!_ Ella no debía comportarse así, ella se preparó para esto. Aprovechando que los asaltantes estaban atrapados en el árbol gracias al usuario del sharingan, Ino respiró profundo y calmo un poco su semblante.

No esperaba que se rompiera la cadena tan pronto.

Fue un instante, una especie de imagen borrosa, ella sacando su kunai de modo automático, lista para defender a Tazuna del inminente peligro, la figura de Sasuke apareciendo adelante y, en el momento en que tendría que venir el golpe, no hubo nada.

 _¿Acaso Sasuke?..._

Abrió la boca y los ojos de par en par cuando su sensei, su supuestamente muerto sensei, tomó del cuello a ambos hombres y los sometió en un instante.

 _Pero... pero él estaba muerto…_

"Naruto, perdona por no haberte ayudado antes, no era que quisiera verte lastimado, pero jamás creí que te congelarías en el lugar. Sasuke, Ino, muy buen trabajo."

"¡¿Está vivo?!" Gritó Ino a todo pulmón, queriendo gritar y lanzarse en los brazos de su profesor sin saber bien por qué.

"U- uso _k-kawarimi no jutsu_ …" susurró Naruto casi inaudiblemente con la vista en el suelo y el rostro contorsionado en una mueca de angustia.

 _Fuí un inútil, fuí un inútil_. Era todo lo que cruzaba en la mente del rubio.

"Oi, ¿estás bien?... _miedosito_ …" La voz de Sasuke fue como otro golpe a su autoestima y el jinchüriki trató de formar una respuesta en su mente pero las palabras se atragantaban en su garganta y lo único que salía de su boca era una especie de quejido.

"¡Kakashi-sensei! Creí, creí que estaba muerto…"

"Oh, lo siento mi gritoncita si te asusté, pero tenía que averiguar detrás de quienes estaban estos dos," dijo mientras ataba a los implicados a un árbol, "mmm…" pensó unos segundos mientras los miraba ladeando la cabeza, "síp, ambos son chünins provenientes de _Kirigakure_ y son famosos por sus ataques combinados…" murmuró sin percatarse del modo en que la Yamanaka trataba de controlar su semblante.

"¿C-chünins? O-o sea que son ninjas… pe-pero…" continuó Ino.

"Tazuna-san" y allí los gënins notaron el tono oscuro de su sensei, allí vieron el ninja del que todos hablaban y al que todos respetaban y dejaron de ver al lunático Hatake Kakashi al que estaban acostumbrados. "Voy a explicar lo que yo creo que está sucediendo y usted se limitará a escuchar y a afirmar o a negar con la cabeza. ¿Quedó claro?"

"¡¿Qué?! Usted no puede-" comenzó el constructor.

"Tazuna-san, cierre la boca." El hombre se dignó a no responder, "esto es lo que yo creo que sucede, usted llegó a Konoha para contratar una escolta para llevarlo hasta _Nami no kuni_ , sabiendo que corría un gran peligro y que probablemente esté siendo buscado por ninjas -el motivo por el que lo cazan, no lo conozco-, ¿me equivoco?"

Tazuna abrió la boca para responder pero una mirada de advertencia de Kakashi lo puso en su lugar, lentamente asintió.

"Ahora, cuando hay ninjas de otras aldeas involucrados en las misiones de escolta, el rango de la misión aumenta y puede catalogarse como A o B, de acuerdo a las circunstancias, lo que aumenta su costo. Y cualquier persona en su sano juicio pagaría ese valor si de salvar su vida se tratara… a menos claro, que no tenga dinero, ¿verdad?"

Tazuna volvió a asentir.

"Por lo que contrató una escolta de rango C, considerablemente más barata, con la esperanza de que lo mantuvieran a salvo. Pero no contó con que los ninjas que lo llevarían a destino fueran niños y por eso su reacción en la puerta. ¿No es así?"

"Sí, pero…"

"Naruto, Ino, Sasuke, volveremos a Konoha y reportaremos esto, el señor aquí será juzgado por mentir sobre el rango de una misión y se lo encarcelará hasta que el Hokage decida qué hacer con él." Se acomodó la máscara, "si uno de mis alumnos hubiera resultado herido, Tazuna… yo mismo lo habría matado. ¿Entiende?"

"No, no, no por favor. Por favor no hagan eso, tengo que volver a _Nami no kuni_ , hay gente que cuenta conmigo, la gente me necesita. Por favor."

"Tazuna-san-"

"Se los imploro, necesito su ayuda. Tienen que entender… yo sólo, yo sólo quiero construir un puente para mejorar la vida de mi nieto, de mi hija, de mi pueblo. Por favor tienen que ayudarme." Y el hombre no lloraba, pero se le quebraba la voz.

"T-Tazuna-san…" habló Ino por primera vez.

"¡Es Gato, Gato, el maldito bastardo! Él quiere controlar la isla y crear un monopolio y, y, y nosotros nos estamos muriendo de hambre. Ese puente, ese puente es nuestra última esperanza para subsistir, por eso quiere matarme, porque soy la última esperanza de _Nami no kuni_ , si yo muero la gente caerá en la desesperación. Y Gato ganará."

"Escuche, entiendo lo que dice pero-" empezó Kakashi.

"No tenía dinero, gasté todo cuando compré las maderas-"

"Tazuna-san…"

"Lo haremos."

"¡Naruto!" Gritó Ino.

"¿Qué? La gente de _Nami no kuni_ necesita ayuda y estamos más cerca de la isla que de Konoha. Además… además pudi-pudimos con los ninja que enviaron, podremos con los demás. ¡Y deja de sonreír _teme_! porque no volverás a verme congelado en el lugar nunca más. ¿Me oíste Kakashi-sensei? ¡Nunca más!"

"Na-Naruto…" pudo decir Ino.

"Bueno, si ninguno se opone," empezó Kakashi, la kunoichi quiso quejarse y decir que no, que volvieran a la aldea, a la seguridad de Konoha, a los brazos protectores de su padre, pero Sasuke y Naruto estaban decididos a seguir adelante y negarse sólo la haría lucir débil.

Porque aunque su sensei la hubiera felicitado, ella no se había movido para salvar a Naruto y eso hablaba peor de ella que de él. Un compañero había estado en peligro y ella, ella tan solo… ella no se movió para ayudarlo. _Por favor, por favor, que los ninjas con los que enfrentemos sean igual de fáciles de vencer._

En las sombras de un árbol, mirándolos en silencio y escondiendo majestuosamente su chakra, un hombre sonreía detrás de sus vendajes.


	10. El adiós del chico del bosque

Ino abrió los ojos lentamente, la cabeza le dolía y no podía salir del todo del estado de somnolencia, todo su cuerpo se mecía como si la estuvieran acunando, pero en su espalda no había nada suave, nada que le indique que un colchón mullido le sirviera de soporte y el techo no parecía techo, porque era muy parecido a las nubes. ¿Estaba muerta? ¿Finalmente la habían asesinado? Y pensar que era su primera misión. ¿Así se veía el cielo? Porque tenía que estar en el cielo… ¿verdad? Ella no había hecho nada malo… ¿verdad?

Morir en la primera misión. Bueno, podría ser más patético, al menos era una de rango B disfrazada de rango C, ojala su padre no se lo tome tan mal, aunque, incluso muriendo repentinamente no podrán decirle nada en el Consejo del clan. Después de todo murió siendo la mejor alumna en la academia.

Una sonrisa llegó hasta sus labios.

Quizás podría encontrarse con él. Ojala pudiera verlo, podría preguntarle si la estuvo observando, si le parecía que había hecho las cosas bien, si creía que tenía talento e incluso, ahora que ambos estaban muertos, quizás él le contaría algo sobre su pasado, qué era lo que le gustaba hacer, qué pensaba sobre ella, si podrían ser amigos.

Tal vez le diría porque sus ojos transmitían tanta angustia aquella vez.

Y el pensar en sus ojos de nuevo hizo que su corazón se estrujara, de emoción, de ansiedad, de tristeza, de miedo. ¿Se suponía que podía sentir esas cosas en el cielo? Quería verlo. Quería verlo con tantas ganas...

El rostro borroso de Itachi apareció frente a ella, con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de disgusto, ella sonrió porque lo estaba esperando, porque lo había estado llamando, estaba tal cual a cómo ella lo recordaba. Aunque había algo en él que ella no podía definir que era… diferente. Estiró su brazo para tocarlo (¡iba a tocarlo por primera vez!) pero antes de lograr su objetivo el rostro se apartó.

"Tsk… está despierta."

 _¿Despierta?_

"Y ya me está molestando."

 _¿Molestando? ¿Itachi?_

"Ah, Ino, qué bueno que estés bien." La voz de Kakashi hizo que abriera los ojos de par en par y buscara su rostro.

Logró acomodarse y quedarse sentada y, cuando lo hizo, notó que no estaba muerta, que estaba en un barco, y que no estaba en el cielo sino que se encontraba rodeada de niebla. ¿Pero cómo? Lo último que recordaba era que estaban peleando contra…

"¡Zabuza!" Gritó la muchacha poniéndose en posición de pelea.

"¡Tranquila Ino! Zabuza está muerto." La calmó su sensei.

"¿M-muerto? ¿Pero c-cómo?"

"Un chico… un, un chico lo mató, a Zabuza, ¡al enorme Zabuza lo mató un chico!" Respondió con ira Naruto. A la kunoichi le quedó claro que la situación le molestaba.

"P-pero…"

"Dime que es lo último que recuerdas, Ino."

Lo último que recordaba con suma claridad era la sensación de adrenalina.

Kakashi luchando contra la monstruosidad de ninja que se hacía llamar Zabuza, cómo manejaba la enorme espada que traía con suma facilidad, cómo ella (más allá del terror) quedó fascinada con el hombre y cómo el ninja renegado casi los mata.

También recordaba como el peliplata descubrió su ojo izquierdo y cómo éste era de color rojo con patrones extraños.

Y de pronto le llegó el sentimiento de sentirse inútil de nuevo, de verse inservible porque lo único que tenía para usar eran sus kunais, shurikens y su -ya le habían repetido hasta el cansancio que era inútil en peleas- jutsu familiar, mientras observaba cómo Kakashi era atrapado en una extraña bola de agua y cómo el espadachín creaba un clon que luchaba contra Naruto y Sasuke -los que, sorpresivamente, sincronizaban todos sus movimientos naturalmente-. Sintió envidia y tristeza, porque lo único que hacía era quedarse al lado de Tazuna aguardando un ataque que no llegaba mientras sus compañeros luchaban como verdaderos shinobis y ella se quedaba observando. No era que tuviera opción tampoco, si se movía de su lugar cabía la no remota posibilidad de que le permitiera al doppelgänger del ninja de la niebla una apertura para matar al anciano sin necesidad de deshacerse de sus compañeros, y ahí se terminaría su misión. Fallarían todos, y sólo por su culpa.

" _¡Huyan! ¡Váyanse de aquí!_ _Zabuza no puede moverse sin liberarme y su clon sólo puede alejarse unos metros de él._ _¡Corran! ¡Váyanse!"_ El tono desesperado de Kakashi hizo eco en el bosque mientras el sonido de metal chocando con metal continuaba, muestra de que Naruto y Sasuke continuaban su pelea contra el doppelgänger del jönin.

Si tan sólo Shikamaru estuviera ahí él podría atrapar a su enemigo con su _kagemane no jutsu_ y ella podría ayudar sin tener que alejarse de Tazuna, podría ser de utilidad en su equipo, podría demostrarle a todos que su jutsu familiar no era inútil en las peleas. Todo el mundo se lo decía y ella se negaba a creerlo, pero sin Shikamaru y sin Chöji allí para ayudarla, quizás tenían razón. Por primera vez la kunoichi dudó que Iruka hubiera elegido bien.

" _¡Huyan! ¡Váyanse de aquí! Zabuza no puede moverse sin liberarme y…"_

Y lo peor de todo es que debido a sus técnicas familiares ella nunca estaba en los frentes de batalla, ¡pero ella se había esforzado tanto por demostrar que los Yamanaka podían ser útiles en tantos campos! ¡Odiaba que la encasillaran de esa forma! Pero no importaba que tan buena en taijutsu se volviera, ella no podría ayudar a nadie si alguien no detenía a su objetivo el tiempo suficiente para lanzarle su ataque.

" _¡Huyan! ¡Váyanse de aquí! Zabuza no puede…"_

Claro que podría mejorar el tiempo del lanzamiento del jutsu, podría mejorarlo de tal forma que incluso podría lanzarlo a un objetivo en movimiento si además se propone entrenar con Shikamaru tácticas para predecir los movimientos del enemigo.

Pero no había trabajado en nada de eso.

No había trabajado.

En nada.

De eso.

" _Zabuza no puede…"_

Zabuza no puede… Zabuza no puede moverse… ¡Zabuza no puede moverse! ¡Por supuesto! ¡Zabuza no puede moverse! Era perfecto, si él no se movía ella podía lanzarle su ataque, podría controlarlo, salvar a Kakashi y destruir a su clon, todo sin abandonar su puesto. Ella… ella podría demostrar lo que valía.

Casi se le salen las lágrimas de la emoción, y quiso abofetearse internamente, ese no era, no era para nada, el momento de ponerse contenta. No debía demostrar ninguna emoción si quería que su plan funcionara. Pero, si iba a hacerlo, debía hacerlo rápido.

Fijando sus ojos en la figura del ninja de _Kirigakure_ (en el real), Ino realizó los sellos secretos de su clan con ambas manos, tal y como había hecho por primera vez a sus cinco años de edad, pero hoy tenía un objetivo, hoy lo usaría por primera vez en un enemigo - _no te emociones, Ino-_ se dijo, y exhaló por la boca. Vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo Kakashi la observaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, pero decidió ignorarlo.

"¡Ino, no!"

"¡ _Shintenshin no jutsu!"_

* * *

"Ah. Me lo suponía," dijo Kakashi una vez la muchacha finalizó con sus recuerdos, "bueno Ino, como ya sospecharás, Zabuza logró esquivar tu ataque -y debo pedirte disculpas por eso, porque quizás mi grito lo puso en alerta- pero para hacerlo tuvo que moverse y me liberó. Tú caíste inconsciente y los muchachos destruyeron al clon. Luego continúe peleando con Zabuza, hasta que…" le dirigió una mirada de soslayo a Naruto.

"Hasta que un muchacho apareció y lo mató. Era parte de ANBU de su aldea -más tarde les enseñaré sobre ellos, sólo digamos por ahora que son shinobis de élite-, se llevó el cuerpo para destruirlo." Viendo la estupefacción en el rostro de la joven el hombre continuó, "hay secretos, secretos de cada aldea -desde el modo de alimentar a un shinobi, técnicas como la de tu familia hasta kekkei genkais- que no pueden caer en manos enemigas. Destruyen el cuerpo para que nadie las robe."

Ino asintió con la cabeza.

"D-¿dónde estamos?"

"Llegando a _Nami no kuni_ , estuviste inconsciente casi todo el viaje." Le respondió el anciano.

"Esa técnica es muy peligrosa Ino. Se te ha advertido no practicarla a menos que estés junto a un shinobi del clan Nara. De haber estado sola, ahora estarías muerta y sin haber presentado pelea. Sabes que tu clan sólo la usa en interrogatorios."

"Pero… pero podría haber funcionado…"

"Lo sé." Dijo su sensei suspirando, "pero no lo hizo."

Ino decidió no continuar hablando, no habló cuando llegaron a la isla, no habló cuando entraron a la casa de Tazuna, y no habló durante la cena. Kakashi se había llevado a Sasuke y a Naruto a practicar caminata con chakra (como Ino había demostrado saberlo durante su primer encuentro, no fue), así que no se vio obligada a iniciar ninguna conversación.

Cuando vio llegar a sus compañeros abrazados, con miradas de satisfacción y sonrisas de victoria en el rostro algo se sacudió en su interior, como si ella fuera una intrusa en su perfecta dinámica de equipo. Naruto decidió sentarse a su lado y, dándole una gran sonrisa, acerco su boca a su oído.

"Pst, Ino-chan," la joven decidió no mostrar su sorpresa por la connotación que el 'chan' suponía, "¿podrías decirme cómo haces para controlar tu chakra? Es que lo haces taan bien..."

Ino bufó ante el obvio halago por conveniencia. Sasuke los miraba de reojo.

Culpen al mal humor, culpen al hecho de que Kakashi la había prácticamente llamado inútil, pero Ino decidió que le importaban poco los modales o mostrarse como la _cool_ ante Sasuke-kun; y -humedeciendo sus labios con su lengua- se levantó de su asiento y tomó del cuello de la camisa a un sorprendido Naruto y -shockeando a todos aún más- a un muy enojado Sasuke y los arrastró hacia afuera.

"Buuhuu, llora todo lo que quieras Sasuke-kun, buuhuu 'deja de tocarme'." Decía mientras continuaba arrastrándolos hacía el bosque. "Buuhuu, quéjate lo que quieras Naruto, buuhuu 'pero acabamos de volver Ino-chan y tengo taanta hambre, buu.'"

Está bien, no era que en ese momento ella estuviera con todos los patitos en fila.

"Ahora, escúchenme bien ustedes dos," dijo soltándolos mientras giraba sobre su eje para mirarlos. Los señaló a ambos con su mano derecha y entró en su faceta materna que sólo Shikamaru, Chöji y (en su juventud) Sakura, conocían, "yo _soy_ , y mirenme cuando lo digo, yo _soy_ mejor que ustedes en chakra control," y por el tono que usaba Sasuke supo al instante que se hablaba más a sí misma que a ellos, pero no sabía que el motivo era porque la muchacha buscaba aferrarse desesperadamente a algo para levantar su decaído autoestima.

"Así que van a verme sin emitir ningún sonido, van a intentarlo, y de acuerdo a cómo lo hagan les diré qué están haciendo mal."

"¡Pero yo voy a saber qué estoy haciendo mal en el momento en que me equivoque!" Contestó ofendido el Uchiha, _¿quién diablos se creía la rubia?_ "si el árbol se quiebra, estoy poniendo mucho chakra, si me caigo, es que usé muy poca." Finalizó su dictamen como si fuera lo obvio.

"Y sin embargo," dijo la kunoichi mientras se cruzaba de brazos, "continúas sin escalar el _maldito_ árbol."

Ambos cruzaron miradas y si Ino no hubiera estado tan hundida en su propia miseria habría notado el pequeño indicio de brillo en los ojos negros.

Sasuke había deseado tantas veces no tenerla en su equipo. Había insultado tanto a Iruka por su emparejamiento. Había tratado de encontrar lo positivo en la situación en la que se encontraba, pero había resultado en la nada misma.

Hubiera preferido tener a Hinata, la tímida y no loca por él Hinata Hyüga, la otra única persona con un kekkei genkai en su clase y la única chica a la que no encontraba sumamente molesta.

Mierda, incluso había pensado que cualquier otra chica hubiera sido mejor.

Después recordó a Haruno Sakura y a todas las demás chicas de su clase y su insano fanatismo por él (porque, en serio, qué carajo veían en él que sólo las quería lejos) y supuso que Ino no era la peor opción después de todo.

Después de esa noche, sin embargo, Sasuke se encontró admitiendo que Ino, en realidad, estaba lejos de ser la peor opción.

Naruto había llegado a la misma conclusión que el Uchiha en el momento en que la rubia se tomo la molestia de enseñarle algo.

* * *

Quería dormirse de una buena vez, quería dejar que los sucesos de ese día fluyan y se fueran, porque tenía esa sensación en el pecho y no podía entender de qué carajo se trataba. Y esa sensación se asentaba cuando estaba con su equipo, sólo con el equipo siete, porque con Chöji y Shikamaru jamás sintió nada parecido, porque junto a ellos su dinámica era precisa, era palpable. Además fue elegida (bueno, _auto_ elegida) como la líder de la formación, se sentía importante, se sentía cómoda. Con Kakashi y los chicos, sin embargo, sobre todo después de ver lo bien que peleaban juntos, se sentía inferior.

"Arrgh…" lanzó al aire, pateando la manta que la cubría hasta quedar descubierta.

"Ino…" La voz de Kakashi detrás de la puerta hizo que dirigiera una mirada vaga hacía allí. No quería hablar con él, no quería hablar con nadie, pero sobre todo con él.

"Sé que estás despierta. Te espero afuera. Tenemos que hablar." Escuchó el eco de los pasos retumbar en el piso de madera al alejarse y luego silencio.

Tendría que ir, no iba a librarse de la charla con su sensei sólo porque quisiera. Kakashi era un hombre quisquilloso, inmaduro y muy pero muy buen shinobi, tenía que respetar eso.

Pero, como él había sido su sensei durante casi cuatro meses y, como ella lo había tenido que hacer antes, lo haría esperar.

Casi una hora después, Ino salió por la puerta y se encontró con el peliplata sentado sobre la superficie de madera de la entrada, mirando apacible el pequeño lago que rodeaba el humilde hogar del constructor. La kunoichi se sentó sin hablar y ambos observaron el mismo lugar en silencio durante unos cuantos minutos, llenando el silencio con algunos suspiros pesados.

"Llegas tarde," dijo finalmente él, sonriendo bajo la máscara.

"Me perdí en el camino de la vida," respondió ella tratando de no sonreír también. _Estúpido Kakashi Hatake._

"Ino…"

"Lo sé, no tengo que usar mi jutsu y podría haber muerto hoy, lo sé…" le respondió tratando de que no se le quiebre la voz, porque no quería llorar y parecer débil, sobre todo porque no eran lágrimas de tristeza, sino de furia.

"Es sólo que. Es sólo que…" hizo una breve pausa, tratando de buscar las palabras correctas, "toda mi vida pensé que trabajaría con Shika y Chöji y estaba bien con eso, realmente lo estaba, porque sabía que no importaba cómo, seríamos buenos. Muy buenos. Seríamos… seríamos insuperables juntos, pero…" y aquí hizo otra pausa, recuperando el aliento, "pero cuando Iruka-sensei me puso en éste equipo, pensé que por fin podría demostrar, demostrar que yo sola también podría ser una gran kunoichi. Que no necesitaba estar todo el tiempo atada a un equipo para ser de utilidad."

"Ino…"

"Lo sé, lo sé. Sé que trabajar en equipo es esencial y que no debería importarme, pero quiero que haya una misión complicada, una misión donde necesiten un ninja calificado y piensen en mí," las lágrimas de furia comenzaron a caer a pesar de sus esfuerzos y decidió mirar al piso en un intento porque su sensei no las vea. "Quiero que piensen en mí y que mi apellido les aterre, quiero que mi clan sea tan temido y… y venerado como el Uchiha lo fue, y sé que en Konoha se lo respeta y que afuera se lo reconoce pero… pero no lo sé, no quiero que me vean como la inútil Yamanaka, quiero que…"

"Ino, lo entiendo. No te llamé aquí para eso."

"¿Uh?"

"Lo que dije está mal, no es mi trabajo desalentarte sino asistirte, tengo que ayudarte a crecer usando tu estilo de pelea, no imponerte el mio. Y de hecho tu Jutsu no es inútil, sólo tenemos que encontrar la forma de que logres detener a tu objetivo para que lo uses. Pero tienes que entender Ino… no puedes usar sólo tu técnica secreta en combate, tienes que aprender a defenderte de otra forma."

"Lo sé."

Kakashi dejó salir todo el peso del mundo de sus hombros a través de un largo y pesado suspiro, "bueno, eres buena en taijutsu, podríamos trabajar en eso. Aunque tendrías que dejar de perder a propósito con Sasuke."

"Y-yo…"

"Lo permití porque no me pareció que tomaríamos una misión tan peligrosa tan pronto y porque creí que como eras Yamanaka, nunca estarías obligada a usar ese estilo de pelea, estuvo mal. No te ayudas a tí misma, ni a Sasuke cuando no das todo en las luchas entre ustedes."

Ino no respondió, sabiendo que lo que decía era cierto. Después de haber enfrentado por primera vez a un ninja que realmente quería matarlos, no podía seguir tratando a Sasuke de modo especial, sino ninguno de los dos (de los tres) crecería como shinobi.

"Pero el taijutsu no es tu estilo, lo puliremos lo más que podamos, pero tendremos que buscar otra cosa. Tu chakra control es muy bueno, lo que significa que no tienes mucha reserva…"

"¿Qué?"

"Oh, es muy sencillo, mientras mayor control de chakra tiene un shinobi significa que menor cantidad de poder tiene. Mientras menos control posee, mayor cantidad de chakra."

"¿Tengo poco chakra?"

"Bueno, tu control no es perfecto así que supongo que tienes una cantidad decente, puedo enseñarte algunos ninjutsus para que uses y darte ejercicios para aumentar tus reservas, así puedes trabajar con otras cosas." Meditó unos segundos, "¿Sabes? Los Hyüga son el clan con menor cantidad de chakra de todos, no utilizan casi ningún ninjutsu y todo su poder lo concentran en sus manos para usarlos en su taijutsu. Y todos sabemos lo poderosos que son ¿o no? Además, Asuma me comentó que Sakura tiene el mejor control de chakra que ha visto en muchísimo tiempo, sobre todo sin ser ella una integrante del clan del byakugan."

"Hablar de Sakura y su excelente control del chakra no me está ayudando para nada." le respondió rodando los ojos.

"Mmm... supuse que podría incentivarte para practicar tu control. Además, y esto sólo entre nosotros dos, significa que Sakura tiene menos reservas de chakra que vos." Dijo mientras le guiñaba el único ojo visible.

"Oh…"

Kakashi sonrió. Decidió omitir por ahora que tener más cantidad o menos cantidad de chakra sólo es esencial en una pelea exclusiva de ninjutsu -y por eso lo más probable fuera que Sakura se inclinara por un mortifero taijutsu-, después de todo buscaba mantenerla motivada.

"Kakashi-sensei…"

"¿Sí?"

"Quiero ser la mejor kunoichi de toda Konoha."

Y por primera vez Ino lo escuchó reír, reír en serio, no una esas risitas fingidas que les dá cuando inventa excusas por su tardanza.

"Yo puedo ayudarte con eso." Le dijo y la tomó de la mano (algo que, sorpresivamente, le hizo cosquillas). Lo más gentil que pudo la guió hacia el pequeño lago que habían estado mirando no hacía unos segundos atrás y la detuvo en la orilla. "Camina," le indicó.

"¿Qué?"

"Camina por el agua usando chakra."

* * *

Son momentos como este que Ino le agradecía silenciosamente a su padre por obligarla a madrugar desde pequeña o por acostumbrarla a pocas horas de sueño durante algunos fines de semana en donde acampaba con los otros chicos Yamanaka en las excursiones del clan. Por supuesto, no era que les permitían irse a dormir tan tarde como lo hizo anoche, pero debido al cansancio del entrenamiento durmió tan profundamente que recuperó casi toda su energía.

Levantarse no fue un problema, porque si bien la rubia no era (ni sería) una persona mañanera, era una kunoichi responsable. Pero, muy para su desgracia, el energético compañero a su lado no había recibido el memo de 'hablar conmigo temprano conlleva peligro de muerte' y durante todo el desayuno se la pasó comentando los sucesos de su entrenamiento con Sasuke. Pero decidió morderse la lengua y no decir nada porque supuso -sin equivocarse- que Naruto no estaba acostumbrado a empezar su día rodeado de gente y ese debía ser el motivo de su tan desesperado parloteo. Por lo menos tenía el alivio de que Sasuke parecía no ser del tipo mañanero tampoco.

Bueno, Sasuke no parecía ser del tipo de algun horario del día en realidad.

De todos modos, a pesar de su temprano entrenamiento sobre las pocas horas de sueño que le dió Inoichi, nada la había preparado para el inmenso aburrimiento que iba a tener que soportar en las misiones como escolta.

El agua del mar golpeaba dulcemente entre las columnas de maderas que sostenían el puente aún en construcción y la muchacha -que se había sentado sobre unos tablones para descansar sus piernas- se encontró contando los segundos entre ola y ola...

Tazuna se encontraba trabajando concentradamente a sus espaldas e Ino no tenía ni la más pálida idea de qué se trataba salvo que tenía que ver con martillar hasta convertir en pulpa un pedazo de madera por el molesto sonido que salía de las manos del constructor. Ahora, la muchacha no era conocida por ir cabeza a cabeza con Shino Aburame por mantener su comportamiento a raya, pero había que darle crédito -después de todo no mostraba su disconformidad con el anciano-.

En cuanto al resto del equipo, Sasuke se encontraba haciendo rondas del otro lado de la plataforma junto a Naruto -podía sentir las vibraciones en el aire que dejaban sus constantes discusiones en su oído-, mientras que Kakashi debía estar al final, observando fijamente hasta donde su vista le permitía en busca de alguna señal de Gato y sus asesinos.

 _Una vibración. El olor a mar. La sensación de una repentina y suave corriente de aire._

Tazuna sólo tuvo tiempo de dejar salir un pequeño quejido cuando la mano de su guardaespaldas lo tiró con fuerza hacia atrás y lo aplastó contra el piso de roble.

El brazo derecho de Ino aseguraba fuertemente a su cliente en el piso, posicionado todo su peso en él mientras el izquierdo se levantaba con rapidez hacia el lugar donde el hombre había estado trabajando hacia tan solo instantes atrás.

Un fuerte sonido de metal. La potente presión que sólo la fuerza de un adulto talentoso puede ejercer contra la kunai de la muchacha. Un definido ardor en toda su extremidad izquierda producto de la colisión que le hizo contorsionar su infantil rostro en una mueca.

Ojos turquesa que chocan contra castaños.

Sorpresa en ambos shinobis.

 _Zabuza está vivo_. Cualquier otra cosa en ese momento parecía irrelevante, no importaba el hecho de que no podía moverse de su incómoda posición, ni que no podía llevar la pelea a otra parte sin poner a su cliente en un inminente peligro, ni que estaba sola y que no sabía si sus compañeros llegarían a tiempo, ni siquiera el que haya _detenido_ el ataque de la famosa _Kubikiribōchō_ con sólo una kunai, lo único que importa es que _Zabuza está vivo_.

Pero Zabuza no era indiferente al hecho de que una muchachita, una gënin de poca monta de _Konohagakure no sato_ había detenido su mortífero ataque con una kunai, luego de ser la responsable de que tuviera que abandonar su _Suirö no jutsu_ (Jutsu: prisión de agua).

Concedido, no lo superaba en cuanto a fuerza física y no era que él había puesto mucho poder en su ataque, pero igual.

Lo único de lo que estaba seguro, era que de continuar en esa posición, la kunai cedería en menos de un segundo y ese sería el final de la muchacha.

Ino también lo sabía.

 _Una rafaga de viento. Un choque. Zabuza siendo abruptamente lanzado lejos de ella. Motas de cabello gris._

"¡Ino! ¡¿Dónde están Sasuke y Naruto?!"

"K-kakashi-s-"

"Hatake Kakashi, me extrañaste, supongo."

"Zabuza. Así que mis sospechas eran ciertas, ese muchacho era tu ayudante."

Ino tomó nota de matar a su sensei y sus 'no comentadas sospechas entre su equipo' si salían vivos de esto.

El Jönin rió entre labios cerrados bajo sus vendajes. "Oh, por lo visto eres más listo de lo que creí. En cuanto a tus queridos alumnos, Haku debe estar con ellos y, si lo está, significa que están muertos. O a punto."

"Ino," contestó Hatake sin dejar de mirar hacia la niebla que camuflaba a su enemigo, "quédate con Tazuna-san y no te separes de él por nada en el mundo. Cuando termine con Zabuza iremos por Sasuke y Naruto."

El aludido chasqueó los dientes con la lengua, "oh vamos Kakashi no me descartes tan pronto, entre ambos podemos dar un increíble espectáculo, ¿no lo crees?"

La kunoichi podía sentir la críptica sonrisa del hombre sólo con oír su voz.

"¿Comenzamos?" Y lo siguiente que dijo salió como un susurro, un gruñido de un león que acorrala a su presa tan leve que Ino creyó que lo había imaginado, hasta que todo a su alrededor se volvió blanco, su vista y olfato sólo captaba el aroma del mar y la neblina, el frío de la misma le caló profundo en su piel.

" _Kirigakure no Jutsu_ (Jutsu: Ocultación en la niebla) _."_

* * *

No había planeado tardar tanto en acabar con el imbécil, molesto y asquerosamente talentoso ninja que copia, Hatake Kakashi. El maldito _Sharingan_ era sencillamente una ventaja demasiado generosa para el bastardo. Sin él, Zabuza supuso, lo habría atravesado con su espada unas veinte veces. Quería terminar con la misión lo más pronto posible, primero porque quería cobrar su paga YA y así dejar de estar bajo las ordenes del hombre-pingüino que se hace llamar como otro animal - _¿cómo era?-_ ah, Gato. También porque así podría matarlo. Por supuesto, si el pelo de alfombra creía que lo dejaría ir luego de haberlo humillado de tal forma y luego de atreverse -¡a él de todas las personas en el mundo!- a amenazarlo con despedirlo, estaba sumamente equivocado.

Momochi mataría a Kakashi, mataría a sus imbéciles estudiantes, mataría al vejete constructor de puentes, cobraría, mataría a la bola de grasa de su jefe y a aquel que se atreviera a tratar de detenerlo y se iría junto a Haku, buscaría otros trabajos mejor pagos -quizás una muchacha con la que pasar una noche o dos porque, luego de tanta tensión un poquito de distracción nunca viene mal, a pesar de la obvia incomodidad de su compañ-err, sirviente- y luego volvería al negocio, planearía el derrocamiento del Yondaime Mizukage, salvaría a _Kirigakure_ , lo nombrarían líder de los _Sietes espadachines ninja de la niebla_ , tendría muchas fans, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera. Se cierra el telón.

Pero el maldito de Hatake tiene que venir y complicar las cosas.

 _Estúpido._

Y no era que él no tratara de darle a Tazuna el golpe de gracia y así terminar con todo, pero quién podía hacerlo mientras peleaba con el claramente necesitado de atención psicológica ninja que copia y cuando su 'oh mirenme soy rubia natural' alumna continuaba bloqueando sus débiles ataques (porque obviamente no podía darle su mejor golpe mientras esquivaba un jutsu del peliplata) con kunais que sacaba de quién sabe dónde (porque obviamente una vez obstaculizaba a Zabuza el cuchillo de la chica se partía en dos).

Hablando de eso. ¿Pero. Qué. Diablos?

Claramente el hecho de que la joven pudiera bloquear su _Kubikiribōchō_ no era algo accidental como él creyó la primera vez. La imbécil tenía algo de talento, pero una kunai sencillamente no bastaría.

Dato curioso sobre las espadas: no se necesita poseer mucha fuerza para bloquear uno de sus golpes con otra de ellas, sólo hay que saber colocar tu objeto de defensa en el punto preciso de equilibrio, de modo que evites que tu muñeca se doble y le des vía libre al filo de tu atacante para cortarte al medio. Si sostienes tu espada con ambas manos, mayor capacidad de bloqueo. Por supuesto, no es que es una regla que funcione al cien porciento siempre porque si, digamos, un ejemplo sencillo: eres una estúpida ninja rubia con una estúpida kunai y viene un maldito adulto con una espada más larga (y probablemente pesada) que tu cuerpo y te ataca con toda la fuerza que tiene es claro que no importa que tan preciso sea tu bloqueo, ni si tus dos manitos están en el mango, el poder de él sobrepasará el tuyo y quebrara tus infantiles muñecas en dos antes de cortarte por la mitad.

Lo cual sucedería... si no fuera el otro inconveniente humano.

 _Pero por el amor de kami, qué molestias._

El Jönin de _Kirigakure_ se estaba quedando sin estrategias, y no le causaba nada de gracia que su enemigo pudiera copiar todos sus movimientos - _en serio, el Sharingan era de lo más injusto_ -, y a pesar de no haber entrado en pánico (después de todo qué Jönin que se apreciara de tal lo hacia), sí se halló en una encrucijada. Claramente estaba en una desventaja, no numérica (dios sabe que Haku sólo podía contra esas tres molestias sin siquiera sudar), sino energética. Kakashi tenía claramente mayores reservas de chakra que él, pero, así y todo el hombre mantuvo su rostro impasible, sin dar señales de agotamiento, e incluso se permitió mofarse de su enemigo y de jugar con las posibles muertes de los compañeros de Konoha.

Un ruido le llamó poderosamente la atención (y cuando Zabuza usaba su _Kirigakure no jutsu_ , bah, incluso cuando no lo utilizaba, jamás desconfió de su sentido auditivo), era sencillo y rápido, como pasos ligeros y ágiles que se movían por el lugar. Por todo el maldito lugar.

 _¿Dónde estás?_

¿Cómo podía ser que el mismo sonido se repitiera en varios lugares a la vez? Alrededor de él, a su izquierda, a su derecha, de frente, detrás. ¿Por qué era tan suave y a la vez tan ágil? ¿Tan rápido?

La respuesta lo golpeó en el momento en que sintió sus colmillos clavarse en su piel, inmovilizándolo satisfactoriamente. Si hubiese podido, escupiría en su cara ante el truco tan obvio.

 _Así que este es el final ¿eh?_ Y Momochi por poco siente pena de sí mismo, porque todos sus planes -matar a los ninjas de Konoha y al viejo, al hombre-pingüino, estar con una bella muchacha, salvar a _Kirigakure_ , continuar viajando junto a Haku...- se destruyeron como consecuencia de su estupidez, de su incapacidad de reconocer el paso de perros moviéndose hacia él.

Incluso así él hombre ni siquiera sudaba frío, porque jamás se daría por vencido, ni pediría perdón, ni concedería la victoria a su oponente, no hasta que éste le arranque la cabeza de sus hombros, y nunca en la vida imploraría por piedad.

Aunque quizás si le pedía por favor a Kakashi...

 _"Vamos Kakashi, déjame matar a Tazuna y perdonaré la vida de tus estudiantes de poca monta."_

 _"No."_

 _"Porfa."_

 _"No."_

O quizás ese no era el momento para hacerse chistes a sí mismo, concluyó Momochi, y le concedió su atención al peliplata. Él tenía una imagen que mantener, después de todo.

* * *

Cuando despertó en el bosque esa mañana, con la imagen de aquel hermoso rostro y aquellos ojos miel, jamás creyó que esa misma mirada sería la que ahora se encontrara bajo aquella máscara.

Cuando despertó en el bosque esa mañana, con el tacto gentil de aquel joven al que confundió con una bella muchacha, jamás creyó que esas mismas manos le lanzarían las mortíferas senbon a través de los espejos con el objetivo de matarlo.

Cuando despertó en el bosque esa mañana, con la resolución de volver al hogar del viejo constructor y encontrarse con sus compañeros para comer algo y trabajar, jamás pensó que esa vez sería la última vez que los vería.

Cuando despertó en el bosque esa mañana, con la convicción de haber mejorado su chakra control y haber descubierto lo necesario para impulsarse cada vez más lejos (siendo la necesidad de proteger a un ser querido) gracias a su charla con el apuesto joven, jamás creyó que hoy tendría un mero ejemplo de eso ante sus ojos.

Porque el cadáver de Sasuke Uchiha yacía ante sus pies.

Y ahí Naruto enloqueció.

 ** _"Duele, ¿no es así?"_** Habló una voz oscura dentro de él y el muchacho no tuvo tiempo de asustarse porque la tristeza, la estupefacción y la sorpresa de lo acontecido lo habían tomado en sus brazos y no lo dejaba sentir nada más.

La voz de Haku hablándole era como un eco al que no escuchaba.

 ** _"Quieres vengarlo, ¿verdad? Claro que quieres."_** Continuó el espectro al que no reconocía y que no tenía rostro, **_"puedo ayudarte muchacho… aférrate a tu ira, a la ira que reprimiste durante tantos años, déjate ir muchacho, sólo déjate ir."_**

Y Naruto, no encontrando motivos para no hacerlo, lo hizo.

 _El sonido de cristales rotos. El rostro de terror de Haku que empalidecía ante los ojos carmín que habían sabido ser azules como el agua de su tan preciado mar. La resolución de que moriría. La aceptación de su destino._

El alto inesperado.

Una pequeña parte de él se enterró en lo más profundo de su mente en el momento en que el Jinchüriki dejó ir las riendas de la cordura y se entregó de lleno a la oscuridad que lo había embriagado con odio. Esa pequeña parte, sin embargo, no había parado ni un segundo de gritarle, de dar alaridos desesperados por llamar su atención y hacerlo detener. No fue hasta el momento de atravesarle el corazón a su enemigo que la voz -hasta entonces pequeña- tomó el volumen de un rayo. Y al oírla, al oírla claramente y sin los constantes zumbidos de aquella voz críptica que continuaba hablándole, Naruto no pudo matarlo, a pesar de la voz que dentro de él le decía, le imploraba, le exigía porque dé el golpe final a aquel joven que acabó con la vida del chico al que había odiado y admirado por igual.

A pesar del ruego del mismo Haku por morir.

Y entonces, cuando todo parecía llegar a una especie de final, cuando el shinobi de Konoha comenzaba a ceder por los ruegos del otro shinobi y por las exigencias de su demonio interno, sucedió: Una premonición. El ruido lejano del canto de muchas aves. Una decisión tomada en un momento de desesperación.

El diminuto cuerpo de Haku cubriendo el golpe fatal. La sorpresa de ambos jönins.

 _La muerte del bello joven que Naruto conoció cuando despertó esa mañana en el bosque._


	11. Zabuza

**A/N: ¡Comentario sobre el personaje de Hinata en la nota de abajo!**

 _Advertencias_ _: Violencia semi explícita y sugestión de actividades sexuales._

Música usada para escribir el capítulo (quizás los haga entrar más en clima, como a mí):

 _Ivan Torrent, Icarus_ : /watch?v=8Wg1MYjOguI

 _E.S Posthumus, Nara_ : /watch?v=8AEU5pBxY6E

 _Fate stay night, Kodoku na Junrei:_ /watch?v=xuKWHrwf7GE

* * *

El dolor en su pecho no provenía del golpe, Zabuza podía descifrar perfectamente eso por sí solo, y la idea de saberlo lo irritaba hasta extremos hasta entonces desconocidos para él. Porque durante unos breves instantes, unos breves y fugaces instantes deseó que todo aquello fuese una pesadilla, una pesadilla inducida por las senbons que Haku tuvo que usar para inmovilizarlo no hacía una semana atrás.

Pero Zabuza era demasiado inteligente para convencerse de que aquello no estaba sucediendo.

Tampoco podría convencerse a sí mismo de que la vida de aquel muchacho le era indiferente.

Y eso lo irritaba, lo había dejado entrar cuando se juró a sí mismo que nunca dejaría entrar a nadie, porque le mostró clemencia cuando había jurado sólo utilizarlo. Y decidió fingir en ese breve segundo que en realidad la muerte de Haku -no, la muerte de _su sirviente_ (porque llamarlo por su nombre lo obligaría a reconocerlo como persona y no como herramienta) no le cortaba en lo más profundo de su ser. Y entonces apartó la mirada de los ojos negros de su sorprendido enemigo, que lo observaba atónito, sin atreverse a bajar la vista y mirar el rostro sin vida del joven al que acababa de arrancarle el corazón.

Se encontró sólo pudiendo ver el cuero cabelludo de color azabache de su sirviente, y agradeció internamente el no poder ser capaz de verle los ojos. Así la idea de que realmente no le importaba la vida del chico era mucho más fácil de digerir, mucho más fácil de creer.

Oyó en la distancia un grito y por un momento entró en pánico creyendo que era su voz la que se alzaba entre la niebla y revelaba la verdadera naturaleza de sus sentimientos, pero sólo tuvo que alejar su mirada unos breves instantes hacia su izquierda (apartandola tan brevemente, _o tan brevemente_ del muerto) para encontrar a la dueña de la voz.

Y la imagen de esa muchachita rubia sobre un cuerpo (muy parecido al de Haku, pensó) le asaltó las pupilas. La niña se había lanzado sobre quien había sido su compañero y abrazaba su inerte figura, dejando salir copiosas lágrimas y gritos de horror.

Y quizás si ninguno de ellos estuviera allí, quizás si fueran sólo Haku y él, Zabuza estaría haciendo lo mismo.

Acababa de darse cuenta que continuaba llamándolo por su nombre cuando la furia lo invadió.

Agarró el mango de su _Kubikiribōchō_ con tal fuerza que por un instante creyó que cedería ante su poder, pero su espada jamás lo había abandonado a su suerte y, por supuesto, hoy no sería la excepción. Porque ella lo entendía, era una extensión de su ser, de su alma, de su cuerpo, de su mente y estaba igual de furiosa que él, estaba igual de despedazada, clamaba la sangre del peliplata y no lo abandonaría, no ahora, ahora no.

Y quizás su mente le jugaba una mala pasada, pero podría haber jurado que Haku tomó el brazo de su asesino para no dejarlo ir, porque incluso en su muerte le iba a ser de utilidad.

Como su _Kubikiribōchō._

Pero el ver a Hatake abrazar a su protegido para poder esquivar su ataque lo hizo enloquecer y se olvidó si vió o no vida en la figura de su compañero.

 _No._

 _No lo toques._

Pero la furia lo había vuelto predecible también, y sinceramente _¿qué carajo importaba?_ Por supuesto que Kakashi lo estaba golpeando, por supuesto que en ese estado no podría darle el golpe asesino, por supuesto que su enemigo asestaba golpes sobre él sin la intención de matar -probablemente mofándose de su repentina incapacidad de coordinar-, por supuesto que lo más probable era que hoy terminaría su viaje, que hoy conocería su fin.

Pero de nuevo, _¿qué carajo importaba?_

No podía mover uno de sus brazos debido a las kunais clavadas en sus maltrechos nervios y manejar su amada espada con uno sólo -si bien nunca le presentó problemas- se estaba tornando tedioso, su bajo nivel de chakra no estaba en sintonía con su repentino pico de adrenalina y su brazo derecho le rogaba por detenerse y descansar, pero sus riñones lo bombardeaban con la hormona y él sencillamente no podía (no quería) detenerse.

No se sorprendió cuando Hatake lo tomó por su cuello desde atrás.

Un hábil movimiento, admitiría si alguien le preguntaba, tomándolo por la espalda desde su costado herido, posicionándose estratégicamente lejos de su mortífera herramienta. Dos kunais en mano, y la imagen del cadáver de Haku en sus campos de visión, Kakashi buscó asestar el golpe.

Pero Zabuza no iba a dejarse matar tan pronto.

Con lo que le quedaba de energía, las míseras gotas de poder que aún poseía en su herido cuerpo, decidió ser más inteligente que su rival, y llevó todo su peso hacia su derecha, girando el filo de su espada para que quedara mirando al peliplata y logró (a pesar del intenso dolor en sus costillas, a pesar de que sus piernas ya no soportaban estar de pie) hacer un movimiento de rotación a la derecha, lo que provocó el fuerte ruido de su columna cediendo al repentino movimiento. Esperaba contar con el factor sorpresa y esperaba con todas sus fuerzas cortar a su atacante por la mitad.

Pero de nuevo, la ventaja injusta del _Sharingan_ de Kakashi lo dejó fuera de juego.

Ambas kunais se clavaron profundo en su otra extremidad. Su amada _Kubikiribōchō_ cayó con un estrepitoso ruido al piso y él la contempló caer, el silencio provocado por la estupefacción de los presentes (salvo el constante llanto desgarrador de la muchacha que aún se abrazaba a su inmóvil compañero) lo rodeo como dándole el último cachetazo y quedó inmóvil, quedó inmóvil porque moverse sería aceptar lo que ya sabía, sería admitir lo que él no quería admitir. _Gracioso_ , fue lo que se le vino a la mente al espadachín, gracioso como en momentos como éste sería Haku quien, con una tímida palmada en su media espalda, lo haría aceptar la irrefutable verdad. Fue su orgullo como shinobi lo que lo hizo levantar su mirada para encontrarse con la de su enemigo.

Ojos castaños que observaban la profundidad de los negros y, en ellos, la afirmación de que habían llegado juntos a la misma conclusión y que ambos podrían ponerse a llorar en ese maldito momento porque, _mierda_ , había sido una gran pelea, había sido una gran pelea, pero...

 _Ya está._

Negar su derrota sería un movimiento estúpido y no, no estaba muerto, pero estar incapacitado, sin ayudante, sin _Kubikiribōchō_ era lo mismo. Sólo esperaba que su rival lo respetara lo suficiente para matarlo rápido, sino a él a su maldito espíritu guerrero. Porque él no se había rendido, él no se había rendido. Por el brillo vacilante en los ojos de Kakashi de acabar con su vida, Zabuza pudo suponer que lo hacía.

 _Tap._

Un fuerte ruido de madera contra cemento.

 _Tap tap._

Y _por favor que sea Haku, por favor que se esté levantando y por favor que éste vivo, que éste bien._

Pero Zabuza era demasiado inteligente para obligarse a creer.

Gato los observaba con sorna, con asco y con una superioridad que los shinobis sabían inexistente. El bastón entre sus manos daba golpecitos al piso para llamar la atención de los presentes, como si fuera una maestra en jardín de infantes, la sonrisa maliciosa abandonando nunca sus labios.

"Momochi, estoy tan decepcionado," dijo alzando las cejas en un intento de mostrar tristeza, sin dejar la mueca burlona y, como si quisiera demostrar que realmente no sentía lo que balbuceaba bajó la mirada a sus pies, donde yacía el pálido cuerpo de Haku y, abriendo un poco más los ojos detrás de sus redondeados anteojos, humedeció su boca con la lengua.

El mensaje llegó fuerte y claro: estaba saboreando el momento. Probablemente el ninja estaba despedido también.

Zabuza no había esperado otra cosa. Y en cierto sentido le reconfortó no haberse equivocado porque, claro que Gato los odiaba, de hecho todos los odiaban, los shinobis sólo eran queridos en sus ciudades de orígen y quizás en las capitales, pero en ningún otro lado. Eran vistos como la mano armada del gobierno opresor -y de hecho lo eran-, y aquellos que desertaban de sus filas (como él) para perseguir sus propios ideales eran incluso más odiados, porque siempre (siempre) terminaban trabajando para el mejor postor, para quien pagara más y no les daba asco matar al inocente o saciar su apetito sexual mediante violaciones, porque la abstinencia y soledad podía volver loco hasta al más adepto a la paz. ¿Y eso los justificaba? No, eso sólo hacía que merecieran la más tortuosa de las muertes.

La moral y los ninjas siempre habían seguido caminos separados.

Pero el espadachín también se permitió sentir asco porque, él comprendía el odio ciudadano, de hecho -muy de modo retorcido en su mente- lo aplaudía, porque el mundo necesitaba gente que señalara a los monstruos y los hiciera sentir como la basura que eran, pero Gato, Gato era un monstruo en sus propios términos, y sí, Zabuza no hacia mejores cosas, pero por lo menos podía decir que su fin era liberar a su gente (a su propia gente) de la crueldad y el exterminio.

Gato sólo buscaba poder.

"Por lo visto, Kakashi," comenzó a hablar con parsimonia, como si nada lo afectara en el mundo, "nuestra pelea ha terminado." Y Zabuza sabía que su lucha había concluido incluso antes de que llegara su empleador, pero se permitió hablar como si no hubiese estado al borde de la muerte hacía solo segundos atrás.

"En vista que probablemente ya no trabajo para Gato, Tazuna está a salvo, ya no hay disputa entre nosotros." Y Kakashi no le contestó pero asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar al hombre con el bastón. El ninja renegado sintió una pizca de orgullo escalarle el pecho, como si en realidad esta situación fuera la correcta, y no al revés.

Quiso reír cuando se pensó a sí mismo como un héroe. Él no era un héroe, él sólo quería matar a Yagura y hacerle pagar por matar a su amigo sólo por tener línea sanguínea, el decir que quería liberar a su pueblo era para hacerse sentir mejor y menos egoísta, porque en realidad poco le importaba. Él sólo quería matar al hijo de puta que le quitó al único amigo que tuvo.

Porque, después de haber aprobado su examen matando a todos sus compañeros, la gente era un poco reticente a entablar conversación con él.

Pero no Mangetsu, Mangetsu se acercó a él sin temerle, con mirada curiosa.

" _¿Momochi Zabuza?"_

 _Y él había contemplado no responderle, porque para qué hacerlo. El idiota se veía menor que él, quizás por un año o dos y era tan flaco y lucía tan ridículo que para qué molestarse._

 _Zabuza había matado a todo una generación de ninjas a punto de graduarse de la academia y ni siquiera había sido entrenado previamente. Su baño de sangre fue tal, que tuvieron que cambiar el sistema de graduación de la Aldea. Mató chicos y chicas de 13 años con sólo 9._

 _Y en ese momento, habiendo cumplido 15 años, siendo el mejor asesino silencioso de sus líneas, nadie se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos por más de unos segundos. Ni siquiera su jefe de escuadrón._

 _Entonces ¿por qué le respondería a un renacuajo de la edad de los chicos que mató, seis años atrás?_

 _Porque el renacuajo se había atrevido a hablarle, y él estaba desesperadamente solo._

Por eso no soportó ver cómo Gato alzó su pierna derecha para golpear el bello rostro de Haku, porque Gato era un monstruo, porque Gato no era mejor que él, y no porque él consideraba al muchacho su amigo, su alumno. No, porque el dolor de perder a Mangetsu había sido demasiado fuerte y él se había prohibido encariñarse con el niño que encontró aquel día en la nieve.

 _Haku no me importa, Haku no me importa._

Pero sí le importaba.

"¡Sueltelo! ¡¿Qué hace?! ¡No lo toque!"

No fue, sin embargo, su voz la que se alzó, fue la del chiquillo en naranja que corría presuroso hacia donde Haku yacía, con lágrimas nublando sus ojos y gritos desaforados.

Gato sonrió aún más.

"¡Detente Naruto!" Escuchó decir a Hatake mientras tomaba al muchacho por los hombros, "¡usá la cabeza!"

"¡No, no! Que no lo toque, ¡Zabuza, hacé algo! ¡¿Vas a dejar que haga eso?!"

"Tranquilo tonto," empezó tratando que no se le quebrara la voz, "Haku está muerto ¿qué importa?"

"¡¿Qué?!" Le contestó el muchacho en un chillido de indignación, "estuvieron juntos por años, ¿eso no significa nada?"

Si Zabuza no estuviera tan absorto mirando a Gato con instinto asesino se hubiera echado a reír, "no entendés el camino shinobi…" y él de joven tampoco lo había entendido, pero cuando el Mizukage le anunció el 'trágico accidente' (y el tono que usó gritaba su culpabilidad) que acabó con la vida de Mangetsu, del gran Mangetsu, líder de los _Siete espadachines ninja de la niebla_ , el ninja acabó de entender.

"Yo solamente lo usé, así como Gato me usó a mí," _así como Yagura usó a Mangetsu_ pensó y continuó sin pausar, "pero ahora se acabó. Su _inutilidad_ se acabó," y el sabor que dejó esa frase en su boca era amargo pero prosiguió, negarlo todo era mejor que llorar, "la pérdida de su habilidad… eso significa algo para mí. Pero el muchacho… nada."

Eso logró callar al joven pero no por mucho tiempo, lamentablemente.

"Eres… eres despreciable." Dijo a modo de sentencia, y Zabuza sabía que tenía razón. "Él… ¡él vivió para vos!" Y a medida que volaban las palabras alzaba aún más su voz, mostrando su furia, "¡él lo dió todo por vos! ¡Él vivía para vos! ¡Eras lo más importante en su vida!" Y quizás el muchacho no se había dado cuenta, pero pequeñas lágrimas habían comenzado a caer de sus ojos azules.

"Él lo sacrificó todo por vos y eso, ¡¿eso no significó nada en absoluto?! Él lo dió todo por vos y realmente ¿eso no significó nada en absoluto?" Y su rostro empezó a contorsionarse en muecas, comenzó a dar largos sollozos, "y… y si yo me vuelvo más fuerte… ¡¿significa que me volveré de corazón frío también?!

Y él no se había dado cuenta cuando, pero había empezado a llorar también.

"Oh… hablas mucho, muchacho…" susurró y pensó en agregar algo más, pero sabía que si lo hacía se atragantaría con su angustia, sólo esperaba que sus lágrimas (cada vez más pronunciadas) fueran respuesta suficiente, porque si el muchacho no se conformaba con ellas y seguía hablándole, Zabuza caería cual largo era al piso para llorar de dolor.

Por suerte Naruto no agregó nada más.

Gato continuaba observando el espectáculo con sorna, con el inmundo brillo en sus ojos de creer que todo le pertenecía y que tenía todo bajo control, porque los ninjas más fuertes estaban fuera de juego (uno malherido en los brazos y el otro exhausto) y los niños no podían ser lo suficientemente fuertes para enfrentarse a él y a sus hombres.

Pero de nuevo, y por segunda vez en el día, Zabuza pensó que no iba a dejarse matar tan pronto. Con eso en mente masticó sus vendas, el sabor algodón y la aspereza de la fábrica contra su lengua y sus dientes hizo que se le erizara la piel.

"Chico," dijo una vez liberada la boca, ladeando el rostro pero sin apartar la mirada del empresario al que planeaba matar, "dame tu kunai."

Y volvió a escuchar los llantos desmedidos de la muchacha que continuaba abrazada a su compañero, ahora más calmos pero igual de constantes, y por primera vez se permitió identificarse, sin restricciones mentales, con la joven. Porque su compañero muerto era Mangetsu, su compañero muerto era Haku, su compañero muerto eran todos los niños de trece años que él mató teniendo sólo nueve.

Y el chico le dió su kunai, con expresión triste, quizás sabiendo que Zabuza no planeaba vivir un día más, y el adulto rogó porque no dijera nada. Pero Naruto no era conocido por su silencio y se atrevió a mirarlo con odio de nuevo.

"No te atrevas a morir." Le dijo sin apartar la vista.

Y Zabuza sabía que no lo decía porque le tuviera aprecio o porque lo considerara menos despreciable que hace unos minutos atrás. No lo decía porque quería ser su amigo o su alumno, no lo decía porque creía que podría llegar a ser alguien noble.

Pero Haku dió su vida a cambio de la suya y dejarse morir sería lo mismo que patear su bello rostro cuando yace muerto en el piso de madera del puente.

"Ni en un millón de años." Respondió mientras atrapaba el arma con los dientes.

* * *

No quería parar y se permitió no hacerlo. No iba a detenerse incluso aunque quisiera, pero el hecho de no quererlo ponía las cosas mucho más fáciles. La cabeza se le partía de dolor y no estaba segura de tener la fuerza suficiente para seguir produciendo lágrimas, sin embargo continuaba teniendo el rostro húmedo y cálido, rojo del tiempo que llevaba teniendo su mueca de angustia, sintió la mandíbula desencajada pero no quería cerrarla porque si lo hacía no iba a poder gritar, y ella realmente necesitaba gritar.

 _Sasuke está muerto_.

Y pensarlo hizo que volviera a gritar de nuevo y que sus ojos volvieran a producir enormes lágrimas que nublaban sus ojos y le impedían ver claramente la forma del muchacho al que rodeaba con los brazos. Se permitió cerrarlos con fuerza, dejando la imagen borrosa atrás pero no completamente, porque todavía podía sentir el peso en sus brazos, todavía podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo que en poco tiempo se evaporaría en el aire, dejándolo frío, dejándolo aún más pálido. Llevandose el color de sus mejillas.

Y volvió a abrir los ojos con fuerza, porque dentro de sí clamó el temor de que ésta iba a ser la última vez que lo vería y no podía soportar la idea de mirarlo cuando sus labios dejen de verse así, dejen de ser de ese color rosa pálido y se tornen azules por la falta de circulación, porque sus labios era lo que más le había gustado de Sasuke cuando era pequeña.

Recordaba lo sorprendida que había estado cuando descubrió ese simple hecho, porque supuso que serían sus ojos lo que le llamarian poderosamente la atención. Sencillamente porque la mirada de Itachi le había robado el aliento y creyó que la de Sasuke lo haría también.

Pero fueron sus labios lo que le llamó la atención.

Tan finos y a la vez tan carnosos, tan poderosamente rosas. Demasiado femeninos para pertenecerle a él, pero que de algún modo se veían perfectamente equilibrados en su rostro. Y allí supo, o creyó saber, que quería probarlos con su boca. Que se veían demasiado suaves y que quizás se sentirían así también. Y tomó eso como señal de que estaba enamorada del muchacho, aunque qué podía saber ella de enamoramiento o cómo podía diferenciar el amor de la atracción. Con tan sólo seis años, ni siquiera la idea de besar a Sasuke le parecía demasiado romántica. Era mera curiosidad.

Curiosidad tierna de un infante que veía algo que parecía suave y quería comprobar si realmente lo era.

Que él creciera siendo tan apuesto tampoco la ayudó a diferenciar si era amor o atracción. Pero a Ino no le importaba diferenciar porque con trece años Sasuke era el único por el que sentía la necesidad de saber si era una de ambas, ¿y eso no era señal de algo, acaso?

Y al abrir sus ojos los labios seguían allí. Seguían rosas y finos y carnosos y femeninos y tan… pero tan invitantes.

Pero Sasuke estaba muerto.

E Ino comenzó a llorar de nuevo porque, ¿qué más podía hacer? Había perdido todo.

 _Sus Uchiha se habían ido._

Y pensar en Itachi y Sasuke como "sus" Uchiha era sumamente egoísta y sin sentido porque ¿de qué modo le habían pertenecido? ¿Por ser su héroe o su interés romántico? Ninguno de los dos le dió indicios de apreciarla siquiera, ninguno de los dos le respondía cuando ella les hablaba, la idea de creerlos suyos era cómica y si alguno de ellos supiera de esto (y si alguno de los dos continuara vivo para saberlo), probablemente la despreciarían.

Porque ellos no eran de nadie. Ellos eran Uchiha. Los demás eran de ellos y no al revés. Y quizás tenían razón, porque Ino en realidad en algún punto les pertenecía.

O les había pertenecido, por lo menos.

"Ino, no puedo respirar."

Y volvió a sentir terror porque si esa voz no existía y había sido producto de su imaginación entonces esperanzarse en vano la llevaría de nuevo a su limbo personal, y de nuevo la asaltaria la angustia suprema con la que estaba lidiando. Empezaría todo el proceso de dolor de nuevo, desde cero. Y no tenía la fuerza mental y física para permitirselo.

Pero si era verdad, si realmente era real, entonces cabía la posibilidad de que la figura aún acurrucada en sus brazos estuviera agonizando, y verlo sufrir antes de morir sería peor castigo que verlo muerto. Porque no podía soportar la idea de él agonizante, del gran y poderoso Uchiha Sasuke agonizando y perdiendo su figura calma y calculadora y profesional.

¿Realmente estaba tan aterrada como para no animarse a reaccionar?

Porque ahora los ojos de él se habían abierto y ella tuvo que desviar la mirada de su boca para hundirse en sus córneas, pero estaba aterrada de moverse, de soltarlo, como si sus brazos fueran lo único que lo mantenían con vida y él no podía respirar pero ¿qué tal si lo soltaba y él moría? ¿Qué tal si realmente eran sus brazos lo único que lo mantenían completo? ¿Qué tal si-

"Ino, en serio, no puedo respirar."

Y la muchacha lo soltó despacio, como si fuera de cristal, pero sin apartar su mirada de él, con el rostro aún en estado de shock. Y él dejó de verla y llevó sus ojos negros a su propio cuerpo, inspeccionando su daño para luego posarse en Tazuna y luego buscando algo a lo lejos (a Naruto, probablemente), pero Ino nunca dejó de verlo.

Finalmente, cuando más las necesitaba, se había quedado sin lágrimas.

Así que sólo gritó. Su dolorida garganta sólo permitiéndole una especie de quejido inmundo, como de animal herido a las puertas de la muerte, y tuvo que abrir aún más su boca para que sus pulmones pudieran recibir aire porque de algún modo había dejado de respirar. Y empezó a llorar de todos modos, sin poder destilar ningún líquido desde sus ojos verdes, dejando salir grititos y teniendo pequeños espasmos, le dolía muchísimo, porque llorar sin lágrimas dolía muchísimo y le hacía arder el rostro pero ella no podía detenerse.

Y después empezó a reír pero sin dejar de llorar. Y Sasuke no sabía cómo reaccionar o por qué Tazuna limpiaba una furtiva gota de su ojo derecho.

Entonces con la ayuda de su compañera, que no dejaba de reír y llorar por igual, logró sentarse.

Luego la vió alzar sus brazos como queriendo abrazarlo pero en sus ojos vió la duda y supo que no lo abrazaría, no. Ella sabía que él no lo permitiría y se alegró cuando ella respetó sus deseos de no ser tocado.

Sintió el cachetazo en la nuca.

"¡No vuelvas a asustarme así!" Chilló la muchacha. Y él estuvo a punto de explotar de furia y echarse a reír de su infantilismo. Pero por primera vez desde que lo unieron al equipo, se permitió ser gentil.

Así que sólo asintió con la cabeza, sin mirarla a los ojos.

* * *

Cómico, como la idea de dejarse morir le pareció de repente sumamente repugnante. Porque no había pensado, no hasta que el metiche lo dijo, que hacerlo sería faltarle el respeto a Haku.

 _A su tan adorado y bello, bello Haku._

Y era amor, claro que lo que sentía era amor, el mismo amor que puede sentir un padre de su hermoso, hermoso hijo, al que encontró roto a un lado de un puente vacío, inundado de nieve y con la mirada vacía.

Cómico como todas las barreras que había levantado desde la muerte de Mangetsu - _no_ , desde aquél día, cuando tenía nueve años y decidió que lo que tenía era un don y debía demostrarlo graduándose de una Academia a la que aún no había asistido, habían sido destruidas muy de a poco, tan de a poco que no lo notó, por aquel chiquito al que encontró en el puente.

 _Cómico._

Porque Mangetsu era su hermano y Haku era su hijo.

El primero logró escalar las barreras, llegando hasta él con esa estúpida sonrisa que tenía y esa convicción de ser el mejor espadachín (y lo fue, y lo superó incluso a él mismo), mientras el segundo logró tirar uno a uno los ladrillos con sólo existir.

Con sólo sonreír.

Y Zabuza quería morir y terminar de una vez con todo. Con esto. Con el dolor. Con la angustia.

¿Pero qué clase de ejemplo le daría a su hermano y a su hijo? No, los dos habían muerto por él de alguna forma. Y si él moría ahí, moría hoy, a manos de Gato nada menos, Mangetsu se ocuparía de clavarle todos y cada uno de los dientes filosos de su boca en todo su cuerpo (y el recuerdo del peliblanco afilando los dientes de Zabuza con una lima, porque ' _todos los espadachines tenemos así los dientes'_ , hizo que apretara su mandíbula aún más fuerte sobre la kunai), y Haku probablemente le metería cubitos de hielo en donde no le dá el sol.

Cómico que fácil y rápido sería terminar con todo, si él sólo buscara acabar con Gato sin importarle si alguno de los infradotados de sus guardias lo apuñalaban. Pero el rubio gritón tenía razón y dejarse morir sería burlarse del sacrificio de su alumno y él ya había dejado de burlarse de él hacía tiempo. Agacharse, correr, saltar, movimientos básicos que todo ninja, que toda persona aprende en su niñez y que equivalen a la vida o a la muerte en situaciones extremas. Agacharse, correr, saltar.

Apuñalar.

Acuchillar pecho, cráneo, yugular, lugares estratégicos para acabar con la vida de un enemigo de modo rápido, cuando no hay tiempo que perder. La vida se les escapa de modo fugaz, en un segundo la ves en sus ojos y al otro ya no hay nada allí. Observas la sangre brotar de su maltrecho cuello y la desesperación con la que llevan sus manos al lugar de la herida en un intento tormentoso por retener el líquido carmesí, sabiendo en el fondo que es en vano. Observas el modo en que el cuchillo destruye su cerebro, como los ojos ruedan hacia atrás quedando en un imperturbable blanco y cómo su rostro se contorsiona queriendo dejar salir un grito que nunca sale. Como caen sin vida.

Pero observas sin sentir nada.

Y eso está bien, eso está bien. Porque ellos son los tipos malos, son el enemigo, la escoria. Así que está bien no sentir nada, está bien matarlos y sentir su sangre caliente en el rostro, en la boca.

Podía entender por qué Haku no había querido ser shinobi.

Pero son muchos, realmente son muchos y con lo exhausto que estaba no podía evitar que lo apuñalaran, en la pierna, en los brazos de nuevo, ¿cuánto faltaba hasta que alguno de ellos tuviera una puntería mínimamente decente y lo acabara ahí mismo? Y él realmente no tenía problema con morir, porque sabía que en el momento en que algún imbécil le dé en un punto vital, mandaría todo al diablo y correría hacia Gato. Porque el viejo moriría hoy sin importar qué. No, no le importaba morir, pero _no quería_ morir. Por Haku, por Mangetsu.

Por lo visto, Kakashi tampoco quería que muriera.

"¿Qué mierda?" Balbuceó el renegado sin soltar la kunai.

"Me estaba aburriendo de verte ser acuchillado." Le contestó éste sin dignarse a verlo, con los ojos fijos en los hombres a los que mandaba a volar con puños y patadas. El jönin tomó una kunai restante de su bolsillo con su mano derecha mientras con la izquierda se hacía del cuello de un enemigo a su espalda y levantaba su pierna zurda a la altura de la cadera, con la rodilla estirada para patear al idiota que se había animado a atacarlo de frente.

Clavó el cuchillo en el cráneo del hombre que había rodeado por el cuello ( _ojos que ruedan hacia atrás, mueca de horror en el rostro_ ) y lanzó su cadáver al piso sin dirigirle una ojeada siquiera.

Los que habían sido lo suficientemente inteligentes, se alejaban acobardados del lugar.

Pero aún quedaban idiotas que creían poder, siempre hay idiotas que creen poder.

"Vé por él," _yo me ocupo del resto_ fue la parte inconclusa de la frase que Kakashi le dirigió, y Zabuza no tuvo que escucharlo dos veces. Se lanzó, se lanzó con fuerza, con velocidad, con un dolor espantoso en la pierna acuchillada por el tarado de uno de los guardaespaldas (al que Momochi disfrutó matar), y sintió el leve frío de un filo que pasa cerca, demasiado cerca, de sus costillas pero que lo abandona rápidamente. Kakashi había tomado al atacante por el cuello de su chaqueta y clavó su kunai en su columna vertebral, y aunque el espadachín no podía ver exactamente entre qué vértebras, supo al instante el resultado: el muchacho quedaría parapléjico, vivo (así de dócil era Kakashi con su enemigo cuando éste era sólo un chiquillo de unos veinte años), pero paralítico.

Se detuvo tan de repente frente a Gato que quien lo viera desde lejos sentiría el terror que infunde aquel lunático y querría vomitar. Zabuza abrió sus ojos marrones lo más que pudo y se obligó a sí mismo a no pestañear, nunca. Quería que el hombre recordara el blanco de sus escleróticas ensombrecidas por las venas rojas que las surcaban furiosas, quería que recordara sus irises color miel oscuro, quería que recordara sus pupilas, las pupilas por dónde lo observaba y cómo estas se contraen con odio y asco ante él.

Y Zabuza sonrió mostrando una sonrisa tan críptica que incluso a Kakashi se le erizó la piel.

Y Gato gritó de espanto.

Y el espadachín rió, rió fuerte y de modo lunático y tan rápido y claro que todos vieron cómo la kunai se deslizaba de entre sus dientes y caía al piso enchastrando sus alrededores con la saliva del hombre. Pero Zabuza hacía caso omiso al leve brillo de esperanza en los ojos del cabello de alfombra y continuaba riéndose, continuaba riéndose y lágrimas de furia e irritación le inundaban los ojos que se obligaba a no cerrar.

"Eh, Gato," dijo el ninja en tono gutural y oscuro, "nunca podré irme con él. A donde Haku fue no lo puedo seguir."

Pero el viejo no le contestaba y eso a Momochi no le importaba porque continuaba mirándolo y riendo y no pestañeando.

"El lugar al que voy a ir cuando muera, será el mismo que el tuyo. Después de todo," e interrumpió la frase para continuar riendo, "no se me ocurre pensar en otro lugar para un demonio ninja, ¿y a tí?"

Y sonrió aún más al ver la estupefacción en el rostro del viejo.

"Y yo encajo muy bien ahí, pero tú por otra parte, Gato… bueno, temo que tendrás una _muy dolorosa y larga eternidad_." Y dicho esto llevó su cabeza hacía su maltrecho brazo izquierdo, agachándose lo más que pudo y rodeando uno de los cuchillos que Kakashi había lanzado contra la extremidad en su boca, la sacó con fuerza, dejando correr la sangre de la herida. Y quiso morir junto a Gato sólo para perseguirlo y atormentarlo, para ser una carga, para torturarlo por siempre, pero no podía, no podía permitirse morir. "Espérame ahí." Dijo entre dientes y comenzó a ladear la cabeza hacía la izquierda, hacía la derecha, cortando una y otra y otra vez el rostro, cuello y pecho de Gato, disfrutando las salpicaduras de sangre que caían por toda su cara y cuello, disfrutando casi hasta el punto del orgasmo cómo el hombre gritaba de dolor y terror.

Hasta que cayó muerto al mar.

* * *

"¿Seguro que estarás bien?" Preguntó el ninja que copia a un vendado, solo y aún herido Zabuza Momochi.

Con el incidente del puente ocurrido varías semanas atrás y _Nami no kuni_ abandonada tan sólo hace dos horas, partiendo del lugar entre gritos y aplausos, no para Zabuza o Kakashi, sino para Naruto (porque el chiquillo había convencido al nieto del constructor a luchar y por eso la gente su unió para mejorar su futuro y toda esa mierda, _porque claro qué carajo importa quién peleó en ese puente de mala muerte si el muchacho inspiró a todos con el poder del amor_ , pensó el ninja de _Kirigakure_ con algo de malicia), ahora había llegado el momento de separar caminos por completo. _Konohagure_ por un lado y _Kirigakure_ por otro.

Y en realidad Zabuza debía agradecer que Kakashi no lo consideraba una amenaza para sus alumnos porque con las heridas en sus brazos no sería una presa difícil de matar, (supuso que también eran éstas el motivo por el que no lo acabó una vez abandonada la isla). También suponía que debía agradecer el buen corazón (aunque Momochi lo consideraba más bien estupidez) de los aldeanos, porque incluso luego de intentar en severas ocasiones asesinar al viejo constructor, y luego de acabar horriblemente con la vida del mafioso empresario, la gente del lugar se tomó la molestia de curarlo.

Bueno, no es que habían hecho un trabajo increíble pero en unos meses podría volver a usar sus manos.

Y también se habían tomado la molestia de atarle su preciada _Kubikiribōchō_ a la espalda, dado que sus extremidades estaban muy adoloridas para cargarla.

Ahora estaban todos parados frente a la tumba de su preciado alumno, de su preciado compañero y amigo, dándose las despedidas. Zabuza aún no había apartado la mirada de la tumba.

"Sí." Contestó planamente, sin querer estirar más el asunto. La imagen del equipo de Konoha era un poco patética y él quería estar a solas junto a su amigo. Kakashi, Naruto y la muchacha estaban físicamente bien, con algunos vendajes en los brazos del peliplata pero el rubio parecía como nuevo, ni una cicatriz quedaba como rastro de su enfrentamiento con Haku.

El peor parecía ser el de cabellos negros, con los brazos y piernas rodeados de vendas, pero sin impedirle el movimiento, el espadachín supuso que las mismas eran más a modo de prevención, porque en realidad su hijo -sí, su hijo, él había sido su hijo-, nunca había querido matarlo. Si no estaría muerto.

Realmente lo estaría.

Los contempló a los cuatro sin desviar la cabeza de la posición en la que estaba, observandolos de reojo, y pensó en decir algo pero no se le ocurrió nada. Los vió cabecear a modo de despido, y el modo en que se alejaban uno al lado del otro.

Y de repente supo que era lo último que quería decirles.

"¡Ey, muchacha!"

Los cuatro se dieron vuelta, la chica con algo parecido al miedo en los ojos pero con la expresión seria.

Levantó un dedo acusatorio para señalarla, " _kenjutsu,_ " dijo y ladeó su cabeza para mirarla completamente.

"Lo tuyo es el _kenjutsu_."

* * *

Estaba tan cansada de la tierra sobre el acolchado de su cama, sobre la mesa de reuniones, tan cansada de la tierra dentro de su tienda. Harta del olor a tela gastada y quemada por el sol, harta de que su privacidad dependiera de un trozo de sábana, harta de no poder dormir por el calor o por el frío y sin dudas estaba muy pero muy cansada de la guerra civil.

El que no estuviera casada hacía todo peor.

Se llevó tres dedos a su rostro y agachó la cabeza, fingiendo querer frotar sus ojos con hastío pero lo que en realidad buscaba era limpiar el sudor de su nariz. También estaba harta del cambio climático de su carpa ¿había agregado eso a lista ya? Si lo había hecho no lo recordaba, pero ahora lo haría. De día era un horno y por la noche una heladera -pero Mei no estaba segura de que esas cosas existieran en su mundo y decidió no exteriorizar su pensamiento-. También estaba hasta la coronilla de los mosquitos, y de eso no se había quejado todavía pero lo haría, eventualmente. Ao lo sabía, ella lo sabía. Ao lo aceptaba y ella lo hacía.

Era un pacto entre ellos sencillo y sin daños colaterales. Ella liberaba _Kirigakure no sato_ y él soportaba sus berrinches.

Aunque Ao hacía más que soportar sus berrinches infantiles, él era un estratega y sensor, un buen guardaespaldas y un gran amante. ¿Amor? No, entre ambos no había amor, sólo camaradería y una clara atracción sexual, pero eso era todo. La guerra quitaba todo, seres amados y -en el caso de Mei- la posibilidad de encontrar un buen esposo, pero Ao no sería nunca un buen esposo porque él no quería tener ninguna esposa y estaba demasiado concentrado en el pasado como para pensar en el futuro. Además nunca se llevaban bien cuando hablaban, sus quince años de diferencia hacían su presencia en esos momentos, y mientras uno quería disfrutar de paseos románticos bajo la luna el otro se contentaba con una cena de comida rápida e irse a dormir temprano.

Y ese era otro pacto silencioso, ninguno mencionaba lo que le molestaba del otro durante sus encuentros, él se permitía añorar una época pasada mientras la penetraba con más fuerza de la necesaria y ella fantaseaba con el hombre perfecto mientras gritaba su nombre y rasguñaba su espalda durante un poderoso y ansiado orgasmo.

Pero ahí terminaba el acuerdo, y durante las reuniones de estrategia o durante el resto del día en realidad, volvían a sus papeles y se llevaban, francamente, bastante mal.

"No me importa, Ao." Dijo la mujer alejando los dedos que había llevado a su rostro antes de inmiscuirse en sus pensamientos, recordando el motivo de la conversación.

"Pero, Mizukage-sama, es un hombre peligroso, si usted-"

"Basta, Ao," y trató de suavizar su trato, porque le gustaba el modo en que su escolta se dirigía a ella como 'mizukage' a pesar de no poseer el título todavía. Hablaba de su confianza en ella, de la creencia que tenía en su poder. Por lo general siempre pensaba en eso antes de lanzarse y arrancarle las ropas en aquellas noches, pero ahora necesitaba que la escuchara y que entrara en razón.

De todos modos ella sabía porque la reticencia del hombre a llevar a cabo el pedido, porque a pesar de alabar todo el tiempo el modo en que solían educar a los shinobis en su época, el peliazul sabía de qué modo eso afectaba en la psique de los shinobis de antaño (y de qué modo aún pesa sobre los shinobis que aún continúan viviendo), haciéndolos volátiles y poco confiables. Sobre todo porque la mayoría de ellos (bah, todos salvo ellos dos) están del lado de Yagura.

Pedirle a Ao que traiga al responsable de que _Kirigakure_ decidiera dejar de ser conocida como la _Aldea sangrienta de la niebla_ , pedirle que traiga al campamento, a la guerra, al responsable de aquella masacre (que hubiera ocurrido de todos modos, pero habría sido otro el ganador), debía ser de lo peor para él.

"Lo quiero, Ao, quiero a Zabuza de nuestro lado."

"Pero mizukage-sama, ¡él no está interesado en liberar _Kirigakure_!" Le respondió alzando fuerte la voz.

"Lo sé. Pero está interesado en matar a Yagura y eso me basta." Al ver la expresión desorbitada de su escolta continuó, "estamos caminando en la cuerda floja, Ao, podríamos perder ¿entiendes que podríamos perder? Y Momochi es un buen shinobi, _rayos_ , es un gran shinobi y lo quiero de mi lado." Ella no daría el brazo a torcer y sabía que el hombre frente a ella lo sabía.

"Bien." Dijo entre dientes tratando de apaciguar su furia, "saldré junto a Chöjuro por él en la mañana."

"Excelente," dijo la mujer con un gesto de la mano y lo vió darse vuelta rápido y caminar ligero hacia la salida. "Si quieres, puedes venir en la noche." Pero él se fue sin voltear.

Era una invitación arriesgada y ella lo sabía, porque quizás él estaba demasiado enojado con ella ahora como para siquiera considerar su propuesta. Pero Mei sabía que él vendría, al final lo haría, cuando se dé cuenta que él lo quería igual que ella, tal vez no vendría a la hora habitual, buscando hacerla desear (aunque ambos sabían que ninguno se moría de deseos por el otro) pero muy entrada la noche, cuando los demás durmieran, él se escabulliría en su tienda y la tomaria.

Y la penetraria con suma fuerza (nunca lastimándola, nunca jamás hiriéndola porque él la apreciaba y ella a él y jamás, jamás, jamás se lastimarian) descargando toda su ira e impotencia en cada impulso y grito de placer (porque Ao nunca gemía pero cuando lo hacía era porque necesitaba aliviar su mente de los traumas de aquellos oscuros y sangrientos días, y era obvio que esa noche él lo haría, era tan obvio), y ella lo dejaría y gritaría su nombre siempre, a modo de hacerle saber que estaba bien, que ella sabía lo que él sentía y que eso estaba bien, y rasguñaría su espalda y contorsionaría su cintura para aumentar el contacto mientras se liberaba en un ansiado y necesario, _oh tan necesario_ , orgasmo.

El estrés de la guerra es insoportable, después de todo.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Hinata: No voy a spoilear nada, tranquilos. Me cuesta horrores escribir a Hinata, me cuesta muchísimo porque ella es totalmente diferente a mí, super tímida e indecisa y me es dificilisimo ponerme en su lugar y tratar de ver qué decisiones haría o cómo enfrentaría a un enemigo. Y sé que para ustedes debe ser irritante entrar a una historia esperando leer sobre ella y encontrarse más con Ino y su desarrollo, pero les juro que tengo una explicación lógica, y es que no puedo desarrollar su personaje antes de los exámenes chünin. Y no porque no quiera, o me cueste escribirla, sino porque sería sumamente Ooc y anti-canon y poco creíble, porque Hinata sufre un fuerte golpe emocional en el arco de los exámenes en el manga (cuando se enfrenta con Neji) y necesito de _ese golpe emocional_ para hacer que su personaje funcione en el fic y ella empiece a crecer como kunoichi. Porque si la hago crecer antes, voy a modificar totalmente su personalidad a mi beneficio y, poniendome en el lugar de lectora, no me creería una palabra y la sentiría sumamente Mary Sue. Por eso aún no me puse a inspeccionar su personaje, pero voy a hacerlo, voy a hacerlo del modo que yo la hubiera desarrollado en canon.

Y también siendo completamente sincera, quizás la historia esté un poco más centrada en Ino. No voy a mentir sobre eso y pido perdón si dejé entender lo contrario, pasa que siempre que me siento a escribir me sale naturalmente hablar de la rubia -es un protagonismo involuntario, jaja- pero eso no significa que Hinata no tendrá su importancia en la historia, después de todo voy a hacerla la co-protagonista. De nuevo, pido perdón si ofendí a alguna fan de la Hyüga, espero sepan entender mi punto de vista y ojalá continúen eligiendo mi historia y dejando sus comentarios.


	12. El tablero de Shogi

_Konohagure no sato. Complejo Nara_.

Los ojos marrones del que considera su mejor amigo y aliado lo analizan sin perder tiempo, con curiosidad morbosa. Se centran en todas sus facciones y en ninguna a la vez, notando probablemente el modo en que las arrugas le surcan los ojos o como las líneas de expresión se acentuan en la boca. No puede decir por cuánto tiempo han guardado silencio, probablemente el suficiente para que su acompañante lo analice una o dos veces ya, pero él no vió necesario romper la situación todavía, porque se conocen demasiado bien y porque Shikaku es capaz, es sumamente capaz, de leer en su presencia el motivo de su visita.

Así que continuaron observándose en silencio, uno a cada lado de la mesa, sin moverse de su posición en cuclillas, mirada turquesa contra mirada marrón. Viéndose pero sin ver.

"¿Realmente lo crees?" Fue lo primero que dijo su compañero, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos y apoyando los codos en la mesa. Por supuesto que lo supo, Inoichi jamás dudó de la capacidad de su amigo para razonar en un mar de posibilidades, pero eso no impide que deje de sorprenderlo. Porque el líder Nara no tiene la misma facilidad de leer personas como tiene él, pero tiene el poder de sacar conclusiones, de sacar conclusiones válidas y plausibles de los hechos que ocurren a su alrededor.

Y si Shikaku pensó lo mismo, si razonó lo mismo que él, entonces tenía que ser la verdad, tenía que ser la respuesta lógica. Y por un momento tembló, porque Inoichi había deseado con todas sus fuerzas haber imaginado cosas, y por eso se dirigió al complejo Nara en el mismo momento en que Ino salió de Konoha en su primera misión de rango C, sabiendo que Shikamaru estaba junto a Asuma y su equipo en su segunda misión de ese nivel. Oh, cómo había deseado que su amigo no pensara lo mismo y lo recibiera con un típico suspiro y un 'qué querés' pero no había sido así, no había sido así y ahora Inoichi sabía, estaba seguro que lo que había creído era cierto.

El rubio asintió una sola vez antes de hablar, "tú también," le respondió buscando no mostrar su temor. Pero Shikaku sabía que estaba aterrado, sabía que estaba asustado porque era la respuesta lógica y porque él también lo estaba.

"Vaya, pero si no es esto un _fastidio_." E Inoichi notó que no usó su palabra favorita en el mundo, palabra que le heredó a su hijo.

Por supuesto que es un fastidio, es peor que un fastidio es terrible, es catastrófico. Es lo que lleva a la extinción entera de un clan -no, lo que _llevó_ a la extinción entera de un clan.

"Me alegro tanto de no haber metido a Chöza en el plan," trató de sonreír el líder Yamanaka, "al clan Akimichi, quiero decir, porque ellos están a salvo, ¿verdad?"

Encontrar consuelo en un momento como éste en algo tan simple como la _posible_ salvación de un preciado amigo era demasiado narcisista en el sentido en que buscaban sentirse mejores personas de lo que en realidad eran. Y demasiado bobo porque (muy a pesar), ellos sabían que no estaban a salvo porque la formación ya había sido destruida por las acciones pasada de ellos dos y probablemente Sarutobi creía que el clan de los gigantes sabía algo. Porque _algo tenían que saber_. Porque para el viejo era imposible que el clan Nara y el Yamanaka decidiera abandonar a uno de los suyos, era virtualmente imposible en su esquema mental.

Pero ellos lo habían abandonado y, a pesar de haberlo hecho con una profunda congoja, lo hicieron con una gran determinación.

 _El clan Akimichi era demasiado fiel a Konoha, demasiado fiel a Hiruzen, demasiado débil en comparación al Uchiha._

Y por eso nunca entró en su esquema.

Si todo hubiera salido bien, si todo hubiera salido de acuerdo al plan, Inoichi y Shikaku no dejarían a la deriva a su otro amigo. Por supuesto que no. No tendría la importancia que probablemente se mereciera y sin dudas habría tardado en reponerse, pero su amistad era profunda, no lo suficiente como para tratar de incluirlo en el poder, pero suficiente para no abandonarlo del todo.

 _Un plan de tres fases, de tres rostros_.

Un plan para hacerse del poder supremo, para hacerse del sillón de los grandes, un plan tan bien diseñado que _quién diablos iba a prever que no funcionaría_. Un esquema tan bien, pero tan bien detallado que el clan Uchiha no se atrevió a no aceptar la oferta porque sabía, sabía que el porcentaje de fracaso era mínimo, ínfimo.

Un proyecto tan espectacular que el clan del _sharingan_ nunca supo (ni sospechó) del todo quienes formaban parte. Sólo sabía de uno de ellos, sólo sabía de Inoichi. Porque él era la cara visible, él era el líder carismático que sabía usar palabras y gestos para engatusar al pueblo, para hacerle creer que ésto era lo que les convenía. Y si no podía convencerlos mediante sensuales frases y sugestivos tonos de voz, lo haría controlando su mente y cambiando recuerdos, ideales o lo que sea malditamente necesario para que todo funcione bien.

Nunca supo del Nara, porque sólo Yamanaka sabía del Nara, que era quien había diseñado todo desde las sombras y era quien manejaría todo desde las penumbras también, porque su aparente flojera y desgano no era más que una pantalla para esconder su infinito hambre de poder. Y porque nunca habian querido darle tantas atribuciones a los Uchiha, porque todo entraba dentro de un plan incluso más grande, donde el clan del _doujutsu_ ascendería al trono junto a ellos, sí. Pero nunca, nunca, tendría la información completa y su nivel de decisión sería existente, pero mínimo.

Y lo habían planeado tan bien y lo hubieran manejado tan bien que ellos jamás se habrían dado cuenta de ser peones en vez de reyes. Manejarlos se había tornado un juego demasiado fácil, su inmenso ego y creencia de ser los mejores era de lo más explotable, sólo tenían que encargarse de decirles lo buenos que eran, de lo mucho que se merecían y lo _poco_ que los demás clanes eran en comparación.

Y los Uchiha estuvieron a sus pies, creyendo estar arriba.

E Inoichi sabía que era la pieza clave, su clan era la conexión entre todos ellos, quien llevaba y traía y se encargaba de convencer, y a pesar de la fuerza superior en inteligencia y planificación del clan de las sombras, y el poder extraordinario de combate de los Uchiha sabía - _sabía demasiado bien_ \- que era él quien que manejaba las riendas del golpe, porque sin los Yamanaka, todo caería tan rápido y con tal fuerza que perderían antes de empezar.

 _Porque él había sido quien convenció a la rama secundaria Hyüga de presentar su apoyo al golpe, sorprendiendo hasta al mismo Fugaku._

Lo había hecho tan bien, su trabajo había sido tan magistral y de hormiga y nadie podía discutir lo increíble que era con las palabras. E incluso cuando Shikaku entró en estado de pánico con la muerte de Hizashi (quien había sido el interlocutor y representante de esa parte del clan e Inoichi), y creían que todo se iría al demonio -porque los Hyüga eran muchísimos, y si la rama principal obligaba ( _usando el Sello Maldito_ ) a la secundaria a combatir contra ellos podían vencerlos, si todos los clanes restantes se unían podían vencerlos, y por eso era imperativo tenerlos de su lado-, fue Inoichi el que, con paciencia y un carisma que jamás creyó poseer, convenció al segundo al mando de la rama secundaria con la promesa de descubrir una forma de eliminar el Sello antes del golpe.

 _Las palabras logran ganar peleas casi tan bien como cualquier ninjutsu._

Los Yamanaka eran los mejores de los tres revolucionarios* en controlar el chakra y eran expertos en Jutsus mentales. Inoichi supuso que podría adentrarse sin ser descubierto a la mente de algún Hyüga de la rama principal y descubrir cómo el _Sello Maldito_ era creado y, a partir de ahí, encontrar la forma de deshacerlo sería tan fácil para él como un paseo en el parque.

En realidad poco les importaba a las tres caras del golpe las vidas de los integrantes del clan del _byakugan_ , pero podían fingir, podían fingir que sí y así ellos los creerían de su lado cuando en realidad todos caían como piezas en un juego de Shogi. Lo más probable fuera que una vez sin jutsu mental que los detenga, la rama secundaria matara a toda la principal, creando así los cimientos de su propia revolución.

Y a modo de gratitud, le que dejarían el camino libre al brazo armado del plan, los Uchiha.

Cuando eso pasara, todos sabían que incluso uniéndose los Akimichi, Aburame e Inuzuka al hokage, sin la ayuda de los Hyüga, la guerra ya estaba decidida, y las tres caras de la revolución caminarian junto a sus herederos al trono: El rostro estratégico de los Nara, el rostro carismático y políticamente influyente de los Yamanaka, y el rostro del poder armado de los Uchiha.

 _Tal vez luego irían a por el daimyö también_.

Un plan perfecto.

Un plan infalible.

Un plan perfecto e infalible que cayó estrepitoso por un mocoso. Un niño con una increíble capacidad combativa que lo llevó a la locura y un cerebro tan fácilmente manipulable que Dänzo lo usó para librarse de las molestias de su propio clan. _Itachi Uchiha_.

Porque ambos sabían el nivel de obsesión de aquel hombre con los Uchiha y su poder, pero jamás pensaron que aquel muchacho (que creían sería clave en las batallas que vendrían) sería el encargado de matar todo sus sueños, junto con su padre.

Ninguno de ellos entendía que había pasado, por qué había pasado, por qué de repente el infante de trece años decidió que a lo mejor su estirpe era indigna y por eso los mató a todos sin discriminar en edad o sexo. Por supuesto tenían sus sospechas, porque seguramente Itachi sabía del plan de los Uchiha de realizar un golpe de estado, y quizás eso fue lo que detonó su furia. Pero no creían que el joven supiera de la involucración de Inoichi (por supuesto no tenía cómo saber de Shikaku), porque de haberlo sabido lo habría matado a él también.

Probablemente.

 _Agradecieron en silencio al inmenso ego de Fugaku que le impidió mencionarle a su hijo o al resto de su estirpe que el golpe de estado no lo había planeado él. Porque eso fue lo único que los salvó_.

Pero tenía que haber algo más detrás de esa masacre, algo mucho más profundo, porque no podía tratarse de un arranque de locura de un turbado mocoso, Hiruzen tenía que sospechar que había algo más porque sino, ¿por qué separar a la nueva formación de Ino-Shika-Cho? ¿Se había enterado de alguna forma de los encuentros entre Inoichi y Fugaku? ¿Alguien del Consejo Nara o Yamanaka los habían delatado? ¿Los Hyüga? No, los Hyüga no podían ser.

 _La rama secundaria Hyüga nunca mencionó su posible participación (o falta de) a cambio del silencio estricto de Inoichi sobre su intención de revelarse de la rama principal y, por supuesto, el rubio accedió._

O quizás estaban exagerando y persiguen su propia cola, porque no había indicios, no habían dejado indicios de existir en aquel esquema. Y la masacre Uchiha debía ser un hecho totalmente aislado del golpe, porque sino ellos también habrían sufrido las consecuencias pero no fue así. Ellos estaban bien, y años después seguían bien. Que Sarutobi le haya permitido a Umino separar la preciada formación debía ser sólo una cuestión experimental, porque después de todo sí obligaba a los pequeños a entrenar juntos los fines de semana, y seguro no tardaría en enviarlos a misiones juntos.

De todos modos no estaba mal pensar en planes de escape. Por eso Inoichi se había acercado hasta el complejo Nara a hablar con su mejor amigo y aliado que sospechaba lo mismo que él.

Pero a Shikaku lo rodeó el silencio y dirigió su mirada a la mesa mientras se le oscurecía de a poco el rostro. El rubio casi podía ver los engranajes de su cerebro moverse a una velocidad extraordinaria, casi podía escuchar una máquina de escribir dentro de la cabeza de su acompañante, tomando notas y hechos y comparándolos todo al mismo tiempo; y por poco se ríe en voz alta imaginando al cerebro del líder Nara haciendo el ruido de un papel al arrugarse porque uno de sus planes no pasaba el test de calidad.

E Inoichi lo conocía tan bien que sabía cuando el hombre no estaba conforme con algo porque fruncía el ceño un poco antes de volver al rostro imperturbable, o cuando Shikaku se obligaba a pensar rápido porque sus ojos se movían mínimamente de un lado al otro con velocidad. Incluso cuando trataba de explorar en lo más recóndito de su mente por información que podía ser útil para sus propósitos por el modo en que arrugaba los ojos. O sabía cuando encontraba algo de interés porque movía el dedo meñique de la mano derecha, como si quisiera archivarlo.

O como le brillaban los ojos por un segundo y levantaba las cejas cuando se le había ocurrido algo.

También sabía que cuando eso ocurría, Shikaku se quedaba callado por un tiempo, poniendo a prueba su teoría sin moverse, y él sabía que lo estaba haciendo porque no pestañeaba, también tenía muy claro lo que debía hacer en esas situaciones. Así que de modo automático y tratando de no hacer ruido, se levantó en busca del objeto que necesitaban y con sumo cuidado lo apoyó en la mesa, acomodando todo en el lugar correspondiente.

Fue unos minutos después que su compañero levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la suya, sin decirle nada y respirando de modo suave, y a Inoichi no le importaba porque sabía que Shikaku había considerado todas las posibilidades, había puesto a prueba su plan y lo había encontrado plausible, lógico, capaz de llevarlos a la victoria o -por lo menos- a territorio seguro. Y sabía que se lo explicaría de modo simple y entendible, de manera que lo lleve a cabo a la perfección. Así que el líder Yamanaka lo observaba, esperando que hiciera lo que siempre hacía.

Y entonces Shikaku movió una de las piezas de madera del tablero de Shogi que tenía delante.

* * *

Lo que no sabían ambos líderes es que, en realidad, la masacre Uchiha ocultaba más -oh mucho más- de lo que creían y Sarutobi sospechaba, en su infinita sabiduría, que aquel plan que llevó a los Uchiha a su destrucción no pudo haber sido creado dentro de los confines de aquel clan, porque era demasiado perfecto, demasiado infalible para que alguien tan cargado de odio y ego como Fugaku pensara en algo así. Hasta tenía muy en claro que ni él, ni Dänzo, ni Itachi, ni el resto de Konoha sabía siquiera la mitad del esquema, pero Hiruzen era tan perceptivo y conocía tan bien a los clanes que su amada aldea albergaba...

Y sospechaba, por supuesto que sospechaba que el único posible de desarrollar semejante diseño era alguien tan talentoso y capaz como el líder Nara, que sin dudas era los suficientemente observador e inteligente para saber qué aspiraciones explotar de los Uchiha en su beneficio. Pero también sabía que Shikaku no podía convencer a nadie desde cero, que no contaba con la capacidad verbal de seducir a un hombre lo suficiente para que se meta en un proyecto de semejante magnitud. Él no, pero Inoichi sí.

 _No sabía de qué forma podía entrar el Akimichi en la ecuación, pero ellos no hacían nada por separado, y de alguna manera Chöza debía participar._

Pero no había hecho nada, no se había permitido hacer nada porque no tenía pruebas y porque amaba demasiado a los idiotas como para permitirse creer semejante barbaridad de sus protegidos, porque el clan Sarutobi había albergado bajo su ala a las tres familias e Hiruzen vió crecer desde pequeños a los actuales líderes de éstas, y no podía ser, no podía ser que ellos buscaran traicionarlo.

Pero se había cansado de pretender no sospechar, y decidió investigar por sí sólo, de modo metódico y en silencio (porque jamás hablaría con alguien de ésto -menos que menos con Dänzo- porque hacerlo implicaría tres nuevas masacres y ni siquiera estaba seguro de que lo que sospechaba fuera cierto), y con cuidado y suma cautela, buscó la forma de desestabilizar a los hombres. De hacerlos sentir acorralados, de obligarlos a ponerse nerviosos y llevarlos a cometer un error.

Umino Iruka le dió la oportunidad perfecta.

Pero aún no era suficiente, _aún_ _no era suficiente_ , y todavía no tenía muy en claro de qué manera continuaría presionando pero lo haría. Y lograría quebrarlos, lograría quebrarlos para bien o para mal, logrando confirmar o descartar (e Hiruzen rogaba porque ocurra lo último) sus sospechas.

Su oficina se encontraba silenciosa porque había ordenado salir a sus guardias ANBU sin explicación aparente, queriendo tomarse unos minutos del día para pensar en soledad, y el humo que había largado con su pipa durante toda la jornada todavía bailaba en el aire de la habitación. Tenía demasiado papeleo por delante pero en su escritorio sólo había un tablero perfectamente situado frente a él, con las fichas de madera ubicadas en los lugares correspondientes, el anciano se permitió respirar profundo y sonreír.

" _Que empiece el juego, muchachos."_ dijo en imperturbable voz baja, mientras movía una de las fichas de su tabla de Shogi hacia adelante.

* * *

Hiashi estaba harto.

En serio, ¿cuál era el maldito problema de Hinata? ¿Acaso era estúpida? ¿Tan poco talento tenía? ¿O es que había nacido con alguna incapacidad motriz? Porque sinceramente no entendía, realmente no le entraba en la cabeza como una de sus hijas, su primogénita para empeorar las cosas, era tan mala luchando. No sólo eso, ponía en vergüenza el apellido Hyüga, ponía en vergüenza a la rama principal, lo ponía en vergüenza a él.

Lo que Hanabi tardaba en aprender en días a ella le tomaba semanas.

Lo que Neji tardaba en aprender en horas a ella le tomaba días.

Y cuando lograba algún movimiento tenía esa irritante mirada en el rostro, esa _irritante y estúpida mirada en el rostro_ de sorpresa por haberlo hecho bien. ¿Pero de qué demonios se sorprendía? ¿Acaso nunca creyó poder hacerlo? ¡Es una Hyüga! ¡Es la heredera misma la puta madre! Por supuesto que iba a hacerlo.

Por lo menos tenía la decencia de no alegrarse, porque eso sería el colmo.

El líder Hyüga quería con tantas ganas darle su lugar a Hanabi, quería con tantas ganas que Hinata no existiera o por lo menos fuera la hija menor, porque de ese modo el traspaso del poder estaba asegurado para un miembro mínimamente decente. Aunque no era que su segunda niña fuera una _gran_ prodigio ni mucho menos, era de lo más común. Pero común era mejor que escoria.

 _Y la imagen de Neji rompiendo todos los muñecos de práctica del complejo con un simple movimiento de la mano lo llenó de ira_.

Pero no lo dejarían, no. El Consejo de la familia no le permitiría destituir a Hinata de la cadena de sucesión porque los asquerosos viejos se relamían los labios con lujuria al saber que una vez asuma la muchacha ellos tendrían el poder, tendrían el control. Porque su primogénita era tan maleable y fácil de persuadir y tonta y débil. Y siempre que sacaba el tema y les explicaba que Hanabi era mejor y estaba más capacitada los decrépitos le repetían sin cesar que ' _ya bastante habían permitido cuando no colocaron el Sello Maldito en ella cuando cumplió tres años como correspondía'._ Ahí él guardaba silencio.

Era cierto que Hanabi aún no tenía el _Sello_ como debería tener, y el pedido fue hecho por Hiashi mismo cuando notó con angustia cómo Hinata lo decepcionaba una y otra vez, porque guardaba la esperanza de que le permitieran cambiar de heredera. Pero eso no duraría, claro que no, porque esa noche tirarian a su hija menor al piso y uno de los consejeros se sentaría a hurtadillas sobre ella, con las manos brillando en color azul y entonces sucedería. Apoyaría su palma en la cabeza de la muchacha y diría cosas inentendibles y ella gritaría por el ardor (todos siempre gritaban y lloraban por el ardor), y listo.

 _Marcada de por vida._

Sabía perfectamente que los consejeros despreciaban su descendencia. Hinata era inútil y Hanabi era promedio, pero nunca lo demostraban y siempre dejaban esos pensamientos de lado cuando recordaban que en el momento de traspaso de poder serían ellos los que controlarán las riendas del destino del clan. Y sabía perfectamente como lo miraban a Neji, como lo veían a él e imaginaban un rey. Incluso podía crear perfectamente en su mente cómo deseaban haber ignorado el mandato familiar de que sea el primogénito el que asuma el trono, poniendo a Hizashi en su lugar, porque así habría sido su hijo quien ascendería después. Y lo peor era que, de estar en esa posición, Hiashi también lo pensaría.

También sabía perfectamente cómo las decrépitas consejeras lo desnudaban en su mente.

Porque el maldito _era atractivo_ , era tremendamente atractivo y él no sabía qué carajo tenía que ver pero estaba seguro que en el momento en que el joven ascendiera a Chünin las urracas se lanzarían a la caza. Prometiéndole una mejora en su calidad de vida, prometiéndole un lugar en el Consejo (y la consecuente eliminación del _Sello Maldito_ , dándole su libertad, porque quien entraba al Consejo se transformaba en parte de la rama principal), prometiéndole lo que quisiera si con eso conseguían llevarlo a la cama.

E Hiashi lo permitiría, por mucho asco que le diera, porque él _no podía_ meterse con el Consejo y además porque _no quería_ meterse con el Consejo, porque ellos eran de la rama principal y Neji de la secundaria. Que hagan con él lo que quieran.

 _Perdón Hizashi, perdón por permitirlo, perdón._

Pero no dejaría que vieran a Neji como rey y a Hinata como basura, no importaba si lo eran o no, era cuestión de principios. La rama principal era superior, _era siempre malditamente superior_ a la secundaria. E iban a atreverse a marcar a _su_ Hanabi y a poner a _la otra_ en el poder, y él no podía y no iba a impedirlo. Pero que lo partiera un rayo si iba a dejar las cosas así, porque su primogénita crecería y sería como su padre quiera o no. Él se encargaría de partirle la maldita mandíbula todos los días si era necesario para que generara algo de carácter, pero sabía que tenía que recurrir a métodos aún más terribles para tener algún avance.

Lo que lo llevaba a la situación en la que se encontraba.

"¡Haz el maldito movimiento, Hinata!" Le gritó a la muchacha que había empezado a llorar. Porque la había encerrado (a ella, a Hanabi y a uno de los consejeros) junto a él en uno de los dojos de entrenamiento. Su hija menor se encontraba tirada en el piso con los ojos clavados en su hermana y expresión de horror, aprisionada por el peso del viejo al que le brillaban las manos de azul.

"Hazlo ahora, o juro por dios que voy a hacer que la marque. ¿Quieres eso? ¿Quieres que la marque y que sea como tu primo Neji? ¡¿Eh?!"

"N- n- no." Contestó la peliazul entre sollozos, tratando de calmar su voz y volviendo a tratar de hacer el movimiento bien, de hacerlo como le habían enseñado pero no lo lograba, era tan difícil, _tan difícil e injusto_.

"¡Estoy cansado, Hinata! ¡Estoy cansado de vos, cansado de tu debilidad!"

"P- p- perdón." Fue lo único que logró decir mientras continuaba llorando y a Hiashi se le estrujó el corazón y por un segundo quiso hacerla parar y pedirle perdón, pero él era el jefe y no podía demostrar sentimientos y, además, estaba uno de los representantes del Consejo. No quería que lo viera más débil de lo que ya creía que era.

"¡¿Perdón?! ¡¿Te atrevés a pedirme perdón?! ¡Un Hyüga nunca pide perdón! ¡A nadie!" Le escupió con todo el odio que pudo, "no quiero que me pidas perdón, ¡ **haz. el. movimiento**!"

Y Hinata estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas pero no podía concentrarse porque estaba llorando y su padre no paraba de gritarle y Hanabi estaba llorando también y ella no podía hacerlo, no podía hacerlo.

 _Van a marcar a mi hermana, van a marcarla por mi culpa._

Y trató una, dos, tres veces sin lograrlo y supo que había llegado a su fin cuando Hiashi le dirigió una mirada de soslayo al anciano que estaba sobre su hija y el hombre comenzó a bajar sus brillantes manos hacia la frente de su hermana y, _no, no, no por favor, no, por favor no, por favor no._ Y ocurrió.

Logró el movimiento.

Y se puso a llorar con más fuerza.

"Un trato es un trato," escucho la voz ronca del viejo que chasqueaba los dientes y pasaba la lengua por sus labios, "no la marcaré hoy, Hiashi-sama."

"Pero sabes que eventualmente," continuó el asqueroso hombre e hizo una pausa para levantarse de forma lenta, pesada, haciendo sonar los huesos de sus rodillas, "lo haremos, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, Kuso-sama." Le contestó el otro adulto, sin apartar los ojos de su primogénita que estaba tratando de parar de llorar, no pudiendo reprimir el suspiro de alivio que escapó de sus labios.

Y el horrible, _horrible_ hombre se fue, seguido por Hiashi que como si fuera lo más normal del mundo apoyó sus manos en los hombros de su hermana menor, como si instantes atrás no hubiera amenazado con marcarla y condenarla de por vida. Y Hinata trataba de dejar de llorar, trataba de dejar de gemir de angustia, pero no podía porque la imagen del anciano sobre Hanabi y sus manos brillando de color azul la había asustado demasiado y ella no podía parar.

Quedó sola en aquel dojo, en completo silencio e iluminada sólo por unas velas que hacían que el lugar brillara en color naranja, y agradeció estarlo, porque se permitió llorar todo lo que necesitaba, se permitió odiar al viejo, a su padre, al Consejo y sobre todo se permitió odiarse, porque era una débil, una asquerosa debilucha que lloraba porque no le salía un movimiento y porque se había asustado y ella no tendría asustarse y le estaba terminantemente prohibido lamentarse.

Se permitió odiar a su clan -no, se permitió odiar a la rama principal de su clan. Porque todos serían más felices si ellos estuvieran muertos, y deseó que todos lo estuvieran, porque así Hanabi y Neji y su tío (si estuviera vivo) y los demás podrían vivir sin el constante miedo de ser torturados, de ser asesinados por los líderes que tendrían que protegerlos, no vivirían sabiendo que al morir sus ojos - _sus bellos, bellos ojos_ -, su insignia como parte de una familia y el orgullo del clan, se derretirán y desaparecerán de la faz de la tierra, transformando su cadáver en uno más, uno cualquiera, uno sin algo que lo caracterice, que los ate a sus parientes y a sus seres queridos.

 _Ojalá estuviéramos todos muertos_ , pensó con odio. Y se llevó el dorso de las manos a sus ojos perla.

En la pequeña casa de madera otorgada para el shinobi prodigio de la rama secundaria Hyüga Neji, en el enorme complejo de su clan, se escuchó un ruido fuerte de algo chocando contra el piso seguido de un corto grito de queja y un insulto. Nadie se había acercado al oír la conmoción porque no consideraron necesaria su presencia y al día siguiente, algunos curiosos se aproximaron al muchacho para preguntarle qué había sucedido. El chico no pareció darle mucha importancia al asunto, ignorando las preguntas y yéndose sin responder; porque fue más bien una tontería, un descuido extraño que podría ocurrirle a cualquiera -aunque le ocurrió a él de entre todas las personas-, y no quiso preocuparse, no quiso preocuparse porque si lo hacía no dejaría de pensar en eso, porque sencillamente sus dedos dejaron de responderle de repente y un fuerte frío corrió por su espalda, sólo por un segundo sus manos se durmieron antes de volver a reaccionar, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

Había dejado caer sin querer un tablero de Shogi, desparramando todas sus fichas y partiéndolo por la mitad.

* * *

Llamada al pie: (*): Clan Nara, Clan Yamanaka y el Clan Uchiha.


	13. Baños y vapor

Recordaba el columpio de la Academia más grande de lo que en realidad era, pero supuso que no era que la hamaca se había achicado sino que ella había crecido. Aunque no era que su cuerpo se había modificado enormemente, pero bueno, aumentar sus medidas aunque sea sólo par de centímetros a los trece años era algo importante para la mayoría de las chicas de su edad. Pero en realidad Hinata nunca pensaba en cosas como esa.

Pensaba en cosas como la decepción que era, en lo mal que se sentía cuando tenía que volver a su casa luego de un día de entrenamiento -dónde Hiashi la obligaría a sentarse en la mesa del comedor y la interrogaria para saber qué hizo, dónde estuvo y sobre todo _cuanto_ había avanzado-, y en la inmensa felicidad que sentía cuando terminaba su desayuno y caminaba dando saltitos hasta el campo de entrenamientos número cinco, donde su bella sensei, su ruidoso compañero y su amable amigo la esperaban.

Pero hoy el entrenamiento sólo consistió en una reunión estratégica e informativa que había terminado demasiado pronto para su gusto, porque dentro de dos días volverían a salir de Konoha en su segunda misión de rango C (lo que la emocionaba y aterraba al mismo tiempo), y Kurenai quería que descanzaran lo más que puedan y que se tomaran las cosas con calma.

Porque en la primera misión de ese rango se habían puesto nerviosos y habían asustado al cliente que quiso quejarse con el _Hokage_ y eso no podía volver a suceder.

Pero Hinata no quería volver a su casa, no quería tener que caminar hasta su Complejo donde su padre la esperaba para hacerle el interrogatorio diario, donde todos sus súbditos le sonreían pero en realidad la odiaban porque ella era de la rama principal.

Donde Neji…

 _Neji_ …

Se mordió los labios no permitiéndose pensar en él, y obligó a su mente a pensar en cosas menos dolorosas.

Como en cuando Kiba intentó de saltar desde una punta a la otra del campo de entrenamiento, fallando miserablemente y cayendo junto a Akamaru, provocando la risa de Chöji y una mueca de su parte que al instante escondió en un fuerte rubor porque no quería reírse del infortunio de su compañero.

O en Naruto.

Y tan sólo pensar en aquel rubio gritón hizo que se ruborizaran sus cachetes, contrastando totalmente con la palidez de sus ojos, e instintivamente junto sus dedos índices y comenzó a chocarlos entre sí, sonriendo levemente.

A veces se imaginaba no siendo tan tímida y teniendo la personalidad de alguna de sus compañeras de clase. Porque ella notaba como perseguían y vitoreaban y demostraban todo su amor por Sasuke y ella nada de nada, nothing, niente; pero es que Naruto era tan… _diferente_ a ella.

Porque él prefería saltar y ella esconderse. Él prefería pelear y ella hablar. Él prefería caminar por Konoha y ella leer encerrada en su cuarto.

Y el muchacho estaba tan enamorado de otra mujer… Haruno Sakura.

Que era tan diferente a ella también.

Pero la pelirrosa no le daba ni la hora, de hecho todo lo contrario, porque cada vez que el Uzumaki se atrevía siquiera a dirigirle la palabra, la kunoichi lo estampaba contra alguna pared o reja con uno de sus puños (y el porqué de semejante reacción violenta estaba fuera del nivel de comprensión de la Hyüga). Y para empeorar el panorama, la muchacha era una de las más fieles admiradoras del último descendiente del clan Uchiha (del que su padre le había advertido alejarse) y… bueno debía admitir que el pelinegro era muy apetecible a la vista, pero Hinata vivía rodeada de gente con personalidades frías y lo último que necesitaba era agregar aún más seriedad a su vida.

Quizás si el chico del _sharingan_ fuera algo más dulce, ella sentiria algo por él…

Naruto en cambio era la persona más alegre que vió en la vida, y esa actitud de él fue lo que llamó su atención cuando era pequeña. Y lo seguía para ver en qué problemas se metía o qué locuras planeaba, porque en el fondo la ojiperla soñaba con hacer cosas así; pero no se atrevía a contradecir a su padre.

 _Por eso vivía todo eso a través de él_.

Y se preguntó si lo que sentía era amor o admiración o una mezcla de ambas. Quizás si ella en realidad fuera diferente y se aventurara más o no fuera tan sumisa, no sentiría nada por el chico de las marcas en el rostro. Quizás no sentiria nada por nadie y sólo se querría a ella misma, y eso un poco le gustaría. Le gustaría quererse a sí misma.

No supo muy bien en qué momento comenzó a columpiarse, pero ahora que lo hacía podía sentir la brisa que le daba en la cara. El silencio que rodeaba el patio de la Academia le permitía pensar y tararear en voz baja sin ser interrumpida, aprovechando que todos los chicos seguían en clase por lo que no tenía que irse todavía. Alzó la vista para ver el sol, y por su posición en el cielo supuso que debía ser media tarde, lo que significaba que podía gastar unas cuantas horas más antes de tener que emprender el retorno a su complejo.

Sentía algo de calor bajo sus ropas pero podía soportarlo, su campera beige tapaba las gotitas de sudor que habían comenzado a descender por su pecho, torso y espalda. Pero a Hinata no le importaba estar sudando -de hecho mejor, porque así podría decirle a su padre que había estado entrenando sola, y no tendría que admitir que pasó toda la tarde hamacándose-. De hecho...

" _Maldito infeliz…"_ escuchó una voz que gruñía por lo bajo pero no podía distinguir a quién le pertenecía o ver al dueño del chillido. El enojado murmullo la sacó de sus pensamientos al instante y dirigió una tímida mirada al lugar de donde el sonido parecía venir.

" _Se cree muy gracioso,"_ el quejido estaba cada vez más cerca del columpio y pudo notar que era demasiado aguda para pertenecer a un hombre.

Podría activar su _byakugan_ y terminar con el misterio de una vez, pero la persona estaba demasiado cerca ya y sin dudas la atraparía con su _doujutsu_ activado. No quería quedar como una chismosa.

" _Ya va a ver, le voy a quemar su preciosa copia de Icha Icha a ver si sigue creyendo que es gracioso, oh sí, ¡Kyajajaja!"_ Sí, definitivamente una chica por la risa lunática.

La imagen de su antigua compañera de clase salió de entre los matorrales que rodeaban el edificio, agarrándose el estómago mientras reía cual enferma (con los ojos totalmente blancos, mirando hacia arriba y la mitad de la cara ocupada por su boca) por cualquiera sea la imagen que se estaba imaginando.

 _(Kakashi en llamas.)_

Pero al encontrarse con la ojiperla, la risa frenó de golpe y el semblante se endureció. "Oh… Hinata."

"I-Ino-chan."

La rubia llevó sus manos a su nuca, elevando sus codos por encima de su cabeza al estilo Uzumaki y estuvo a punto de seguir de largo e ignorar una vez más a la peliazul pero de algún modo su boca empezó a formular palabras antes de que su mente pudiera reaccionar, "así que… ¿qué haces acá?"

"¡Oh! Uhm… anoo~ y-yo s-sólo me columpiaba Ino-chan…"

"¿Eh?" Respondió haciendo una mueca con el rostro, "¿En… en serio? ¿Te dejan columpiarte?"

Hinata se sonrojó, sabiendo que si bien la chica lo preguntaba con verdadera curiosidad, también tenía algo de veneno en la voz. "Uhm… s-sí," y de repente encontró de lo más interesante el pedazo de tierra a su pies.

"¡Pero mirá nada más!" Gritó de repente super ofendida, bajando sus brazos y apretando los puños, "Kakashi-sensei no me deja hacer nada salvo entrenar, el hijo de…"

"¡Ino-chan!"

"Okey, okey, tsk, ¡que puritana sos!" Ante eso la chica hundió más su quijada contra su pecho. La kunoichi de pelo largo dejó salir un largo suspiro, "bueno, no te pongas así, era sólo un chiste, dios…"

"Oh… lo, lo siento."

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué?" Pero la otra joven no contestó y sólo se sonrojó aún más, "wow… si que sos timida."

"S-supongo…"

"Gee, no sos de hablar mucho ¿eh?"

"Ah, ehm… n-no creo que no…"

"Como sea, ¿estuviste entrenando?" La interrumpió la rubia antes de que siga tartamudeando incoherencias con un gesto de la mano.

"S-sí, e-es decir no, Kurenai-sensei nos dió la tarde libre p-para que descansemos hasta la próxima misión."

"Eeehhh… como me gustaría estar con ella, ¡Chöji tiene tanta suerte!"

"E-estoy segura que tu sensei es muy bueno también, Ino-chan…"

"¿Kakashi bueno? Ahjaja" rió la kunoichi, "tenelo por una semana y después me contás."

"Oh…" resopló la peli azul formando una perfecta 'o' con la boca, "e- ¿estabas entrenando con él?"

"¡¿Con él?!" respondió mientras serruchaba sus dientes entre sí, "no…"

( _Kakashi ardiendo y gritando de dolor._ )

"Pe-pero entonces no e-estabas entrenando Ino-chan?" Hinata sabía que Ino debía entrenar no sólo con su equipo designado sino que también se juntaba una o dos veces por semana con los clanes Akimichi y Nara para practicar técnicas de la conocida formación _Ino-Shika-Cho_ porque ella también tenía que juntarse con Shino y Kiba a practicar sus capacidades de rastreo, pero había descartado al instante esa posibilidad porque Chöji había estado con ella no hacía dos horas atrás, y era imposible que en ese período corto de tiempo se hubiese visto con la platinada.

"Sí. Sí estaba."

Y ahí la Hyüga levantó de nuevo su vista para apreciar a su ex-compañera: Cabello despeinado, suciedad en el rostro, brazos y piernas al igual que muchos rasguños poco profundos, las vendas de su torso totalmente rasgadas y su top y pollera hechos jirones. Mueca de furia en el rostro.

"Ah… y, uhm, c- ¿cómo e-estuvo?"

"Prefiero no hablar de eso." Sentenció arrugando los ojos a modo de advertencia para terminar ese tópico de conversación ahí mismo.

Hinata por supuesto obedeció. Porque ella siempre obedecía sin poder evitarlo.

 _(Flashback.)_

"¿Pero a dónde vamos Kakashi-sensei?" Dijo la kunoichi arrastrando los pies entre las hojas, era temprano -demasiado temprano para su gusto- y sólo había tenido un día para descansar de la misión a _Nami no kuni_. Cualquiera creería que luego de estar tres semanas cuidando a los pueblerinos de la isla hasta que terminen el puente correspondería a mínimamente una maldita semana de descanso, pero el ninja que copia parecía regirse por otro calendario. Llevaban caminando una media hora y el jönin parecía no estarle prestando atención.

Ino reconoció que el camino que tomaban no estaba ni siquiera cerca de su campo de entrenamiento habitual, de ningún campo de entrenamiento que ella conociera en realidad, y el sendero se volvía cada vez más frondoso y lleno de vegetación y… oscuro. La joven Yamanaka tenía un mal presentimiento.

"¿Sensei?..." Nada, "sensei…" ni una onomatopeya por respuesta, "¡Kakashi-sensei!"

"Maa, ¿no crees que estas preguntando muchas cosas?"

"¡Es porque usted no me contestó nada de lo que le vengo preguntando! De hecho, es la primera vez que me dirige la palabra en toda la mañana!"

"Ah, ¿en serio?" Dijo llevándose un dedo al mentón, "Mmm...no, no lo creo. Definitivamente te hablé."

"No. No lo hizo."

"Sí lo hice, te saludé cuando llegaste."

"Querrá decir cuando _usted_ se dignó a aparecer. Y no. Sólo me saludó con un gesto de la mano para decirme que lo siga."

"Mmm… no, no fue así."

"Sí."

"No."

"S- _oh por el amor de Kami_ , no importa. ¿A dónde vamos?"

"¿Alguna vez te pusiste a pensar que tu voz es muy chillona para esta hora de la mañana?"

Ino pestañeó una, dos veces, ahora no sólo no respondía a sus preguntas sino que la insultaba. "¿Se dá cuenta que acaba de admitir que no me habló, verdad?" Dijo sonriendo maliciosa.

"..."

"..."

"... _De cualquier modo,_ el lugar a dónde vamos es un campo de entrenamiento poco utilizado, en realidad lo cerraron hace unos años porque… digamos… algún Jönin lo destruyó durante una práctica."

"Fue usted, ¿o no?"

"¿Por qué relacionas toda la destrucción de Konoha conmigo?" Dijo fingiendo dolor, "¿acaso no pudo haber sido Gai _esquivando_ algo que _quizás_ le lancé?"

"Entonces sí lo hiciste."

"No. Fue Gai." Sonrió.

Ino suspiró, en serio conversar con este hombre era como tratar de enseñarle el abecedario a una puerta. "De todos modos, ¿por qué le lanzó algo?"

"Primero que nada, dije _quizás_ , y segundo que todo, no es que lo hice a propósito" - _sí lo hizo-_ "sólo practicaba el lanzamiento de mis _räitons_ y bueno, ¿quién iba a saber que la dentadura de Gai atrajera rayos?"

"¿Así que fue todo un accidente y no tuvo nada que ver con que el hombre se la pase descubriendo los escondites que tiene, no?" Agregó haciendo una mueca. Kakashi le dirigió un segundo la mirada.

"Ah, mi gritoncita, eres demasiado chismosa para mí gusto." Dijo pasándole la mano por el cabello, despéinandolo con un poco de odio.

"Muérdeme." Insultó la infante.

"En unos años cuando seas mayor."

"¿Eh?"

"¿Eh?"

"¿Qué?"

"Ah, llegamos. ¿Qué te parece?"

Ino dejó de contemplar a su sensei y dirigió su mirada al frondoso y enorme lugar, los rayos del sol no encontraban ninguna resistencia porque el espacio estaba desprovisto de árboles, pero el pasto estaba increíblemente alto y aún más grandes eran las rocas que sobresalían de los matorrales. La kunoichi lo contempló en toda su gloria.

Era horrible.

"¿E-en serio?" Empezó temblorosa, "K-Kakashi-sensei no… no me gusta este lugar."

"Pero dijiste que querías mejorar…"

"Pe-pero no así, q-quiero a Naruto y a Sasuke. ¿D-dónde están?"

"Lamentablemente no van a entrenar con vos por un tiempo. Veras, estuve pensando lo que pasó en _Nami no kuni_ y lo que dijo Zabuza y creo que tenía razón. Podrías probarte en _kenjutsu_."

"¿K-kenjutsu?"

"Sip. Lamentablemente yo no tengo ni idea de cómo entrenarte, por eso le pedí ayuda a la única persona capaz de hacerlo, Hayate Gekkö."

Y con estas palabras de presentación, la figura de Mitarashi Anko saltó desde una rama y apareció frente a ellos.

"Err… Kakashi-sensei, ella no es…"

"Desafortunadamente," la interrumpió su sensei, "Gekkö está en una misión y no vuelve hasta mañana, así que supuse que podríamos trabajar en tu fuerza física hoy. Tenés un estado lamentable y no vas a poder sostener ninguna espada con los fideos que tenes por brazos."

Ino decidió ignorar el insulto, "pero… no entiendo qué hace… qué hace ella…"

"Anko va a ser quien te entrene hoy."

La kunoichi empalideció, "¿Q-qu-qué? P-pero Kakashi-sensei, p-por qué usted no…"

"Tengo cosas _muy, muy importantes_ de las que ocuparme hoy. Por eso le pedí a Anko que venga."

"¿Algún problema mocosa?…" Dijo por fin la adulta a modo de saludo.

"Io, Anko." La saludó Kakashi.

"Hatake," le respondió la mujer enarcando una de sus cejas, "supongo que ya sabes lo que quiero a cambio de ocuparme de tu molestia…" se cruzó de brazos.

"Tendrás tu caja de dangos en tu escritorio a primera- err, segunda o tercera hora en la mañana."

"No." Contestó la Jönin.

"¿No?" Preguntó el peliplata incrédulo.

"Quiero a Umino Iruka."

A Ino se le cayó la mandíbula al piso de la impresión, "¿I-Iruka-sensei?"

"Así es mocosa, quiero sacudirme a tu sensei." Ino abrió aún más los ojos ante semejante confesión.

"Anko, Anko, el lenguaje…" dijo sonriendo Kakashi y juntando las manos.

"Pero… pero creí que… ustedes dos…" continuó la rubia, señalando a uno y luego al otro.

"Eh, Kakashi esta bien supongo, pero es aburrido estar con alguien igual de loco que uno. Iruka por otra parte…" comenzó lamiéndose los labios, "es alguien a quien me gustaría corromper…"

"Kakashi-sensei, ¿a qué se refiere con…?"

"Habla de un juego de cartas, ¿verdad, Anko?"

"Eh, cómo quieras mocosa, lo que sea que te deje dormir."

"Kakashi-sensei, no quiero…"

"Oh, vamos Ino es sólo por un día, estarás bien. ¿No es así Mitarashi?"

"Meh, no quiero enseñarle de todos modos, así que supongo que le daré ejercicios simples."

La sonrisa de Kakashi se esfumó por un segundo (muy para la sorpresa de la Yamanaka) antes de volver falsamente a su rostro, "oh, claro, claro." Dijo girando para irse, "bueno, me voy. Después de todo no puedo llegar tarde a -err, ocuparme del _tema tan importante_ que tengo. Buena suerte gritoncita, ah, y Anko…" dijo mirando a la Jönin con malicia en su único ojo, "quizás no deba decirte esto pero Ino _odia_ los dangos."

Ino sintió cómo su estómago caía a sus pies. El rostro de Anko se ensombreció. Hatake se esfumó en el aire antes de que alguien pudiera agregar algo más.

"¿Así que odias los dangos eh?" Dijo de repente la mujer con parsimonia, sacando una kunai del bolsillo y jugando con el arma entre sus dedos.

"N...no, nononono." Trató de defenderse la Gënin.

"Bueno, más te vale que te prepares mocosa de mierda, porque vas a estar sólo un día conmigo pero voy a hacerte sufrir tanto que vas a desear haber muerto," dijo lamiendo una kunai, "pero tranquila… vas a mejorar mucho tu fuerza física en los brazos, eso…" y se acercó a la muchacha antes de pasarle una lámida por el rostro, "eso sí todavía los conservas."

 _(Fin flashback.)_

El cuerpo de la kunoichi de ojos turquesa tembló ante el recuerdo de la espantosa Jönin que no sólo se encargó de pasar su lengua por su armas antes de lanzarlas despiadadamente hacia ella, sino que además la hizo pasar por entrenamientos tortuosos que la ayudarían a 'aumentar' su masa muscular. Aunque Ino no estaba muy segura de _querer_ aumentarla. Era una señorita después de todo y si quería ser encontrada atractiva por Sasuke-kun, no podía tener más músculos que él.

El temblor no pasó desapercibido por la increíble capacidad de visión de la Hyüga.

"M-muy malo, eh?" Dijo la ojiperla antes de poder contenerse.

"Sólo digamos que Konoha perderá la vida de uno de sus preciados Jönin. Hehehe."

Hinata parpadeó sin entender. Francamente los cambios de humor de la joven la estaban asustando.

"Uhm… s-si vos decís."

"Por supuesto que sí." Afirmó sin que le temblara la voz, y Hinata le creyó, "err… ¿no deberías volver a tu casa o algo así?"

"Y-yo, ehm, sí p-pero q-quise hamacarme un poco."

"Ah," dijo la rubia mirándola como si la loca fuera ella, "bueno… entonces, adiós, supongo…"

"N-nos vemos, Ino-chan."

La heredera Yamanaka comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba la salida, sintiéndose incómoda de repente porque tenía que pasar frente a la ojiperla que fijó una vez más la mirada en el piso. Esa había sido sin dudas una de las conversaciones más forzadas y extrañas que habían tenido en su vida, sobre todo porque ninguna de las dos iba a admitir en voz alta que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que hablaban con una chica de su edad.

Hinata no tenía amigas mujeres, punto. Por supuesto Chöji, Kiba y Shino eran muy queridos por ella y Kurenai-sensei la ayudaba a no volverse loca ante un grupo entero de hombres, pero no tenía una _amiga_ de su edad y no estaba acostumbrada a hablar con nadie de su mismo género. No sabía qué tipo de conversaciones tenían los grupos de mujeres de su clase ni como iniciarlas.

Ino por su parte, si bien sabía cómo manejar conversaciones de ese tipo (y aún conservaba su séquito de seguidoras), luego de la catástrofe que había suponido perder a Sakura no se esforzó por volver a crear lazos con ninguna otra chica de la escuela. Hablaba de ropa, chismes y chicos con su madre, pero no podía indagar realmente como ella quería con su progenitora, era demasiado vergonzoso y _nop, no gracias._ Además siempre que se encontraba con la _frentesota_ terminaba peleándose por Sasuke, así que cualquier esfuerzo por hablar con ella normalmente acababa por volverse una guerra de insultos. Y siendose sincera, necesitaba _alguien_ con quien hablar para desligarse un poco de la constante testosterona a la que estaba expuesta, producto de los dos equipos a los que había sido asignada.

Pero Hinata no sabía iniciar conversaciones e Ino estaba muy temerosa de volverse a abrir con alguien.

"Uhm… err-" comenzó la rubia al pasar frente a ella y Hinata levantó la vista, "esto… ehm… pensaba ir a, a tomar un baño para distenderme y… bueno si no tienes que volver todavía…" Ino en realidad deseaba que Hinata dijera que no, que la rechazara, porque quién sabe por qué su boca se abrió y dijo esas cosas sin pensarlo detenidamente antes.

"Oh, uhm…" y la chica comenzó a juntar sus dedos índices y a sonrojarse. En su mente buscaba una forma de rechazar la invitación sin lastimar los sentimientos de la kunoichi, pero su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora porque, _porque la había invitado a ir con ella_ y… y quizás podría tener una amiga después de todo y no estar tan sola. "E-está bien." Dijo antes de poder reaccionar.

Bueno eso ninguna de las dos se lo esperó.

* * *

Caminaron en silencio por el camino de tierra que se dirigía a las Aguas termales de su aldea, Ino con las manos en la nuca y mirando a las nubes (manierismos aprendidos de Naruto y Shikamaru y que no podía evitar encontrarse haciendo con frecuencia), y Hinata con la vista clavada al suelo, observando como su sombra se alargaba con el sol.

No estaban hablando y aunque eso las hacía sentirse algo incómodas, de alguna forma no estaba del todo mal.

No les quedaba mucho por recorrer, quizás un par de kilómetros más, y ninguna parecía querer iniciar ningún tipo de conversación. Hinata fue quien se animó a comentar algo primero, suponiendo que era lo que correspondía. Después de todo fue Ino quien la invitó a pasar la tarde con ella.

"K-Kurenai-sensei dijo que A-Asuma-sensei ama las Aguas Termales." Mencionó para iniciar alguna conversación, supuso que siendo Asuma el sensei de la Yamanaka, podrían comentar sobre eso.

"¿Oh?" Respondió Ino dirigiendole la mirada, "me pregunto cómo sabe eso." Río entre dientes.

Hinata quiso preguntarle qué era tan gracioso pero supuso que iba a ser rudo entrometerse en algo que no le correspondía, "n-no sé. P-pero s-sonaba algo molesta porque ella no podía ir."

"¿Eh? ¿Querés decir que Asuma-sensei está ahora mismo en los baños?" Enarcó una ceja, de pronto tomarse un baño caliente dejó de resultarle apetecible.

"Oh, s-sí. También m-mencionó algo sobre v-varios 'senseis' juntándose hoy ahí."

Ino se detuvo tan de repente que Hinata tuvo que frenar y mirar hacía atrás para verla, el rostro de su compañera estaba ensombrecido.

"¿Varios…" comenzó y la Hyüga sintió la furia de la muchacha palpable en el aire, "...senseis?"

"S-sí."

 _(El maldito.)_

"Oh," empezó a temblar de bronca, "¡¿con qué asuntos _muy, muy importantes,_ eh?! ¡¿Con qué era algo _muy urgente_ como para entrenarme, no?!"

"¿I-Ino-chan?" Preguntó una muy pálida y asustada Hyüga.

"¡Hinata!" Gritó la chica, "¿recuerdas lo que te dije hoy? Sobre un Jönin que va a morir..."

"Err… s-sí."

"¡Excelente!" Gritó la Yamanaka, mientras tomaba de la muñeca a su compañera y caminaba todavía más rápido a su destino, escondiendo lo más que podía su chakra.

* * *

Las Aguas termales de _Konohagure no sato_ eran uno de los lugares mejores construidos y más famosos de toda la aldea, el espacio no sólo proporcionaba las mejores piscinas de agua caliente de todo _Hi no kuni_ sino que además agraciaba a sus visitantes con una panorama visual igual de relajante que sus estanques.

Como si ésto no bastara ya, los dueños se habían encargado de dividir el edificio en varias secciones, diferenciando primero y principal el sector femenino del masculino y luego los espacios interiores de los exteriores. En la zona interna se encontraban los saunas, construidos con el uso de maderas preciosas y piedras especialmente seleccionadas para el mayor goce del usuario que quiera desintoxicar su cuerpo a través de un baño de vapor, y las tiendas, donde vendían desde productos de bellezas (incluyendo batas y toallas) hasta souvenirs. En la zona externa, sin embargo, habían construido dos estanques de gran tamaño que separaban con un enorme muro de madera (para evitar miradas curiosas de ambos lados de la pared), que se llenaban naturalmente con el agua proveniente de uno de los lagos aledaños y que superaban los 40 grados centígrados de temperatura.

La conversación del lado del baño de los hombres era inusualmente fluida, la voz gruesa del jönin proveniente del clan Sarutobi se alzaba sobre las demás, haciendo chistes a sus compañeros y comentando sobre cuestiones que ni Ino, ni Hinata podían llegar a comprender. Sabían que del otro lado del muro debían haber por lo menos una decena de shinobis, pero por alguna razón era la voz de Asuma la única que se oía a la perfección, quizás porque fuera el único que hablara o porque los demás sonidos fueran tapados por el muro.

La primera opción parecía la más viable.

Ambas kunoichis se encontraban cubiertas por solo una toalla, con la oreja pegada a la pared, tratando de descubrir las identidades de quienes estaban allí. Pero por lo visto, dado que el sector femenino estaba desierto -salvo por ellas dos-, el encuentro había sido cosa de 'solo hombres' porque ninguna otra kunoichi se encontraba en el lugar. Ino se llevó el dedo índice izquierdo a los labios, haciéndole entender a Hinata que no emitiera sonido. No se había molestado en pedirle que esconda su chakra, a pesar de que ella había escondido el suyo porque, ¿quién sospecharía de que la tierna Hinata haría algo malo? Si Kakashi estaba, efectivamente, ahí y se enteraba de la presencia de Ino en ese lugar, supondría al instante que algo se traía entre manos.

Bueno, no es que la Hyüga iba a hacer algo malo, pero igual.

" _...Hahaha, vamos Kakashi, Gai no se cansa de perseguirte, es obvio que siente algo por vos."_ La voz de Asuma volvió a alzarse por el muro para burlarse del peliplata, dándole a Ino la confirmación que necesitaba.

 _(Oh, vas a sufrir, vas a sufrir maldito.)_

Las muchachas se adentraron de a poco al agua caliente, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para no levantar sospechas de su presencia. Las risas del otro lado del muro hicieron eco en todo el lugar ante una nueva broma del Sarutobi a expensas del peliplata y su extraña relación con ese tal Gai (que ninguna había visto en su vida pero del que habían escuchado hablar), por lo que la rubia tuvo que alzar mucho más la voz para hacerse escuchar.

"¡Oh no, Hinata!" Comenzó la muchacha con la cabeza ladeada hacia el muro, no observando el rostro estupefacto de su compañera que no entendía por qué le hablaba así, "¡no puede ser que los libros de _Icha-Icha_ sean malos porque Kakashi-sensei dijo que me enseñaría personalmente **a hacer** **todo** lo que dice ahí en unos años!"

El silencio del otro lado del muro fue brutal.

 _(Hehehehe.)_

" _¡No!"_ Se escuchó el grito desesperado del peliplata.

" _Hatake…"_ la oscura voz de Asuma retumbó como la misma muerte por las paredes de los baños.

Ruído de agua moviéndose. Pasos desesperados. Algo que parecía el contacto de piel contra piel. Madera rompiéndose. Gritos de furia que se alejaban del lugar…

"Jijiji." Rió la joven muchacha del clan Yamanaka una vez retornó el silencio al lugar.

"E-eso fue muy cruel, Ino-chan."

"Oh, él estará bien," dijo haciendo un gesto de la mano para no darle mayor importancia al asunto. "Puedo asegurarte Hinata, se lo merece."

"Uhm…"

"No importa. Hablemos de cosas más placenteras o menos muertas," y se rió de nuevo por su chiste, provocando que Hinata ruede los ojos, "oh vamos, no puedes negarme que fue gracioso."

"E-en realidad n-no."

"Bah, eso es porque no conoces a Kakashi-sensei. Sino estarías partiendote de la risa, te lo aseguro. Naruto-kun lo estaría, ¡jah! De hecho, hasta Sasuke-kun se reiría de ésto." No se dió cuenta que había agregado el diminutivo 'kun' junto al nombre del rubio o el brillo en los ojos de Hinata.

"¿N-Naruto-kun e-encontraría esto g-gracioso?" Dijo mientras tomaba el color de un tomate.

"Oh sí. Más que ninguno seguro." Dijo y entrecerró los ojos, "¿por qué?"

"N-nonono por nada."

"¿Segura?"

"S-sí, no es nada, no es nada."

Ino no le creyó ni por un segundo, como parte del clan Yamanaka le habían enseñado desde pequeña a no creer ni una palabra de lo que le dijeran y a siempre confiar en el lenguaje corporal. El cuerpo humano habla a gritos, mucho más claro y fuerte que cualquier voz, y mientras alguien busca distraerte con palabras melodiosas, un leve brillo en los ojos, una simple mueca de los labios o en los cachetes podía tirar todo eso por el suelo y revelarte la verdad.

Y el furioso rojo de Hinata más que gritar la verdad la estaba asesinando.

Pero Ino se permitió dudar, porque quizás el sonrojo se debía a la temperatura del agua más que a alguna sensación oculta, y no presionó más el tema.

"Y… err, ¿qué tal los entrenamientos con Chöji?"

"Oh… oh, ¡m-muy bien! Ch-Chöji es increíblemente fuerte y, y es una g-gran persona." ¡Por supuesto, Chöji! Podrían hablar de él que era el único tema en común que tenían.

"Ah, sí." Sonrió la Yamanaka recordando a su compañero, la relación entre la formación Ino-Shika-Chö era un poco extraña, no es que la muchacha los odiara ni nada por el estilo es sencillamente que… quizás no los estimaba lo suficiente. Durante su infancia (la que pasaron juntos debido a la amistad de sus padres) Shikamaru y Chöji eran como carne y uña y ella no encontraba ninguna de las actividades que hacían lo suficientemente interesantes como para participar; por lo que siempre se quedaba jugando con muñecas y flores mientras ellos corrían o dormían o comían o lo que fuera. Sin embargo, y ella no pensaba admitirlo, la relación que estaban generando gracias a la constante intervención de Sarutobi-sensei era cada vez mejor, lo suficiente como para provocar en la rubia la sensación de pertenencia, y no de inferioridad que sentía junto al equipo 7.

"Son geniales, en verdad."

Hinata notó cómo utilizó el plural en vez del singular pero decidió no comentar sobre eso. "S-sí."

"¿Sabes? Siempre creí que eras muy rara." Comentó de repente como si decir esas cosas fuera de lo más normal.

"¿A-ah?"

"Es decir, nunca hablabas durante las clases, y siempre que lo hacías tartamudeabas, nunca te juntaste a hablar con nosotras y jamás te interesaste por Sasuke-kun…" Agregó rápidamente. "O sea, ¿quién no se fija en Sasuke-kun?"

"N-no lo sé, y-yo…"

"Meh, no importa. La verdad es que no eres tan mala después de todo."

"¿N-no?"

"No. Es decir, casi no hablas y eso es algo molesto, pero me caes mejor que la mayoría de las chicas de la Academia." Trató de no pensar en Sakura.

"¿E-en serio?"

"Sí. Pero realmente tienes que hacer algo con tu tartamudeo."

"Oh. Lo siento…"

"Mh."

Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos, la usuaria del _byakugan_ luchando contra el pensamiento que se había formado en su mente desde el momento en que la kunoichi rubia la invitó al lugar. "¿I-Ino-chan?" Preguntó tímidamente, sin mirarla a los ojos, "¿t-te g-gustaría que, que v-volviéramos a vernos?"

Ino pensó durante unos segundos. ¿Realmente quería? Por supuesto que la chica parecía buena, tímida y todo eso, pero también lo había hecho hace muchos años atrás Sakura, y todos sabemos cómo terminó eso una vez ella salió de caparazón ¿o no? Ino estaba lo suficientemente aterrada y dolida como para rechazar a la chica, pero decidió por lo contrario, se sentía sola, después de todo.

"Con una condición." Contestó.

"¿C-condición? ¿C-cuál?"

"Si alguna vez te peleas conmigo por un hombre _te mato_. Ya viste lo cruel que puedo llegar a ser cuando quiero vengarme de alguien," dijo tratando de sonar intimidante, pero relajando sus músculos al continuar, "así que… mi condición sería… que no, no me dejes por nadie." Finalizó ruborizándose y con algo de tristeza que no pasó desapercibida por la Hyüga.

La peliazul asintió, sonriendo muy, muy tímidamente al mirar el agua.

* * *

Hiruzen amaba la tranquilidad que las calles de Konoha transmitían luego de la graduación de Naruto a Gënin, amaba el modo en que los aldeanos conversaban en completa paz, sin temor a que un malcriado muchacho (y malcriado siendo el sinónimo de 'no críado en lo más mínimo por nadie') apareciera de la nada y pinte las mercancías o haga explotar mesadas sólo para alimentar su perversión.

Y lo que más disfrutaba de esa paz era que él podía, luego de un arduo día laboral, caminar por los senderos de tierra de su ciudad con su pipa cargada en sus labios y un canturreo en la garganta.

Podía respirar el aroma a pinos de Konoha. El aire puro de Konoha. Y cerró sus ojos y abrió sus fosas para inhalar aún más del embriagante olor mezclado con tabaco.

Una sensación de humedad y calidez en su cara lo despertó de su ensoñación.

 _¿Una toalla?_

Y la imagen de un desnudo Kakashi corriendo despavorido por las _hasta entonces pacíficas_ calles de tierra de Konoha quemó sus córneas e hizo que se sintiera más heterosexual que nunca. En serio, si su padre lo viera así se revolcaria en su tumba, e Hiruzen sólo podía imaginar la vergüenza que sentiría Sakumo de ver a su hijo en semejante posición.

 _Oh, tachen eso._

Porque persiguiendo a Kakashi, en igual condición de desnudez, estaba su hijo, su propio hijo, luciendo para que todo el mundo lo vea el famoso trasero Sarutobi en toda su gloria.

 _Oh, Sakumo, ¿qué hicimos para merecer esto?_ Pensó mientras miraba al cielo y exhalaba el humo de su pipa.


	14. Los inicios

_Konohagure no sato. Campo de entrenamiento núm. 3. 08:00 AM_

Naruto dejó salir uno de sus más pesados bostezos hasta el momento. Kakashi-sensei, como de costumbre, no había llegado todavía y seguramente no llegaría hasta dentro de una hora o dos. No es que a Naruto no le molestara el comportamiento del jönin, es sólo que ya se había acostumbrado y quejarse de su tardanza en voz alta con él sólo haría que su sensei buscara llegar todavía más tarde a propósito. Si algo habían aprendido los gënins del Equipo 7, era que mientras más demostraras lo mucho que te molestaba _algo_ de Kakashi, el peliplata más lo explotaría a su favor. El problema era que tampoco podías fingir que no te fastidiaba para nada su actitud, porque entonces él notaria la clara farsa y lo provocarías a hacer cosas aún peores. Eso lo habían aprendido de la peor forma, unos días antes de su misión a _Nami no kuni_ habían cometido el error de no decirle nada durante un entrenamiento con respecto a su típica tardanza y el jönin lo tomó como una especie de desafio, Naruto aún tenía escalofríos al recordar las consecuencias.

De todos modos, también habían aprendido a lidiar con el comportamiento del hombre: si decía que se juntaran a las 05:00 AM., aparecía a eso de las 09:00 AM. A menos que fuera miércoles, porque los martes todos los jönins solían juntarse a beber -o algo así- entonces Kakashi aparecía a eso de las 11:00. Si decía, en cambio, que comenzarían a entrenar a las 09:00 AM. más les vale estar ahí en horario porque si bien el peliplata no aparecía hasta las 10:00, de algún modo sabía si habían llegado tarde o no. Y _kami_ se apiade de tu pobre alma si llegaban tarde, el jinchüriki ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había tenido que perseguir a Tora de entre matorrales con espinas.

Hoy era jueves, tres días después del regreso de su primera misión de rango C. Kakashi les había dado a él y a Sasuke dos días para descansar y recuperar energías, pero no había sido tan condescendiente con Ino. El rubio sabía que la kunoichi era la más débil de los tres, pero de ahí a no permitirle el mismo descanso que ellos le parecía… injusto. Además su sensei les había informado que la Yamanaka no entrenaría con ellos por un tiempo, porque iba a enfocarse en aprender kenjutsu con otro profesor y él de algún modo se sentía raro al no entrenar con ella, o se sentiría por lo menos. No sabía qué pensaba Sasuke con respecto a eso, probablemente aliviado de 'no tener una carga en mi plan de venganza' pero oh, a quién le importa.

"¿Hoy entrenarás con tu nuevo sensei, Ino-chan?" Le preguntó a la muchacha sentada frente a él en posición de indio, que ojeaba uno de los tantos libros que tenía mientras tomaba apuntes en un cuaderno cuidando su letra para que se entendiera a la perfección.

La joven no ladeó la cabeza para verlo completamente, aún concentrada en la lectura y sólo dirigió una breve mirada hacia su compañero, arqueando una ceja, "sí. Ahora shh, no te veo estudiando."

Naruto gruñó en respuesta y bajó la mirada al libro que tenía frente a él, odiaba estudiar. Nunca se le había dado bien y nunca lo haría, pero Ino se había tomado muy en serio el temita de enseñarle las cosas que se había perdido de saber en la Academia, diciendo que si lo dejaba ser tonto arrastraría al equipo con él.

Aunque no podía decir que no apreciara el gesto eso no quitaba lo molesta que Ino le resultaba a veces, como hoy por ejemplo. Sabiendo que su sensei les había dicho de juntarse a las 05:00 AM, Naruto puso su alarma para las 08:30, para llegar al campo de entrenamiento unos minutos antes de las 09:00 como solía hacer siempre que el jönin decía ese horario. Estaba disfrutando de uno de los mejores sueños de su vida, que por supuesto incluía ramen, Sakura y el sombrero de Hokage, cuando fuertes golpes en su puerta delantera lo despertaron del paraíso. Todavía somnoliento, echó una ojeada hacia su reloj, para descubrir números en rojo que ponían '04:30'.

 _Quien estuviera del otro lado de la puerta, iba a sufrir una muerte lenta y tortuosa_.

 _Oh podría ignorar a quien sea que estuviera ahí._

¡BLAAM!

El rubio se despertó de golpe, en suma alerta y con rapidez saltó de la cama, tratando de agarrar lo más afilado que tuviera cerca. Tomó nota en su mente de nunca dormir sin una kunai, porque ahora se sentía un estúpido por no tener una a su alcance y, para empeorar las cosas, todas sus armas estaban en el living, desde donde el ruido provino.

Una figura se aproximó hasta el marco de la puerta de su habitación, él no podía distinguir quién era dado que la luz de la luna no cubría esa zona pero eso no le importó y saltó encima de su atacante, tacleandolo al piso, agarrando sus muñecas con ambas manos y posicionando todo su peso encima para inmovilizarlo.

"¡Naruto!" El chillido de la fémina casi le rompe los timpanos.

"¿I-Ino-chan?" Tembló el shinobi, empalideciendo en la oscuridad.

Cuando por fin sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra unos segundos después, notó que efectivamente, quien estaba bajo él era Ino, y que si no la conociera como lo hacía, podría jurar que la muchacha estaba sonrojada.

"¡Pervertido! ¡Soltáme, soltáme!"

"¿Q-? Oh, ¡lo siento, lo siento Ino-chan!" Se levantó y liberó a su compañera con velocidad, tornandose rojo como un tomate y sin poder pensar ninguna explicación lógica a lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Eres… eres un, un asco y un pervertido y…"

"Lo siento, lo siento Ino-chan es que pense qu- oh, momentito, ¿por qué soy yo el que se está disculpando? ¡vos te metiste en mi casa a la fuerza!"

"¡Te llamé muchas veces y no me respondiste!"

"¡Eso no te justifica!"

"Sí, sí lo hace, _duh_ , además fuiste vos el que me tiró al piso y…" se sonrojó, "y se puso encima mio."

Naruto se tornó aún más rojo, "¡pero porque pensé que eras un enemigo! De todos modos, ¿qué haces acá? No nos juntamos hasta las 09:00 hoy…"

"¡Eeehh!" hizo el ruido de una alarma cuando lanza un error, "corrección, no nos juntamos con _Kakashi-sensei_ hasta las 09:00 hoy…" Dijo mientras sonreía de costado, "vos y yo, por el otro lado, nos juntamos a las 05:00. Ahora vamos, tenemos mucho que hacer."

"¿Eh?, ¡¿Eehh?! Momento que soy lento… ¿a dónde vamos?"

"Al campo de entrenamiento, por supuesto. Vamos a es-tu-diar."

"¿¡Qué?!"

"Naruto… no voy a dejar que arrastres al equipo con tu estúpidez… vas a estudiar conmigo quieras o no. Además no tengo tiempo para juntarme durante otro momento del día, ya sabes, hoy empiezo mi entrenamiento con Hayate-sensei, además durante la semana también estoy con Asuma-sensei, o practicando con _otousan_. Éste es el único tiempo libre que tengo para ayudarte. Así que vamos."

"¿Ahora?"

"Ahora."

"Momento, ¿por qué no está el _teme_ acá con nosotros? Apuesto a que matarías por hacer esto con él y no conmigo, o no?"

"Err… ¿en serio, Naruto? Sasuke-kun no necesita de mi ayuda, él es genial por sí sólo. Y no desvíes el tema," comenzó a chasquear los dedos, "no perdamos más el tiempo."

"¡Bien!" Gruñó el rubio con rabia por haber sido despertado tan temprano, mientras iba hasta la cocina a tomar un poco de leche. "No entiendo por qué tenemos que ir al Campo a estudiar igual, podríamos hacerlo en casa."

"¿Bromeas, verdad? ¡Por supuesto que no! Si me ven _con vos_ en _tu departamento_ , la gente va a pensar cualquier cosa y Sasuke-kun creerá que estamos juntos y…"

El rubio sólo gruñó para interrumpirla e Ino no continuó con el tema, se dedicó a observarlo mientras llevaba el cartón de leche a su boca. De repente la muchacha volvió a sonrojarse y una sonrisa de burla trepó a sus labios.

"Ehm… ¿Naruto?"

"¡¿Ahora qué?!"

"No me grites, _baka_ , y… erhm, podrías… ¿podrías ponerte algo de ropa?"

Cuando el shinobi escuchó estas palabras recordó que sólo traía puestos sus shorts-pijama naranjas con estampado de ramen y el colorado de su piel se torno bordó.

"¡Jajaja! ¡¿Lo ves?! Te dije que eras un pervertido, además… ¿ramen, Naruto?" rió la kunoichi que estaba inafectada por la semi-desnudez de su compañero.

"¡Cállate!" Le gritó mientras llevaba sus manos hasta su intimidad y corría como alma que lleva el diablo hasta su habitación.

Toda esa vergüenza, toda esa pelea los llevaba a dónde se encontraban ahora. Estudiando con los libros que trajo Ino en su Campo de entrenamiento, la muchacha incluso se tomó la molestia de llevar un pergamino de sellado para guardar los volúmenes después y dárselos a Naruto una vez tenga que irse a su casa para que continúe estudiando. Ahora la kunoichi se encontraba resumiendo algunos capítulos de un tomo de chakra control para ayudar al jinchüriki en ese aspecto (porque a él aún le costaba y porque además le servía a ella para repasar lo básico), mientras él hacía lo mismo con un tomo de historia (porque apestaba en eso también).

"Io." Los saludó la súbita aparición de su sensei.

"Tarrrrde." Dijo Ino sin levantar la vista del libro que resumía.

"Io. Kakashi-sensei," Naruto sentenció levantando una mano pero sin dejar de hacer la tarea que su compañera le había dado.

"Oh, por lo visto se están entreteniendo, ¿ah?" Un gruñido de ambos gënins fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta. "Bueno, me alegra ver que no descuidan su entrenamiento teórico…" siguió sin obtener respuesta. "Saben, ésto se está volviendo fastidioso…"

"¿No soporta una cucharada de su propia medicina, eh?" Sonrió la kunoichi.

"¿Sabes Ino, hablando de probar 'tu propia medicina', ayer en los baños…" comenzó mientras apretaba con algo de fuerza el hombro de la muchacha.

"Eehpp." Se quejó la rubia por el dolor mientras se sonrojaba.

"Realmente Ino," empezó el rubio mientras la miraba con tristeza, "no puedo creer que hayas hecho eso…" comenzó Naruto y Kakashi lo miró sorprendido.

"¿Ah?" Preguntó incrédulo el peliplata, no pudiendo creer lo que oía.

"En serio, lograr que Asuma-sensei persiga a Kakashi-sensei estando desnudos y no avisarnos… mal Ino, muy mal…"

"¡¿Lo sabes?!" Casi gritó el jönin, estupefacto porque si su alumno lo sabía, entonces toda Konoha debía saberlo también. _Pueblo chico infierno grande en efecto, mon chere._

"¿Después de casi 4 meses soportándonos entre nosotros realmente cree que ella no nos contaría lo que sucedió ayer?" Intervino Sasuke, sorprendiendo a todos con su repentina llegada a excepción de a Kakashi que lo había sentido venir.

"Oh, ¿lo hizo?" Enarcó una ceja el adulto.

"Sip. Ni bien salí de los baños…"

"Puaj, sólo imaginarlo me da nauseas, con el trasero viejo de Kakashi-sensei…" mencionó el Uzumaki mientras fruncía la nariz.

"Primero, Naruto," comenzó no ocultando su repentina furia, "no soy viejo, mi cabello es gris naturalmente, sólo tengo 26 años. Segundo, a las mujeres no parece molestarle mi 'viejo' trasero, de hecho viniendo para acá…"

"Eeww, ¡no hablen de eso frente a una dama!" Interrumpió la kunoichi, "Además, ¿es esa su excusa por coquetear con la hija de 17 años del granjero al que tuvimos que ayudar hace un mes atrás?" Agregó con fingida inocencia.

"¿Disculpa? Los ninjas pasan a ser mayores de edad a partir de los 16 o cuando ascienden a chünin*..."

"Ella era civil."

"Err… 17 años es _casi_ mayor de edad."

"Siendo la clave de esa frase 'casi'."

"Oh. Cállense. Los odio."

"Y nosotros a usted." Dijeron los tres al unísono.

El jönin sonrió bajo su máscara. "De acuerdo, mocosos, tengo una reunión en unas horas así que voy a darles ejercicios para que hagan mientras no estoy. Ino, _adieu_ , Hayate te espera en el campo al que te llevé ayer. Sasuke, Naruto, presten atención porque van a tener que hacer esto a la perfección para cuando vuelva."

* * *

 _Límite área 44. Campo de entrenamiento núm. 1 (Oficialmente catalogado como inutilizable para todos excepto Gai)._

Ugh, Ino _no_ estaba para nada feliz con el lugar. Es horrible, está lleno de pasto y matorrales, rocas enormes, guijarras, grillos y quién sabe qué otros bichos; sinceramente la muchacha no entendía por qué Kakashi había insistido en que ella tomara clases de kenjutsu. Cierto, había podido bloquear un par de veces los ataques de Zabuza, pero eso sólo había sido suerte y, ¿en verdad su sensei iba a escuchar a un ninja renegado de otra aldea? Gee, por su culpa ahora no podría pasar su día entrenando con Sasuke-kun y Naruto, y se la pasaría con ese tal 'Gekkö no sé qué', es decir, vamos, el hombre realmente no podía creer que Ino tenía algo de talento en esto, verdad?

No hizo más que poner un pie en el campo de entrenamiento cuando la figura de un joven que parecía de mediana edad apareció frente a ella. Tenía piel pálida y unas inconfundibles ojeras bajo sus ojos, cabello marrón oscuro que sobresalía de la bandana que utilizaba en la cabeza como Hitai-ate. Su vestimenta era una similar a la de Kakashi, sólo que una inconfundible correa cruzaba su pecho, por encima de su chaleco verde. Un estuche color azul de katana sobresalía por su espalda.

"Yamanaka Ino," lo que sea que estuviera a punto de decir fue interrumpido por una súbita tos, "... presumo…"

"¿Ah?" Contestó ella, no pudiendo creer que éste sujeto fuera su nuevo sensei, "err… sí… ¿u- usted es…?"

"Hayate Gekkö, tu nuevo sensei."

"Ah." Dijo con poco entusiasmo.

"'¿Ah?'" Repitió él a modo de cuestionar su poco ánimo, para luego toser un poco, "pensé que," - _inserte tos-_ , "estabas interesada en aprender kenjutsu…"

"Bueno, Kakashi-sensei dijo que soy… err, que podría ser buena en eso."

"¿Y vos qué crees?"

"Que tuve suerte."

"Oh." Dijo el hombre inexpresivo. Por lo poco que había hablado con ella, Hayate se dió cuenta que no estaba interesado en enseñarle a usar la espada, después de todo, claramente la blonda no estaba realmente interesada en aprender. Tendría que haberlo imaginado porque Kakashi no era conocido por su buen desempeño como sensei, y ésto no debía ser más que una treta para lograr deshacerse de la tarea de enseñarle a aunque sea, uno de sus estudiantes.

El jönin dejó salir un suspiro dispuesto a enviarla de regreso a su sensei, el kenjutsu era un estilo de pelea legendario, utilizado desde hace siglos cuando los hombres aún no controlaban el chakra y debía ser venerado y respetado como tal. En los pocos años que llevaba en su rango, había tenido un sólo alumno dispuesto a aprender, y el motivo por el que se había interesado en el arte de la espada era porque no podía moldear chakra.

Era común, y no guardaba ningún rencor a los niños que consideraban al _ninjutsu_ como superior al _kenjutsu_. Durante su infancia lo había pensado así hasta que se enamoró del estilo a través de un encuentro con un samurai de _Tetsu no kuni_ en una de sus primeras misiones como _gënin_. Por supuesto que podría tragarse su orgullo como espadachín y enseñarle de todos modos las cosas básicas, como había hecho hacía dos años atrás con su primer (y único) alumno. Pero recordaba lo deshonrado que se sintió cuando el joven falló en su examen chünin y, en un ataque de rabia, rompió su arma.

No iba a permitir que alguien volviera a ultrajar su amado estilo de pelea así otra vez.

"Err… Hayate-sensei, usted, ehm… usted no se vé como espadachín."

"¿Disculpa?" Tosió el joven.

"N-no es por ofenderlo, hahaha," rió la kunoichi mientras una gota de sudor le corría la frente y rascaba su nuca naruto-style, "es sólo que… bueno usted no se vé… c-como Zabuza, ha. ha." Finalizó tragando duro.

"¿Ah sí?" Sonrió el hombre sin toser por primera vez en todo el encuentro antes de desaparecer.

Los ojos de Ino se abrieron como platos, "¿Qué cara-"

El insulto fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe en su cachete izquierdo que Hayate le propició con el mango de su espada, la kunoichi cayó al piso poco ceremoniosamente y trató de levantarse lo más rápido que pudo, pero en cuanto sus pies tocaron tierra firme el mango de la katana del hombre volvió a conectar con la quijada de la muchacha, enviándola hacia atrás con potencia, mientras la hacía ver estrellas. Por suerte, la rubia había sufrido ese tipo de castigos de la mano de Mitarashi Anko el día anterior, por lo que estaba un poco familiarizada con tener que pensar movimientos que la saquen del peligro de modo rápido. Mientras continuaba cayendo estiró sus brazos por encima de su cabeza con las palmas abiertas para apoyar todo su peso en ellas una vez hicieran contacto con el piso y hacer una especie de puente con su cuerpo. Una vez sintió la tierra húmeda entre sus dedos dió un pequeño brinco con sus pies para impulsarlos hacia arriba y que sus piernas hagan un trayecto en U que le permita alejarse de su atacante y quedar en pie. Una vez sintió sus sandalias en el piso no perdió tiempo y saltó hacía atrás para aumentar la distancia entre Hayate y ella, pero el hombre había desaparecido otra vez. Apoyó su espalda en el tronco que tenía detrás para tratar de recuperar el aliento, no había hecho mucho pero todo fue tan repentino que el aire había abandonado sus pulmones. Quiso sacar una kunai de su bolsa atada en su muslo derecho, pero cuando llevó una de sus manos hasta allí notó que no había nada.

 _¿Qué?_

Dirigió su mirada hasta su pierna y no sólo no encontró el estuche o sus kunais, sino que además en aquel lugar sus vendas estaban cortadas y un pequeño rasguño sangraba en su pierna.

 _¿Pero cómo? ¿Cuándo?_

Se agachó justo cuando escuchó un siseo a su espalda, el árbol en el que se había apoyado comenzó a deslizarse despacio hacia la derecha, producto del corte limpio que lo había divido en dos. Con el corazón en la boca, la kunoichi comenzó a gatear lejos del lugar lo más rápido que pudo, se dió vuelta sólo unos segundos para ver si el hombre la seguía pero al volver a mirar hacía adelante su campo de visión se encontró con el filo. La punta de la katana de Hayate a meros centímetros de su ojo izquierdo.

Con precisa lentitud, el jönin alejó el arma de la kunoichi que no se movía de su posición y que sólo levantaba los ojos para observarlo, tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa ante el terror en la mirada de la joven. Ino, por su parte, estaba que no podía creerlo, hacía unos pocos segundos atrás el muchacho frente a ella le resultaba un debilucho, un enfermo crónico que moriría de un infarto si caminaba dos pasos, un hombre totalmente diferente a Zabuza que destilaba peligro, respeto e incluso sensualidad, que se veía mortífero con su _Kubikiribōchō_ atada a su espalda; y si este paliducho era el 'experto en kenjutsu de Konoha' del que Kakashi le había hablado, ella prefería no aprender. Pero ahora, con su katana desenfundada y el modo en que la miraba de modo asesino y cómo toda su actitud había cambiado cuando la atacó, la joven Yamanaka estaba… _fascinada_. El espadachín ahora le resultaba imponente, peligroso, sensual, todo en una sola imagen, y la manera en que sostenía la espada, como la tomaba como si fuera una parte más de su cuerpo, como si fuera el objeto más sagrado del mundo, hizo que viera el _kenjutsu_ desde una nueva perspectiva.

"Wow…" fue lo único que pudo decir.

Hayate se permitió sonreír porque esa era la misma reacción que él había tenido frente al samurai tantos años atrás. "Así que, ¿ _kenjutsu_?"

Ino asintió muchas veces con la cabeza.

"Excelente, - _coff coff-_. Ahora, antes de comenzar, como sabrás, soy _Tokubetsu Jōnin_ y-"

" _¿Tokubetsu…?_ " Lo interrumpió la muchacha ladeando la cabeza mientras se levantaba.

"Ohm… sí. Básicamente soy alguien que además de tener el entrenamiento básico de todo jönin, me especializo en un área en particular." - _tos-_ "En mi caso, _kenjutsu_. En el caso de Morino Ibiki, por ejemplo, en _tortura mental_ , creo que estas familiarizada con el hombre…"

"Oh sí, papá habla de él a menudo porque es su compañero o algo así y…"

"Ajá, bueno, continuemos. Como te decía, me especializo en _kenjutsu_. Ahora, el arte de la espada va mucho más allá de tan solo empuñar un cuchillo afilado, es estar cómodo con el arma, es sentirla natural y hacer movimientos con ella que no se vean o se sientan," - _tos_ \- , "se sientan forzados."

"¿Forzados?" Preguntó arqueando una ceja rubia.

"Sí. Verás, hay dos tipos de shinobis, los _genios_ que son aquellos que son naturalmente talentosos y los que yo llamo _virtuosos_ , que trabajan duro para perfeccionar sus habilidades."

"Pero sensei, ¿no puede alguien naturalmente talentoso trabajar duro para perfeccionar sus habilidades?" Cuestionó la muchacha ante la vaga diferencia entre unos shinobis de otros.

"Sí, pero entonces sería un _virtuoso_. No un _genio_."

"Err… entonces no entiendo."

"Un _genio_ al saberse naturalmente bueno, cree que es suficiente y no pelea con pasión. Un _virtuoso_ , sin embargo, sea naturalmente bueno o no, nunca deja de trabajar para perfeccionarse, y en todas sus peleas deja todo de sí, deja su marca."

"¿Y usted de qué clase es?"

"Eso no es algo que pueda ser autodefinido, Ino."

"Oh… ¿y yo?"

"Aún es temprano para saberlo."

La muchacha bufó. "Okey… entonces, err… ¿comenzamos?"

"Esperaba que dijeras eso," contestó el especialista mientras sacaba un pergamino que contenía inscripciones kanji y mordía su pulgar , " _Kuchiyose no Jutsu._ " (Jutsu de invocación).

Cuatro espadas de madera aparecieron en el lugar, de distintos tamaños y con hojas diseñadas de diversos modos.

"Lo habitual es comenzar con el mismo modelo básico de katana de madera antes de moverse hacía prototipos diferentes, pero no creo que el método normal de enseñanza sirva contigo."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque me recuerdas a mí y conmigo no sirvió. Elige una."

La muchacha no estaba segura si lo dicho se trataba de un cumplido o no, pero decidió dejarlo pasar y concentrarse en ver las espadas. La primera era tan grande y gruesa como la de Zabuza, con la hoja recta y de madera oscura, la segunda -por su parte- tenía el aspecto de una katana normal, con la hoja levemente encorvada (de unos 80cm.) y de color marrón claro. La tercera era más larga que la segunda y con la hoja aún más encorvada pero no tan grande como la primera, Ino supuso que la hoja debía tener unos 90cm. y era de color marrón oscuro, y la última era la más extraña, su hoja debía medir lo mismo que las katanas convencionales pero su forma era… bueno _rara_ , El filo era un poco más grueso que el de las espadas convencionales (debía ser la mitad de la de Zabuza) y éste era recto de un lado pero del otro sobresalía una especie de montañita en la mitad de la hoja que le daba relieve, la punta de la espada se curvaba peligrosamente hacia arriba.

Ino pensó en tomar la primera, después de todo Zabuza tenía una igual y el hombre se veía mortal, asesino, _cool_ , pero en el momento de agarrarla no pudo sostenerla. Era demasiado pesada e incluso si aprendía a blandirla con ambos brazos sus movimientos serían sumamente lentos. Quedó descartada con angustia. Después la muchacha tomó una por una las espadas restantes, haciendo movimientos con ellas con una y dos manos para probar y ver la comodidad. Se tomó un tiempo para decidir, pero al final, sintió que la cuarta espada era la indicada. Era la que se sentía más natural para ella.

"Interesante." Comentó Hayate.

"¿Uh?" Contestó la kunoichi sorprendida.

"Te tomaste tu tiempo para decidir, lo que es bueno. Cada una de estas espadas está preparada para que puedas canalizar chakra por ella y así no sólo mejorar tu chakra control sino además a darte mayor rango de ataque. Debes aprender a canalizar tu poder a la perfección antes de poder darte una espada de verdad con la que trabajar." El jönin tosió un poco antes de continuar, "debo admitirlo, creí que elegirías la katana por la apariencia más femenina de la hoja y porque es de las más livianas. Estoy sorprendido, Yamanaka."

"Ahm…"

"Canaliza chakra por tu espada."

Ino no necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces, tomó su arma con ambas manos por el mango y cerró los ojos, exhaló el aire de sus pulmones para relajarse y, ante la atenta mirada de su sensei, llevó todo su poder hasta sus palmas.

 _Clanck._

La kunoichi entró en pánico porque, _qué fue ese ruido, oh kami rompí la espada, rompí la espada, oh no, no, no._ Dirigió una mirada llena de terror a su instructor que la miraba divertido pero sin decirle nada. El hombre le hizo un gesto para que separara sus manos y, cuando la joven lo hizo, notó que no había roto el arma a la mitad sino que eran _dos_ espadas que se unían como una.

"Oh… wow…" fue lo único que pudo decir.

"Ajá. Elegiste la espada que se divide en dos." Comentó el hombre antes de toser.

"¿Qué se divide en dos?"

"Bueno, no tengo que explicarte lo obvio…"

"O sea que las demás también hacen algo cuando canalizo chakra?"

Hayate sonrió maliciosamente, "por supuesto. Pero no te diré qué hace cada una, ¿no queremos condicionar tu elección, verdad?"

Ino se limitó a bufar y comenzó a mover ambas armas con rapidez, notó lo livianas que se habían vuelto y cómo su mano izquierda tenía más dificultad que la derecha en manejar la herramienta.

"Vamos a tener que trabajar en eso," dijo Gekkö sin dejar de verla. Ino asintió y le dirigió una mirada de soslayo, todavía absorta por su elección. "El camino del kenjutsu no es uno fácil, Yamanaka. Espero que sepas las dificultades de tu elección, y debido a que no podremos juntarnos todos los días (como deberíamos para progresar), tendremos que vernos 5 veces a la semana, con jornadas de 10 horas."

"¡¿Eh?! ¡Pero, pero también tengo que entrenar con Asuma y Otousan! ¡No voy a tener nada de tiempo libre!"

"Si no estás dispuesta a hacerlo podemos dejarlo acá, vas a volver a entrenar con Kakashi y tu equipo…"

Volver con Sasuke y Naruto se oía bien, la muchacha sentía que podría irse ahora mismo y volver con su grupo y eso estaría bien, se sentiría bien pero… no sería… lo correcto. Y después de sostener su(s) espada(s), la kunoichi se sentía cómoda con ese estilo de pelea, "Oh…" suspiró la joven, "está bien." Finalizó haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

"Entonces comencemos."

* * *

Ella sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal. Pero no podía evitarlo.

Después de casi tres años de perseguir y espiar a su objeto de devoción (algo que si se lo ponía a pensar lo suficiente le hacía tener asco de sí misma y por eso se obligaba a no pensar en esas cosas), dejar de mirar en las penumbras para hacerlo a campo abierto, para mostrarlo abiertamente era, sino imposible, dificilísimo. El motivo tenía un explicación lógica, y es que luego de años de mantener un mismo tipo de comportamiento, de manejarse de determinado modo sin interrupciones, su cuerpo y su mente de algún modo interpretan que esa es la única manera en la que puede comportarse, el único modo en el que se siente cómoda.

 _Escuchó el golpe de puño y madera._

Bueno, quizás no era del todo lógica la explicación, pero era lo suficientemente valedera para que ella la aceptara como cierta, e incluso, lo más probable fuera que si se llegara a contarle esto a alguien con conocimientos en el funcionamiento de la psique (como Ino, si desarrollara más confianza con ella), recibiría una respuesta similar. De todos modos, la sensación de deja vú que sentía (siente) al observarlo ahora, el sentimiento de culpa y de extrañeza, es algo que no se va, que no se diluye ni siquiera después de años de repetir el mismo patrón.

 _Sintió la ráfaga del viento que produjo con su poder._

Escabullirse, ocultar su chakra, agacharse, esconderse, cuidar el ritmo de su respiración, buscarlo con los ojos, mirar cada movimiento, hacer la menor cantidad de ruido humanamente posible.

 _Oyó el grito de furia que lanzó cuando su pie conectó con el muñeco de practica_.

Se puso a pensar entonces por qué se ocultaba, no es como si estuviera haciendo algo malo, verlo entrenar no debía ser algo de lo que avergonzarse, porque no es que lo miraba para encontrar errores o de modo despectivo. Todo lo contrario. Lo veía con admiración, quizás hasta con envidia, porque logró crecer dentro de un ambiente sumamente hostil para él; un ambiente en donde todos los miraban (aún miran) con desdén y hablaban (aún hablan) a sus espaldas. Pero se ocultaba, de todos modos, porque dejarse ver ahora significaría tener que darle explicaciones y no estaba ni siquiera _cerca_ a estar lista para decirle sus motivos.

 _Pudo advertir el calor que irradia su cuerpo._

E incluso si decidía tragarse su pavor y salir, no tenía dudas de que él se resentiría con ella, de que él la odiaría (aún más de lo que probablemente la odie) y ¿cómo tomaría que ésta no era la primera vez que lo veía de lejos? ¿Qué otras veces se encontró a sí misma mirándolo en las penumbras? ¿Qué podría haber aliviado su soledad y miseria aunque sea un poco muchas otras veces con sólo mostrarse a él pero no lo hizo? ¿Cómo animarse a salir? ¿Cómo? Se descubrió temiéndole muchas veces, temblando de pavor ante su imagen o al pensarlo, y a la vez se sintió culpable, porque el único que tenía derecho a tener miedo de alguien era él.

 _Él tenía el derecho de temerle a ella._

Mañana saldría con sus compañeros a su segunda misión de rango C y, en vez de buscarlo a su rubio gritón, en vez de buscarlo a su héroe e interés romántico, en vez de caminar dando saltitos hasta el campo de entrenamiento donde sabía que él estaba, se encontró a sí misma dirigiéndose a él, buscándolo a él como veces anteriores en las que se descubría observándolo desde la ventana de su habitación, y no entendía qué era lo que la llevaba a verlo. No sabía si era culpa, admiración, envidia por su habilidad, tristeza, pena, odio por su destrato, cariño. No, no sabía, no había forma de poner lo que le provoca en palabras porque ni ella misma entiende qué le produce.

 _Percibió el sonido agitado de su respiración_.

Lo más cómico era que probablemente él supiera que ella estaba ahí, porque era un genio, un prodigio, y ella no era lo suficientemente buena para burlar su guardia, su increíble vista y control del kekkei genkai, su maravillosa percepción del chakra ajeno, su desarrollado oído. Quizás la dejaba observar su entrenamiento porque quería que viera lo que ella nunca sería, quizás no le interesaba en lo más mínimo su presencia (cosa que Hinata dudaba), quizás, tal vez -y esto era más un deseo de ella que otra cosa- dejaba que lo viera para ayudarla a mejorar sus propias técnicas.

Sea lo que fuere, la pequeña kunoichi sabía que -a pesar de que todos sus instintos le gritaban que corra, que se aleje del lugar- ella se quedaría allí, agachada y oculta entre las sombras observando con fascinación a su prodigio.

 _Hyüga Neji decidió volver a ignorarla, como tantas otras veces._

* * *

 _Llamada al pie, (*):_ En Naruto y en Naruto Shippuden no especifican cuál es la edad en la que los personajes cumplen la mayoria de edad, al principio supuse que era cuando cumplían 18 años, como cualquier sociedad moderna, pero después recordé que son shinobis y que no tienen por qué regirse del mismo modo que el resto de la sociedad cívil. Entonces se me ocurrió lo siguiente:

 _Las leyes ninja especifican que desde el momento en que cualquier shinobi pasa de rango gënin a chünin pasa a ser mayor de edad (porque comienzan a enviarlo a misiones más peligrosas y porque lo ponen al frente del campo de batalla en una guerra). El problema con ese razonamiento es que hay casos en donde hay shinobis que no se graduan a chünin incluso pasados los 18 años de edad (gente que, según las leyes cíviles se considerarían "adultos"), como Kabuto o Kosuke Maruboshi -el eterno gënin, aunque no es un personaje canon-. Por ese motivo también establecieron la edad de 16 años como límite. Entonces, si un ninja no asciende a chünin antes de los 16 años cuando cumple esa edad se lo considera en el mundo shinobi como legalmente un adulto._

 _¿Por qué 16 en vez de 18? Bueno porque, según mi razonamiento, los ninjas tienen una expectativa de vida menor a los cíviles, por eso se los considera adultos a los 16 para garantizar que puedan casarse, tener relaciones y dejar descendencia, mientras que los demás ciudadanos son vistos como grandes a partir de los 18. Por supuesto, hay casos sumamente extremos, como Kakashi (que ascendió a chünin a los 6 años) e Itachi (que lo hizo a los 10) y que empezaron a ser adultos a esa edad, pero son acontecimientos sumamente raros._

 _En otras palabras, si por ejemplo Genma comenzara a salir con una kunoichi de 16 años no pasaría nada porque ella es considerada legalmente un adulto, pero si lo hiciera con una cívil de la misma edad tendría un problemón (y sería visto como pedófilo) porque la muchacha se rige por reglas distintas y pasa a ser mayor de edad a partir de los 18._


	15. Tragos y cigarrillos

_Sala de reuniones principal. Torre hokage. 12:30 PM_

 _Ésta reunión es tan aburrida_ , pensó Kakashi mientras chocaba sus dientes con la lengua, generando un molesto ruido de saliva que no se preocupaba en mantener al mínimo, provocando fastidio en los demás jönins que -acostumbrados a su comportamiento-, decidieron ignorarlo.

Lo que generaba que Kakashi hiciera ruidos todavía más fuertes.

Lo que hacía que los otros jönins se molestaran todavía más y se les dificultara bloquear al peliplata.

Lo que hizo que Kakashi empezara a hacer ruidos con la boca como si fuera una sopapa.

Notó como a Kurenai le crecía una vena en la frente mientras miraba al Hokage hablar, como Asuma mordía el filtro de su cigarrillo en clara señal de furia y como Gai…

Bueno, Gai nunca lo ignoraba, y creyendo que se trataba de reto más comenzó a moverse en su lugar. Haciendo ruido con la planta de sus pies.

"Hatake…" la voz de Hiruzen retumbó en la oficina.

"¿Si _oh poderoso_ Hokage-sama?"

Hiruzen chasqueó los dientes, _un día de estos voy a matarlo_ , pensó mientras trataba de calmar su semblante, "supongo que _jugar_ con tu saliva es algo muy importante, pero _realmente_ apreciaría que prestaras atención."

"¿Para qué?" Contestó el jönin con poco entusiasmo, "sé que se trata de los exámenes chünin y de qué senseis nominaran a sus equipos… estuve en varias reuniones de éste tipo antes, Hokage-sama, el discurso no varía."

"Sí, pero no estuviste como el _sensei_ de un equipo, sino como escolta ANBU porque _nunca antes_ tuviste un equipo al que nominar." Contestó el anciano sin cambiar el tono de voz.

"Oh, pero eso no importa. No voy a nominar a mi equipo."

"¿Qué?" Preguntó el Hokage.

"¿Qué?" Asuma, Gai y Kurenai dijeron al unísono.

"¿Qué?" Volvió a decir Kakashi.

"Kakashi…" comenzó el Sarutobi mayor, "¿cómo que no nominaras a tu equipo para los exámenes?"

"Err… bueno Hokage-sama, puesto en palabras sencillas, _no voy_ a presentar al equipo Kakashi para los próximos exámenes chünin."

"Estas acabando con mi paciencia, Hatake…" Dijo en una voz tan pacífica que al jönin se le erizaron los pelos de los brazos.

"Ehm… pap- Hokage-sama, ¿no quiere saber si los demás postulamos a nuestros equipos también?"

Hiruzen continuó mirando a Kakashi a través de su sombrero, sin moverse de la posición en la que se encontraba, "supongo que tienes razón, Asuma, empiecen."

"Yo, Sarutobi Asuma, jönin de _Konohagure no sato_ y capitán del equipo número diez, especializado en planificación y estrategia, nomino a Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino y Haruno Sakura a los próximos exámenes chünin." Finalizó el barbudo mirando a Kurenai y dándole una mirada de reafirmación. Ella solo sonrió en respuesta.

"Yo, Yühi Kurenai, jönin de _Konohagure no sato_ y capitán del equipo número ocho, especializado en prevención y defensa, nomino a Inuzuka Kiba, Akimichi Chöji y Hyüga Hinata a los próximos exámenes chünin."

"YOSH. Yo, Might Gai, jönin de _Konohagure no sato_ y capitán del equipo err… Gai, especializado en ataques cuerpo a cuerpo, nomino a Hyüga Neji, Rock Lee y ' _notieneapellido'_ Tenten a los próximos exámenes chünin. PORQUE LAS LLAMAS DE SU JUVENT-"

"Gracias Gai." Le interrumpió Hiruzen, "dejemos que continúen las nominaciones, ¿sí?"

"Yo, Gaki Shure, jönin de _Konohagure no sato_ …"

"Yo, Alma Nico, jönin de Konohagure no sato…"

Y continuó, uno por uno de los jönins en la sala de reuniones nominaba a sus equipos, siendo la mayoría de los que se rehusaban a nominar a sus grupos los profesores de los gënins recién graduados, a excepción de Asuma y Kurenai.

"Bueno, si no hay más que decir, doy por finaliz-"

"Disculpe, Hokage-sama, pero debo protestar." Un chünin de mediana edad dió un paso al frente.

"¿Qué sucede, Umino?"

"Lo siento, pero no puedo permitir que Asuma y Kurenai nominen a sus equipos, son demasiado inexpertos, ¡recién salieron de la academia!"

 _Exacto es lo que yo quise decir_ , _¿es que nadie escucha lo que digo?_ , pensó Kakashi molesto mientras miraba al chünin seguir caminando hacía Asuma y a una segura muerte…

( _Hehehe.)_

"¿Disculpa?" Preguntó Kurenai enarcando una ceja.

"¡Se graduaron de gënins hace sólo seis meses! No pueden creer que van a estar listos de acá a una semana."

"Creo que te olvidas de algo Umino," empezó Asuma moviendo su cigarrillo de una esquina a la otra de su boca, "ellos ya no son bebés que están a tu cuidado. Son nuestros alumnos, son _mis_ alumnos, y si yo los veo listos para entrar a los exámenes, lo están."

"Pero… ¿acaso no saben que podrían morir?" Dijo el hombre del peliplata no recordaba el nombre _(¿no era ese el que Anko quería…?)_ , consiguiendo que algunos jönins de alrededor suyo afirmaran en apoyo a su postura, "es decir, deberían seguir el ejemplo de Kakashi y…"

 _Ah muchacho, acabas de asesinar tu argumento._

"Es justamente porque Kakashi no los nomina," dijo el joven Sarutobi casi riendo, "que estoy tan seguro de mi decisión de inscribirlos."

"Asuma, Iruka," intervino el viejo por fin, "ya expusieron sus argumentos. Iruka, lo siento, pero si Asuma decidió nominarlos, así será. Ahora, pueden retirarse, doy por finalizada la reunión… momentito Kakashi, ¿para dónde vas?"

 _Mierda._

"¿Necesita algo más _oh poderos-"_

"No te hagas el tonto, Kakashi, que ambos sabemos por qué te hice quedar."

"... ¿Oh?"

Hiruzen dejó salir un suspiro resignado, "lo siento Hatake, pero tus alumnos sí se presentaran a éste exámen."

El ninja que copia se lo quedó mirando durante unos segundos con la cabeza inclinada al costado. "Err… no, creo recordar que dije que no los nominaba."

"Los estoy nominando por tí." Le contestó exhalando una gran bocanada de humo por la nariz.

"No."

La temperatura en el aire de la sala bajó un par de grados centígrados mientras ambos hombres se miraban a los ojos desafiantes, sin mover ningún músculo de la cara e Hiruzen pensó que Kakashi tenía una ventaja injusta, porque la máscara y su hitai ate impedían que alguien vea lo que ocurría detrás. De hecho no se sorprendería en lo más mínimo si el _sharingan_ del hombre estuviera girando detrás de la banda.

"Sí."

"¡No!"

"¡Kakashi esto no está en discusión!"

"¿Perdón? Creo que como su _sensei_ tengo el derecho de tomar la decisión por _mi equipo,_ ¡porque ellos _son mi equipo_ Sarutobi!" Gritó Kakashi sin poder contenerse ante la imponente presencia del mismísimo hokage.

"Y yo como _su_ hokage puedo modificar _esa_ decisión y obligarte a inscribirlos, Hatake." Sentenció el anciano, más imponente que nunca pero sin levantar la voz. "Estamos moviéndonos en aguas peligrosas, Kakashi, y vos mejor que nadie lo sabe! La relación con _Suna_ está colgando de un hilo y en cualquier momento podríamos entrar en guerra con _Kumo_ porque nuestro vínculo nunca estuvo peor desde que murió Hizashi…"

"Oh, eso me deja mucho más tranquilo, meter a mis amor- alumnos en un exámen de por sí ya peligroso a una jungla infestada de ninjas cuyas aldeas ya tienen una mala relación con la nuestra, ¡fantástico!"

"Necesito mostrar en los exámenes nuestras fuerzas, Kakashi, es lo mejor que podemos hacer y es la única forma de protegerlos a todos. Ya tenés bien claro que esta generación está llena de futuros líderes de los clanes más prominentes de Konoha, y no queremos que se repita lo mismo que ocurrió hace unos años con el clan Hyüga, ¿verdad?"

"¿Así que prefiere meterlos a todos en una arena de pelea para evitar que los secuestren?" Casi ríe el jönin, el sarcasmo nunca abandonando su tono.

"No. Prefiero meterlos a todos en un lugar _donde los pueda ver_. Asuma y Kurenai estuvieron de acuerdo y confían en las capacidades de sus equipos, ¿acaso no…"

"¡Ese no es el punto y lo sabe! Es porque confío en ellos plenamente que no voy a permitir que los inscriba al exámen. Porque no me dá miedo que mueran, porque ellos son capaces de sobrevivir todo eso, es porque…"

"¿Es porque qué, Kakashi?"

"¡Podrían terminar ascendiendo a chünin!"

 _Oh._

 _Oh Kakashi._

"Te encariñaste, ¿no es así?"

"Pues lo siento por tener sentimientos," dijo tratando de controlar sus emociones. "Hokage-sama, son niños, tienen sólo trece años. Ascender de gënin a chünin significaría que ellos estarán al frente en los campos de batalla, y con los conflictos entre _Kumo_ y la relación cada vez más tensa con _Suna_ , entrar en guerra es sólo cuestión de meses. No quiero que mis chicos…"

"Oh por favor Kakashi, _corta la mierda_ , seamos francos… trece años no es una mala edad, vos tenías sólo seis cuando ascendiste a chünin."

" _Exacto_ , ¡y mirá qué bien que resulte! ¿Eh?" Le respondió cargado de sarcasmo y abriendo los brazos para exponerse, "O podríamos pensar en otros prodigios que ascendieron muy pronto a chünin… ehm, no sé estoy pensando en… ¡Itachi Uchiha! Oh, ese sí que fue todo un logro ¿verdad?"

Sarutobi se quitó el sombrero y lo lanzó a un costado de la mesa, pasó su arrugada mano por su rostro. Realmente esto resultó más complicado de lo que creía que sería. No contaba con semejante negativa del peliplata. "Hatake… cuidado con lo que dices."

"Lo siento hokage-sama si saqué la carta de la masacre Uchiha muy pronto pero no voy a permitir que entre a mis alum-"

"¡Tus alumnos son el Jinchüriki del Kyübi y el último Uchiha vivo de Konoha! ¡¿Crees que realmente voy a dejar que no los entres en el exámen sólo por tu temor irracional a que asciendan de rango?!"

"¿Irracional? ¡Irracional! Después de todo lo que viví con Obito y Rin siendo sólo un maldito y estúpido niño, después de todo lo que aguanté _sin quejarme_ , después de toda la salud mental que sacrifiqué por la aldea, ¿realmente cree que mi miedo es irracional?"

Eso… Sarutobi no lo podía discutir. Pero no podía permitir que Kakashi se niegue a ingresarlos porque eso resquebrajaría los cimientos de su plan defensivo, su único plan en realidad. La única idea que se le ocurrió para no poner en jaque la salud de las estirpes que conformaban la aldea. Hiruzen conocía los riesgos que los exámenes conllevaban y no estaba contento con la idea de exigirle a los tres senseis cuyos alumnos eran herederos de inscribir _ipso facto_ a sus equipos, pero no había tenido otra opción. Se sorprendió (y relajó) bastante cuando Asuma y Kurenai aceptaron su oferta casi sin protesta alguna porque ellos ya estaban pensando en inscribirlos de todos modos.

La negativa de Kakashi fue todo un golpe.

Quiso abrazarse a sí mismo y felicitarse por haberse aguantado tantos años los arranques de locura de su jönin, eran momentos como éste que recordaba lo mucho que Konoha le debía a Kakashi y lo bueno que era en su trabajo para no cachetearlo ahí mismo.

El hokage dentro suyo lo obligó a contestar, "no uses la _excusa_ de Obito conmigo, Kakashi, si quieres seguir culpándote por su fallecimiento bien. Pero no quieras hacerme sentir mal por eso, su muerte es tuya y de nadie más." El peliplata se estremeció visiblemente, si había algo que no le gustaba oír era el nombre de su ex-compañero ser lanzado tan agriamente (y ser utilizado para presionarlo, para empeorar las cosas), pero Hiruzen se obligó a no apiadarse. Después de todo, fue Hatake el que lanzó la piedra primero, él sólo la lanzó de vuelta.

"Escucha, no creas que Asuma o Kurenai tomaron la noticia de tener que presentar a sus equipos al exámen estando tan cerca de una guerra del todo bien. De hecho, Kurenai me obligó a dejarla participar como una guardia ANBU durante todas las étapas de la prueba, para poder asegurarse que nadie se acerque a sus alumnos. Sobre todo a Hinata, dado su kekkei genkai. Por supuesto, respondí afirmativamente al pedido y por eso tanto Asuma como ella estarán monitoreando los escenarios bajo máscaras o _henges_ para no ser reconocidos."

Dió otra bocanada a su pipa antes de continuar, Kakashi continuaba mirándolo pero sin interrumpir. "Por supuesto, interferir _a favor_ de un equipo está totalmente prohibido. Pero en tú caso, interferir _en contra_ también lo estará. Acepta la oferta, Kakashi, dejémos ésto de una vez."

"Kurenai y Asuma aceptaron inscribirlos porque no saben lo que es ascender a chünin tan rápido y tener que pelear en la guer-"

"Tanto Asuma como Kurenai ascendieron a chünin a los 12 años-"

"¡Pero no lucharon en la guerra! ¡No perdieron a nadie ni tuvieron que ver morir a ningún amigo, ni soportaron los susurros de la gente q-"

"¿Susurros?"

"¡Eso no importa! Mi equipo no va a…"

"¡Sí, sí lo hará!" Finalizó golpeando la mesa con los puños. "Escucha, Kakashi, dejarás que tu equipo participe en los exámenes _pero_ , no importa que tan lejos lleguen, o que tan bien se desempeñen, _no los ascenderé a Chünin_ , por lo menos no hasta que las cosas se solucionen con _Suna_ y _Kumo_."

Kakashi inhaló y expiró por la nariz, una, dos, tres veces antes de responder. "Bien, les daré los formularios del exámen. ¡Pero no los obligaré a participar si no quieren!"

"No pido más que eso, Kakashi…" El jönin se dió vuelta para irse, "err...Hatake, ¿no te olvidas de algo?"

El peligris gruñó mientras volvía a girar sobre su eje para volver a enfocar su único ojo visible en su líder, "yo, Hatake Kakashi, jönin de _Konohagure no sato,_ capitán del equipo 7 especializado en emboscada y tortura mental, nomino a Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto y Yamanaka Ino a los próximos exámenes chünin."

"Bien… ¿no fue tan difícil verdad?"

Casi pudo sentir el instinto asesino del jönin al salir por la puerta.

* * *

 _Sake no jutsu bar. Konoha, esa noche._

"No puedo creer que al final el viejo te haya convencido." Exhaló el hombre en una bocanada de humo.

"Mh."

"Debo decirte, Kakashi, que me sorprendió muchísimo que no quisieras presentarlos. Te pensaba más… err, ¿cuál es la palabra que busco?" agregó la bella kunoichi de ojos carmesí mientras jugaba con el borde de su copa.

"¿Enfermo? ¿Lunático? ¿Inestable mental? ¿Perver-"

"Yo pensaba en algo más como _intrépido_ , Asuma…" le interrumpió la ninja.

"Mh."

"Oh vamos Hatake, ¿realmente no piensas hablar en toda la noche? No es que siempre seas el alma de la fiesta… pero igual."

"Es cierto, Kakashi-san, te busqué durante toda la tarde después de la reunión para hablar con vos y nadie sabía a donde rayos te fuiste." Continuó Yühi.

"¿Qué hiciste qué?" Interrogó el Sarutobi levantando un poco más de lo debido el volúmen de su voz y tirando al piso un poco del licor que tenía en su vaso.

Para su suerte, el bar al que acostumbraban ir los jönins durante una o dos noches a la semana se encontraba tan infestado de gente que nadie pareció oír el arrebato de celos del adulto, habían decidido festejar (todos los altos rangos de la aldea) la nominación de sus equipos y en el establecimiento se escuchaban risas, discusiones y hasta apuestas de cuáles serían los grupos que llegarian a la última instancia o incluso quienes se graduarían como chünins. También entre las vociferaciones de los presentes había murmullos (casi imperceptibles) sobre la presentación de tres equipos de novatos, de 'frescos', o como se les llamaba popularmente de _rookies_.

Sobre todo porque sus senseis, los tres profesores y adultos responsables de dichos muchachos se encontraban en una de las mesas en el centro de dicho bar, bebiendo trago tras trago sin ninguna contemplación. La mujer (a la que la mayoría de los shinobis miraba con _demasiado_ aprecio), estaba por su segunda copa de vino, mientras el niño-Sarutobi iba por su tercer vaso de whisky y myster _madman_ (como lo llamaban a Kakashi muchos de los jönins a su espalda) bueno, en realidad ninguno lo había visto beber pero de algún modo se las ingenió para ordenar dos vasos más de lo que sea que estuviera bebiendo.

"Dije que fuí a buscarlo para hablar con él, ¿qué? ¿Tenés algo que decirme sobre eso?" Sentenció acusatoriamente la muchacha.

"N-no… s-sólo que Kakashi quería estar solo y… y de todos modos, ¿de qué podrías hablar con él?"

"Lo que sea que hubiese querido hablar con él es mi problema, Asuma. Además, tenía que ver con los exámenes…"

"¿Oh sí? Bueno pues yo también tengo un equipo en los exámenes, ¿por qué no me incluyes en su conversacioncita?"

La kunoichi le dedicó una mirada de odio, la escenita de celos era totalmente innecesaria y él oiría de eso más tarde cuando se encontraran solos, pero el jönin no parecía amedrentarse por la clara furia de su compañera y exigía explicaciones a través de una mirada cargada de acusación. _Oh, si piensas que hoy tendrás algo de acción estas muy equivocado_ , pensó Kurenai mientras volvía a tomar la copa de vino y se la llevaba a los labios.

"Aww… hacía mucho que no veía una pelea de pareja." Habló por primera vez Kakashi.

"¡No somos pareja!" Gritaron ambos al unísono.

"Okey, okey, _relax gringo_." Se defendió el peliplata levantando ambas manos frente él.

"Urgh, como sea, ¿por qué no querías presentarlos Kakashi?" Continuó el tópico Asuma mientras le daba una mirada de soslayo a la kunoichi.

"Ya sabes porqué no, Asuma."

"Kakashi…" comenzó Kurenai.

"¿Molesta si los acompañamos?" La voz de Genma pronunció a través del palillo que siempre tiene en la boca, interrumpiendo cualquier sea la frase que la kunoichi iba a decir en ese momento y obligándolos a terminar el tópico ahí mismo. Detrás de él, Gekkö, su novia (de la que Kakashi nunca se molestó en aprender el nombre porque, meh) y Anko tomaban - _robaban_ \- sillas de las otras mesas y se acercaban al centro del salón.

"¿Así que tendremos _rookies_ en los exámenes este año, eh?" Dijo Mitarashi mientras apoyaba sus pies en la mesa, provocando un fuerte ruido de vasos.

"¡Bajá eso!" Lanzó Genma.

"Oblígame escarbadientes."

"Por última vez, Anko, ¡es una senbón!"

"Seh, seh, seh, lo que digas pajarito*…"

"¡Já! Pajarito…" sonrió Kakashi.

"¿Nominaste..." - _coff coff-_ "... a tu equipo, Hatake?"

"Mh." Respondió el peliplata

"Por supuesto que los nominó, Hayate, estamos hablando de Kakashi…" interrumpió Anko.

"Aunque no lo crean, por poco no los nomina," agregó Asuma.

"¡¿Qué?!" Gritaron todos los demás clientes del bar al unísono, emocionados por el nuevo chisme.

"Err… ¿acaso todos están escuchando lo que hablamos?" La mayoría fingió no escuchar la pregunta.

"¿Cómo es eso de que casi no los inscribes?" Cuestionó Genma.

"Pues veras, pajarito-"

"¡Que no me digas pajarito!"

"-pasa que los quiero tanto que no podía soportar la idea de perder a mis amores tan pronto y por eso no quise inscribirlos al examen este año porque quiero seguir pasando tiempo con ellos y tortur- ayudarlos lo más que pueda y por eso te contesto sin respirar y la autora no usa ninguna coma y por cierto tienes la bragueta abierta."

Los clientes parpadearon dos veces tratando de entender que acababa de decir.

"Bah, ¿a quién quieres engañar Kakashi? Tú no te encariñas con nadie, dinos la verdad."

"Esa _es_ la verdad… tienes abierta la bragueta."

Genma fingió no creerle ni por un segundo y le dirigió un chasquido de dientes mientras paseaba la senbon por su boca, pero de reojo miraba su entrepierna tratando de descubrir si la acusación era cierta o no.

"Entonces supongo que Ino tomara la prueba." Continuó Gekkö con la conversación.

"Sí."

"Bien. Este par de meses mejoró mucho."

"¿Mejoró? ¿De qué hablas, Hayate?" Cuestionó Asuma arqueando una ceja, "¿a qué se refiere, Kakashi?"

"¿Qué? ¿Ella no te lo dijo?" Preguntó el peliplata fingiendo incredulidad, "entonces déjenme presentarlos, Asuma te presento a Gekkö, él es el sensei de Ino, Gekkö te presento a Asuma, él es el sensei de Ino y, como sabrán yo soy Kakashi, el sensei de Ino."

"Hatake…" empezó Sarutobi con voz gutural mientras una vena en forma de cruz se inflaba en su frente.

"Está bien, _quizás_ le dije a Ino que mantuviera su entrenamiento con Hayate en secreto de sus demás grupos, pero fue por una buena razón!"

"¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál?"

"Para que no tuvieras tiempo en entrenar a tus otros alumnos (Shikamaru, Sakura y Shino) en algo que los defienda del _kenjutsu_ en los exámenes…"

"¡Pero no pensabas inscribirla en los de éste año!"

"¿Quién dijo algo de éste año**?"

"Ah listo, hasta acá llegaste, ¡te voy a matar!" Amenazó el barbudo mientras se levantaba y trataba de tomar al peliplata por el cuello. Genma y Kurenai trataban de calmarlo mientras Anko reía divertida y Gekkö y su novia bebían su sake sin inmutarse.

"Cálmate, Asuma…" Imploró - _ordenó-_ Kurenai y el Sarutobi recompuso su postura un poco, sentándose con un movimiento brusco y tomando con fuerza su vaso de whisky para terminarlo de un tirón. El mozo se acercó rápidamente para rellenarlo con el licor.

" _De cualquier modo…_ " continuó Genma tratando de calmar las aguas, "ustedes tres son los únicos senseis de novatos que se presentaron para los exámenes, y sus equipos están compuestos por herederos, verdad?"

"Sí, pero no fue por eso qu-" empezó Kurenai.

"¡Pero mirá qué conveniente! Los consentidos hijitos de clan son inscriptos en uno de los exámenes más difíciles de Konoha…" Se quejó Anko.

"Se ganaron el derecho de participar, Anko, son buenos shinobis más allá de la casa a la que representan." Justificó Asuma (dejando de lado el motivo que el Hokage le dió para inscribirlos a a la prueba).

"Seh, además hay que mostrar nuestro poder, ¿o no? Kakashi…" Cuestionó Mitarashi mientras dirigía su atención al peliplata, "¿uno de tus alumnos no es el gënin del año y el otro es el… _tú sabes qué_."

El bar se sumió en silencio unos segundos…

"Anko, no podemos hablar de eso." Le respondió Hayate.

"Naruto es más que _eso_ , Mitarashi." Dijo con tono semi-despectivo el usuario del sharingan.

"¿Están hablando de Naruto?" Interrumpió repentinamente la inconfundible voz de… ay, Kakashi no podía recordar el nombre del sujeto.

"¡Iruka!" Sonrió la fanática de dangos mientras bajaba los pies de la mesa y se sentaba derecha, dando un mejor panorama de su desarrollado busto.

Ah cierto, Iruka, el ninja que copia le había prometido a Anko que se lo entregaría en bandeja de plata si entrenaba a Ino por un día pero cuando quiso cumplir con su promesa se encontró a sí mismo vagando por los pasillos de la Academia sin poder recordar el nombre del profesor, así que convenció a otro sujeto de pasar una noche con la jönin. La mujer se había enojado con él, por supuesto, pero lo dejó vivir porque el shinobi que le trajo cumplió bastante bien con las expectativas. Oh eso creyó él debido a que el joven apareció en la puerta del hospital en estado sonambúlico tres días después y lo único que repetía era ' _pará, pará. Otra vez no, necesito descansar_ '.

Eh, los jóvenes de ahora no saben aguantar unos cuantos rounds.

"Escuché que mencionaban el nombre de Naruto y…"

"Oh, por supuesto, por supuesto" Lo interrumpió la peliviolacea, "es que Kakashi decidió inscribirlo a él y a su equipo a los exámenes chünin."

"¿Qué? Pero, Kakashi, creí que-"

"¿Qué puedo decir? El hokage sabe convencer a la gente." Le respondió el peligris antes de que pudiera continuar.

"Pero dijiste que…"

"Ya sé lo que dije, Ir… err," - _¿cómo era su nombre de nuevo?_ \- "muchacho, pero cambié de opinión. Pasa que el discurso de Asuma fue es-tu-pendo, amazing." El aludido le mostró los dientes con rabia.

"Pero…"

"Déjalo ir, chico, no vas a lograr que te dé una mejor respuesta que esa." Le recomendó Genma.

"Oh, mi pobre, pobre Iruka," susurró Mitarashi lamiéndose los labios, "¿necesitas que te consuele, cariño?"

Umino enrojeció de vergüenza, "¿Q-qué?"

La jönin se levantó de su asiento sin inmutarse, despreocupandose totalmente de las miradas estupefactas de casi todos los presentes (a excepción de la de Kakashi que aprovechó la distracción de los demás para beber su trago -y el de los otros- sin preocuparse que alguien lo viera sin la máscara), caminó hacia él moviendo provocativamente sus caderas y permitiendo que su tapado tape sólo lo justo de piel, sonriendo al notar como la mirada del ex-sensei de Naruto se dirigía a la zona de sus pechos para volver a subir rápido. Rodeó su cuello con ambas manos y acercó despacio sus labios a su oido, ronroneando cosas en voz baja que sólo Iruka podía escuchar, notando como pequeñas gotas de sangre caían por su nariz y como un pequeño bulto se formaba en sus pantalones.

"Oh, por el amor de…" gritó Umino alejándose de la mujer y tratando de ocultar su cada vez más clara excitación, "¡t-tengo que irme!" Y sin más, el chünin desapareció del bar déjando una estela de humo con su forma en el lugar.

"¡Maldición!" Gruñó la kunoichi.

"Así no vas a lograr nada con él, Iruka no es de ese estilo." Suspiró el Sarutobi.

"¿Y vos qué sabes, chimenea?"

"Bueno, no lo veo encima tuyo en este momento, ¿o sí?" Finalizó el barbudo provocando la risa de los demás clientes.

"Oh, ¡cállate!" Estalló Anko.

"¡¿Podemos volver a los _rookies_?!" Dijo un claramente ya borracho jönin desde la barra del bar.

"¿Qué enfrentamiento creen que será el mejor?" Preguntó la novia de Hayate que habló por primera vez.

"Bueno, es muy pronto para decir quién peleará con quién, pero creo que Hyüga Neji vs. Uchiha Sasuke sería algo muy interesante de ver. El mejor gënin del año pasado versus el de éste…" Mencionó pensativo Genma mientras giraba su escarbadien- perdón, senbon entre sus dedos y volvía a llevarsela a la boca.

"¿Disculpa? No dejes a _mí_ equipo fuera tan pronto. Shikamaru, Sakura y Shino son sumamente inteligentes, además crecieron mucho en cuanto a fuerza física. Una buena táctica puede vencer hasta el mejor especialista en ninjutsu, taijutsu o genjutsu. Te lo aseguro, una pelea con cualquiera de ellos será digna de admiración."

"¿Y qué hay de Chöji e Ino? ¿No son tus alumnos también?" Preguntó Anko que había vuelto a tomar su lugar en la mesa.

"Por supuesto ellos también son shinobis de remarque, son mis estudiantes después de todo. De hecho, una pelea entre Ino y Sakura sería bastante llamativa… Sakura no para de quejarse de la rubia y viceversa; a veces quisiera encerrarlas en una habitación hasta que se descarguen y dejen de molestarme con sus quejas."

"Agregá barro y cuenta conmigo." Bromeó Genma. Asuma, Kakashi y Gekkö lo miraron con instinto asesino, "bueno bueno, era una broma, dios, tienen sólo 13… puedo esperar, jeje, ¡NO!" Gritó mientras un _Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu,_ lo hacía volar hacia atrás.

"Ugh, ¿y tú Kurenai?" Volvió a interrogar la integrante de ANBU mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de su pareja.

"No lo sé, tanto Kiba como Chöji tienen en claro cuáles son sus puntos fuertes y los utilizan lo más que pueden tratando de perfeccionarlos, pero Hinata es demasiado indecisa a la hora de atacar. Estoy segura que sus compañeros van a ayudarla durante las etapas del examen, pero cuando tenga que enfrentarse sola a alguien… no sé. Tiene un gran potencial, es sólo que no logra motivarse lo suficiente." Suspiró la kunoichi de ojos carmesí, "supongo que me gustaría ver a Chöji contra Shikamaru, porque el pequeño Akimichi es muy reticente a luchar contra sus amigos y -si bien no es algo que debe hacer- me gustaría que supere todas sus limitaciones. Si un día se encuentra en la posición de tener que pelear contra alguien que era su amigo, debe poder hacerlo."

"¿Kakashi?" Preguntó Anko.

"Meh." Respondió el jönin mientras pensaba qué tanto podría hundir una kunai en su propio craneo antes de morir.

"¿Qué?"

"Dije ' _meh'_ , abreviatura de ' _no me interesa_ ' o de ' _mis alumnos son perfectos y pueden vencer a cualquiera_ ', proveniente del francés ' _Ça ne m'intéresse pas_ ' resultado del ' _C'est que triste venir_ ' que en consecuencia-"

"¡AH! MI GRAN Y ESTIMADO RIVAL, AL FIN TE ENCONTRÉ. DEBO DECIRTE QUE TU MUÑECO ME ENGAÑÓ POR UN PAR DE KILÓMETROS PERO NO LOGRÓ QUE ME CAIGA POR EL BARRANCO, HAHA! ESCUCHÉ QUE TU EQUIPO COMPETIRÁ EN LOS EXÁMENES CHÜNIN CONTRA EL MÍO, OJALÁ QUE SU LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD LOS ENCUENTRE EN-"

Y con eso, la imagen de Kakashi Hatake explotó en una bomba de humo y la figura de una pequeña de unos 8 años apareció en su lugar.

"¿Q-qué? ¿D-dónde…?" tartamudeó la infante.

"¿ _Kawarimi?_ " Preguntó en voz baja Kurenai.

" _Kawarimi_." Confirmó Asuma.

"Pobre la madre de la criatura…"

"¡ARGH! UN BRILLANTE MOVIMIENTO DE MI ETERNO RIVAL QUE ME HA SUPERADO OTRA VEZ." Gritó el jönin de malla verde y corte en taza, mientras levantaba sus puños al cielo y sus ojos se llenaban de… ¿llamas?

"HATAKEEEEEEEEE." Volvió a gritar como si estuviera en una película de acción.

"Pff, pobre Gai," resopló el jönin del clan Sarutobi, "Kakashi siempre está molestándolo y- ey ¡¿quién se tomó mí alcohol?!"

"Oigan, muchachos…" comenzó Kurenai de modo dubitativo, llamando la atención de los presentes, "ehm… qué es, ¿qué es _francés?***_ "

Ninguno de los presentes sabía la respuesta.

* * *

 _Tetsu no kuni, cueva pútrida._

No había modo de parar el sonido a tiempo o la fuente del mismo (lo cual sería sin dudas mucho mejor), no había forma de fingir estar haciendo otra cosa porque el eco que formaban las paredes de la cueva llevarían las vibraciones del ruído hasta el desarrollado oído de su compañero que, sin dudas, sonreiría con displicencia, con un gran 'te lo dije' marcado en las facciones del rostro. Ya no había manera de contener las sacudidas, el ardor y la picazón que comenzaba en su pecho y le imploraba por liberarse subiendo por la garganta. Así que Itachi no se molestó en hacerlo, dedicándose -en cambio- a expulsar en la palma de su mano derecha todo el aire contenido en su faringe. Como era de esperarse, su compañero ladeó el rostro para verlo y sonrió con todos los dientes de tiburón que decoraban su boca, fijando sus pequeños e intensos ojos en la mano contenedora de la tos.

"Ese sí que es fuerte, ¿eh? Itachi..."

El Uchiha no quería responder semejante idiotez (porque por supuesto que el ataque era fuerte) y casi que agradece estar tosiendo su vida en esos momentos para poder usarlo de excusa e ignorar al espadachín. Kisame no volvió a hablar y se dedicó a observarlo mientras el usuario del sharingan escupía saliva en su -hasta entonces- inmaculada manga de la túnica, casi regocijándose en la imagen de patetismo que transmite uno de los hombres más poderosos del mundo. No es que el ninja renegado de Kiri _odiara_ al sujeto frente a él, no es que le cayera bien tampoco (nadie que fuera un renegado como él le caería bien, y eso valía para todos los integrantes de Akatsuki), pero Hoshikagi debía admitir que le tenía cierta envidia.

Si había algo de lo que el Kiri-nin estaba orgulloso era de su destreza, de su poder combativo y de su lealtad. De hecho, fue por eso que Tobi se descubrió de las sombras y no sólo reveló que era él quien controlaba a Yagura sino que además le informó de su plan _Ojo de luna_ , invitándolo a unirse a él en su búsqueda de la extrema paz. No, Kisame no envidiaba a su compañero por su poder como shinobi, él tenía el suyo propio (y su cantidad de chakra abismal e insuperable para cualquier otro integrante de Akatsuki), sino que la cuestion era un poco más... superficial. Quizás el espadachín no fuera completamente humano, si es que eso dependía estrictamente de su apariencia, pero esten malditamente seguros que tenía necesidades carnales como uno. Debía admitir que no eran tan frecuentes como un 'hombre común y regular' (no es como si _alguien_ en Akatsuki fuera común y regular), pero existian... y su aspecto no lo ayudaba en lo más mínimo en saciarlas, dependía -totalmente- del contrato de mujeres por hora.

Bah, todos los miembros del grupo dependían de prostitutas para saciarse, pero Itachi tenía la posibilidad de por lo menos atraer a alguna muchacha lo suficientemente idiota como para no notar el peligro que emanaba su figura.

Hidan, Deidara y Sasori (si tuviera _algo humano_ además del corazón) caían en algo parecido a lo de Itachi. Pero Hidan las sacrificaba sin tocarlas a Jashin, Deidara las usaba para su 'arte' -Kisame sospechaba que el rubio era en realidad homosexual- y no hay que aclarar lo del muñequito Ken.

Zetsu y Kakuzu eran como él en ese aspecto (el ser espantosamente anormales), pero si Zetsu contrataba una prostituta era para comérsela (y el sólo pensar en eso hacía que el espadachín se sintiera un poco mejor consigo mismo) y Kakuzu... bueno, el hombre nunca gastaría ni un ryo en una mujer... o en algo en realidad.

El Kiri-nin sospechaba de que Pain y Konan eran algo más que una pareja de socios y si la mujer debía saciar los seis cuerpos del hombre entonces, _chico_ , que alguien le haga un monumento (por supuesto, el mitad humano mitad pescado desconocía de la existencia de Nagato y Yahiko).

Así que sí, envidia del rostro del chico bonito de Akatsuki. Pero el muy imbécil, en vez de aprovechar sus facciones para estar con una dama como _kami_ manda (obviando el matrimonio, la virginidad y toda la pelorata que ya NADIE cree), no estaba con ninguna chica que se le insinuaba, ni siquiera contrataba a alguien para pasar una noche fugaz; Kisame lo había visto sólo UNA vez -en todo este tiempo- retirarse en compañia de una joven en _Ame no kuni._ Además, el adolescente (porque no le importaba lo que dijeran las leyes shinobis, para él alguien de 18 años era adolescente), se comportaba todo muy perfectito, hablando siempre en voz baja, con superioridad y caminando siempre recto como si nadie le llegara a los talones.

 _Infeliz._

Entonces... sí, Kisame estaba disfrutando el verlo toser tan patéticamente. Era su culpa después de todo, el kiri-nin le había dicho de ver un médico pero noooo, myster perfección no le hizo caso y ahora sufría las consecuencias y con el clima frío y húmedo de _Tetsu no kuni_ su situación no haría más que empeorar. Cuando la convulsión se detuvo e Itachi pudo respirar con normalidad de nuevo, tratando de calmarse para relajar su adolorida cabeza, el espadachín (que se encontraba a su lado, observando la nieve caer afuera de su maloliente refugio) le acercó un termo de té caliente que había traído. El muchacho lo tomó, por supuesto, buscando calentar sus congelados dedos en el metal y apaciguar el ardor de su garganta.

"Demasiado por una misión de inteligencia, ¿no?" Consultó Hoshikagi desviando el tópico de conversación para no enojar a su compañero (un Itachi enojado significaba un Kisame muerto).

Claro, ambos sabían que esta búsqueda de posibles bijüs en el país del hierro terminaría así, con ellos ocultos para no morir de frío y no habiendo encontrado nada. La idea de samurais poseyendo un jinchüriki era ridícula, pero Pain no quería pasar nada por alto y tener problemas después sólo por suponer que los residentes del lugar no contaban con la fuerza o la tecnología suficiente como para tenerlo. Esa era la primera fase del plan: Investigar y localizar a todos los jinchürikis, bijüs y las aldeas a las que pertenecen (tomando nota de sus sistemas de defensa) para que, cuando el momento llegara, pudieran hacerse con los sujetos y llevarselos para extraer a sus bestias con cola. Por ahora, salvo que estuviera regaladísimo, no era necesario ningún confrontamiento, mientras más tiempo pudieran permanecer en las sombras, mejor.

"Mh." Fue lo único que contestó el usuario del sharingan, separando sus labios del pico del termo sólo lo suficiente para hacer ese ruido y luego lo acercó nuevamente, dándole un pequeño sorbo al té.

Kisame reprimió un gruñido y alejó su espalda de la pared de piedra para mirar el cielo, hizo un chasquido con la lengua y volvió a reclinarse en su lugar. "No parece que vaya a parar pronto, creo que tendremos que salir con la tormenta aún activa."

"Bien." Contestó planamente su compañero, con la voz ronca.

Ah, no es que el espadachín fuera un conversador nato (o quizás sí, un poco) pero en serio, sacarle una oración completa al usuario del sharingan era tarea imposible y muy poco preferible en comparación a la caza de bijüs. "Dime, Itachi-kun," empezó a sabiendas de la molestia que le causaba a su compañero ese diminutivo, "¿no es por ésta época que se realizan los exámenes chünin?" El aludido le dirigió una mirada de soslayo tan espeluznante que la falta de sharingan en ella no hizo que Kisame la recibiera con menos terror. "Quiero decir, en _Kiri_ hace años que no participamos en las pruebas... ya sabes, por la masacre de shinobis con línea sanguinea y todo eso, aunque supongo que tú ya sabes lo suficiente de masacres... ¿o no?"

Era una provocación e Itachi lo sabía, decidió ignorarla porque su compañero no lo hacía sólo para molestarlo sino para provocarlo a realizar algo que lo descubra, maldito Madara.

"Sí." Contestó a ambas preguntas.

"Ah. ¿Tu hermano no tiene edad para participar en los de éste año?"

"Si Sasuke participa por primera vez en los exámenes recién ahora entonces no hace más que confirmar la decepción que es."

"Uh uh uh, no seas tan duro con él Itachi-kun... quizás te sorprenda."

Okey, que continúe hablando de su hermano lo ponía incómodo, "mh. Lo dudo." Finalizó volviéndose a llevar el termo a los labios, con expresión calma y mirando a la lejanía. Pudo observar de reojo la sonrisa que se dibujaba en los labios de su compañero que continúaba mirándolo.

"¿No te da curiosidad saber cómo pelea? Itachi-kun."

 _Maldita sea, por qué no dejaba de hablar de Sasuke_.

"Podríamos ir hasta Konoha a verlo si quieres, demostrarle a esos aldeanos de pacotilla q-"

"¿No es tiempo de que te consigas una compañia para que dejes de molestarme?" Interrumpió el Uchiha.

"Ah, de repente estas muy hablador, Itachi..." dijo no ocultando su sospecha, el Uchiha respiró por la nariz y relajó los hombros, "de todos modos ¿dónde quieres que consiga una mujer en medio de la nieve? De conseguirla probablemente esté tan depilada como un gorila..." trató de bromear.

"Los vellos corporales son la barrera humana contra el frío, Kisame _,_ " lanzó despectivo, "y son tan naturales como _tus branquias_."

"Ah, touché." Contestó sin inmutarse, "a tí también te vendría bien algo de calor humano, ¿nee? Itachi-kun..."

"No."

"Oh, eres tan aburrido."

"Mh."

"Pienso que quizás te haga caso y me busqué alguien con quien estar cuando lleguemos a una aldea un poco menos muerta que las de _Tetsu_. ¿Tu madre era morocha de ojos negros, verdad? Itachi-kun."

El Uchiha mordió con las muelas para calmarse.

"Es broma, es broma, no te ofendas de ese modo, Itachi-kun... lo decía para buscar lo contrario... ¿no crees que eso sería mejor? Una pelirroja... o una castaña... o quizás una rubia, ¡oh una rubia de ojos claros! ¿Qué dices Itachi? ¿No es eso lo contrario a tu madre?"

Por algún motivo la imagen de Kisame con una (pobre) joven de cabellos rubios y ojos claros... (hasta turquesas quizás) lo hizo enojar. Pero Itachi no demostró nada en su semblante.

"Nos vamos." Ordenó levantándose y dándole el termo ahora vacío a su compañero que lo guardó entre sus prendas, que no dejaba de sonreir con sus dientes afilados.

* * *

Notas al pie:

(*): Le dice pajarito porque, como saben, los pájaros agarran y llevan palos y ramas en el pico para construir sus nidos. Anko es cruel.

(**): Básicamente le está diciendo que no cree que ninguno de sus alumnos se gradúe de chünin, jajaja.

(***): En el universo de Naruto no existe Francia y por ende tampoco el francés. Me gusta la idea de que Kakashi sea un personaje consciente de su calidad de ficticio, como Deadpool.

 **Referencia espada(s) de Ino (eliminen los espacios):**

 **wallpapers . wallhaven. cc / wallpapers / full / wallhaven - 190144 . jpg**


	16. La voluntad de fuego

La incertidumbre de saber si estaba haciendo lo correcto o no no la había abandonado en toda la semana y en este momento la estaba dividiendo en dos. La poderosa sensación había comenzado, por supuesto, en el momento en que Kakashi la interceptó en el camino hacia su negocio y le entregó el formulario para tomar el examen. Fue algo extraño, en realidad, porque por primera vez el hombre no tuvo nada que decir, no hubo bromas o remarques sarcásticos de su maltrecho atuendo o su descuidada apariencia, e Ino pudo notar un ínfima expresión de duda en el semblante de su sensei al entregarle el papel, si la breve tensión de su brazo era algún indicativo.

' _Sólo… asegúrate de estar lista para ésto,'_ le susurró a través de su máscara antes de desaparecer.

Ella supuso que se debía al poco contacto que habían tenido durante el transcurso de estos últimos meses.

Todos los días entrenaba a solas con Hayate en el espantoso pantano (bueno, no es que fuera uno específicamente, pero así lo llamaba ella), practicando el dominio de sus espadas -que continuaban siendo de madera porque ' _aún no estás lista Ino, dejá de preguntar'_ \- y, además, las misiones que había tenido que hacer durante ese período habían sido en su mayoría junto a Shika y Chöji (para el obvio alivio de Inoichi), así que no había tenido oportunidad de ver a Naruto o a Sasuke más allá de las misiones de rango D que les adjudicaban, las cuales, para su gusto, eran demasiado cortas.

Era tan molesto.

Varias veces se había encontrado preguntándose si realmente estaba lista para presentarse en algo así y, a pesar del constante incentivo de Asuma, Gekkö y su padre (con Shika no podía contar porque sólo balbuceaba un 'problemática' antes de darle la espalda), la frase que Kakashi le dijo ese día plantó con fuerza la semilla de la duda en su interior.

Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso no creía que fuera lo suficientemente buena? ¿Hayate le había comentado algo? ¿O Asuma?

Odiaba admitir lo mucho que le significaba la opinión del peliplata.

"¡Ino-chan!" La inconfundible voz de Naruto retumbó por las calles de Konoha, llamando exitosamente su atención y la de los demás a su alrededor.

Al darse vuelta se encontró con su compañero que caminaba hacia ella con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. A su lado, Sasuke y su _típico_ serio semblante, con ambas manos hundidas en los bolsillos de su bermuda.

"¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Naruto-kun!" Les sonrió ella, no pudiendo ocultar su alegría al verlos después de tanto tiempo.

"Nee, nee, ¿vas a presentarte al examen?"

La Yamanaka asintió varias veces con la cabeza, "¿ustedes?"

"¡Por supuesto! Seré el próximo hokage'ttebayo."

"Naruto…" suspiró resignada, "estos exámenes son para ascender a chünin, no-"

"Lo sé, lo sé," la interrumpió, "pero lo haré tan bien que el viejo no tendrá otra opción más que darme el sombrero, hehehe."

"¡Naruto!" Le gritó dándole un golpe en la cabeza, "no le digas viejo a Hokage-sama."

"¡Auch! Ino-chan…" lloró agarrándose la cabeza y estuvo a punto de continuar cuando la rubia levantó su puño una vez más a modo de amenaza, "okey, okey, lo siento, lo siento."

"De todos modos," continuó la rubia, "¿qué hacen juntos ustedes dos? No me digan que en estos dos meses se amigaron…"

"¿Amigarme? ¿Con éste?" Le respondió el Uzumaki señalando despectivamente a su compañero quien sólo bufó en respuesta, "no, claro que no. Pero pensamos en venir como equipo, ya sabes… mostrarnos juntos y todo eso."

"¿Venir en equipo?" Levantó una ceja, "¿de qué estás hablando? ¿Iban a venir en equipo sin avisarme a mí?"

Ambos shinobis empalidecieron un poco, "n-no, no, no, no, Ino-chan, es que… es que en éste último tiempo no estuviste con nosotros y pensamos… nosotros creímos-"

"Supusimos que te presentarías con tus otros compañeros." Interrumpió por primera vez el Uchiha.

"¿De qué diablos están hablando?"

"P-p-pues, v-veras, estos meses s-siempre s-salias en misiones con Shikamaru y, y Chöji y nosotros, y nosotros i-íbamos a misiones j-junto a S-Sakura-chan…" Tembló el rubio.

"¡¿Sakura?!"

"Pero, pero, pero, s-si no es así, e-entonces ge-genial Ino-chan."

"¿Entonces a ustedes no les importaría si yo me hubiera presentado con otro equipo? ¿Tan fácil es reemplazarme?"

"N-no, no, no, no es eso Ino-chan…"

"Iban a encontrarse con Sakura en la academia ¿verdad?" Ambos shinobis la miraron sin contestar, "¡¿Verdad?!"

"Sí." Respondió fríamente Sasuke.

"Pues no pierdan más el tiempo entonces." Y con esas palabras, se dió media vuelta y caminó lo más rápido que pudo hasta su destino, detrás de ella Naruto la seguía lo más cerca posible sin invadir su espacio personal, mirándola con tristeza y sintiéndose culpable. Sasuke iba un poco más atrás, con mirada estoica y las manos todavía en los bolsillos.

* * *

"¡Por favor, déjenos entrar!" Gritó una muchacha de cabellos castaños y rodetes a ambos lados de su cabeza que Ino no había visto nunca en su vida. A su lado, un extraño muchacho de mallas verdes y corte en taza (lo que era _un crimen_ a la moda y al buen gusto) imploraba junto a ella. Frente a ambos, dos jóvenes de su edad -que ella supuso debían ser chünins- les impedían el paso al aula y, parada detrás del chico látex y la muñequita japonesa (la Yamanaka tomó nota mental de juntarse aún menos con Kakashi para dejar de tener la necesidad de encontrarle apodos a todo el mundo), estaba una joven de cabello marrón oscuro largo dándole la espalda. 'La joven' se dió media vuelta y los observó con sus ojos perla, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

Era un chico.

 _Well, hello hello bombón. Soy Ino Yamanaka_.

La kunoichi rubia estaba muy ocupada desvistiendo mentalmente al chico Hyüga frente a ella como para reparar en la presencia de Sakura a su lado (con la que se había encontrado en la puerta de entrada y a la que no se había molestado en saludar debido a su enojo, aunque la Haruno no tenía la culpa) y en la llegada de Naruto y Sasuke, hasta que el Uchiha se dispuso a hablar.

"Qué estupidez," dijo dando un paso al frente y despertando de su ensueño a una sonrojada y risueña Yamanaka, "ya dieron su discursito" - _¿qué discurso?-_ "ahora apártense y déjenos pasar, y ya que están en eso reviertan el genjutsu porque podemos ver a través de su ilusión."

 _¿Eh?_

"Vaya vaya," comenzó el chico con cinta adhesiva en el rostro (e Ino se sorprendió de no haberlo notado antes), "así que pudiste ver a través de tu genjutsu, eh?" Su compañero, un muchacho con bandana azul y cabello marrón (mucho más apuesto), se reía entre dientes.

"Tsk," respondió el Uchiha, "adelante, Sakura, diles que tú también pudiste sentirlo incluso antes que yo." Ino les dió a ambos una mirada cargada de furia porque _¿ahora son muy unidos o qué?_ Naruto se dió cuenta y miró con tristeza el piso, "eres la kunoichi más inteligente y con mayor capacidad de control de chakra de nosotros, seguro lo notaste un kilómetro atrás."

Una vena comenzó a palpitar en la frente de Ino.

"¿Notar?..." preguntó la pelirosa, "¡p- por supuesto que lo noté! ¡Claro que sí! Éste es sólo el segundo piso…"

"Ajá, ajá, sí, yo también lo noté." Mintió Naruto.

"Oh, por lo visto ustedes son de los inteligentes, felicitaciones…" dijo el cara de cinta scotch ( _en serio, tengo que alejarme de Kakashi_ ) "¡pero a ver cómo manejas esto!" Y se lanzó al ataque del Uchiha, más rápido de lo que el ojo puede llegar a captar y el pelinegro se puso en posición defensiva, listo para contraatacar al estúpido chünin que se abalanzó hacia él; pero, antes de que cualquier golpe pudiera conectar con el rostro de alguno de los involucrados, las manos vendadas del chico látex los detuvo a ambos.

 _Wow_. _Ahí va la teoría del debilucho._

"No peleen. Por favor," dijo con toda calma, como si no hubiese parado el poderoso golpe de Sasuke y del chünin, "cualquier combate que se dé fuera del contexto de las pruebas podría descalificarlos."

"¡Así que ese era tu plan!" Chilló Naruto al chünin que se alejaba junto a su compañero del lugar usando un _shunshin no jutsu_ (Jutsu de cuerpo parpadeante).

Sasuke no contestó, anonadado todavía por el modo en que el joven detuvo su patada.

"¡Lee!" Gritó la muñeca japonesa mientras el muchacho dejaba ir las piernas de ambos.

"Creí que había sido tu idea el pasar inadvertidos y no dejar que nadie viera nuestro poder." Habló el dios griego Hyüga y Sakura e Ino quedaron maravilladas con su profunda voz.

"Lo sé pero…"

"Dios mio Lee," sacudió la cabeza resignada su compañera, "ya olvídalo Neji" Ino anotó en su cerebro el nombre del joven, "el plan quedó en el pasado."

El chico látex - _¿cómo había dicho que se llamaba? Realmente tengo que alejarme de Kakashi-_ comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, pero sorpresivamente pasó de largo a Sasuke y se encaminó hacia las muchachas, deteniéndose frente a Sakura.

"Mi nombre es Rock Lee," dijo mirándola a los ojos y sonrojándose, "t- tú eres Sakura, ¿verdad?"

"¿Oh? Ehm… s-sí." Contestó ésta dubitativa.

El semblante del chico se modificó totalmente y sus dientes comenzaron a brillar mientras levantaba su dedo pulgar de modo aprobativo alzándolo hasta el mentón, "Sé mi novia." Ino casi se ahoga con su saliva tratando de contener la risa, "prometo protegerte con todo mi corazón."

No pudo contenerla más al ver el rostro de la pelirosa.

"Definitivamente… no." Le contestó Sakura con los ojos como platos.

El rostro del joven empalideció y se tornó azul. "Pero pero ¿por qué?"

"Porque eres…" dijo mientras lo miraba de arriba a abajo, "raro."

"Oye tú," el llamado a Sasuke del dios griego interrumpió la incómoda situación, "eres un novato, ¿verdad? ¿Cuántos años tienes?"

"Mh. No estoy obligado a contestar."

"¿Qué dijiste?" Endureció su semblante.

Pero el Uchiha decidió no responder y, haciendo gala de su enorme ego y mala predisposición, se dió media vuelta y se fue, pasando por al lado de Lee y Naruto que se encontraban con la cabeza apoyada en la pared mientras murmuraban su mala suerte.

"Sakura-chan me rechazó, mi hermosa Sakura-chan…"

"Sasuke, todo Sasuke, nadie quiere saber mi nombre…"

 _Bueno, eso fue todo un show_ , pensó Ino mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras para subir al tercer piso sin esperar a Naruto o a Sasuke, aún ofendida; de todos modos, éstos (junto a Sakura) la seguían detrás, dejando de lado toda la conmoción que habían vivido hacía segundos. Habían dado los primeros pasos dentro de un cuarto enorme de madera cuando la voz del chico látex les llamó la atención.

"Oye tú, el de la pose dramática, espera." Los cuatro gënins se dieron vuelta, Sakura empalideció.

"¿Qué quieres?" Le contestó el Uchiha.

"Quiero pelear," afirmó sin rodeos, "aquí y ahora. Todo el mundo se la pasa hablando del clan Uchiha y de lo grandioso que era," Ino no pudo evitar pensar en Itachi, "quiero probarte a tí y a mí mismo que un joven sin clan puede superar a cualquier heredero. Y además…" le dirigió su mirada a la pelirosa, "Sakura-chan… te amo."

"¡Aaahhhh!" Gritó horrorizada la pelirosa, "¡esas cejas no pueden ser reales! ¡No, no, no!"* Okey, Ino estaba de acuerdo pero eso no significaba que tuviera que decirlo de esa forma.

 _Todo Sasuke, TODO SASUKE._ Pensó a gritos el Uzumaki.

 _Todo Sakura, TODO SAKURA._ Razonó la Yamanaka.

"Crees saber mucho de mi clan, ¿eh? Pues si realmente quieres enfrentarme, te enseñaré sobre los Uchiha… por las malas." La habitación se envolvió en el silencio, pero Rock Lee sólo sonrió.

"Cómo sea," dijo Ino -en parte queriendo llamar la atención, en parte no soportando más ser dejada afuera por su propio equipo-, "diviertánse, me voy a dar el examen." Y continuó su camino al tercer piso, con un nudo en la garganta por saber que ninguno de sus dos compañeros se volteó a verla ir.

* * *

Cuando por fin llegó a la puerta del salón en donde se suponía debía dar la prueba, se encontró con la figura de Kakashi leyendo su (oh tan obvio) _Icha Icha_ mientras repostaba en una de las paredes y, en el muro frente a él, Shikamaru y Shino miraban el techo aburridos (aunque no podía ver el rostro del Aburame en realidad).

El ojo visible del peliplata se desvió levemente de su lectura para verla, "¡Gritoncita!" Saludó con gusto, encerrando en lo más recóndito de su mente la preocupación que tenía por ver a sus alumnos dispuestos a tomar el examen. Cerró el libro con la misma mano con la que lo sostenía y lo guardó en su bolsillo del pantalón.

"¿Kakashi-sensei?" Enarcó una ceja la muchacha, "¿qué hace acá?"

"Estoy muy bien, gracias." Dijo sonriendo, "vine a verlos, por supuesto, desearles suerte antes de entrar y…" el peliplata miró un punto detrás de ella, "¿dónde están cono de tránsito y tenebroso?"

La muchacha gruñó antes de responder, "Sasuke y Naruto están con su 'compiñirita nuivi" dijo con odio (Kakashi lo tradujo a compañerita nueva pero no entendía a qué se refería), "así que, no sé." Giró su cuerpo para ver a los otros dos chicos en el pasillo, "¡Shika!" Sonrió y el Nara le dirigió una mirada aburrida, "¿dónde está Chöji?"

"¿Chöji?" Respondió con cansancio, "adentro, supongo."

"Ah, ¿ya entró? Entonces vamos!"

"¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas, problemática mujer?"

"De dar juntos el examen, _duh_ , kami Shika para ser un genio…"

"Ino," interrumpió el jönin, "¿por qué crees que darás el examen con Shikamaru?"

"Bueno porque… estos últimos meses ustedes -con Sakura, y yo -con Shika y Chöji… y creí…" balbuceó incoherentemente, incómoda por el modo en que la observaba el adulto.

"Gritoncita," respondió ladeando la cabeza, "los equipos que se presentan al examen solo pueden ser los mismos que figuran en las fórmulas de inscripción entregadas por cada sensei, y yo los inscribí a ustedes tres. No a Sakura."

"Pero pensé…"

"Vos sos _mi_ alumna Ino, no ella."

La Yamanaka se sonrojó con algo de vergüenza y asintió con la cabeza, sentándose al lado de Shikamaru para aguardar la llegada de sus otros dos compañeros (lo que no significaba que los hubiera perdonado, pero igual), el peliplata sólo se recostó en la pared contraria y volvió a abrir su libro. Cuando por fin aparecieron los tres, caminando como si nada hasta detenerse justo frente a ellos (y todos notaron los raspones en el cuerpo del Uchiha, pero ninguno quiso decir nada) los tres aguardantes shinobis se levantaron del piso y Sakura, captando la indirecta, se posicionó al lado de sus compañeros del equipo Asuma, con un poco de tristeza por no poder estar junto a su Sasuke-kun, pero con confianza porque -después de todo- había entrenado junto a ambos por seis meses y sabía de lo mucho que eran capaces. Eso no impidió que se pusiera al lado del Nara en vez de Shino porque aún era reticente al contacto con el chico de los kikaichüs, a pesar de que últimamente había tomado gusto por hacerle bromas (siempre desde lejos). Ambas kunoichis se dirigieron una mirada desafiante que no prometía nada bueno.

"¿Se divirtieron?" Preguntó Kakashi en voz alta, y los aludidos se sonrojaron de vergüenza al saberse descubiertos. Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par pero Sasuke y Naruto, acostumbrados, sólo dirigieron su mirada a otra parte.

"Como sea," empezó el Uchiha, "¿qué hace aquí?"

"Estoy muy bien, gracias," respondió sonriendo e Ino rodó los ojos pero no pudo evitar sonreír, "¿realmente creen que soy tan mal sensei como para no venir a verlos antes de que entren al examen más difícil de Konoha?"

"Técnicamente, el examen para ascender a jönin es el más difícil…" comentó el Nara como al pasar. El jönin lo miró de reojo como si acabara de insultar su preciado _Icha Icha Paradise_.

"Oh, ignoren al ananá," le respondió y Shikamaru dejó salir un suspiro resignado, "como sea, solo vine a desearles suerte…" los miró a cada uno por un segundo antes de llevar sus manos a su boca en un claro gesto de emoción, "aww, no puedo creer lo mucho que crecieron, parece que fue ayer cuando los lanzaba por el aire y les tiraba kunais para que esquiven en pleno vuelo."

"Eso _fue_ ayer." Respondió Naruto.

"Y el día antes de eso," agregó Uchiha.

"Y el anterior," dejó salir Ino.

"Y el anterior a ese." Volvió a decir el Uzumaki.

"Okey, okey, entendí y… momento, Ino, no te veo hace semanas."

"¿Y? Sé que los lanzó al aire y el arrojo kunais todos los días. Eso es _lo que hace_." Finalizó entrecerrando los ojos.

El adulto estaba a punto de responder sarcásticamente cuando se detuvo, resignado, "está bien, te dejaré ganar sólo por hoy… por los exámenes y eso." Los shinobis del equipo 10 miraban boquiabiertos semejante desplante. ¿Qué clase de relación tenía este equipo? O mejor dicho, ¿cómo podían sobrevivir con un sensei así?

"En cualquier caso, haganme sentir orgulloso, pero no tan orgulloso, haganme sentir, _algo_ orgulloso pero no _super_ orgulloso o _muy poco_ orgulloso..." Sus alumnos lo miraron sorprendidos, porque incluso para el extraño comportamiento habitual de Kakashi, esto era extremadamente raro. El peliplata suspiro, "miren, sólo haganme quedar lo suficientemente bien como para que el hokage vea que hice un trabajo decente con ustedes, pero _no tan bien_ como para que crea que soy buen sensei. Tengo una reputación que mantener después de todo y si ustedes sobresalen o algo así ahí dentro el viejo no parará de darme equipos para entrenar. Y dios mio, como odio a los niños."

"¡Ey!" Gritaron los rubios del grupo.

"Oh, maduren y acepten que los odio."

Los tres bufaron ante la obvia mentira pero ninguno lo contradijo. El peliplata volvió a recostarse en la pared y a sacar su libro del bolsillo donde lo había dejado cuando aparecieron los integrantes restantes de su equipo junto a Sakura. "Vayan." Dijo ladeando la cabeza hacia la puerta del salón y hundió su nariz en el cuaderno naranja, sus alumnos sólo lo observaron un segundo antes de caminar hacia el aula, no notando el modo en que el ojo de Kakashi los miraba de reojo.

* * *

Al entrar los seis nuevos aspirantes a chünin al aula estipulada se encontraron con un fuerte instinto asesino dirigidos hacia ellos cuya fuente residía en los ojos de casi todos los ocupantes del espacio. Los únicos que no les prestaban atención, sin embargo, eran los que -para Sasuke- les debían mayor cuidado, porque entre quienes no se habían siquiera dado vuelta para observarlos estaba por un lado el pelirrojo de Suna, Gaara (con el que se habían encontrado hacía unos días atrás junto a Naruto y Sakura) y sus hermanos, y por el otro el joven Hyüga que se había encontrado hacía unos cuantos minutos atrás que, según ese tal Rock Lee, era incluso más fuerte que él mismo, por lo que el usuario del sharingan tomó nota de mirarlo de cerca. Al lado de él y, hablando del diablo -el Uchiha tuvo que reprimir la necesidad repentina que tuvo de serruchar entre sí sus dientes con furia-, el chico en mallas verdes hablaba con la muchacha de rodetes, que debía ser su compañera, tirando vistazos rápidos a Sakura.

Sasuke reprimió su deseo de vomitar y por unos escasos segundos sintió algo de lástima por la pelirosa, pero luego se puso a pensar en el modo de ser de la muchacha y sintió lastima por Lee, al final no sabía por cuál de los dos sentía más pena y sacudió la idea de su mente enfocándose una vez más en Gaara y en el chico Hyüga. Como supuso, el pelirrojo ni siquiera se dignó a mirarlo de reojo, pero cuando dirigió su vista al usuario del byakugan se encontró con que el joven estaba mirando hacia su dirección; el corazón por poco le da un vuelco creyendo que el prodigio del año anterior comenzaba una especie de concurso de miradas, pero al prestar un poco más de atención notó que en realidad no lo miraba a él. Miraba algo detrás de él.

Y la jovencita a la que estaba observando con tanto deseo asesino lo observaba devuelta, totalmente aterrada y temblando, tratando de ocultarse lo más que podía detrás de su compañero regordete.

Éste -a su vez- lo veía con furia, pero el muchacho Hyüga ni siquiera se percataba de su existencia.

Sasuke no entendía qué rayos pasaba pero no le interesaba demasiado tampoco y dejó salir un suspiro de molestia, quería empezar cuanto antes y terminar de una vez. Unos brazos alrededor de su cuello lo hicieron sobresaltar.

"Así que, Sasuke-kun, ¿fueron a misiones con la frente, eh? ¿Me extrañaste verdad?" Y el Uchiha podría jurar que los brazos de su compañera se cerraban _sospechosamente demasiado_ alrededor de su cuello. "Dime, Sasuke-kun," susurró en su oído cual asesino serial (imagen que vista desde afuera parecía íntima, romántica y no lo terrorífica que en realidad era) , "¿acaso iban a abandonarme para irse con la otra?" Y la presión en su garganta aumentó. Anko estaría orgullosa.

 _¿Qué rayos hicieron con Ino en estos dos meses?_

"¡Quitá tus manos grasosas de Sasuke-kun! Ino-cerda."

"¡¿De qué hablas frente de marquesina?! ¡Toco a MI compañero todo lo que quiero!" Lanzó venenosamente.

"¡Sasuke-kun no quiere tener tus pezuñas sobre él!"

"¡¿Pezuñas?!" Gritó dejando ir a su compañero (para el alivio de éste, _Ino daba terror_ ), "¡já! por lo menos no parezco un hombre de frente. Y hablando de 'frente'..."

"¡Ahem!" Las interrumpió un muchacho alto de cabello blanco y gafas, "de ser ustedes dejaría de gritar…" dijo señalando hacia el resto del salón, los _rookies_ de Konohagure no sato siguieron con la mirada la dirección que apuntaba el muchacho, olvidando momentáneamente a las escandalosas kunoichis y se toparon con la clara furia de todos los presentes. "Es peligroso," finalizó.

"¿Quién eres?" Inquirió Naruto.

"Oh, mi nombre es Yakushi Kabuto. Soy un gënin de la hoja como ustedes."

"Err… lo siento pero te ves un poco mayor para ser un gënin…" resaltó, no tan delicadamente, Ino.

"Bueno," dijo riendo incómodo, "pasa que ésta no es mi primera vez dando la prueba… es, eh, la séptima."

"¡¿Ah?!" Gritaron sorprendidos Naruto y Kiba, mientras Ino hacía una mueca de terror pensando en lo que se venía y Shikamaru alzó las cejas por un breve segundo antes de volver a su expresión cansina.

"Hay dos exámenes al año y este sería mi cuarto…"

 _Perdedor…_ pensaron casi todos los _rookies_.

"¡Ey! Si sos un veterano entonces podrías darnos algunos consejos sobre la prueba." Asintió Naruto.

"¿Pedirle consejos a alguien que no pasó nunca el exámen? Tsk, problemático."

"Cierra el pico, ananá."

"¡No le digas ananá!" Salió en defensa de su amigo Ino.

"Ah, no quiero causar una conmoción en el grupo," rió falsamente el muchacho de gafas, "pero no me descarten tan rápido, podía ayudarlos un poco con mis infotarjetas ninja." Dijo sacando de su bolsillo un puñado de cartas color naranja. "Dentro de ellas recopilé toda la información que aprendí durante estos últimos cuatro años. A simple vista parecen de lo más sencillas, de hecho, si las dan vuelta ahora aparecen en blanco," agregó volteando la primera carta del mazo, "pero, si canalizan chakra…" y comenzó su demostración, la tarjeta hizo un pequeño sonido a explosión y largó humo, revelando un mapa dibujado en lo que antes era color blanco. "¿Ven? Éste mapa, por ejemplo, muestra la cantidad de gënins que vinieron de cada aldea shinobi del mundo a presentarse a las pruebas de éste año."

 _Gracioso,_ pensó Shikamaru con sospecha, _que tenga tan buena información sobre un exámen que todavía no dió. Si nos hubiese mostrado las estadísticas de los años anteriores vaya y pase… pero de éste. ¿Quién es este tipo? ¿Y por qué sabe tanto?_

El heredero Nara hizo un breve escaneo por el salón, buscando los rostros de sus ex-compañeros de clases, notó como ninguno le prestaba la más mínima atención, escuchando atentamente el discurso que Kabuto daba sobre la amistad entre las naciones y pensó que quizás sus sospechas eran infundadas, si él era el único que las pensaba. Pero captó por el rabillo del ojo cómo Shino lo observaba atentamente a los ojos a través de sus gafas, seguramente pensando lo mismo que él, dejó salir un suspiro de alivio al saberse no paranoico y asintió con la cabeza a su compañero.

"¿Esas tarjetas tienen información individual de cada candidato?" Habló Sasuke, y Shino y Shikamaru prestaron atención, puesto que la respuesta podría descartar o no sus dudas sobre el hombre.

"Puede ser, pero debo advertirte que la información podría no estar completa… pero creo tener algo de cada uno. Y esto los incluye a ustedes, por supuesto."

El Nara y el Aburame no necesitaron escuchar nada más, ¿cómo diablos encontró información sobre ellos?

"Sakura," llamó a la pelirosa, queriendo sacarla de aquella situación de la que su compañera parecía inadvertida, "ven, busquemos un lugar." Y dicho ésto la tomó del brazo y la arrastró hasta un rincón del aula junto a Shino, no le dijo nada de lo que pensaba de Kabuto porque no quería que el muchacho los escuche, después de todo, el espacio era pequeño y si el joven controla aunque sea un poco su chakra podría aumentar su sentido auditivo.

"Los nombres son Rock Lee y Sabaku no Gaara," continuó Sasuke sin prestarle atención al equipo 10 que se había alejado del lugar.

"Por supuesto." Respondió Kabuto, sacando dos cartas y abriéndolas.

Pero Ino no escuchó lo que el hombre hablaba con su compañero porque en ese momento se dió vuelta para saludar a la otra kunoichi, "Hinata." Le sonrió, y la aludida alzó los ojos para verla, rompiendo el contacto visual que tenía -hasta entonces- con su primo.

"I- Ino-chan."

"¿No estas emocionada? ¡Estamos en los exámenes chünin!" Dijo fingiendo más entusiasmo del que en realidad tenía.

"S- supongo…" contestó la Hyüga sonrojándose y mirando de reojo a Neji.

La Yamanaka siguió los ojos perlas de su compañera (¿amiga? Se habían visto un par de veces por semana en éste último tiempo pero sus encuentros consistían en caminatas de un punto a otro porque ninguna de las dos tenía tiempo para juntarse a hablar como la primera vez que se vieron en las aguas termales), y se encontró con el muchacho del mismo clan que ella que observaba a la peliazul despectivamente antes de correr su cabeza, ignorándolas.

 _¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo?_ Pensó la rubia antes de hablar, "¿Quién es ese?"

Hinata se sobresaltó no esperando la pregunta, "¡oh!, uhm… e-ese e-es Ne-Neji, mi primo."

"¿Neji?" Preguntó mirándola a ella y luego volteando a verlo, "wow, Hinata si que tenés suerte, poder ver a ese bombón todos los días…"

La muchacha sólo se sonrojó y miró al piso.

"Oh, vamos no seas tímida. ¿Sabes si tiene novia?"

"N-no lo sé, Ino-chan."

"Bueno, si lo mio con Sasuke-kun no funciona…"

"¡Ino-chan!" La interrumpió.

"Jajaja, sólo bromeaba Hinata, no te pongas así. Aunque, en serio, _hello Neji Hyüga_ ," bromeó levantando las cejas coquetamente, provocando una risita de la peliazul.

"¡Atención gusanos!" Clamó una voz gutural llamando la atención a todos en el salón, Ino y Hinata se sobresaltaron y observaron al hombre que estaba al frente, notando como observaba al lugar en donde Sasuke y Kabuto habían estado conversando.

Cuando las muchachas dirigieron su mirada allí se encontraron con Kabuto arrodillado, sosteniéndose la cabeza y, frente a él, un muchacho de postura encorvada, con la cara cubierta por vendas y remera de mangas excesivamente largas miraba de reojo al adulto que acababa de entrar. Hinata notó cristales rotos en el piso y el armazón de los lentes del peliblanco se encontraban vacíos.

"¡No habrá peleas en mi aula! ¡¿Me escucharon, ratas inmundas?!" Los shinobis detrás de él, también de la hoja, se rieron con sorna queriendo provocarlos a desobedecer.

El chico que había, presuntamente, atacado a Kabuto, sólo asintió a modo de respuesta y se alejó del lugar juntos a sus sonrientes compañeros, el muchacho de gafas se levantó despacio de su posición.

"Ahora escúchenme descerebrados," continuó imponente el altísimo hombre con su capa y bandana negra que le cubría toda la cabeza. Cicatrices largas y de color rosa fuerte recorrían su rostro. "Mi nombre es Morino Ibiki," Ino hizo una mueca de reconocimiento - _¿Él es el compañero de papá?-_ "y seré el sensor de la primera prueba. Van a obedecer _mis_ reglas. No van a matarse entre ustedes sin _mi_ permiso, si me desobedecen aunque sea UNA vez voy a reprobarlos y si matan a alguien cuando dije que no, yo _voy_ a matarlos a ustedes. ¡¿Quedó claro?!"

Algunos asintieron sin hablar, otros aterrados, muy pocos se rieron en voz baja.

"Ahora comencemos el examen. Van a tomar un asiento," dijo mirando las mesas largas que estaban en el salón, "lejos de sus compañeros, no intenten engañarnos sentándose cerca y fingiendo demencia o usando henges o genjutsus. Créanme, lo sabremos." Y sonrió tan crípticamente que a Hinata se le erizó la piel.

De a poco cada integrante de cada equipo se sentó lo más lejos que pudo de sus compañeros y amigos, bajo la atenta mirada de Ibiki y sus ayudantes, Shikamaru se tranquilizó un poco sabiendo que ni Shino ni Sakura se habian acomodado cerca de Kabuto. Ese hombre le daba mala espina.

De pronto, una hoja de papel fue acomodada frente a cada gënin. "¡Vista al frente mugrosos! No den vuelta las hojas todavía. Oiganme porque no pienso repetirme o contestar ninguna pregunta. Como se habrán dado cuenta, la primera prueba se trata de un _examen escrito_."

Naruto empalideció.

"Sin embargo, éste no es un examen regular, En primer lugar la primera parte de la prueba se trabajará con un sistema de reducción de puntos, todos comenzarán con una puntuación perfecta de 10 y se descontará uno por cada respuesta mal hecha. En segundo lugar, los equipos aprobaran o no dependiendo de la suma final de las puntuaciones de cada integrante."

Si Naruto tuviera sangre que bombear le habría agarrado un infarto.

"En tercer lugar," continuó Ibiki como si no le hubiera arruinado la vida al Uzumaki con lo anterior, "los centinelas que ven distribuidos por el salón están ahí para observar cualquier indicio de trampa. Si atrapan a alguno de ustedes haciéndolo, le descontarán al culpable dos puntos. Les advierto, son los mejores, y si los atrapan cinco veces serán descalificados antes de siquiera corregir el examen. Dejando a la totalidad del equipo afuera."

 _¡Ay dios mío estoy perdido, estoy perdido!_ Pensaba a gritos Naruto. _Tranquilo, tranquilo Naruto, Ino y el teme podrán hacerlo sin problemas, estará todo bien. Todo bien._

"Una cosita más," dijo sonriendo maliciosamente, "si uno de los integrantes saca cero en su examen escrito, sin importar las calificaciones de sus compañeros… el equipo entero reprueba."

Podía sentir el sharingan de Sasuke girando contra su nuca y a Ino afilando su espada.

"La pregunta final no se les será dada hasta quince minutos antes del final. Tienen una hora en total… ¡comiencen!"

* * *

 _Okey Naruto, okey, no te asustes, no te asustes. Estuviste estudiando con Ino además de entrenando con Kakashi así que esto no puede ser muy difícil, no puede ser muy difícil… ¿verdad?_ Pensó obligándose a sonreír mientras daba vuelta despacio, extremadamente despacio, su hoja para leer el primer problema.

Casi se muere.

 _Oh kami, voy a morir, van a matarme, van a matarme y Kakashi sensei va a reírse mientras Ino y Sasuke me torturan hasta la muerte._ Comenzó a balbucear sus plegarias mientras temblaba como una hoja.

La kunoichi sentada a su lado notó cómo el joven continuaba sin escribir nada y cómo balbuceaba pedidos de perdón y un 'por favor no me maten', sin siquiera percatarse de que ya habían pasado veinte minutos de comenzado el examen.

"N-Naruto-kun…" lo llamó en voz baja.

"¡Aahh!" Gritó aterrado, despertándose de su pesadilla, "¿Hi-Hinata? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Estuviste al lado mio todo el tiempo?" La pequeña Hyüga se cercioró de no estar siendo observada por su centinela. El Uzumaki no se había percatado de su cercana presencia hasta que la muchacha le habló y del susto casi le agarra un infarto.

"E-etoo~" dijo sonrojándose, "s-si quieres pu-puedes c-copiar mi examen." Susurró y el rubio la miró con los ojos abiertos.

Hinata se había arrepentido de hablarle en el momento en que emitió el primer sonido para ofrecerle su examen, después de todo, si el centinela la descubría podría provocar la descalificación de la totalidad de su equipo. ¿Qué tan ciega de amor por alguien podía llegar a estar que no pensaba en los demás, en la gente que realmente la quería? A veces la usuaria del byakugan se preguntaba con verdadera curiosidad qué la llevaba a preocuparse más por Naruto, con el que nunca habló, que por Kiba o Chöji que lo único que buscaban era hacerla sonreír. Estaba segura que incluso siendo la causa de su descalificación, sus compañeros nunca la abandonarían o culparían por ello. Bajó su vista a la prueba que tan campantemente había ofrecido sin pensar en las consecuencias y, despacio, la acercó hacia ella protectoramente. Deseando con fuerzas que Naruto le diga que no, porque ella no tenía cara como para negársela una vez ofrecida.

El muchacho pareció contemplar la idea durante unos cuantos minutos, poniendo en un lado de la balanza los pros y los contras:

 _Pro: No ser asesinado por mi equipo._

 _Contra: Ser torturado hasta la muerte por el grupo de Hinata._

 _Pro: Pasar a la siguiente etapa del examen._

 _Contra: Ser torturado hasta la muerte por el grupo de Hinata._

 _Pro: Mayor posibilidades de ascender a chünin y estar más cerca del trono Hokage._

 _Contra: No vivir para contarlo, debido a haber sido torturado hasta la muerte por el grupo de Hinata._

La respuesta estaba bastante clara en realidad, así que con su mejor sonrisa negó con la cabeza a una sonrojada kunoichi, "gracias, Hinata, pero no puedo aceptar tu oferta," decidió guardarse el terror que le daba la idea de ser asesinado por el equipo 8 y el pavor que le causó ver a tantos muchachos siendo expulsados entre gritos y amenazas por copiar, "s-soy un gran ninja dattebayó. No necesito copiar para pasar, hahaha. Además…" comenzó a decir pero de repente se quedó duro como piedra, los ojos le rodaron hacia atrás y baba comenzó a caerle por la boca. La pequeña Hyüga temió que hubiera sufrido un derrame cerebral debido a la presión.

¡BLAM!

La cabeza de Naruto golpeó con fuerza el escritorio lo que provocó una pequeña distracción en la fila, Kotetsu observó al rubio pero al notarlo todavía cabizbajo en la mesa supuso que sólo estaba lamentando su suerte.

 _¡Con mil demonios, maldita sea Naruto!_ Gritó la Yamanaka desde dentro de la mente del Uzumaki, ¡ _si esto me deja un chichón en mi hermoso rostro te mato!_

* * *

 _Malditos mocosos_ , pensó Ibiki mientras observaba a los estudiantes que escribían sin parar en el salón, algunos confiados y otros aterrados hasta la médula, oh cómo adoraba el olor a transpiración nerviosa temprano por la mañana.

 _¿Qué creen que no me doy cuenta? Mirenlos, tan confiados que pueden copiar… como ese Hyüga por ejemplo, las venas de tus ojos están HINCHADISIMAS capitán obvio... o fíjense en el Uchiha de por allá; querido, tenés las pupilas malditamente rojas, y no hay cloro acá para echarle la culpa. En serio, como me gustaria reprobarlos a todos._

 _Como esa muchacha con los cables en el techo, cariño, veo tus manos mover el maldito alambre, tienes suerte que cuente como un intento de trampa si no estarías afuera. Además están usando un espejo, ¿crees que no veo el modo que refleja la luz?_

 _Oh, miren al pelirrojo ese, tiene un jutsu muy bueno -no voy a negar lo obvio- y bastante impresionante, pero vamos… estoy viendo la arena moverse, está ahí, AHÍ. POR KAMI SAGRADO._

 _¿Acaso hay un perro en el salón? ¿Y qué son todas esas moscas dando vueltas? Odio los exámenes chünin..._

 _¿Ah? ¿Esa chica está durmiendo durante la prueba? ¿Pero qué dia-? Oh, no esperen, rubia… cabello largo en cola de caballo, hitai ate de Konoha, ah, una Yamanaka. Ugh, es la única que no podemos probar que está haciendo trampa, si Inoichi estuviera acá se estaría partiendo de risa._

 _De todos modos, cómo los odio, uno aquí, rompiéndose el lomo para ser reconocido como jönin y viene un tontito niño de clan con un kekkei genkai o un… jutsito secreto de familia, mientras yo lo único que heredé de papá es la calvicie y se creen lo mejor del mundo. Desearía encerrarlos un par de horas conmigo y mostrarles mi especialidad. Hehehe._

El cráneo del muchacho rubio que se encontraba en frente del salón golpeó con fuerza el escritorio.

 _¿En serio? ¡¿En serio?! Por lo menos cuando tomó el cuerpo de la muchacha,_ pensó mirando a la kunoichi de cabellos rosas que comenzaba a recuperarse de un repentino mareo, _lo hizo disimuladamente, si tan solo hubiera una forma de probar que no está durmiendo sino que está haciendo trampa…_ finalizó serruchando los dientes.

 _Dios realmente voy a necesitar un trago después de ésto._

* * *

La mente de Naruto era oscura y se encontraba rodeada de agua. Era… un poco mágica si tenía que pensarlo detenidamente, nunca había estado en otras mentes que no fueran las pertenecientes a su familia para poder practicar su jutsu, por lo que no tenía idea si era su compañero el caso diferente o era sencillamente que no había indagado dentro de otras personas. Bueno no, hacía unos segundos atrás había estado dentro de Sakura, pero no se molestó en revisar su interior, poco le importaba (seguramente estuviera plagada de fotos de Sasuke colgadas como posters en las paredes mentales del pensamiento) y ahora no era momento para distraerse haciéndole bromas a su rival.

No es que Ino fuera a detenerse mucho tiempo dentro de su compañero, ese no era el plan. Sabía que Sasuke se dió cuenta del lío en el que estaban metidos cuando activó su _sharingan_ y comenzó a imitar perfectamente los movimientos del sujeto delante suyo. Ella, notando lo que significaba, hizo lo propio lanzándole su jutsu a Sakura (a sabiendas que ella y su equipo no tendrían problema en pasar la prueba con los cerebritos que eran) para luego copiar las respuestas en su propia hoja y, luego, pasarlas al (seguramente) perdido Naruto.

"Listo." Susurró en voz baja cuando puso el punto final en la respuesta número nueve de la hoja, sonriendo de par en par.

"¿N-Naruto-kun?" Llamó la Hyüga.

"Uh-uh," negó la Yamanaka dentro de la mente de su compañero, lanzando una risita.

Hinata jadeó de sorpresa, "¡Ino-chan!"

"Shh," la silenció la rubia y la saludó con la mano, dispuesta a abandonar el cuerpo de Naruto.

Pero se tomó sólo un par de segundos para mirar alrededor de su mente, fascinada por el agua negra a sus pies y la tenue iluminación de las antorchas, pensó por unos segundos adentrarse aún más dentro de los pensamientos de Naruto, pero se dió cuenta que eso sería invadir su privacidad y que, además, no tenía tiempo para quedarse mucho rato explorando. Tenía que volver para escuchar y responder la décima pregunta.

" _ **¿Ya te vas?"**_ Escuchó una voz que hablaba al final del túnel, y pequeñas lágrimas de terror repentino e inexplicable aparecieron en las comisuras de sus ojos. Se dió vuelta despacio, sintiendo un viento cálido recorrerle la cara, como si se tratara del aliento de alguien. " _ **¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no crees que esto es… divertido?"**_

* * *

Notas al pie:

(*): Aunque no lo crean, eso grita Sakura en el anime, y si bien era para propósitos cómicos, es algo terrible de decirle a una persona con intereses románticos. Otra prueba de que Studio Pierrot hizo todo para generar odio al personaje de la pelirosa.

 **A/N:** Lo de Ino encontrándose con el Kyübi cuando entra en la cabeza de Naruto en los exámenes chünin no es una idea propia mía, la leí un par de veces en distintos fanfics, ocurre que me sirve para desarrollar la trama. Puede que la situación les suene super cliché.

Respondiendo a tú consulta, Misa:

 **Con respecto a la pelea Sakura vs. Ino** , debo decir que si bien el resultado me gustó (un empate entre dos rivales me resulta agradable) la pelea fue un espanto, según las notas canon de la academia, Ino era incluso mejor que Sasuke en taijutsu, pero por su pelea contra Sakura, pareciera que la pelirosa es igual de buena, o sea, o Sakura creció muchísimo como peleadora e Ino se estancó (y eso es imposible, porque Asuma los entrenaba), o se olvidaron por completo de las capacidades de la rubia. Lo mismo con el ninjutsu, ninguna uso NADA de NADA de ninjutsus en esa pelea, sólo una especie de bunshins de Sakura y el shintenshin de Ino ¿y de repente se quedan sin chakra? Eso no tiene sentido, claramente Kishimoto no le puso cabeza a la pelea. Además, Sakura durante los exámenes escritos de la primera etapa había sucumbido fácilmente al ninjutsu Yamanaka, pero por alguna razón, puede romperlo con la ayuda de Naruto (que en mi opinión, no debería haberse metido y tendría que haber sido descalificado, pero meh, quizás esté exagerando). Pareciera que sólo crearon el la rivalidad entre las dos sólo para mostrar lo "mucho" que creció Sakura durante ese tiempo, pero después no la desarrollan para nada y, si esa es la pelea que nos dan para mostrarnos cuánto creció la Haruno, entonces es una gran decepción.

Pero no me sorprende, Kishimoto nunca les dió a las mujeres unas buenas peleas y oportunidades para brillar, otorgándole toda la acción a los hombres (fijate que contra Sasori, Sakura pelea junto a Chiyö que la mueve de un lado para el otro, nunca le dan su momento sola). Si bien durante la guerra le da a Ino (y a Sakura) sus momentos, son ínfimos en comparación a otros personajes secundarios, digamos, Shikamaru. No se confundan, amo a Shikamaru, pero cuando muere Asuma toda la atención está sobre él (y Chöji e Ino también fueron sus alumnos, HOLA) y durante la pelea contra Kakuzu y Hidan los dejan de lado, mostrándolos super débiles, para enfocarse en lo que planea y hace Shikamaru que, como saben, se negó a aceptar la ayuda de Ino cuando se ofreció a ser la carnada para que la persiga Hidan (lo que tenía todo el sentido del mundo debido a su jutsu) y además llevó a Chöji (que se especializa en taijutsu, es decir en combate de rango cercano) a una pelea contra un tipo que sólo necesita una gota de sangre para matarte. Entiendo lo de querer vengar a tu sensei y cegarte por el odio, pero Shikamaru tendría que haber pensado en eso, es un genio por algo.

Así que, en resumidas cuentas: no, la pelea Sakura vs. Ino me pareció un fiasco, al igual que su desarrollo después. Por eso, en parte, decidí escribir este fic.

¡Abrazos grandes a todo/as!


	17. Entre laberintos y serpientes

_Two steps from hell (Amaria): A blanket of snow. (Parte Hinata) -es divino, no dejen de escucharlo-_

 _Two steps from hell (Battlecry): Cannon in D Minor. (Parte Ino)_

* * *

 _Esto está mal, esto está mal, esto está oh tan tan mal._

Podía sentir el modo en que su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho, el modo en que los pájaros cantan o las cigarras reaccionan al calor, pero no podía descifrar qué significaba cada una de sus cosas. Todos sus sentidos, aunque conscientes del mundo exterior, estaban apagados, encerrados en una especie de lata y todo lo que ocurría en su entorno llegaba hasta ella como una especie de zumbido. Se movía de modo automático, como si sus pies se desplazaran por impulso propio, porque ella no estaba segura de tener la capacidad mental para ordenarle a su cerebro moverse, no prestaba atención a nada ni a nadie, _sólo a él_.

¿Acaso _él_ lo sabía? ¿Acaso _ellos_ lo sabían? ¿Había sido real?

 _Oh, por favor que no haya sido real._

Pero incluso habiendo sido un mero producto de su imaginación la sensación de terror en estado puro había sido lo suficientemente verdadera como para invadirla por completo, disparando en el interior de su cuerpo descargas eléctricas a modo de advertencia del repentino peligro y su mente entró en una especie de parálisis. No era extraño, no era algo que ocurriera seguido tampoco, era tan sólo un sistema de defensa aplicado en todos los integrantes del clan Yamanaka en el momento de su nacimiento. El sello era más bien uno sencillo y su función consistía en activarse automáticamente (sin la necesidad de la intervención de la persona) en el momento en que la mente del usuario enfrenta un pico de estrés mucho más elevado a su nivel de tolerancia, protegiendo su cerebro y enviándolo (sin la necesidad de movimientos manuales) a su mente original, abandonando la del enemigo. Es un mecanismo de defensa que sólo sirve una vez y el único modo de poder volver a utilizarlo es si se vuelve a grabar el sello en la mente del individuo. Por supuesto, a medida que cada miembro del clan avanza en la práctica y en el nivel de complejidad de los ninjutsus mentales que manejan, el límite de estrés que pueden admitir aumenta, por lo que es cada vez más difícil que el sello protector Yamanaka se active en un intento desesperado por salvar al usuario, quedando prácticamente olvidado en la mente del poseedor.

De todos modos, dentro del clan de los lee mentes no importa si alguien muere sin que se active una vez o si vive dependiendo de la respuesta automática del sello, porque muchas veces el cerebro toma por peligrosa una situación que no es particularmente mortal para el usuario, confundiendo el estrés positivo con el negativo. No es un sello perfecto, pero luego de generaciones y generaciones estudiandolo y perfeccionandolo, decidieron que incluso si el jutsu se activa ante una situación de no peligro, el cerebro sabe lo que es mejor para él (o algo así), por lo que mejor no meterse con algo para diferenciar tipos de estrés y sobrecargar la mente. Al final, todo depende del grado de respuesta a estímulos determinados.

Hay casos en los que, por ejemplo, el sello se activa a causa de una horrible pesadilla. Aunque eso ocurre más comúnmente en los niños que en los adultos.

Pero expulsar al individuo de la mente hostil del enemigo no es la única función del _Hogosha maindo no jutsu (Jutsu: Protector de mente) (1)_ , sino que además, con el objetivo de prevenir futuras lesiones y permitirle al dañado músculo descansar, el sello 'desactiva' (aunque la mejor palabra es _adormece_ ) las conexiones entre el cerebro y el sistema nervioso mientras que al mismo tiempo bombardea con _endorfina_ las neuronas para transmitirle al usuario un efecto analgésico para reducir el estrés.

Que en palabras sencillas significa que el individuo está en estado sonámbulo, funcionando en piloto automático pero sin conciencia alguna de sus acciones.

Lo que a su vez se traduce en que Ino Yamanaka no es, en estos momentos, Ino Yamanaka.

Es su zombie.

El estado semi-vegetativo que induce el jutsu dura dependiendo de la gravedad de las heridas que provocó el estrés y sus consecuentes traumas, puede prolongarse por unas cuantas horas, días y, en los casos más extremos, semanas, pero está altamente prohibido para los demás integrantes interferir con el período de recuperación. Esto es así porque el sello se activa para que el cerebro se proteja y cure a sí mismo, y cualquier intervención exterior de otro Yamanaka podría generar un daño irreparable en la psique del afectado.

Lo que equivale a que Ino está sola en ésto. Y mientras más piensa en Naruto y en lo que vió, más se adentra en el estado comatoso.

Así que no era de extrañarse que no se diera cuenta cuando Ibiki hizo la última pregunta del examen, ofreciéndole a los que lograron llegar al final la posibilidad de irse ahora y probar suerte la próxima vez o continuar y, en caso que fallen, quedarse como gënins para siempre. No era de extrañarse que se perdiera el modo en que Naruto, luego de volver en sí, sin entender qué había pasado y por qué estaba tan mareado de repente, gritó con fuerza que él jamás renunciaría, dándole (sin saberlo) coraje a los demás para continuar. Era de esperarse que no viera entrar a Anko al salón haciendo el ridículo y que se perdiera la felicitaciones de Morino por haber pasado la primera prueba.

Porque Ino no habló, no miró a nadie, ni escuchó una sola palabra desde ese momento. Sólo pensaba en la bestia, en la bestia de pelaje naranja y sus terribles, horribles ojos rojos y en cómo su aliento pútrido había recorrido su piel, pensaba en como su saliva caía por la comisura de su hocico prometiendo una espantosa y tortuosa muerte. Prometiendo desgarrar su carne del hueso y masticar todas sus entrañas con placer, con una tétrica sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

Ella estaba tan terriblemente asustada.

Y, en retrospectiva, quizás sea algo bueno que Sasuke no se preocupe tanto por ella y que Naruto sea un ingenuo, porque ninguno de los dos se inquietó demasiado con el cambio de actitud de la muchacha que caminaba y se comportaba como un robot, atribuyéndolo al enojo que tenía con ambos.

"Está rara," dijo a través de su máscara de mono el ANBU que observaba desde la copa de los árboles a los grupos de gënins juntarse frente a Anko en los límites del Bosque de la muerte.

A su lado, la kunoichi con careta de loro observó a su compañero mono unos segundos antes de dirigir sus ojos carmesí a la persona a la que se refería, "¿Qué querés decir?"

"No lo sé, es sólo que… está rara." Respondió mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire a través de la boca, _kami mataría a mi mejor amigo por un cigarrillo_ , pensó mientras dirigía su mirada al susodicho, "¿tú qué crees?"

Perro, el animal que representaba el antifaz del aludido (y que él había pensado y deseado no tener que volver a usar jamás pero que por sus alumnos lo hizo, porque aunque no quisiera admitirlo los mocosos valían mucho para él), se tomó unos cuantos segundos antes de contestar, observando a la joven en cuestión. "Tal vez…" fue lo único que dijo y flexionó sus rodillas mientras inclinaba su cuerpo un poco más adelante para tener mejor visión desde las alturas.

"Es difícil decir…" agregó luego de unos minutos, pero en realidad no lo era. Ella estaba extraña, él lo sabía, pero si lo admitía en voz alta no podría parar el impulso de tomarla por el brazo (a ella y a sus compañeros) y obligarlos a renunciar.

Mono dejó salir un quejido, "ésto es extenuante."

"Pero necesario," agregó Loro.

"Atentos." Ordenó Perro y los otros dos shinobis lo observaron en silencio, sorprendidos. Ocasiones como éstas, en donde él hombre estaba totalmente serio, sin hacer comentarios sarcásticos y enfocándose al cien por ciento en el trabajo eran contadas y sólo parecían reservadas para las misiones de rango S (y algunas pocas A) que se le atribuían.

Ésto no era un juego para él.

Para ninguno, en realidad, pero ni Loro ni Mono tenían el nivel de preocupación y terror para con sus alumnos que Perro, porque ellos sólo temían por enemigos extranjeros que quisieran secuestrar a sus estudiantes. El tercer ANBU, por otro lado, no sólo se inquietaba por un enemigo foráneo, sino que además desconfiaba de su propio sistema shinobi y de lo que éste pudiera hacer con sus discípulos.

Perro llevó una mano a su nuca y peinó sus cabellos grises hacia atrás.

"Así que," dijo terminando de acomodarse para que su _sharingan_ tuviera completa visión de su equipo, "¿cómo será esto? ¿Rollos de tierra y cielo y todo eso como siempre?"

Mono y Loro se miraron entre sí unos segundos hasta que la kunoichi se preparó para responder, tragando un nudo en la garganta, "no. Modificaron el tipo de prueba hace unos días."

"¿Qué?" Preguntó el shinobi sorprendido y con algo de odio, pero sin levantar la voz, sus ojos nunca abandonando a sus alumnos.

"Lo cambiaron," siguió Mono, "ANBU modificó el terreno del bosque, así que ahora… es un laberinto."

El peliplata pestañeó una sola vez de modo lento y dirigió su dispareja mirada a sus compañeros "desarrolla." Ordenó.

 _Era tan extraño oírlo así._

"Van a darle a cada equipo un rollo como siempre y tendrán que conseguir el otro, eso no cambió," habló la kunoichi, "pero en vez de entrar todos juntos como grupo lo harán por puertas separadas, el bosque fue modificado para que se transforme en un laberinto enorme, así los gënins no sólo tendrán que buscar el rollo contrario sino que además deberán encontrarse entre sí. Tienen cinco días para hacerlo y llegar al medio del mapa en donde está la torre, pero deben cruzar la puerta juntos (y con ambos pergaminos en su poseción) para no ser descalificados."

Perro quedó en silencio unos minutos digiriendo las palabras. "Recuérdame," siseó mientras contenía su furia, "¿acaso Hokage-sama no pidió que los inscribiéramos para poder cuidarlos de posibles enemigos?" Pero antes de que Mono pudiera responder en defensa de su padre continuó, "entonces dime, díganme, ¿cómo piensa protegerlos a todos si los separa? ¿Cómo quiere que yo pueda defenderlos si no puedo verlos al mismo tiempo? ¿Si me obliga a crear _kage bunshins_ para poder seguirlos dividiendo mi chakra en tres?"

 _Estaba tan calmado._

 _Era aterrador._

"Cálmate," quiso tranquilizarlo el otro shinobi, "Hokage-sama creyó que sería la mejor opción porque así de aparecer -efectivamente- un enemigo, sabríamos con exactitud a quién busca. Además," dijo llevándose una mano a su máscara para acomodarla, "no es necesario que utilices _kage bunshins_ , hay guardias ANBU por todo el laberinto totalmente capaces de protegerlos."

Los tres sabían, sin embargo, que Perro no confiaba en nadie más salvo él para custodiarlos.

El peliplata volvió a dirigir su mirada a su equipo que se había reunido para planear una táctica antes de dividirse. Sasuke tenía el rollo de cielo, eso era bueno, era el mejor candidato para protegerlo (a pesar de las obvias protestas de Naruto) así que solo tenían que conseguir el de tierra. Con el nuevo cambio de reglas era bastante obvio que habría combates de uno a uno, lo que un poco lo preocupaba, pero sabía que sus amor- alumnos podrían manejar ese tipo de situaciones. Pero Ino estaba tan extraña…

Cuando los vio dirigirse a sus correspondientes puertas creó dos _kage bunshins_ y, dado que sus réplicas tenían una cantidad de chakra mucho menor a la del original envió uno a seguir a Naruto y el otro a Sasuke, prefiriendo ser él mismo el guardián de la enrarecida kunoichi.

Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto…

* * *

 _Segunda puerta Sur. Umbral Haru (2)._

La entrada es tan linda.

Se preguntó por un segundo si se suponía que era eso lo que tendría que estar pensando en esos momentos, aunque sabía que en lo último que tendría que estar razonando ahora era en lo bonito que le parecía el comienzo del laberinto. El pasillo en el que se encontraba estaba rodeado de verde y dos ligustrinas altísimas (tan altas que ni siquiera activando su _byakugan_ podía ver el final) servían como paredes a ambos lados del pasadizo, de ellas brotaban pequeñas flores de colores vivos como rojo, violeta y amarillo. Era increíble. Las rojas parecían respirar, haciendo el movimiento de un latido y su núcleo se iluminaba de color naranja. Las violetas destilaban un aroma delicioso, como a lavanda con mezcla de canela y Hinata se sorprendió de lo mucho que le gustaba esa combinación de olores. Las amarillas, en cambio, resultaban normales, sin ningún perfume en particular o movimiento alguno o iluminación preciosa. Lo que le recordó en donde se encontraba y la obligó a tragar la sequedad de su garganta.

 _Éste lugar podría matarme_. Pensó con temor pero con una extraña sensación a costumbre, porque en realidad durante toda su vida, todo a su alrededor podría matarla, ni siquiera tenía la seguridad de un hogar libre de peligros. Su padre podría matarla, o el Consejo, o Hanabi, o su primo…

Se mordió el labio al pensar en Neji y recordó la última vez que lo vió entrenar a escondidas.

 _No, Neji no podría matarme, porque Neji me deja observarlo mientras entrena, porque él seguro sabe que estoy ahí pero no dice nada, me deja verlo. Neji no es malo, no es… realmente malo. Neji es bueno y no se merece que piense mal de él._

 _Neji es bueno, Neji es bueno._

Y en su mente comenzó a formarse la imagen de su primo observándola del otro lado del salón en el que había estado en la prueba anterior, el modo en que sus ojos no hacían más que prometerle sufrir una agónica muerte, la manera en que le transmitía con esa simple mueca toda la furia que tenía para con su familia, para con _su propia_ familia, y la forma en que juraba venganza.

 _Neji es bueno, Neji es bueno._

Pero a su vez, en lo más recóndito de su mente, la figura de su pequeño primo le sonreía, sonrojándose al mirarla y prometiéndole protegerla con la vida teniendo tan solo cuatro años, con la marca del Sello aún fresca en su frente. La silueta del muchacho que, al verla por primera vez, le susurró a su padre lo bonita que era (provocando en Hinata el primer rubor de su vida). La forma del niño que observó con terror como su tío activaba la maldición Hyüga en su padre (su propio hermano), haciéndolo caer al piso debido al dolor, lastimando a su propia sangre y humillándolo frente a su hijo, frente a ella, frente al Consejo que sonreía con sorna.

 _Neji es bueno, Neji es bueno._

La imagen de su primo mirándola con odio.

 _Neji es bueno, Neji es bueno._

El recuerdo del pequeño infante que se paró frente a la tumba de su padre por más de dos horas luego del funeral.

 _Neji era bueno._

La memoria del adolescente que permitía que ella lo espie.

 _Nosotros lo hicimos malo._

El prodigio que, de poder hacerlo, la mataría.

 _Yo lo hice malo._

Hinata continuó caminando por el pasadizo, sin prestar atención a las flores a su alrededor, ignorando la belleza de las luces naranjas y el palpitar de las rojas, no oliendo el increíble perfume a lavanda y canela de las violetas, ni siquiera recordando la forma y simplicidad de las amarillas, con la cabeza gacha y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Ella sabía que no era el momento para llorar (aunque según su padre un Hyüga nunca tenía un momento para llorar), pero no podía evitarlo, pensar en él era demasiado doloroso. Demasiado bello, demasiado terrible y demasiado magnífico. Su mente se espantaba con la idea de verlo y al mismo tiempo se iluminaba, pero ella ya no estaba segura si era una respuesta inconsciente o si se debía a que se obligaba a sí misma a no temerle.

 _Pero Neji es bueno, Neji es bueno._

El recorrido hasta ahora era totalmente recto y la usuaria del _byakugan_ tenía una pequeña sensación de claustrofobia porque el pasillo era lo suficientemente ancho para que dos personas caminen una al lado de la otra y nada más. Notó cómo las ramas de la ligustrina crecían en tamaño, obligándola a agacharse o moverse de un lado a otro para evitar hacerse un raspón (después de todo, no sabía qué tipo de planta era y si estaba modificada o envenenada) y cómo las flores continuaban igual de hermosas, latentes y aromáticas, pero empezó a preocuparse al ver que el trayecto continuaba lineal. ¿No tendría que haberse topado con una bifurcación ya? ¿Con otro pasillo u otro túnel? Anko había explicado que el laberinto era engañoso y que no debían confiar en él. Los otros shinobis no eran el único enemigo ahí dentro y la muchacha empezó a ponerse nerviosa.

El llanto que le había provocado pensar en su primo no la estaba ayudando a calmarse.

" _¿Por qué?"_ Una voz femenina que no reconocía siseó a su espalda. Se dió vuelta con premura, pestañeando varias veces para tratar de limpiarse las lágrimas que dificultaban su visión.

No había nada.

" _¿Por qué?"_ Susurró la misma voz desde su espalda otra vez, y la muchacha volvió a darse vuelta, adoptando postura de pelea.

De nuevo, nada.

" _Tan débil."_ Murmuró la mujer desde su costado derecho. Pero no había nada, ella no podía ver a nadie. Activó su byakugan con la esperanza de encontrar a la persona responsable, pero no podía ver, no podía ver.

" _Tan, tan débil."_

" _Hinata."_

" _¿Por qué?"_

" _Hinata."_

La voz estaba por todos lados, por todos lados y la muchacha giraba sobre su eje una y otra y otra vez tratando de encontrar la fuente y callar las voces que siseaban y susurraban cosas horribles, horribles desde su espalda, frente a ella, en los costados.

"Basta," imploró.

" _Tan débil."_

" _Patética."_

" _Hinata."_

" _Deberías morir."_

" _Deberías morir."_

" _Morir."_

" _Hinata."_

"¡Basta!" Gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, cerrando los ojos y tapando con sus manos sus oídos. Implorando que se fuera y susurrando plegarias a los dioses para pedirle que se detenga, que se vaya, que se vaya y no vuelva más, que la deje sola porque ella siempre había estado por su cuenta, toda su vida por su cuenta, y ahora con toda fuerza deseaba volver a estarlo, para que nadie la vea llorar, para que nadie la vea comportándose del modo patético en que lo hacía, para no mostrarse como lo que realmente es: una decepción. Una decepción, una decepción, una decepción.

 _Soy tan débil, soy tan débil, debería morir, debería morir._ Se repetía una y otra vez sin poder evitarlo, como si su mente pensara por si sola esas cosas horribles cuando ella lo único que quería hacer era dejar de pensar.

" _Yo decido cuando es basta."_ Volvió a decir la voz, pero esta vez no como un susurro, no como si fuera un eco, sino como algo mecánico, claro, fuerte, real y palpable. Aterradoramente tangible.

Hinata abrió los ojos con terror sin destapar sus oídos, rogando por no ver nada, por encontrarse con el pasillo largo y vacío donde no había nada más que ramas y plantas y flores coloridas y era todo recto, todo, todo recto. Y se dió cuenta que se había perdido, se había perdido y no podía distinguir qué parte del camino había dejado atrás y cuál tenía que recorrer porque giró tantas veces sobre sí misma para encontrar la fuente de la voz que se había perdido.

 _Tonta, tonta, tonta Hinata, deberías morir, deberías morir._ Volvió a formular su mente sin darle descanso.

Pero no se encontró con nada. No, no se encontró con nada. Con nada, con nada no se encontró con nada. Frente a sus ojos estaba erguida una figura tan real como ella misma, pálida y de ojos perlas, observándola como quien observa a su próxima víctima, una mujer tan hermosa como una diosa, de cabellos azul oscuro y piel pálida que llevaba puesto un kimono color noche con flores rosas.

 _Tonta, tonta, tonta Hinata._ Volvió a pensar al verla a los ojos.

" _¿Por qué?"_ Le preguntó la figura en su voz fantasmal y a la gënin se le erizó la piel del terror. " _¿Por qué eres tan débil, Hinata? Tan, tan débil, Hinata."_

Pero la pequeña Hyüga estaba paralizada por el espanto. La figura era… la figura era…

La figura era ella misma. Su ser adulto.

" _¿Por qué?"_ Volvió a hablar y comenzó a caminar hacia ella, tambaleándose de un lado a otro como si su cuerpo fuera de goma, ladeando la cabeza hacia la derecha y hacia la izquierda sin dejar de mirarla. Pasándose la lengua por los labios, mostrando los dientes. " _¿Por qué eres tan débil, Hinata?"_ Estaba tan cerca, tan extremadamente cerca que la pequeña Hyüga sintió el fuerte e inconfundible aroma a lavanda y canela, más fuerte y dulce que nunca y comenzó a tener arcadas de asco. " _Tan, tan débil, Hinata."_

La mujer se detuvo por unos breves segundos, el tiempo suficiente para que la gënin se diera cuenta de su identidad y, al descubrirla, presenció con mucho más pánico y repugnancia la imagen del adulto abriendo inhumanamente la boca, desencajando su mandíbula (haciendo un horrible ruido a hueso roto) y rodando los ojos hacia atrás quedando completamente blancos. Saliva caía por las comisuras de su boca mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de hambre y sus dedos comenzaron a alargarse al igual que su torso y sus piernas, rompiendo en tiras el kimono y perdiendo la carne, resultando en un larguísimo esqueleto con piel que no dejaba de verla.

Pero el monstruo no se movió.

"¿M-mamá?" La llamó la pequeña, rogando porque lo que sea que fuera esa cosa que había adoptado la imagen de su difunta madre no reaccione y la deje ir.

Lamentablemente, su voz despertó a la figura, " _deberías morir,"_ siseó aún inmóvil. " _Deberías, deberías -rías -rías, deberías morir. Morir, morir, morir, morir."_ Repetía una y otra vez de modo lunático " _¡Deberías morir!"_ Le gritó mientras se lanzaba hacia ella con los brazos estirados, queriendo tomarla y comer la carne de sus huesos, beber hasta la última gota de su sangre, aullando con esa voz infernal los peores miedos de la pequeña que se había lanzado a correr, rogando por haber tomado el camino correcto y no encontrarse con un callejón sin salida, lágrimas de terror caían por su pálido rostro mientras ponía un pie delante del otro con la mayor cantidad de velocidad que podía dar.

 _No me dejes caer, no me dejes caer_. Rezó a su dios mientras continuaba llorando y huyendo.

En las paredes vegetales alrededor del pasillo las flores habían desaparecido.

* * *

 _Primera puerta noroeste. Umbral Fuyu (3)._

 _Frío._ Frío era el único pensamiento que ocupaba su mente en esos momentos, era la única palabra e idea que podía y se le había permitido pensar. La endorfina con la que la bombardea el sello para aligerar sus niveles de estrés, mientras adormece su contacto lúcido con su cuerpo (tomando así el control de sus movimientos y poniéndola en modo de supervivencia sin darle el dominio de sus acciones), impide que la muchacha sea consciente de su entorno, que no sea consciente de otra cosa que no sea el frío.

Su _Hogosha maindo_ desactivó (y no adormeció, como suele hacer en casos menos extremos) su contacto consciente con su corteza prefrontal, encargada de almacenar recuerdos a corto plazo, para poder reparar los elevados grados de tensión que estaba sufriendo su cerebro e impidiéndole pensar en lo ocurrido en la mente de Naruto.

Así que estaba al tanto de las bajas temperaturas que sentía su cuerpo, provocando que su piel se erizara debido al frío y sus manos se abrazaron protectoramente entre sí, queriendo mantener lo más que podían el calor corporal. Si ella estuviera plenamente consciente, probablemente estaría maldiciendo a su suerte y a Mitarashi Anko que la había enviado (a ella ni más ni menos que acostumbraba a usar polleras y tops) a una de las doce puertas del umbral Fuyu (4). Sería una situación cómica, en realidad, porque la estación favorita de Ino es el invierno, se la pasa usando vestimentas que dejan al descubierto mucha piel (aunque se la cubre con vendas livianas) porque la rubia sufre mucho el calor. Lo odia, la hace sudar horrible y por eso prefiere tener al aire lo más posible así el viento la refresca.

Si estuviera consciente, se preguntaría si Anko sabía eso.

Pero no lo estaba, por lo que tampoco pudo apreciar la belleza de las paredes hechas puramente de hielo a su alrededor que reflejaban distorsionadamente su figura, ni ver el modo en que la nieve blanca y fría cubre el piso que camina, dejando huellas de sus sandalias a su paso, o notar las estalactitas que se formaban como por arte de magia en lo alto del muro helado, temblando, amenazando con caerse.

Si fuese ella misma ahora y no su mero zombie, se habría dado cuenta que bajo toda la capa de nieve por la que camina sin preocupación hay un fino manto de hielo y -debajo- agua extremadamente helada. También habría sentido antes el indicio de un chakra extraño acercándose a ella desde una de las bifurcaciones de adelante. Pero no lo era, así que no hizo ninguna de esas cosas.

"Sin interferir." Susurró por lo bajo el ANBU con la máscara de gato a su compañero Perro, que se había tensado al observar la cercanía del muchacho de _Takigakure no sato_ (Aldea oculta de la cascada) de Ino. Ambos observaban la situación de lejos, subidos a una especie de balcón de hielo oculto en un genjutsu a varios metros de altura. El aludido no dijo nada pero se detuvo al instante, sin apartar su mirada de la kunoichi.

"Lo siento." Agregó Gato al notar la tensión de su compañero, largando de su boca humo blanco a causa del frío entorno en contacto con su aliento.

Perro no contestó.

"¡ _Suiton: Mizurappa_! (Agua: Olas furiosas)" El grito de pelea del muchacho hizo temblar las estalactitas y una pequeña (pero potente) ola apareció delante de Ino, llevándose todo a su paso y amenazándola con ahogarla.

Al notar el peligro, el sello se activó.

Sin pedirle permiso al usuario el _Hogosha maindo_ la obligó a concentrar chakra en sus pies y la hizo correr con velocidad al muro a su derecha, haciendola saltar con ambos pies y, concentrando chakra en su mano, pegarse al hielo.

Pero Ino comenzó a resbalarse debido al agua congelada y su agarre no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerla por completo, el jutsu lanzado por su enemigo logró desestabilizarla, la arrastró varios metros hacia atrás y la tiró al piso, cayendo dolorosamente sobre su espalda. El muchacho no esperó a que se recuperara y corrió con velocidad hasta su maltrecho cuerpo, con una kunai en mano lista para acabar con su vida. El joven saltó dispuesto a caer sobre ella pero, de nuevo, el sello la protegió y la obligó a rodar a un lado lanzándo un gritito de dolor, un fuerte _clanck_ de metal contra hielo se escuchó y se formaron pequeños quiebres en el piso que quedaron escondidos a la vista debido a la nieve.

Ino se levantó con rapidez y lanzó una shuriken al shinobi que la desvió con la kunai y arremetió nuevamente contra ella. La Yamanaka saltó hacia atrás, buscando poner distancia y sintió el muro helado cuando golpeó su espalda, logrando que el golpe anterior en esa zona doliera aún más. El ninja estuvo frente a ella en menos de un parpadeo y trató de acuchillarla en el estómago pero la joven desvió el cuchillo hacia abajo con ambas manos y rodeó sus muñecas. Se vió obligada a forcejear para hacerle perder el equilibrio y, dando un paso al costado y apretando su agarre aún más, giró sobre sus talones y lo lanzó lejos. El shinobi se resbaló a causa del hielo y golpeó su cabeza contra el muro lo que provocó un pequeño corte en su frente y dejó gotas de su sangre en el inmaculado blanco del lugar, pero se levantó rápido y aprovechó la distancia para hacer nuevos sellos.

Detrás de su máscara, Perro estaba mordiendo su labio, _¿por qué no está haciendo ningún ninjutsu?_ Se preguntaba el ANBU mientras observaba la pelea. Si bien la muchacha no tenía mucho conocimiento en ninjutsus elementales debido a que todavía no conocían la naturaleza de su chakra (el hombre tomó nota de averiguarlo en el segundo en que termine el maldito examen), sabía algunos de los básicos y, sino, ella conocía el de su clan. Era arriesgado, pero podría intentarlo.

 _¿Por qué no sintió el chakra del muchacho?_ No es que deba ser una experta ahora, pero todos en su familia tenían predisposiciones a ser sensores, son los mejores en identificar chakras.

 _¿Por qué no está usando su espada?_ Ella la tiene consigo, si bien está oculta en un genjutsu para aparentar que no la traía, él podía verla con su _sharingan_. Sin dudas le daría una gran ventaja contra el muchacho que, al ser de _Taki_ , seguro era un experto en Jutsus de elemento agua y tenía la ayuda del entorno de hielo en el que se encontraban.

Internamente, el _Hogosha maindo_ estaba al máximo de su capacidad, estaba gastando el chakra de la kunoichi para transformarlo en endorfinas para calmar a su cerebro, por un lado, mientras que por el otro incentivaba la producción de adrenalina para mantenerla alerta en la pelea. El desgaste en su poder le impedía al sello indagar lo suficiente en la mente de la usuario para averiguar jutsus defensivos o de ataque que pudiera utilizar. Había comenzado a desestabilizarse y eso significaba que, de continuar recibiendo estrés, el grabado desaparecería y dejaría a la mente de Ino sola en su proceso de recuperación… y en la pelea.

"¡ _Suiton: Mizurappa_!" Volvió a gritar el muchacho y nuevamente escupió una ola potente de su boca que golpeó de lleno a la kunoichi y la lanzó con fuerza hasta el muro de hielo, golpeando su nuca, las estalactitas a su alrededor comenzaron a ceder debido al temblor repentino y dos de ellas cayeron a ambos lados de su cuerpo. La tercera, sin embargo, le perforó el muslo.

"¡Aahh!" Gritó de dolor la rubia mientras el sello se desvanecía de a poco.

El gënin de _Taki_ sabía que esta era su oportunidad y lanzó dos shurikens a la joven mientras corría hacia ella desenfundando su kunai, no queriendo gastar más chakra del necesario. Ino se protegió del primero con su antebrazo izquierdo mientras que con la mano derecha buscaba su kunai. El metal del arma se clavó profundo en su músculo, pero logró tomar el cuchillo a tiempo para desviar el segundo.

 _Crack._

El sonido hizo detener al shinobi, que abrió los ojos de par en par y la miró primero a ella para luego dirigir su mirada al piso.

 _Crack crack._

Ino levantó su vista en el momento exacto en que el resto de las estalactitas comenzaba a caer.

En su desesperación por escapar la muchacha (o más bien el sello) se olvidó por completo del pedazo de hielo atravesado en su pierna izquierda y al intentar levantarse el objeto se hundió todavía más en su extremidad, desgarrando el músculo. Ino gritó de nuevo pero se tapó la boca con la mano sana para no provocar que cayera más hielo sobre ella y, gracias al pico de adrenalina que provocó el _Hogosha maindo_ , se lo arrancó de un tirón y comenzó a arrastrarse por la nieve con el brazo derecho, tiñendo la nieve de rojo.

El chico de _Taki_ solo tuvo un pensamiento en ese momento: correr. El piso debajo de él había comenzado a temblar y las estalactitas que caían desde arriba estaban perforando el hielo que lo mantenía en pie sobre la superficie del agua helada. El suelo comenzó a desplomarse detrás de él y, olvidándose por un momento de la kunoichi que se arrastraba a unos metros, comenzó a correr en su dirección. Con suerte, el desplomo del hielo la mataría y él no tendría que encargarse después.

 _Corré Ino, corré._ Gritaba una voz en lo más recóndito de su cerebro, implorando porque reaccione, se olvide de su atrofiado músculo y corriera por su vida. El sello Yamanaka se estaba debilitando cada vez con mayor rapidez y -de a poco- su propio ser iba subiendo a la superficie. _Corré Ino, corré._

 _Corré._ Podía sentir el dolor agónico de su brazo izquierdo y la shuriken todavía clavada en su músculo, probablemente dañando el tendón.

 _Tenés que correr._ El frío de la nieve bajo su cuerpo enfrió sus piernas, su estómago, su pecho y su brazo derecho comenzó a arder debido a las quemaduras que comenzaban a aparecer en su piel por la fricción del hielo contra su dermis.

Sus músculos comenzaban a entumecerse, sus dedos se acalambraban y rechinaba sus dientes debido al clima glacial. Iba a morir, iba a morir, iba a morir, iba a morir.

 _¡La puta madre Ino, corré!_

Se levantó apoyándose en su pierna buena y comenzó a trotar como pudo entre rengueos hacia adelante, observando de reojo como su enemigo llegaba hasta su lado y continuaba su camino sin dirigirle una mirada breve siquiera. Era claro que contaba con que ella no sobreviviría debido a su herida y su trote torpe, pero la kunoichi corrió con todas sus fuerzas de todos modos, el hielo tras de ellos seguía cayendo y desplomándose, e Ino tuvo que esquivar pequeños fragmentos que caían desde los muros.

Una estalactita perforó el hombro del muchacho que gritó de dolor pero no detuvo su carrera.

 _Ahora estamos a mano_ , pensó su ser que estaba demasiado cerca de la superficie.

No era algo bueno.

Derecha, izquierda, derecha, derecha, salto, izquierda, derecha. _La pierna, la pierna_ , no, no, _no te detengas, no te detengas._ Izquierda, salto, izquierda, derecha.

 _Sangre, sangre mía, sangre de él, sangre, sangre_. Derecha, izquierda, derecha. _Dolor, tengo tanto dolor, quiero parar, quiero parar, quiero parar_. Derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda.

 _Quiero parar, quiero parar._

Izquierda, izquierda, salto, derecha.

 _Quiero parar, quiero parar._

Silencio.

El deshielo se detuvo.

El ninja de _Taki_ se dió vuelta velozmente (dado que iba más adelante) y la observó a los ojos, rostro cubierto de sangre debido al golpe en su frente, su brazo derecho inutilizable con la estalactita aún clavada en él, su respiración agitada y su pecho ascendía y descendía con rapidez.

Ella no debía verse mejor.

Arrancó de su antebrazo izquierdo la shuriken que continuaba clavada allí y se la lanzó como pudo, su mano derecha continuaba acalambrada y congelada por el frío, sus dedos resultaban difíciles de manejar. Al muchacho no le costó esquivar el ataque e, impedido de hacer ninjutsus debido a su maltrecho brazo, extrajo el palo de hielo que tenía clavado en el hombro para utilizarlo como arma.

Si no lo hiciera para matar a su alumna, Perro lo habría aplaudido.

 _¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer?_ El _Hogosha maindo_ estaba trabajando enormemente para escapar del peligro, había drenado mucho chakra de su usuaria al obligar a su cuerpo a trabajar en varias zonas en simultáneo durante tanto tiempo. _¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer?_

La pierna de Ino cedió ante el dolor y la muchacha cayó al piso antes de poder reaccionar.

 _Levantate, levantate, levantate._ El ninja de _Taki_ sonrió con displicencia sabiéndose victorioso y aumentó la velocidad de la embestida, con la estalactita en la mano (que quemaba su palma pero eso no le importaba) dispuesto a clavarla en el pecho de la kunoichi.

 _¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer?_

Pero Ino sabía qué hacer y entonces, debido al incontenible estrés, el sello cedió.

Alcanzó con su brazo derecho su espada (todavía de madera, Hayate no le había permitido llevar una real a su examen), para usarla para lanzar al enemigo hacia atrás y luego noquearlo con el mango y canalizó su chakra para darle más poder, sin llegar a separarla.

Él nunca la vió, estaba aún escondida en el genjutsu.

Ella la blandió con ímpetu.

Notó que sus ojos eran los más verdes que había visto.

Y entonces el filo lo atravesó de un lado a otro y el muchacho colgó muerto casi al instante, sostenido por la artefacto y las manos que lo habían asesinado.

 _Pero, pero era de madera. La espada era de madera._

Y el sello se había roto y no podía protegerla ahora.

 _Pero era de madera, no puede estar muerto porque la espada es de madera._

Y él tenía los ojos más verdes que había visto.

Ino gritó.

* * *

Es gracioso lo fácil que uno puede observar a su objetivo a través de las hojas envenenadas del laberinto. Sería una trampa impresionante si no fuera porque es muy fácil de evadir, al menos para él, los pequeños ahí afuera deben tener sus dificultades. Se ven tan atemorizados y perdidos, fingen seguridad tras una máscara de seriedad pero no pueden engañar el increíble y seductor aroma que destila su miedo.

Es un perfume exquisito, ciertamente.

Ninguno de ellos puede burlar el sentido del olfato de una serpiente.

Pero él no, no él, el chiquillo parece no temer, parece no dudar, avanza sin miedo entre los árboles de hojas naranjas, rojas y amarillas, se desliza con gracia entre las ramas secas y destruye, sin ningún problema, los monstruos que se forman de los pétalos que vuelan por el aire. Amaría poder ver un enfrentamiento del muchacho con otro shinobi, empujarlo al límite más arriesgado de todos y ver cómo se maneja bajo la peor presión, pero los demás gënins son demasiado débiles, demasiado fáciles, demasiado inferiores en comparación al joven que vigila a través de las paredes de ramas espinosas del laberinto.

Así que lo mejor será que él mismo entre en acción para poner a prueba a su sujeto.

Él siempre amó los árboles, son tan grandes y fuertes y le permiten jugar con su propia flexibilidad, sorprendiendo y asqueando al enemigo.

"Kukuku." Rió en voz baja.

* * *

Notas al pie:

(1): Es increíble lo mucho que me costó encontrar traducciones romanizadas (es decir, traducidas a la pronunciación hispana) de las palabras "protector" y "mente" del japonés. Ahora, puede que no esté bien escrito y además "mente" en realidad es "kokoro", pero eso también significa corazón y no quería que se confunda. Y sí, el jutsu es inventado.

(2): Haru: Primavera, en japonés.

(3): Fuyu: Invierno.

(4): Hay cuatro umbrales que representan cada uno una estación del año (verano, otoño, invierno y primavera), un total de 16 equipos pasaron el primer exámen -éste es número inventado- por lo que hay 48 gënins, si a ese número lo dividimos por cuatro (el número de las estaciones, dá 12 ergo, el número de puertas). En canon pasan a las preliminares de la tercera étapa 7 equipos, o sea que mínimo tenía que haber un total de 14 grupos en la segunda etapa pero, como hubo rollos que fueron destruidos -ejem, Orochimaru y Gaara, ejem- agregué dos equipos más. Sé que hay una menor cantidad de participantes en la segunda ronda acá que en canon, pero eh...

 **A/N:** Me gustaría agradecer particularmente a **Taro0305** que me ayudó dándome consejos en cuanto a cómo escribir peleas por PM y me permitió inspirarme en las que él escribe en sus historias ( _El pecado de los Shinobis,_ que es un crossover entre Dragon ball Z y Naruto y que les recomiendo leer si les gustan ambos animes). Él es la razón por la que la pelea de Ino no es lo mala que podría haber sido.


	18. El diablo tiene colmillos

_Two steps from hell (Amaria soundtrack): Welcome to Amaria._

 _Two steps from hell (Battlecry soundtrack): Stronger, faster, braver._

* * *

 _Séptima puerta oeste. Umbral Natsu (1)_

 _Oh dios, odio esto._

 _Realmente, realmente odio esto._

 _Teóricamente, si a uno le dicen 'te toca ir al umbral verano' quieren decir playa tropical con licuados de frutas y hermosas kunoichis en traje de baño, no… esto._

 _Bueno, supongo que hay arena… pero ¿dónde está el mar? ¿dónde pusieron los licuados de frutas? y kami sagrado ¡¿qué hicieron con las hermosas kunoichis en traje de baño?!_

 _Maldita Anko._

Un desierto. ¿En serio? ¿Un desierto? ¿Quién planea estas cosas? Naruto juró que lo enviaría a limpiar los baños de la academia en cuanto se convierta en Hokage. Hacía tanto calor y tenía tan seca la garganta que no podía evitar pasarse la lengua por los dientes, tratando de quitarse un poco la sensación de pastosidad que asaltaba su boca. Se llevó la mano a la frente y limpió su sudor por décima vez ese día, había perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que entró y observó el cielo una vez más pero, como las veces anteriores, nada había cambiado en lo más mínimo. El sol estaba igual de fuerte, las nubes no parecían haberse movido, no soplaba ni una gota de viento, no había ningún indicio de humedad en el aire.

 _Oh dios, odio esto._

 _Realmente, realmente odio esto._

El pasillo por el que caminaba tenía el ancho de dos personas juntas una al lado de la otra (el rubio se preguntó si de ese tamaño eran todos los caminos del laberinto) y por unos brevísimos segundos se preguntó si las paredes del lugar estaban hechas de arena como el piso hirviente, si serían médanos enormes o arena mojada apilada como un muro, pero toda su esperanza de romper el paredón con uno de sus ataques se desvaneció en el momento en que miró a su derecha.

Piedra.

Ladrillos grisáceos se apilaban uno encima del otro y se levantaban más allá de hasta donde le alcanzaba la vista, pequeños escarabajos, arañas y langostas recorrían la superficie libremente, escondiéndose en los arbustos secos que crecían en las juntas entre roca y roca. El Uzumaki quedó horrorizado al observar el modo en que uno de los arácnidos asesinaba a un saltamontes y cómo éste se retorcía de dolor producto de la picadura mortal de su asesino que, con tranquilidad morbosa, comenzó a arrastrar el cuerpo moribundo de su víctima hasta una pequeña grieta del muro, desapareciendolos a ambos en la oscuridad.

Un pequeño temblor en el suelo lo distrajo del desagradable espectáculo y lo obligó a mirar hacía adelante, pequeños fragmentos de la arenilla caliente del suelo se deslizaron hacia el interior de sus sandalias y el jinchüriki saltó sobre un pie y luego sobre el otro sacudiendolos melodramáticamente dando grititos agudos de dolor para liberarse del objeto invasor.

 _Horrible, horrible, horrible._

 _Si llego a agarrar al que inventó este lugar..._

Un nuevo temblor lo hizo ponerse alerta, el muchacho observó como la arena sobre la que estaba parado se alejaba de él y se concentraba en una especie de remolino unos metros más adelante, formando un médano cada vez más alto que tapaba poco más de la mitad del pasillo por donde tenía que pasar.

Pero no era un médano.

Tan pronto como la duna terminó de formarse, sacándole en altura dos cabezas, pequeños fragmentos del montículo comenzaron a deslizarse hacia el piso, cayendo sobre éste con un pequeño _tud_ y desparramando los granos de arena que lo conformaban, mezclandolos con los del piso.

Cada vez más y más bloques se desprendían de la duna frente a él, revelando la figura debajo.

No era una hermosa y letal kunoichi en traje de baño como él esperaba, sino un horrible, brilloso y dorado escorpión. Probablemente fuera su imaginación, pero Naruto podría haber jurado que el arácnido(2) no sólo fijó sus cuatro pares de ojos(3) en él sino que además sonrió muy, muy tentativamente de costado.

Pero eso es imposible ¿verdad?

No tuvo tiempo para pensar en eso porque el alacrán se lanzó hacia él con impresionante velocidad, ambas pinzas levantadas en el aire abriéndose y cerrándose con ansia de tener algo que apretar, que estrujar hasta la muerte. Tres pares de patas restantes golpeaban silenciosamente contra la arena del piso, levantando la arenilla y lanzándola hacia atrás, formando una estela a su espalda.

"¡ _Kage bunshin no jutsu_!" Gritó mientras formaba una cruz con los dedos índices y medios de ambas manos. Cinco clones de sombra aparecieron delante de él y se lanzaron al ataque del arácnido en protección de su creador, exhalando gritos de batalla.

El primero de los clones fue fácilmente atrapado por la pinza izquierda, pero el que estaba a su lado trepó con facilidad por ésta aprovechando la distracción que le dió su compañero, el cual explotó en un soplo de humo. Sacó una kunai y se dispuso a clavarla en su cuerpo cuando sin poder detener el ataque fue asesinado por el coletazo del escorpión. Dos doppelgängers se acercaron por la derecha, esquivando la púa del alacrán que se clavó en la arena pero que volvió al juego demasiado rápido para su gusto, debido a que el piso no ofrecía resistencia. El ataque, sin embargo, los obligó a separarse, dejando desprovistos de cobertura la ofensiva del Naruto original y su último clon.

"Carajo…" murmuró por lo bajo mientras era obligado a detenerse por completo al ver cómo el alacrán levantaba su púa sin problema y arremetía contra él y su doble sin prestarle atención a los otros. Saltó hacia atrás para evitar ser empalado por el aguijón, pero su clon no tuvo tanta suerte y explotó en otro soplo de humo. El poder de la embestida, sin embargo, fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para levantar una fuerte ráfaga de viento que lo lanzó aún más lejos de la pelea.

De vuelta con los otros clones, el que tuvo que desviarse hacia la derecha logró esquivar el primer ataque de pinza del escorpión haciendo una rotación en el piso a la izquierda y consiguió observar a través del rabillo de su ojo cómo la tenaza contraria se acercaba con velocidad hacia él, queriendo hacer pulpa su rostro. Concentró lo mejor que pudo su chakra en ambas palmas y pies y se impulsó hacia arriba tratando de esquivar el ataque, pero debido a la flexibilidad del suelo no pudo elevarse lo suficiente y fue arrastrado por la extremidad hasta la pared de piedra. Sorpresivamente, el material no era áspero y rígido sino que era relativamente suave y se hundió unos centímetros dentro del paredón, la pinza del alacrán dejó de presionarlo y se separó de él unos segundos, dispuesto a arremeter nuevamente en su contra y cortarlo efectivamente en dos, pero antes de que pudiera escapar sintió como algo lo absorbía hacia atrás, adentrándolo aún más en el muro. Reparó en el repentino olor a arena húmeda y mar, en cómo el material trepaba sobre él atrapando su piernas, su rodillas, su brazos y codos, viendo con horror como de a poco iba cubriendo su rostro sin poder hacer nada para detenerlo y el modo en que se abría paso por su boca, ingresando a través de ésta y de sus fosas a su organismo, impidiéndole respirar, provocándole arcadas que no lograba realizar.

En el momento en que cesó de existir, Naruto tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de tomar una enorme bocanada de aire y sacudirse.

El clon que se había lanzado a la izquierda, por otro lado, avanzó unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante antes de notar la pinza que arremetió en su contra con velocidad, pero gracias a sus rápidos reflejos logró esquivarla con éxito al tirarse completamente al piso y sintió la ráfaga de aire que pasó por su espalda y nuca debido a la cercanía con la que había pasado la tenaza (que siguió de largo y hundió a su compañero en el muro de ladrillos). La distracción que le propició la muerte de su camarada fue suficiente para otorgarle unos segundos que aprovechó para escalar por la pata delantera del arácnido hasta su abdomen y con fuerza blandió su kunai utilizando ambas manos.

 _Clanck._

El cuchillo se rompió en dos sin haber penetrado el armazón y avisó de su peligrosa presencia al enemigo que volvió a alzar contra él su olvidada púa. El clon logró esquivarla por muy, muy poco pero para hacerlo tuvo que saltar hacia atrás, cayendo de espaldas contra el piso al costado del arácnido, no sin antes observar que ni siquiera el aguijón del alacrán perforó su armadura.

Sabiendo de su irremediable muerte, el doppelgänger se levantó rápidamente y, antes de que su enemigo pudiera levantar sus patas para aplastarlo con ellas o resguardarlas de él, sacó la última kunai de su funda y la clavó en la extremidad del medio del bicho, serruchando con ésta a lo largo antes de que el escorpión lo asesinara con su cola.

El alacrán dejó salir una especie de quejido ante la herida, un chirrido parecido al chasqueo de dientes mientras movía desenfrenadamente sus _colmillos_ , o lo que sea que fuera su dentadura, tambaleándose de un lado al otro de modo nervioso.

No había sangre y, sorpresivamente, fue lo que más lo asqueó.

"¡ _Kage bunshin no jutsu_!" Volvió a gritar formando el sello en cruz y, dispuesto a aprovechar la distracción de su enemigo a causa de la lesión causada por su clon, dos nuevos dobles del Uzumaki surgieron en medio de una explosión de humo. Junto a ellos, Naruto arremetió contra el herido arácnido, cada uno con una kunai en una mano mientras que con la otra lanzaban dos shurikens.

Seis pares de estrellas de metal giraron con velocidad por el aire en busca de la carne del enemigo, pero sólo dos de ellas conectaron con el cuerpo de su oponente, las demás lo hicieron con el armazón o con la zona dura de las pinzas. Una de las shurikens exitosas, sin embargo, logró cegar de un ojo principal al escorpión mientras que la otra se hundió al costado de su rostro.

No importó de todas formas, porque el alacrán se apoya en su sentido del tacto y percibe los movimientos a través de las vibraciones de la arena.

Naruto aprendería eso de la peor forma, ya que el bicho -furioso- atrapó a sus dos clones con sus pinzas y los cortó por la mitad, tratando de picar al original con su púa envenenada (el Uzumaki observó con horror la gota violácea que desprendía la punta). El shinobi rodó a la derecha, se levantó como pudo y gateó con rapidez hacia adelante pero el escorpión retrocedió unos pasos y lo puso dentro del rango de ataque de su peligrosa cola, volviendo a arremeter contra él, la única opción que le quedaba al rubio era retroceder pero no podía hacerlo rápidamente en la posición en la que se encontraba.

Toda su vida pasó frente a él.

Y así como así, observó frente a sus enormes ojos azules la dichosa púa a la perfección, detenida a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

 _Momento, ¿detenida?_

" _Kagemane no jutsu_ completo."

"¿Sh-Shikamaru?" Titubeó sorprendido y aún horrorizado.

"Tsk, ¿quién más?"

"¿P-pero cómo?"

"Después te explico, ahora apurate que estoy gastando todo mi chakra."

"S-sí. ¿Qu-qué hago?"

"Vé por las patas. Las de lado herido."

"¡De acuerdo!"

"¡Rápido!"

La sombra que controlaba al alacrán conectado con el heredero Nara comenzó a moverse, debilitándose y amenazando con disolverse. Naruto, no queriendo arriesgarse a volver a enfrentarse con el furioso bicho, creó dos clones nuevos y, utilizando sus kunais, serrucharon hasta arrancar las extremidades izquierdas del arácnido.

Fue horrible, pero necesario. Aunque eso no lo hizo sentirse mejor al Uzumaki.

Shikamaru soltó la conección que mantenía en el lugar al bicho, respirando agitadamente debido a su esfuerzo y ambos shinobis observaron perplejos como la imponente figura lanzaba otro chillido de dolor, moviendo frenéticamente los dientes delanteros y cómo caía sobre su lado vacío, apoyando todo su peso sobre la pared de piedra que comenzó a tragarlo de a poco, hundiéndolo cada vez más en ella y como la arena mojada que la componía se adentraba por su boca, tapando el alarido de dolor que continuaba lanzando. Luego de sólo unos segundos no quedó nada del enorme escorpión y la pared volvió a verse completamente normal.

Ambos shinobis tardaron unos segundos en volver a reaccionar.

"Dios Naruto, ¿no sabes otro jutsu que no sea el _kage bunshin_?" Comentó despectivamente Shika hundiendo sus manos en los bolsillos, una pequeña gota de sudor le recorría la frente.

"¿Me hablas a mí _kagemane_?" Respondió ofendido el Uzumaki.

El Nara parpadeó una vez y lo miró a los ojos, "okey, eso fue justo."

"Por supuesto que lo fue," sentenció cruzándose de brazos y asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Cómo sea, vamos."

"¿Eh?" Dijo sorprendido, "¿cómo que 'vamos'? Somos enemigos, ¿recuerdas?"

"No te habría ayudado de serlo, Naruto. Es obvio que ninguno de los dos tiene el rollo de su equipo, así que ninguno tratará de robar al otro," al notar que el rubio iba a comenzar a gritar su tan obvio discurso de ' _yo podría tener el rollo de mi equipo porque soy un gran ninja'tebayó',_ continuó "e incluso si lo tuvieras, mis reservas de chakra están al mínimo y no tendría oportunidad en un enfrentamiento contra el gënin del enorme tanque de poder, así que…"

El shinobi rubio trató de lucir atemorizante pero no pudo evitar la mini-sonrisa que se le formó al escuchar el cumplido que le hizo el otro joven, "por supuesto que no podrías contra mí, ni siquiera teniendo tu reserva de chakra al máximo, hehehe." Shikamaru rodó los ojos, "pero, ¿cómo que no tenés más chakra? No tuviste al coso ese mucho tiempo…"

"No importa, ¿ves?" Dijo señalando al cielo, "el sol no se mueve, se mantiene siempre encima de nosotros. Así que... no tengo sombras qué usar para hacer mi jutsu," apuntó hacia sus pies y Naruto notó como éstas no salían de su propio perímetro. "Dependo totalmente de mi chakra para generarlas y eso consume demasiada energía. Además, tuve que enfrentarme a una de estas cosas por mi cuenta antes, tsk, problemático."

"Oh…"

"Seh, debo agradecer a mi papá por eso."

"¿Oh?"

"¿No sabes? Los Nara son los encargados de diseñar los escenarios de la segunda etapa." El Uzumaki entrecerró sus ojos con odio, "ey, ey, no te la agarres conmigo, a mi me pusieron en el peor ambiente posible y sólo por mi jutsu."

"Odio a tu papá."

"Mh, ya somos dos." Suspiró el controlador de sombras, "vamos, mi salida no está mucho más lejos, tenemos que ir por el lado contrario al que tomé yo, claramente."

"¿El lado que tomaste es que el que te llevó a mí, cierto?"

"Exacto."

"Tenés un bicho dándote vueltas."

"Tsk, problemático. Déjalo no lo toques, viene conmigo. Ahora basta de hablar y -no puedo creer que vaya a decir esto- caminemos de una vez."

"Okey, okey," respondió el jinchüriki mientras trotaba hasta llegar al lado de su compañero y comenzaban a caminar juntos en completo silencio, "¡Ey Shika! ¿Te conté alguna vez que quiero ser Hokage?"

 _Oh Kami, por qué a mí_ , se lamentó el Nara pasándose la mano por el rostro.

* * *

"Tenzō. Dejáme ir." Ordenó el ANBU enmascarado a su colega que lo sostenía con una mano en el hombro.

"No puedo. No se permite interferir."

"Tenzō…" amenazó el jönin, pero fue interrumpido por el hombre.

"No diga mi nombre, por favor senpai, Hokage-sama dijo específicamente q-"

"Está gritando."

El jönin se sorprendió ante tal afirmación, "lo sé."

"Está gritando y está sola."

"Lo sé."

"Entonces dejáme ir."

"No puedo." Negó con la cabeza.

"¡No voy a interferir! La pelea ya terminó ¡ya terminó, Tenzō!" Gritó en desesperación pero incluso con el alto volumen de su voz no tapaba los chillidos horrorizados de su alumna.

"Pero…"

"Por favor," pidió el shinobi de cabellos plateados y máscara de perro, mirándolo a los ojos, "por favor, está llorando…"

El hombre tras el antifaz de gato sintió una leve presión en el pecho y aflojó su agarre, más no lo soltó, "tiene que hacer esto sola, vos sabes eso… vos sabes eso mejor que nadie."

"Lo sé."

"Entonces entendés qu-"

"No."

"Kakashi…" suspiró resignado Gato.

"Está llorando," respondió en un susurro, "Ino está llorando. Por favor. Prometo, prometo no hacer nada yo sólo… sólo quiero- está llorando." Y su voz era sólo un murmullo, tapado aún más por la máscara, una plegaria en voz baja que tomó por sorpresa a ambos.

Los dos hombres se miraron a los ojos.

"De acuerdo, Perro, pero sin interferir. Voy a estar observándolos."

El aludido asintió con la cabeza y sonrió (a pesar de que su compañero no podía verlo), no era como si pudiera realmente hacer mucho por su alumna en estos momentos, eso tendría que dejarlo para después. Pero, por lo menos, podría darle algún tipo de coraje, aunque él no era bueno en esas cosas, nunca lo fue y nunca lo será. El que era grandioso, _realmente grandioso_ , dando palabras de aliento o consolando a las frágiles kunoichis (o a las personas en general) era Obito y, en alguna medida (dado que era ella la única que lograba sacar al Uchiha de su depresión cuando ésta aparecía), Rin.

Él no, él era bueno para matar.

El peliplata no sabe manejar muchachas llorando, nunca supo qué hacer o cómo reaccionar cuando una joven comenzaba a destilar lágrimas en su presencia, incluso si él no era el responsable de su aparición. Por lo general sólo se alejaba de esas situaciones, tratando de resguardar su persona de una situación incómoda. Es decir, _literalmente alejarse_ , como… darse vuelta, darle la espalda y caminar hacia el lado contrario, provocando la estupefacción de las muchachas.

Pero ahora no era momento de alejarse, aunque su estómago giraba y se retorcía implorandole que lo haga.

 _No, contrólate, tenés que ayudarla no podés irte._

Así que guardó lo mejor que pudo en su interior la espantosa sensación de incomodidad que retorcía sus tripas y caminó despacio hacia la figura de su alumna. La cual sostenía su espada con ambas manos por el mango y observaba con los ojos muy abiertos el cuerpo del muchacho que colgaba en el filo de madera.

Al estar a su lado, pudo sentir el modo en que la pequeña balbuceaba ' _era madera, era madera_ ' y quiso correr, darse vuelta y salir pitando del lugar, teletransportarse lejos con un _kawarimi._ Escuchó el modo en que sus dedos se cerraban cada vez más y más en el mango y observó cómo se decoloraban sus nudillos debido a la fuerza con la que agarraba el arma.

"Pequeña…" susurró despacio no queriendo asustarla, pero la joven estaba demasiado sumergida en su tragedia personal y se tensó con horror al escucharlo.

"Y-yo no, n-no, n-no quise, n-no quise hacerlo. N-no qu-quise hacerlo." Enormes lágrimas comenzaron a recorrerle las hinchadas mejillas y sus dientes empezaron a chocar entre sí a causa del frío y el pánico.

"Lo sé," murmuró en voz baja, tomando por los hombros el cadáver del joven.

"N-no, no, no, no lo entiende. E-era madera, l-la e-espada e-es de madera, n-no debería, -n-no tendría que. ¡NO!" Le gritó al verlo mover el cuerpo, "¡NO LO TOQUES!"

Perro detuvo su accionar, más no soltó al muchacho y la observó a los ojos.

"Q-quizás podríamos salvarlo, p-p-puedo lle-llevarlo a, a una, a una guardia o a la, a la torre, e-e-ellos podrían s-salvarlo."

El enmascarado ANBU podía sentir como Gato(4) los observaba desde el balcón y, a pesar de la terrible necesidad que surgió en él de hablar con un tono sumamente dulce, como si se tratara de un bebé (que en parte lo era), sabía que con su compañero allí no podría, "está muerto." Sentenció, "tenés que entender eso y continuar el examen."

"Pero, pero, pero e-en la torre p-podrían, ellos podrían..."

"Lo siento muchacha, no pueden."

El labio inferior de la chica comenzó a temblar y nuevas lágrimas decoraron sus ojos, "pero… es de madera," finalizó con un hilo de voz y el jönin quiso huir. Se obligó a quedarse, sin embargo, y retomó su labor. Con sumo cuidado retiró el cuerpo del muchacho del filo de la espada, notando que el pecho del joven presentaba quemaduras alrededor de la herida (explicándole el porqué de la mortalidad del ataque de su alumna), pero decidió no decir nada aún y apoyó con gentileza en el hielo el delicado cadáver. Se tomó unos segundos para observarlo y, viendo por última vez sus impresionantes ojos verdes, los cerró con los dedos de su mano.

La kunoichi continuaba temblando y llorando en el piso, abrazándose las rodillas. Su ensangrecida espada abandonada sobre la nieve. El jönin la observó unos segundos desde su posición en cuclillas y luego se levantó despacio, quedando de pie a unos metros.

"Levántate, no podés quedarte ahí todo el día." Dijo con toda la dureza que pudo juntar.

Ella, no sorpresivamente, no contestó y continuó llorando.

"Dije que te levantes."

Nada.

"Vas a morir si no te movés, el frío…"

"De-debería, d-debería morir, y-y-yo d-debería, f-f-fuí yo l-la que lo m-mató, d-debería…" comenzó a balbucear entre sollozos y con espantosa convicción.

"¡INO!" Gritó su nombre con fuerza sin poder contenerse, provocando que su compañero le dirija un gesto de reprobación. El poder de su exabrupto hizo temblar las estalactitas nuevas que se habían formado a su alrededor, "nunca más vuelvas a decir eso. ¿Entendiste? Nunca, nunca más." Bajó el tono de voz pero su frase continuaba destilando la misma furia que al principio, el repentino pico de cólera que lo invadió al escuchar a su alumna hablar tan despectivamente sobre su propia vida le impidió medirse.

Ignoró por completo el llamado de Tenzō.

La muchacha se dignó a verlo por fin, con el rostro hinchado, las pupilas rojas y su cuerpo totalmente tembloroso (más por lo vivido que por las bajas temperaturas). Ambos se observaron durante unos instantes, Perro con la obvia convicción de que ella ya sabía quién era (sus disparejos ojos eran delatadores incluso con la máscara tapándolo) y cuando el jönin creyó que podría irse con su objetivo cumplido, la muchacha se levantó torpemente y comenzó a caminar hacia él, estirando los brazos.

 _¿Quiere abrazarme?_

Algo que todos los shinobis veteranos de la aldea de la hoja saben (y que los nuevos aprenden con suma rapidez) es que Kakashi **no** abraza. A nadie. Bajo ninguna circunstancia. Nunca. El contacto físico lo pone incómodo y salvo en las situaciones íntimas donde el tacto es inevitable (pero a su vez, extremadamente placentero) el shinobi evita cualquier tipo de roce con otras personas. Gai, por ejemplo, es el número uno en fastidiarlo porque de alguna forma siempre logra tocarlo. Pero los abrazos para él son lo peor, porque por lo menos durante los encuentros sexuales cualquier roce está sujeto al mero objetivo de obtener y otorgar placer, mientras que abrazar a otra persona encierra un significado más profundo, otorga una conexión más importante con el otro y te ancla sentimentalmente (sea por amistad, amor o camaradería) a él.

Kakashi **no** abraza.

Así que detuvo a Ino poniendo una mano en cada hombro antes de que ella pudiera lograr su cometido. Lo hizo sentirse un poco mal consigo mismo porque la pequeña necesita desesperadamente un soporte donde encontrar consuelo (y qué mejor soporte que su propio sensei), pero a estas alturas de su vida él no podía evitarlo.

"Escucháme Ino, tenés que controlarte, mírame a mí, mírame a mí," le ordenó al ver cómo sus ojos turquesa se dirigían a la figura del muchacho, "te prometo que todo va a-"

' _Sabes a miedo…'_

' _Mucha maestría con el sharingan…'_

' _Sí, tú serás perfecto…'_

El rostro de Perro buscó con desesperación el de su compañero que pareció leer su expresión a través del antifaz y con premura asintió con la cabeza antes de desaparecer. El jönin apretó el agarre que tenía en los hombros de la rubia y la sacudió.

"¡Ahora escucháme Ino, no tengo tiempo para ésto! ¿Ves?" Le dijo mientras tomaba su rostro y la obligaba a mirar de lleno la cara del joven muerto, fuertes lágrimas volvieron a aparecer en los ojos de la kunoichi "¡¿lo ves?! ¡Esto significa ser un shinobi! ¡Si no podes con la muerte entonces no servís para ésto!" Le gritó con odio y desesperación, tratando -lo más rápido que podía- de despertar a su alumna de su trance para irse corriendo, "¡así que o empezás a pensar como una _maldita kunoichi_ o te vas! ¡Pero decidilo YA, porque después no hay vuelta atrás!"

Volvió a mover el rostro de la joven para que esta vez lo mire a los ojos, "pero si decidís quedarte, entonces tomá el rollo de tierra que tiene entre sus ropas," ladeó con la cabeza señalando al ninja de _Taki,_ "usá tus vendas para cubrir la herida del antebrazo y robá las de él para ponerlas en tu muslo. Llévate todo lo que te sirva y dejá el resto. No olvides tu espada. Y por el amor de _kami_ , ¡dejá de llorar!" Y se lanzó a correr hacia donde su clon había sido destruido, con el corazón en la boca. Después se pondría a pensar en las cosas horribles que le dijo a su protegida, el modo en que le gritó, en cómo la obligó a enfrentar su fresco trauma o cómo (a pesar de tenerlo prohibido) la ayudó con su prueba. Pero ahora, en estos momentos, sólo un pensamiento inundaba su mente.

 _Sasuke…_

Cuando llegó al lugar en donde los recuerdos de su doble habían marcado su desaparición, el Uchiha no se encontraba en ninguna parte.

* * *

 _Décima puerta sureste. Umbral Aki(5)._

 _Si ésta es su idea de entorno agresivo o impresionante, los jönins de Konoha tienen que comenzar a dedicarse a otra cosa,_ pensó despectivamente y no por primera vez el último miembro vivo de la aldea del clan Uchiha mientras caminaba entre las hojas muertas en el piso, con cuidado de no moverse demasiado rápido para no hacerlas volar. Había descifrado, al poco tiempo de entrar, que si alguna de ellas era levantada del suelo por su mano o una ráfaga, ésta activaba una especie de transformación y se convertía en un shinobi que lo atacaba. Lo que, a su vez, provocaba que por el mero transcurso de la pelea más hojas volarán y que se crearán más enemigos. De todos modos las transformaciones eran fáciles de vencer, el único problema es que eran muchísimas y, mientras más se movía para vencer a unas, más hojas volaban y se convertían en otros mutos. Era tedioso, molesto y un truco tan obvio que era casi físicamente doloroso pensar en su simplicidad.

 _Creí que éstos exámenes me representarían un reto_.

Dirigió su mirada a las paredes que lo rodeaban, ya había dado dos o tres vueltas y -hasta ahora- nada del panorama se modificaba en lo más mínimo, gracias a su _sharingan_ podía ver que iba por el camino correcto, pero trataba de no utilizarlo para no desperdiciar su chakra, prediciendo que había probabilidades altas de un enfrentamiento contra Gaara, Neji o Lee. Dejó salir un suspiro resignado y dirigió su mirada a las paredes de su laberinto, ramas secas con espinas, como una especie de rosal pero sin las flores: otoño, hojas secas y ramas espinosas, parecía que no habían querido esforzarse mucho imaginando escenarios en donde soltar a los gënins. Cómo sea, él estaba seguro de que lograría hacer todo bien, como siempre.

"Eso fue impresionante," señaló una voz femenina tomándolo por sorpresa y giró su cabeza para encontrarse con una mujer de piel pálida, cabellos oscuros y cara graciosa observandolo desde una de las ramas del muro, totalmente inconsciente de las astillas que perforaban sus pies. Sobre su frente, brillaba el hitai ate con el diseño de _Kusagakure no sato_ (Aldea oculta de la hierba) tallado.

"Lo sé." Respondió sonriendo con displicencia antes de volver a poner su semblante serio, "¿quién eres?"

"Kukuku, no te halagues a ti mismo," respondió la joven sonriendo, "no es…" dijo inclinándose sobre la rama para verlo mejor, "atractivo."

Sasuke levantó una ceja, "No lo volveré a preguntar, ¿quién eres?"

La kunoichi sacó de su espalda su pergamino sonriendo con displicencia y el Uchiha abrió los ojos. "¿Es eso lo que quieres preguntarme realmente? ¿O estás más interesado en mi pergamino de tierra?" Lamió con la punta de su lengua el papel marrón oscuro, "yo _amaría_ hablar sobre tu pergamino del cielo…"

De pronto, la hasta entonces normal lengua de la kunoichi comenzó a enroscarse sobre su propio rollo, destilando saliva del cartílago y de las comisuras de sus labios. Su mandíbula inferior se desencajó con un horrible _click_ y su boca se abrió de par en par, algo que Sasuke creyó era humanamente imposible, mientras con su lengua deslizaba el pergamino desde sus manos hasta su garganta. Con su palma derecha presionó el final del papiro hacia el interior de su cuerpo y, cuando logró meterlo completamente, lo tragó, golpeando con sus dedo índice y medio su ya cerrada boca en un gesto de gusto.

"No importa, de todos modos, cuando todo esto acabe… uno de nosotros tendrá ambos pergaminos," llevó sus dedos a su ojo izquierdo, separando con ellos el párpado superior del inferior, "y el otro estará muerto."

Sangre.

 _Su_ sangre, chillidos, gritos de terror, _sus_ gritos de terror, el ruido de sus latidos aumentando el ritmo, el ruido de sus latidos desacelerando hasta desaparecer. Los ojos de Itachi, su madre dando el último respiro de su vida, miedo, pánico, el saber que la persona que más amó en el mundo trató de matarlo, el rostro de su padre muerto, el saberse solo. Sangre, _su_ sangre otra vez. La imagen de una kunai hundiéndose en su cerebro, sus ojos girando hacia atrás -quedando completamente blancos-, su cuerpo cayendo sin vida al piso de hojas secas. Kakashi encontrandolo y arrastrándolo hasta la salida. Ino llorando. Naruto mordiéndose el labio tratando de ocultar su dolor. El funeral vacío del último Uchiha de la aldea de la hoja.

Volvió a la realidad y cayó de rodillas al piso, jadeando de terror, "u-una ilusión" se murmuró a sí mismo, tratando de recomponerse de la sensación de muerte que lo había sacudido, tratando de recomponerse de la repentina sed de sangre que la mujer frente a él había destilado.

 _Tengo que moverme, tengo que moverme._

Su mano buscó una de las kunais en su muslo, pusó todo su esfuerzo en intentar estabilizar su pulso que no paraba de temblar y, cuando por fin tomó del mango su cuchillo, notó con horror como el arma se escapó de entre sus dedos y cayó al piso, rompiendo las hojas secas sobre las que se hundió.

"¿Eso es todo?" Dijo aún sonriendo la mujer que continuaba mirándolo a los ojos, pero Sasuke se obligó a buscar el arma de entre las hojas, tratando de levantarla con sus todavía temblorosos dedos. "No te preocupes," volvió a hablar la mujer en el momento en que el pelinegro tomó el cuchillo, "lo haré rápido. No tengo que decírtelo porque ya lo viste, ¿verdad?" Avanzó varios pasos hacia él, con su propia kunai en la mano, "es una lástima, realmente, creí que serías un reto más grande." Lanzó el objeto que marcaría su muerte con displicencia y se permitió sonreír al ver cómo se clavaba justo en una de las ramas espinosas del muro detrás de él.

 _Kukuku, eso estuvo muy bien… Sasuke-kun._

En ese mismo momento, el Uchiha se escondió detrás de uno de los paredones que servían de bifurcación, tomando con una de sus manos el cuchillo que había clavado en su propia pierna. Observó (y contó con) el modo en que las hojas que había dejado atrás en su desesperada corrida se transformaban en shinobis que arremetían contra la kunoichi de _Kusa_.

"Bien," susurró la joven mientras adoptaba postura de pelea, "muy bien." Sonrió antes de desaparecer debido a su velocidad y el pelinegro notó con horror como todos 'los shinobis' se deshacían en el lugar. "Lamentablemente, no es suficiente."

Sasuke vió su rostro frente al suyo en el momento en que la kunoichi habló, la mujer colgaba con sus pies pegados al muro y sus cabellos caían sobre el muslo herido del muchacho, sus horribles labios cerca del puente de su nariz. La joven abrió su boca, tal como hizo la vez anterior y lamió con su lengua la totalidad del rostro del shinobi que se apartó como pudo, raspándose con las astillas de la pared en su huída.

 _Contrólate Sasuke, contrólate_.

Volvió a utilizar su entorno a su favor, corriendo en zigzag para levantar la mayor cantidad de hojas en su huída como podía, se deslizó debajo de un tronco que sobresalía en el camino y se apoyó sobre él, esperando que los mutos-hoja que creó con su ráfaga entretuvieran el mayor tiempo posible a la mujer mientras con sus manos deshacía rápidamente el vendaje de su pantorrilla izquierda y la re-ubicaba en su herido muslo.

La kunoichi se permitió tardar en reaccionar y pasó su larga lengua por sus labios antes de adentrarla por completo nuevamente en su boca, " _sabes a miedo_." Susurró y chasqueó los dientes con superioridad al observar a las transformaciones arremeter nuevamente contra ella. "Ah, _eso_ se está volviendo tedioso, ¿no crees?" Dijo en un tono más alto y realizó sellos que a Sasuke, que espiaba sus movimientos a través de un hoyo en el tronco, le fueron imposibles de descifrar. La kunoichi golpeó el suelo con la palma de su mano, " _Seibutsu ga no jutsu_ (Jutsu: naturaleza muerta)," todas las hojas a su alrededor se tornaron totalmente marrones, los mutos creados por Sasuke en su huída tomaron un color bordó para luego pudrirse antes de terminar de caer. El Uchiha confirmó su temor cuando tomó con sus manos un puñado de la vegetación muerta y la lanzó al aire.

Nada.

La mujer, la mujer logró acabar con el escenario creado por los jönins de Konoha. Pero… pero eso no podía ser, no podía ser, ¿qué clase de gënin tenía ese tipo de poder? ¿Qué, qué clase de persona era esta chica? No, no, no. Sasuke se obligó a concentrarse, no podía permitirle a su mente divagar en el inmenso terror que la figura de la kunoichi que sonreía con sorna ante el espectáculo de la flora muriendo bajo su mano le producía.

No podía permitirse intimidarse por la muchacha, porque si lo hacía con ella, si se asustaba con ella, ¿qué le ocurriría con Itachi? ¿Qué pasaría con él cuando tuviera a su hermano frente a frente? ' _No'_ , pensó Sasuke mientras activaba su _sharingan_ , ' _no voy a permitir que eso me pase.'_

Quiso levantarse y saltar por encima del tronco para exponerse frente a su rival, pero cuando iba a hacerlo sintió la madera que le servía de soporte resquebrajarse de pronto y observó como las mandíbulas de una enorme serpiente parda tragaban el material y clavaban sus ojos en él, sus ojos, su rostro, era… era…

Era la horripilante kunoichi.

El muchacho saltó hacia adelante y cargó sus pies de chakra, los apoyó en el muro (clavando varias espinas en sus sandalias) y volvió a impulsarse, giró en el aire con desesperación, notando como la víbora golpeaba con su cuerpo el paredón sin inmutarse ni lastimarse y cómo este se resquebrajaba ante su poder, dejándo un hueco en su lugar que conectaba con otro pasillo.

"Basta, basta, basta, ¡déjame en paz!" Gritó al reptil y tomó de su estuche tres bombas que lanzó a la boca abierta de la bestia. Pequeñas explosiones sacudieron el interior de la serpiente y ésta gritó su muerte mientras la sangre subía por su garganta, cayendo en el suelo junto con su cuerpo inmóvil.

Pero eso no fue el final.

De sus escamas surgió la figura de la espantosa kunoichi, cubierta en el líquido carmesí del animal y en una especie de baba asquerosa, aún sonriéndole y aún observándolo a los ojos, "puedo sentir tu miedo y desesperación," le dijo con tono burlón, "eso es algo natural. Las presas no deben bajar la guardia ni por un momento en presencia de un depredador," y volvió a pasar su larga lengua por su boca, saboreando la saliva y sangre caliente de la que fue su serpiente mientras reía con malicia.

Sasuke decidió que eso era suficiente.

"¡Te daré el pergamino!" Le gritó, "¡te daré el pergamino si me dejas en paz!"

"¿Pergamino?" Preguntó la mujer ladeando la cabeza, "oh, realmente quieres correr por tu vida, ¿verdad?"

' _Realmente quieres corres por tu vida, ¿verdad?'_

' _Realmente quieres correr por tu vida, ¿verdad?'_

' _Realmente'_

El recuerdo.

' _Quieres correr'_

Esa noche, aquel día, esa frase.

' _por tu vida, ¿verdad?'_

Itachi.

' _Ni siquiera mereces que te mate, estúpido hermano menor'._

Uchiha Itachi.

' _Huye, escapa y aférrate a la vida…'_

No.

' _huye, escapa'_

No voy a huir más.

' _Aférrate a la vida.'_

"¡No voy a huir más!" Gritó al lanzarse contra la kunoichi, resguardando el pergamino entre sus ropas y apoyando una kunai entre sus dientes como Zabuza hizo hace tantos meses atrás en el puente.

"Finalmente." Exclamó con fogosidad la muchacha que se acomodaba para recibirlo.

Sasuke saltó lo más alto que pudo con chakra concentrado en sus pies y lanzó una shuriken que tomó de su pequeña bolsa en el muslo y la kunai que tenía en la boca hacia el rostro de la joven. Ésta las esquivó sin problemas moviendo levemente la cabeza y avanzó hacia él que aterrizó con la pierna estirada para darle una patada en su horrible boca pero la kunoichi la detuvo con sus manos cruzadas frente a su rostro y contraatacó con su propio puntapié, sin embargo, el ataque no pasó ni cerca de su objetivo que cayó en el suelo apoyando las plantas de sus pies y arremetió con sus puños. Una breve danza de puñetazos y patadas que no conectaban con ninguna zona crítica se dió entre los shinobis, Sasuke estando una leve desventaja debido a las diferencias de altura, teniendo que saltar para tratar de conectar sus golpes con el rostro o pecho de la kunoichi. Sabiéndose inferior, el Uchiha buscó conectar su ataque con la boca del estómago pero la mujer detuvo cada uno de sus embistes con sólo una mano mientras respondía con la otra. Repentinamente, la ninja de _Kusa_ hizo alarde de su impresionante velocidad, con la que había engañado al joven anteriormente, y comenzó a correr alrededor de él levantando la vegetación pútrida que los rodeaba y generando un remolino de hojas muertas, buscando un apertura.

 _Puedo ver_ , pensó Sasuke que la seguía con los ojos abiertos de par en par, su _sharingan_ de dos aspas más activo que nunca, _¡puedo ver!_

La figura de la kunoichi quiso atacar desde el aire, pero el Uchiha fue demasiado rápido y se alejó sin ningún problema del mortal embate, dejando a la chica momentáneamente sola en medio del pasillo.

 _¡_ _Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu!_ Pensó el muchacho que se encontró sin la necesidad de hacer todos los sellos manuales del jutsu, apoyándose sencillamente en el del tigre para terminar de formar el ataque. Una enorme bola de fuego salió disparada de su boca, conectada a ella por un hilo del mismo elemento y embebió de lleno la figura de su oponente, pero Sasuke no quería tener que lidiar de nuevo con la muchacha y volvió a formar el sello del tigre mientras volvía a pensar en el nombre de su ataque insignia, _¡Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu!_ Volvió a escupir y abrió la boca de par en par para lanzar la mayor cantidad de llamaradas posible.

Un remolino de fuego y humo se formó en el aire antes de desaparecer por completo y muchas grietas comenzaron a formarse en el piso dirigidas a él, notó cómo dedos transformados en garras surgían del suelo para rebanar su garganta y saltó hacia atrás, pero la mujer fue mucho más rápida y apareció en su retaguardia, burlando el poder de su _sharingan_. Antes de poder sacudir la sorpresa que lo invadió, la kunoichi comenzó a atacarlo con puños y patadas, provocando que escupa hilos de sangre de su boca. Logró cubrir su pecho de un puñetazo cruzando sus brazos sobre él y aprovechó para tomar sus cables de acero que lanzó con fuerza a su enemigo que no pudo esquivarlos a tiempo. Los hilos del poderoso metal cubrieron en tres partes el cuerpo de la ninja de _Kusa_ y se clavaron en su piel, logrando desestabilizarla y tirarla al piso.

El joven Uchiha se había cansado de esta situación y se aseguró de hacer uno a uno los sellos de su jutsu de mayor nivel que el anterior, apretando uno de los cables con los dientes. "¡ _Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu! (Fuego: Jutsu fuego de dragón)_ " Exclamó con el acero todavía entre sus dientes e inflando el pecho. Una potente llamarada de color naranja fuerte nació de su garganta y recorrió el largo del hilo que aún sostenía hasta llegar a la imposibilitada kunoichi en el piso, devorando todo su organismo, dejándolo a merced del fuego y lanzando hacia la nariz de Sasuke un potente aroma a carne quemada. El grito de la ninja retumbó en los muros de espina y el clon de Perro entrecerró los ojos y cubrió como pudo su desarrollado sentido del olfato (mucho más avanzado en el original).

Antes de poder dar tres respiros seguidos y caer de rodillas exhausto, tuvo la inconfundible sensación de estar congelado en el lugar, dándole indicios que su pelea no había terminado. El Uchiha alzó la vista para encontrarse con el derretido rostro de la kunoichi que se levantaba rompiendo los cables que la restringían. Su ojo derecho totalmente amarillo.

"Mucha maestría con el _sharingan_ para tu edad," dijo con dos voces la mujer, una mucho más varonil y enfermiza que la anterior, "debo admitir que estoy impresionado, kukuku." Río, "sí. Tú serás… perfecto." Finalizó mostrando su impecable hitai ate con la insignia de la aldea del sonido. De pronto, la mitad kunoichi mitad monstruo desvió su atención del muchacho y esquivó el ataque del clon de Perro que se lanzó sobre él. No fue difícil para él/ella, sin embargo, destruirlo, alertando al original que abandonó a su atemorizada alumna para ir en su rescate.

"Uhm…" se quejó, "es una lástima, realmente hubiera adorado tener más tiempo con vos…" dijo lamiéndose los labios, "se nota que sos su hermano," Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par, "quizás hasta seas mejor… cuando termine contigo por supuesto, kukuku."

El Uchiha titubeó una pregunta sin poder modularla del todo bien, tratando de respirar debido al cansancio del uso indiscriminado de su chakra.

"Orochimaru. Mi nombre es Orochimaru," respondió con orgullo, "nos volveremos a ver pronto… Sasuke-kun," sonrió el hombre y estiró su cuello hasta llevar sus _colmillos_ a la coyuntura entre el hombro y la garganta del Uchiha, clavando sus dientes en él y escuchando su grito de terror. "Te dejo un regalo para que me recuerdes," susurró y el aliento cálido golpeó en la sensible piel del joven.

Sasuke se desmayó luego de escuchar esas palabras, todo lo demás fue negro.

Unos minutos después unos suaves brazos lo rodearon con devoción y, con cuidado, lo alejaron del lugar.

* * *

Notas al pie:

(1): Natsu: Verano.

(2): Los escorpiones descienden de las arañas y pertenecen al mismo grupo familiar.

(3): No estoy segura de cuántos ojos tienen y en ningún lado me dicen exactamente el número, dan una explicacion re larga que no entiendo (já), pensé que al ser arácnidos tienen 8. Así que me incliné por ese número, perdón si contiene un error.

(4): Gato en cuanto al ANBU con la máscara de ese animal, no el personaje que mató Zabuza.

(5): Aki: Otoño.

 **A/N:** Quise corregir los capítulos anteriores a este y sin querer borré los archivos originales. Perdí las respuestas a sus comentarios, mil perdones! No sé qué pasó. De todos modos, muchas gracias para quienes comentaron sus opiniones sobre la historia y el capítulo anterior, realmente lo aprecio mucho.

¡Ya saben, cualquier comentario o crítica me ayuda un montón y es más que bienvenida!


	19. El rostro de la desesperación

Probablemente ya había dejado atrás a su persecutor hacía tiempo, pero ella continuaba corriendo de todos modos, con terror a detenerse y encontrarse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos con la gigantesca boca del monstruo cuyo rostro se asemejaba tanto al de su madre.

Nunca en su vida había usado tanto tiempo el _byakugan_ activo y su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle, sus reservas de chakra estaban alarmantemente bajas, pero a ella no le importaba, ella sólo quería seguir corriendo, huir del espantoso laberinto rodeado de ligustrinas y flores y mutos con la imagen de la única persona que la quiso. Fuertes lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas por el recuerdo de su infancia perdida, el último abrazo, la última sonrisa, la palidez de su madre en el momento del parto, el llanto de Hanabi, el silencio de su progenitora y después… la nada misma.

No fue hasta que sus ojos se desactivaron por sí solos que Hinata se detuvo.

Se tropezó cubriéndose sus quemadas pupilas con las palmas, pero se obligó a no detenerse y continuó arrastrándose con sus manos aún sobre su rostro.

Loro sabía que no debía intervenir, pero ella realmente quería. Así que se mordió el labio hasta hacerse sangrar, como solía hacer siempre que estaba nerviosa. El compañero ANBU asignado a su cargo (cuya máscara era completamente blanca con una franja verde cruzándola por la mitad) la observaba alerta.

"No voy a hacer nada," le dijo con repugnancia.

"Lo sé." Respondió el hombre igual de despectivo que ella.

La jönin observó cómo su alumna continuaba arrastrándose por el piso tratando de avanzar.

Ésto no podía continuar así, Hinata lo sabía, deslizarse por el piso de un entorno que trataba de matarla, rodeada de shinobis enemigos y con su visión temporalmente débil sería su perdición. Así que se obligó a detenerse y se puso de rodillas, apartó sus manos de su rostro con suma lentitud, cuidando de mantenerlos cerrados con fuerza; con temor comenzó a destensar sus músculos faciales y se obligó a abrir de a poco sus ojos, la tenue luz del sol entrando de a poco en sus pupilas.

Quemaba.

Así que ésta era la consecuencia de mantener demasiado tiempo su _byakugan_ activo, Hinata supuso y se preguntó si Neji lo sabía. No podía distinguir figuras en su estado actual, captando únicamente el brilloso color blanco que sus inexistentes pupilas no podían procesar, parpadeó varias veces tratando de liberarse del efecto, pero comprobó que no podía y desistió.

Esto era malo, realmente malo.

"Hinata."

 _No. No, no, no, no otra vez, por favor no otra vez._

"Hinata-san."

"¿Sh-Shino-kun?" Suspiró con un alivio mucho más grande del que creyó sentir.

"Hinata-san, ¿estás bien?" El muchacho estaba parado frente a ella pero la joven parecía no verlo, arqueó una ceja en sospecha.

"N-no puedo ver," admitió. "M-mi _byakugan…_ " llevó una mano hasta sus ojos y la movió frente a ella para comprobar su ceguera.

"Ya veo." Afirmó el Aburame (sin queriendo hacerse el gracioso) sin necesitar mayor explicación y movió los hombros para hundir más su mentón dentro del abrigo. "Recomiendo firmemente unirnos entonces, es peligroso que esté sola."

"E-eso no es necesario Sh-Shino-kun." Contestó sonrojándose, "n-no quiero ser u-una carga y, y además e-estamos en equipos diferentes y-"

" _Disparates_ Hinata-san," la interrumpió, "ambos somos compañeros de equipo, quizás no ahora, pero lo somos. Además," se acomodó sus gafas, "confío plenamente en que no intentará robar mi rollo."

La pequeña Hyüga no sabía cómo sentirse ante la revelación de Shino: ser él quién tenía el pergamino de su equipo en su poder (el de ella lo tenía Chöji), porque no estaba segura si se lo decía porque le tenía mucha confianza (lo que era bueno) o porque la consideraba mucho más débil que él (lo que era malo). Pero Hinata no acostumbraba a pensar lo peor, nunca creía que sus compañeros -mucho menos Shino, Kiba o Chöji- tenían malas intenciones, así que no se ofendió y dejó pasar el comentario.

"Creo que es un _genjutsu_ ," agregó Shino al no obtener respuesta.

"¿Uh?"

"Creo que el umbral _Haru_ ataca a través de un _genjutsu_ ," volvió a repetir mientras hundía aún más su mentón en su abrigo, "¿por qué? porque mis kikaichus pueden sentir la disturbación de chakra que emanan las flores. Si no me equivoco, y sé que no lo hago, las amarillas son las encargadas de lanzar el ataque y recolectar información sobre los miedos del individuo. Es decir, nosotros. Las otras flores son complementarias, ayudan a las doradas a adentrarse en nuestra mente y nos obligan a pensar cosas horribles sobre nosotros mismos."

"A-así que es por eso que ví…"

"Sí," la interrumpió nuevamente, "pero _genjutsu_ o no, es peligroso quedarse. Recomiendo unirnos hasta salir del laberinto."

"T-tal vez… tal vez tengas razón Shino-kun."

"Por supuesto," respondió el Aburame mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie y acomodaba sus brazos para que se entrecrucen, sirviendo como su guía durante su ceguera temporal.

"G-gracias."

El shinobi no respondió y sólo asintió con la cabeza, olvidándose por unos segundos que su compañera no podía verlo. Hinata, sin embargo, lo conocía lo suficiente como para asumir lo que había hecho.

"¿Cómo planea reunirse con sus compañeros, Hinata-san?" Preguntó Shino cuando el silencio se hizo demasiado extenso, no era que a él le disgustara pero quería distraer a la Hyüga lo suficiente para que no piense en lo que sea que hubiese visto allá atrás.

"Uhm… bueno…" comenzó dubitativa.

"No estoy planeando robar su pergamino," le aseguró entendiendo el malestar de su compañera. "Sólo trato de hacer conversación. Es el único tema que se me ocurre." Es cierto, Shino no sabe iniciar conversaciones y el único tema de conversación en el que puede pensar o en el que participa es sobre tácticas shinobis. Hinata lo sabe, como también sabe que Shino no miente (no a sus compatriotas al menos) y si él le dice que no robará su pergamino, lo más probable es que no lo haga. Además, quién sabe, quizás ambos tienen el mismo tipo de rollo así que quizás ni siquiera sean una amenaza para el otro.

"O-olor…" susurró y se aferró más al brazo de su escolta, "Ch-Chöji-kun t-tiene frituras sabor carne y limón q-que huelen mucho. Kiba t-tiene que buscarlo a él primero y luego yo los buscaría a ambos con mi _byakugan_." _Cuando mejore_ , fue lo que quiso agregar pero no pudo. Se deprimió al pensar que no podría hacerlo por quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

"Es un plan muy inteligente, Hinata-san. ¿Tuyo?" Preguntó el muchacho sin desviar su mirada, tratando de animarla y la pequeña se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza. "Sabía que Kiba no podría pensar en algo así."

"No seas cruel Shino-kun." Murmuró con su vocecita, "a-además Chöji-kun me ayudó a p-pensar en el plan…"

"Seguro." Respondió secamente, pensando que Hinata era demasiado humilde.

"¿U-ustedes?" Preguntó vergonzosa.

"Cada uno tiene un kikaichu hembra acompañándolo." Sentenció, "los machos míos los rastrean por su aroma y me guían hacia ellos."

"E-eso es muy inteligente también."

"Lo sabemos." Sonrió bajo el tapado, "¿por qué? Porque somos los estrategas de Konoha."

Loro río en voz baja bajo su máscara, ignorando la mirada curiosa de su compañero, sintiéndose feliz por el nivel de confianza que Shino depositaba en su equipo.

"¿Cómo está su vista, Hinata-san?" Preguntó el Aburame luego de un buen rato sin hablar.

"M-mejor." Respondió ella sin soltarlo, parpadeando un par de veces, podía distinguir figuras con mayor precisión que hace unas horas atrás.

"Recomiendo no volver a activarlos durante un par de días, dejarlos descansar."

"P-pero tengo que encontrar a Chöji-kun y a Kiba-kun."

"Lo sé, pero es peligroso ¿por qué? Porque podría dañar sus ojos irreversiblemente si los fuerza demasiado."

"P-pero…"

"Recomiendo fuertemente que siga mis instrucciones Hinata-san."

"No. Ellos cuentan conmigo." Respondió con una fuerza que no creía poseer, sorprendiendo a Shino y a Loro, logrando que el Aburame se detuviera en su andar y la observara. "L-lo siento," agregó retrocediendo un poco, impactada por su propia actitud hacia su compañero que sólo quería cuidarla, "n-no quise ser ruda. E-es sólo que…"

"Está bien, Hinata-san," aseguró el muchacho, "no era mi lugar. Es bueno ver que está tan comprometida con su equipo." Finalizó y apretó su agarre de la muchacha para volver a caminar.

Ella realmente estaba comprometida con sus compañeros, ¿verdad? Fue una sorpresa darse cuenta lo real que había sido esa declaración, ella verdaderamente pondría en riesgo su vista, su bienestar, su preciado _kekkei genkai_ para ayudar a su equipo, no? Entonces quizás no era tan inútil como siempre creyó, quizás nunca tuvo el incentivo que tenía ahora, quizás ella realmente valía algo como kunoichi, como persona, como integrante de los Hyüga.

No pudo controlar la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios y no la abandonó por el resto del camino.

* * *

Sus manos estaban temblando y, muy a su pesar, no había nada que pudiera hacer para calmarlas. Quiso contentarse con la idea de que el motivo era que la piel que tocaba con sus dedos estaba extremadamente caliente y que por eso no podía mantener el pulso. Pero por algo su cerebro era considerado como uno excepcional y negar su nerviosismo podría ponerlos a ambos en peligro.

Tenía que calmarse.

En parte sabía que sus nervios provenían de la situación en la que se encontraban y en el modo en que lo había descubierto pero también sabía perfectamente que el hecho de que sea Sasuke quien estaba adormecido frente a ella tenía gran responsabilidad. Lo observó dormir mientras temblaba por la fiebre y remojó la venda que le puso en la frente con agua de su cantimplora. Aprovechó, entonces, para acariciar con sus nudillos la abrasadora piel sin temor a las consecuencias (si él estuviera despierto probablemente apartaría su mano con displicencia), no pudiendo evitar el sonrojo que tomó sus mejillas.

Sakura se preguntó si sería cruzar demasiado la línea besarlo.

Pero no, incluso en su extremo fanatismo del Uchiha la pelirosa sabía cuando un límite no podía (ni debía) ser traspasado, en su estado de inconsciencia, besarlo sería una especie de violación a su privacidad, de llevar a cabo un acto sin consentimiento y sin que él tuviera posibilidad alguna de defensa. Debía agradecer al estúpido de Shino por ese tipo de pensamientos. Así que sólo se contentó con rozar sus labios en la piel de sus mejillas sintiendo automáticamente el calor de su rostro y apartó su boca casi al instante, mucho más incómoda por el beso de lo que habría creído.

 _Es por la fiebre, por supuesto_. Se dijo a sí misma.

Llevó sus temblorosas manos hasta sus propios muslos, apretando con fuerza la tela roja de sus ropas y frunciendo el ceño mientras continuaba observándolo, estaba teniendo una pesadilla, probablemente a causa de la fiebre, y sudaba una gran cantidad de líquido. Sakura sabía que debía buscar agua pronto porque no había forma de que su cantimplora soportara la tarea de humedecer la venda en su frente y tener suficiente líquido para que él beba cuando despierte, pero dejarlo solo en estas condiciones era demasiado peligroso. Si él recobrara la consciencia, entonces tal vez…

Aunque estaban bastante bien resguardados entre dos paredones espinosos (que los protegía de ataques de costado), también se encontraban demasiado expuestos de frente. No sería difícil para un shinobi encontrarlos (su vestido rojo y la remera azul de él en éste camino no era particularmente complicados de ver), así que sólo se abrazaba a la esperanza de que Shino pudiera encontrarlos pronto. Su kikaichu aún estaba sobre su hombro y, a pesar de la imperiosa necesidad que tenía de aplastarlo con la palma, exhaló con gusto de aún sentirlo sobre su piel.

Era, probablemente, la primera vez que sonreía al pensar en el Aburame (o mejor dicho la primera vez que se _percataba_ de estar sonriendo al pensar en el Aburame) porque, en serio, hasta hace poco tiempo no soportaba la idea de continuar en el mismo equipo que él. Era tan… _extraño_ , ¿acaso no podía hablar más de una frase sin ser críptico? Sakura apostaba que no. Además siempre que discutía con Shikamaru él se entrometia y -por supuesto- ella se alejaba porque _bichos_ _eww._ Si bien al principio a Shino le molestaba su actitud y gruñía por lo bajo mientras hundía su mentón en su abrigo, ahora parecía que lo encontraba divertido porque se paraba lo más cerca posible de ella _siempre_. La pelirosa podría jurar que el idiota sonreía con displicencia siempre que ella tambaleaba con el rostro totalmente pálido para distanciarse de él. La muchacha quería golpearlo para borrarle esa mueca burlona de su feo rostro. Aunque no es como si ella supiera realmente cómo era Shino debajo de su tapado, además, los anteojos no le permiten saber de qué color son sus irises. No es como si le interesara saberlo en realidad… aunque tal vez (sólo tal vez y no es algo que vaya a admitir jamás) haya tratado de espiarlo un par de veces en las misiones pero eso no significa nada. Nop, nada.

Es decir, no es cómo si ella pensara seguido en cómo es la cara de su compañero, o en cómo las vibraciones de sus kikaichus a través de su cuerpo no son algo… tan desagradable, o en el modo en que siempre huele a pinos y a tierra húmeda, o por qué es tan malditamente callado.

 _Como sea, Shino eww, Sasuke aww._

El muchacho recostado frente a ella volvió a temblar con fuerza y Sakura instintivamente tomó su mano en la suya y la apretó con ímpetu.

"No estás solo, Sasuke-kun." Dijo mirándolo a los ojos (que, por supuesto, estaban cerrados) y frunció la boca.

Sin darse cuenta su mente comenzó a recordar los momentos previos a su encuentro con el Uchiha, había escuchado un gran estruendo, sonido que -sin ninguna duda- era causado por una pelea de enorme magnitud y por un momento temió que se tratara de Gaara (el pelirrojo de Suna que conoció cuando estaba tratando de matar a Naruto y al enano que lo idolatra, Konohamaru) y casi sale corriendo para el lado contrario de donde provino el estruendo pero, de pronto, un grito iracundo de dolor llegó hasta su oído y de algún modo, de alguna forma supo que se trataba de él. De Sasuke, _su_ Sasuke y, si el prodigio de Konoha estaba gritando de tal modo, entonces…

La desesperación que trepó por su espina fue tal que no se detuvo a pensar en las consecuencias o en una estrategia adecuada (lo que, de saberlo sus compañeros, la meteria en problemas) y salió volando hacia el lugar donde Sasuke se encontraba, creyendo que -quizás- Gaara estaba luchando contra él, temiendo que lo hubieran emboscado; no sabía, no le interesaba, sólo quería correr hacia él, saber si estaba bien, si la necesitaba.

Lo único que le impidió desmayarse cuando llegó al lugar y lo encontró tirado, respirando con dificultad y herido del modo en que estaba, fue el hecho de que _continuaba vivo_.

Así que se lo llevó, sospechando que ella no había sido la única en escuchar el impacto de quien quiera que haya luchado contra él y que, pronto, el lugar estaría lleno de shinobis enemigos.

 _Estaba tan asustada_.

"Parece que ésto va a ser más fácil de lo que creímos, ¿no crees? Dosu…"

Sakura giró su rostro hacia el origen de la voz, podía sentir el modo en que su corazón golpeaba contra su pecho, abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo y sacó instintivamente la kunai de su funda.

"Wo, wo, wo, relájate _perra_ , sólo queremos hablar." Dijo el muchacho de la voz, tenía el cabello de color oscuro y su hitai ate pertenecía a la aldea del sonido, sus ojos eran pequeños y oscuros y su vestimenta tenía el estampado de lo que -Sakura creyó- debía ser cuero de vaca. Unos metros más atrás estaba el chico cubierto de vendajes que la pelirosa recordaba de la primera etapa de los exámenes, el que había atacado a Kabuto.

"¿Qué es lo que quieren? ¡Alejense!" Advirtió.

"¡Haha! ¿Escuchaste eso, Dosu? ¡La perra cree que puede darnos órdenes!"

"Lo escuché Zaku, ahora cállate." Ordenó el capitán del equipo del sonido, "gracioso, creí que encontraríamos a Kin antes de toparnos con el Uchiha."

"¿A quién le importa? Mirálo, está en las últimas, no será un problema, el maestro nos advirtió que nos cuidaramos de él y que ataquemos todos juntos, pero eso no será necesario, yo sólo podría con él."

"Creí que te preocupabas más por tu novia…"

"¡Kin no es mi novia!" Se sonrojó el gënin.

"Cómo sea, no me importa," respondió Dosu antes de dirigirle la mirada a Sakura, "dános al Uchiha y te dejaremos ir."

"No." Respondió la pelirosa, apretando con más fuerza su kunai.

"¿No? Escucha, _perra inmunda_ , esto no es una negociación, o nos das al Uchiha por las buenas, o nos lo llevamos por las malas. El resultado será el mismo, la diferencia es si te dejamos vivir o no." Agregó Zaku con una sonrisa.

"A-alejense." Respondió con un hilo de voz.

"Debes estar bromeando," dijo molesto el gënin de cabello negro a la vista mientras daba un paso hacia ella, "si cr-"

"¡Zaku! ¡No!"

Pero el grito de su capitán vino demasiado tarde, y su compañero fue atrapado en la trampa que Sakura había preparado para defenderse y ahora colgaba de una red a varios metros de altura.

"¡Eres un imbécil!" Gritó el gënin a su compañero de equipo atrapado en la red.

"¡Ayúdame Dosu! La red tiene púas."

"No. Ahora te quedaras ahí pensando en lo que hiciste mientras yo acabo con ambos."

" _Mierda_ , Dosu, ¡vamos hombre, no seas así!"

"Cállate Zaku o te mataré."

La amenaza era real y ambos gënins del sonido sabían que eran capaces de matarse entre sí, después de todo, su respeto por Orochimaru era lo único que tenían en común, por lo demás, ninguno de ellos tendría problema en matar al otro si su maestro lo pedía o si tuviesen vía libre para hacerlo (y no tuvieran que mantenerse vivos los tres para continuar con el exámen). Zaku, sabiéndose en desventaja por el momento, decidió no responder sarcasticamente a la amenaza.

"Hay más de esas, no te acerques," advirtió Sakura parándose y tomando posición defensiva, con mayor confianza en su probabilidades de victoria ahora que uno de sus enemigos estaba atrapado en su trampa. "Soy una de las mejores estrategas de mi aldea, así que no creas que puedes evadir todas mis trampas, porque no es así."

"Uhm…" Gruñó el shinobi, "veo que eres más inteligente de lo que te daba crédito, admito que te subestime," agregó bajo sus vendajes y ladeó la cabeza, su único ojo visible observándo a la pelirosa de arriba a abajo con odio "pero no necesito acercarme para atacarte, estúpida. Aprende a leer a tus oponentes."

Un espantoso chirrido comenzó a salir de los brazos del joven que descubrió sus antebrazos y el artefacto de metal que tenía debajo de sus ropas, el ruido era tan invasivo que Sakura cayó a sus rodillas y llevó sus manos a sus oídos en un intento desesperado por detener el chillido, se sintió débil, se sintió mareada, quiso vomitar pero ningún músculo le respondía. Comenzó a gritar del horror.

 _¿Cómo fue que no previno esto? ¿Cómo puede ser que haya pensado en trampas para ataques cercanos y no haya cubierto los shinobis de largo alcance? Iba a morir, iba a morir por su estúpidez._ No, no, Sakura no es estúpida, se negaba a tirarse abajo así, la insegura Haruno había quedado atrás hace muchos años, ella es una mujer confiada, una gran shinobi y el hecho de que la consideraran una de las grandes mentes de su generación era prueba de aquello, ella no perdería así.

Se obligó a abrir los ojos, con las manos aún pegadas a los oídos, lo único que veía eran figuras borrosas frente a ella de color verde, rojo, amarillo y marrón, no podía definir nada realmente, así que trató de concentrarse y buscar a su agresor. Un poco más a su izquierda notó un manchón negro que parecía estar observándola y supuso que ese era Dosu, su atacante, así que apretó agarre de su kunai (que aún tenía en la mano) y rezó porque ese fuera el shinobi y no un producto de su imaginación porque esta era la única oportunidad que tendría, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de lanzar su cuchillo el ruido se detuvo por completo.

Ella aún estaba sumamente mareada y no podía distinguir figuras, pero creyó notar como el manchón negro ya no la miraba a ella y observaba, en cambio, al cielo. O ella creyó que era el cielo, pero lo que en realidad el gënin del sonido miraba era a su todavía atrapado compañero.

Sakura aún no comprendía qué estaba sucediendo cuando creyó escuchar varios gritos de terror y una lluvia color roja cayó sobre ella, Dosu y el piso donde se encontraban. Vió como el gënin de la aldea del sonido continuaba gritando y retrocedía, cayendo de espaldas al suelo.

"¡Zaku!" Vociferó en estado de pánico, "¡maldito! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Zaku?!"

"Tus sonidos…" una voz espeluznantemente tranquila respondió, "me molestan."

"¡Andate a la puta que te parió! ¡Mataste a Zaku!" Contestó empalidecido el gënin del sonido a la figura que Sakura no podía reconocer, mientras se levantaba con rapidez para atacar al asesino del que había sido su compañero y ahora era una bolsa irreconocible de carne.

"Eres…" volvió a decir con parsimonia la misma voz "...molesto", Sakura no podía distinguir que sucedía frente a ella, sólo oía los gritos de odio de Dosu y el completo silencio del otro shinobi.

 _¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué ocurre?_

Y entonces, casi unos segundos después de aparecer, el misterioso shinobi volvió a hablar y, lejos de tranquilizarla, lo que dijo hizo sumir a Sakura en la desesperación total, su cuerpo se paralizó por el pánico y toda la sangre se fue de su rostro dejándola pálida, mientras oía los gritos de muerte del gënin del sonido.

"¡ _Sabaku Kyū_! (Ataúd de arena)."

El misterioso shinobi es, el misterioso shinobi es…

Gaara.

* * *

"¿Podrías relajarte? Ya lo encontramos, está con la chiquilla esa."

"Púdrete, Anko, Orochimaru estuvo con él, saquénlo ahora del laberinto."

"Sabes que no podemos hacer eso, Kakashi, los exámenes deben continuar su curso."

"¡Al carajo los exámenes! ¡Sasuke debe recibir atención médica!"

"Sabes tan bien como yo que eso está prohibido, es interferir en e-"

"¡Orochimaru ya interfirió! ¿No lo crees? ¡Sácalo de ahí YA!"

"¿Te pensas que sólo a vos te afecta la llegada de Orochimaru, Hatake? Hasta dónde yo sé, YO FUI LA QUE RECIBIÓ LA MARCA, no vos…"

"Orochimaru mordió a Sasuke, podría morir Anko, si él no resiste la maldición…"

"Bueno no hay nada que podamos hacer ahora, ya lo mordió, el daño está hecho. Poco importa si está en un hospital o en el piso del laberinto, el resultado va a ser lo mismo sin importar qué, depende enteramente de él si muere o no."

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Me cago en todo eso, soy su sensei, y cómo tal-"

"Y como tal no tenes nada que decir en estas instancias, durante el examen no tenés ningún control sobre lo que pasa con tus alumnos. ¿Te crees que sos el único que se preocupa por sus estudiantes? ¿Qué pensas que sintieron los maestros que tuvieron que ver como morían sus alumnos en el laberinto sin poder hacer nada? Chupala, Kakashi, no importa lo bueno que seas como shinobi acá no tenés coronita."

El jönin estuvo a punto de responder con un remarque sarcástico pero un brillo en ojos ajenos los distrajo, dirigió su mirada hacia allí casi como reflejo y observó, no sin algo de culpa, como una kunoichi desconocida lo observaba con desprecio. Al principio no supo el porqué de semejante odio hacia él, y creyó que quizás la conoció en alguna misión pasada de la que no se acordaba pero, con una inspección un poco más profunda, notó la insignia del Hitai Ate que traía atado en su cuello: _Takigakure no sato._ La mujer debió ser la sensei del joven que mató Ino y, ante la imagen, Kakashi decidió contenerse y no seguir peleando con Anko, si bien todos sus instintos querían seguir discutiendo y su cerebro gritaba que él no era como los demás senseis -y tampoco sus alumnos-, sabía que la peli violacea no cambiaría de parecer por más gritos e insultos que se le ocurrieran.

 _Maldito Orochimaru, si tan solo pudiera ponerle las manos encima…_

Pero no podía, no sólo porque no creía tener el poder para derrotarlo ahora (aunque muchos creen que Kakashi podría vencerlo si realmente se lo propone), sino que además el hombre había desaparecido por completo, sin dejar rastro. Cómo diablos logró entrar a Konoha utilizando la piel de una gënin de _Kusa_ sin ser detectado a tiempo, estaba lejos de su comprensión; una ciudad repleta de jönins no fueron capaces de detectar al intruso antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, ¿cómo los dejaba eso como ciudad ninja?

Kakashi chasqueó los dientes con la lengua y alejó la mirada de su compañera para dirigirla al monitor que tenía a su izquierda, donde la figura de Sasuke tirada en el piso con una Sakura protegiéndolo y Gaara caminando hacia ellos podía verse.

Entrecerró los ojos con sospecha y odio ante lo siguiente que ocurrió.

* * *

"¿Por qué no dejas de fingir que sabes lo que hacés y no admitís que nos perdimos?"

"¡Porque no me perdí! Sé perfectamente dónde estoy."

"Claro que no."

"Que sí."

"Que no."

"Que sí."

" _Kami_ , Naruto, ¿cómo podes ser tan cabeza dura?"

"¿Yo cabeza dura? Yo no soy el que se perdió y nos hizo desviarnos del camino…"

"¿Qué? ¡Vos ibas adelante! ¡Yo te seguía a vos!"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡VOS ibas adelante y YO te seguía a vos!"

"Claro que no."

"Que sí."

"Que no."

"Que sí. Admitilo Shikamaru, hiciste que nos perdiéramos…"

"Dios extraño a Shino…"

"Tranquilo, encontraremos a tu novio pronto…"

Shikamaru decidió contestar la agresión con toda la altura que el clan Nara tiene, " _púdrete_." Dijo cruzándose de brazos, "Kami está haciendo frío…"

"Ah… ¿en serio?" Contestó el Uzumaki mirando inexplicablemente al cielo.

"Claro, no es como si fueras a sentirlo, con tu campera naranja…"

"Jejé, de pronto mi campera te parece muy bonita, verdad?"

"Kami yo no dije qu- ¿acaso tienes un problema auditivo o algo?"

"¡¿Qué dijiste?!"

Shikamaru parpadeó una, dos veces, antes de sacudir su cabeza para tratar de ordenar sus ideas; sí, definitivamente estaba haciendo cada vez más frío y, si la mirada no le jugaba una mala pasada o algo así, podría jurar que la arena se estaba volviendo cada vez más… clara, como si perdiera su típico color amarronado y se volviera cada vez más blanca, ¿eso qué significa? Shikamaru decidió arrodillarse y juntar sus dedos índice y medio de cada mano así como también los pulgares, gesto que se volvió su pose predilecta cuando debía usar su cerebro para tratar de resolver una situación embarazosa en la menor cantidad de tiempo posible. Naruto, viendo la extraña escena, decidió alejarse unos pasos y miró a su compañero con curiosidad.

El Nara, por su parte, comenzó su razonamiento: La puerta a donde lo enviaron tiene el nombre _Natsu(1)_ , lo cual ya es de por sí extraño porque podría perfectamente llamarse _Kōya_ (2), entonces ¿por qué eligieron nombrarla _Natsu_? Sin dudas el nombre de la puerta y aquello que había detrás de ella se relacionan de alguna manera -aunque lo hacen de una forma muy críptica para su gusto, un humor negro que sin dudas tiene el tinte característico de su padre-, así que lo más probable fuera que el desierto de su lado del laberinto tenga que ver con el verano por el extremo calor que hay en este tipo de lugares. Así que, en su caso, "Verano" = "Desierto". Pero ahora el clima estaba cambiando casi abruptamente y sin explicación aparente por lo que esto debía significar que:

A). Hay otros escenarios distintos al desierto y tanto él como Naruto están acercándose a otra puerta, probablemente la de _Fuyu_ (3).

B). Siguen estando en la puerta Natsu pero ésta cambia de clima para despistar a los gënins.

C). Es un _genjutsu_ de un enemigo.

"Dime, Naruto, ¿qué tan bueno eres rastreando chakra?" Preguntó aún en su posición en cuclillas.

"Uhm… bueno…"

"Okey, entiendo, si tuvieras habilidades estarías gritandomelo."

"¡Ey! No necesito sentir chakras ajenos para ser un gran ninja."

"Es una habilidad que no deberías menospreciar, podría salvarte la vida algún día, ¡Kai!"

"¿Kai?" Pregunto el rubio incrédulo.

"Acabo de confirmar que no estamos bajo un genjutsu…"

"Oh…"

"Dios, qué problemático, creo que estamos cambiando de clima."

"¿Cambiando de clima?"

"Sí, podríamos estar cerca de la salida de _Natsu_ o podríamos seguir en _Natsu_ y sólo está modificando su temperatura…"

"No entiendo."

"No importa, sólo sigue caminando." Respondió el Nara mientras daba una paso hacia adelante y su compañero se posicionaba a su lado.

"Entonces… espera, ¿quiere decir que no me perdí?" Consultó Naruto semi sonriendo.

"Quiere decir que YO no me perdí."

"¡¿Qué?! Debo recordarte que yo iba al frente y tú me seguías…"

"¿Ah? Pensé que habías dicho que me seguías a mí, ¿por qué de pr-"

"¿Naruto?"

Ambos gënins de la aldea de la hoja se dieron vuelta abruptamente hacia el sonido de la voz femenina que habló, preparados para atacar a quien fuera su asaltante. Pero en el momento en que sus ojos hicieron contacto con la figura la vieron: los ojos totalmente rojos de llorar, el indicio de lágrimas secas en su rostro, su piel totalmente pálida, su cabello alborotado y descuidado y sus labios morados a causa del frío. Tenía una de sus manos totalmente vendada al igual que uno de sus muslos, pero el trabajo había sido bastante precario (probablemente a causa de sus dedos congelados) y fuertes manchones de sangre se distinguían sobre la tela.

"¿Ino?" Preguntó el Uzumaki con un hilo de voz mientras relajaba su postura de ataque para tensarse nuevamente y caminar (casi correr) hacia su compañera. "¿Q-q-qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? ¿Q-q-quién te hizo esto?!"

Shikamaru, que estaba congelado en su lugar de la impresión, sólo atinó a murmurar el nombre de su amiga, "I-Ino...q-qué…"

La Yamanaka permanecía sin hablar, totalmente quieta, observando cómo sus compañeros se acercaban a su figura con mil y un preguntas que ella en realidad oía, cómo la miraban de arriba a abajo e inspeccionaban su cuerpo en busca de heridas fatales, cómo detenían sus ojos en su maltrecho brazo y su muslo y hacían gestos de dolor al ver los manchones de sangre. Pero ella no podía oírlos, era como si sus sentidos se hubiesen apagado, y entonces -de pronto- Naruto puso sus manos en los hombros de ella,

"¡Ino!" La llamó.

El grito desesperado de su compañero la despertó de su ensoñación temporal y lo vió a los ojos por fin, sus ojos azules estaban cargados con preocupación y miedo, con culpa, pero lo que Ino mas sentía en ese momento eran las manos de Naruto, las manos de su compañero que estaban dulcemente apoyadas en sus hombros. Entonces recordó lo que había ocurrido, recordó al ninja de _Taki_ y a sus poderosos ojos verdes, recordó a su sensei gritándole, al abrazo que tan desesperadamente necesitaba y que Kakashi -por la razón que fuera- le negó para luego irse corriendo.

No pudo evitarlo más.

Comenzó a llorar desesperada y, como antes, busco el confort del calor humano que le había sido negado unas horas atrás y lo abrazó.

Naruto, al principio shockeado por el suceso, no la apartó y le permitió descargarse mientras acariciaba reconfortantemente su espalda.

Era el primer abrazo que alguien le daba en su vida, después de todo, así que no sabía que se suponía debía hacer.

* * *

Notas al pie:

(1) Natsu: Verano.

(2) Kōya: Desierto.

(3) Fuyu: Invierno.

 **A/N:** Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero la verdad es que estas semanas fueron bastante movidas y, además, se me fue la inspiración para escribir. En el próximo capítulo planeo avanzar bastante más en la historia para no quedarme tanto tiempo en los exámenes gënin.

Muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, estoy desde la app y no me puedo responderlos :(

 _ **No se olviden de comentar y dejar su opinión, me ayudan un montón!**_


	20. Dentro de la jungla

_A/N: Modifiqué el nombre de la historia, así que no se asusten, esta contunúa siendo "Herederos de clan" pero su nombre es, ahora, "Nuestra es la furia"_

* * *

Sasuke sentía que en ese mismo momento, si pudiera, los mataría a todos.

Ya lo odiaban de todos modos y, además, él los odiaba a ellos.

¿De dónde salieron? Lo último que recordaba era estar luchando con esa extraña mujer cuando se volvió todo negro y, ahora, se encontraba rodeado de los imbéciles de sus ex-compañeros. Entrecerró sus ojos e inspeccionó con mirada crítica su entorno, ya no había hojas de colores ni muros espinados, ya no estaban en la puerta _Aki_ , eso era seguro, sino que se encontraba rodeado de lo que parecía ser más bien una especie de bosque oscuro, amplio, o por lo menos amplio en comparación a la especie de pasillo en donde se había encontrado antes. Shino, Hinata y Sakura lo observaban como quien observa a un moribundo, a un enfermo terminal, con pena y con algo de miedo, como si la enfermedad fuera contagiosa.

Pero Sasuke odiaba que le tuvieran lástima, él es lo suficientemente poderoso para acabar con todos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, podría matarlos, podría matarlos ahí mismo y ¿qué podrían hacer ellos? Nada, sólo observar con ojos muy abiertos como él, en un acto de supremacía, les arranca el corazón con su propias manos.

 _Se había despertado con esa extraña sensación de querer destruirlo todo._

Sakura se encontraba hablando en un tono muy bajo, en susurros con Shino, que la miraba (o por lo menos parecía que la miraba) con la cabeza hundida en su abrigo, Sasuke -al recién despertarse- no podía escuchar o comprender qué era aquello que decían (no es como si realmente le importara), así que no se iba a molestar en canalizar chakra hasta su oído para aumentar su capacidad auditiva.

 _Pero…_

 _Qué pasa si…_

Concentró lo mejor que pudo su chakra en sus oídos -algo que, descubrió le resultó muy difícil de hacer y que le llamó la atención, porque no hacía dos días atrás pudo hacerlo perfectamente y notó, para su satisfacción, que su organismo parecía estar mucho más lleno de chakra que cuando luchó con la gënin de _Kusagakure_ \- y ladeó su cabeza para que ésta tuviera mejor acceso a las vibraciones que las voces de Sakura y Shino producían en el aire.

Pero era tan difícil concentrar el chakra…

Su rostro se contorsionó en una mueca de disgusto, _no debería tardar tanto, qué carajos pasa con mi chakra_ , y obligó a su cerebro a concentrarse en la tarea. _Apurate, estúpido, ellos van a…_

 _Rápido, concentra el maldito chakra, sos mejor que esto, sos mejor que esto._

 _Itachi lo habría hecho al instante, mierda, ni siquiera habría tenido que pensarlo._

 _Seguro Sakura hizo algo conmigo mientras yo estaba inconsciente…_

 _Sí, eso debe ser._

 _Rápido, rápido, rápido._

 _No voy a dejarlos, no voy a dejarlos…_

"Gaara…"

¡Ahí! El sonido fue mínimo, una especie de suspiro que Sakura había tratado de mantener lo más bajo posible a pesar de su clara histeria (incluso sin oírla perfectamente Sasuke podía sentirla en su voz), no pudo volver a concentrar su chakra para terminar de entender la frase que la kunoichi le estaba diciendo a su compañero, pero no lo necesitaba, él ya tenía muy en claro lo que sucedía.

Gaara. Él luchando con la kunoichi. Shino. Él despertando alrededor de sus enemigos. Hinata. Rodeado de un entorno que no reconoce. Sakura. Compañera de Shino en un equipo. Hinata. Compañera de equipo de Shino en otro equipo, por supuesto, por supuesto, por supuesto…

 _Los malditos, los malditos, los malditos._

Iban a traicionarlo, iban a entregarlo a Gaara, seguramente estaban aliados con él y… ¡el pergamino! ¡¿Dónde diablos está el pergamino?! Ellos lo tienen, ellos lo tienen, ellos deben tenerlo, esperaron a que estuviera inconsciente y se lo quitaron y ahora debían estar aguardando a Gaara para que éste lo mate, sí, sí ,sí. Por eso lo miran así, por eso lo observan con esos rostros, Sakura había estado ahí cuando conoció al Subaku, ella escuchó el interés del pelirrojo en luchar contra él, no había otra explicación, seguramente lo entregarían a cambio de que los deje ir, sino ¿por qué otro motivo lo habrían llevado a otra parte? Él ya no era su compañero, _diablos_ , ni siquiera se había comportado como tal durante la Academia. Ellos iban a traicionarlo para continuar a salvo con el examen.

Pero no, no mientras él pudiera evitarlo.

Los mataría, los mataría a todos.

 _Si ellos creen que pueden hacerlo…_

 _Nadie, NADIE va a volver a traicionarme._

 _Itachi fue el primero._

 _Y el último._

 _Voy a matarlos a todos._

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar con furia, una especie de energía comenzó a apoderarse de sus venas, podía sentir con extrema claridad el modo en que algo espeso recorría todos sus vasos sanguíneos y alimentaban a los músculos y como estos crecían, listos para actuar, sus manos comenzaron a picarle con ansiedad y tuvo que abrirlas y cerrarlas varias veces para que dejen de tiritar, su garganta se impregnó con algo que él sólo pudo pensar eran cosquillas y tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de reír. Estaba tan feliz, iba a matarlos, a los débiles, a los traidores, ellos son Itachi, la escoria, ellos mataron a su clan. Peleó todo lo que pudo la necesidad de carcajear, pero no pudo evitar la sonrisa enfermiza que llegó a sus labios.

Hay una lista de motivos particulares por los cuales el clan Aburame es tan preciado en el consejo de Konoha y por qué se le permitió entrar a las escalas más altas de la sociedad ninja sin ser una familia que se caracterice por hacerse notar o por producir prodigios de modo regular. En primer lugar, los kikaichus que cada integrante posee y domina son adiestrados a la perfección, de tal modo que consideran a su contenedor humano parte de su "colmena", el líder, y por ende pueden volverse un arma a considerar, dado que son una cantidad amplia y, a menos que el agresor supere enormemente las capacidades de control de los kikaichus del Aburame (o que encuentren un lugar para ocultarse de los pequeños bichos, lo que es poco probable), la pelea siempre será a favor del hombre de Konoha. En segundo lugar, los bichos poseen un sistema adaptable, no sólo pueden modificar su metabolismo para no ser asesinados dos veces por un mismo tipo de ataque e incluso usarlo en contra del enemigo (aunque no poseen la capacidad de defenderse de un mismo genjutsu y, probablemente, nunca lo harán debido a su naturaleza), sino que también no tienen ningún problema para sobrevivir a climas hostiles (proveyendo de chakra constante a su contenedor). Sin embargo, la razón más importante y aquello que puso en alerta a los primeros líderes de Konoha es que los kikaichus son tan adeptos a sus líderes que siempre se encuentran alerta y en búsqueda de posibles amenazas. Tratar de escabullirse y atacar a un Aburame sin ser un experto en ocultar hasta el más mínimo rastro de chakra es, de modo literal, imposible.

Así que ellos fueron los primeros que sintieron el cambio abrupto y el pico de chakra que surgió del cuerpo del Uchiha y, fielmente, advirtieron a su contenedor.

 _Shino notó con horror como sus kikaichus le transmitían mediante su conección su propio terror_.

Ese es una de las grandes desventajas del clan, lo que los bichos sienten, lo siente el shinobi.

No es como si ellos fueran a confesárselo a los consejeros de Konoha.

No fue hasta que Sasuke comenzó a reír lunaticamente con los ojos muy, muy abiertos que Hinata y Sakura se dieron cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

Pero para cuando lo hicieron Shino ya las había lanzado fuera del camino del Uchiha, recibiendo de lleno el golpe del pelinegro.

"Traidores… ustedes…"

Él estaba susurrando, para el completo horror de las kunoichis, el nombre de su hermano y la palabra traidores.

(Sakura desconoce quién es Itachi y Hinata recuerda haberlo escuchado antes, pero nada más).

(Eso no hizo que les pareciera una situación menos espantosa).

La pequeña Hyüga comenzó a temblar, paralizada por el repentino terror debido a la acción violenta de Shino y le tomó un tiempo darse cuenta de qué había ocurrido o por qué. La sensación de algo pesado y oscuro en el aire y la piel ennegrecida de Sasuke hizo que su estómago se retorciera con náusea.

Sakura, por su parte, pegó un grito cargado de odio e impresión cuando Shino la lanzó por los aires, se dió vuelta con velocidad, lista para vomitar una catarata de insultos en su dirección cuando sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

 _Sasuke… no, ese no podía ser Sasuke… esa, esa cosa, no podía… no podía ser, oh Sasuke._

Shino, contrario a sus compañeras, no tuvo tiempo para digerir qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo o fijarse en los detalles de aquel que lo estaba atacando, él no veía a su ex-compañero, último de su clan Sasuke Uchiha, él no veía al muchacho prodigio de su clase y compatriota con marcas extrañas en su piel, él no veía al muchacho que segundos atrás yacía inconsciente y era cuidado con devoción por la pelirosa ni tampoco razonaba que algo debía estar pasando para semejante comportamiento, no, lo que él veía, lo que sus bichos lo hacían ver, era a un enemigo.

Un enemigo que si no mataba primero, lo mataría a él.

Así que ordenó a sus kikaichus a atacar.

Y estos obedecieron, sin hesitar, lanzándose contra el atacante de su líder, mientras Shino golpeaba su espalda contra el tronco al que fue lanzado.

La mueca de Sasuke se profundizó aún más, su voz casi un gruñido "traidores… Gaara… Itachi," e hizo los signos para lanzar su katon.

 _Matar, matar, matar_.

Ya no estaba seguro de por qué los odiaba o porque estaba temblando, sólo tenía la extrema, exquisita, imperiosa necesidad de destruirlo todo. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de adrenalina, poder y odio que debía salir, debía dejar salir porque sentía que, de lo contrario, explotaria, se sentía poderoso y con un dolor punzante en todo su cuerpo, sus músculos, sus huesos. Liberar, tenía que liberar su chakra.

Shino sería el primero de los tres.

 _Serpiente._

Quemaría sus bicharracos primero.

 _Carnero._

Luego lo incineraria a él.

 _Mono._

Luego iría por Sakura.

 _Jabalí._

Dejaría a Hinata para el final.

 _Caballo._

Casi estaba listo, el jutsu…

 _Muere Aburame, muere. MUERE, MUERE, MUERE._

 _Tigr…_

"¡SASUKEEEE!" La voz sumamente reconocible vociferó con fuerza y, antes de que el Uchiha pudiera entender qué estaba pasando, se encontró congelado en el lugar, imposibilitado para moverse. Él no era un experto en los demás clanes, inferiores por supuesto, de Konoha, pero esta técnica era sumamente reconocible.

Shikamaru.

Naruto se lanzó hacia adelante y se posicionó delante de su compañero, con los brazos abiertos, "Shino!" Volvió a gritar y si alguno hubiera estado mínimamente consciente se habría sorprendido que después del primer grito no se hubiera quedado afónico, "Ordénales irse."

Shino tardó varios segundos en contestar.

"Shino!" Volvió a gritar el rubio.

"No. Él atacó." Sentenció el Aburame.

"Lo sé, pero este no es Sasuke, hazlos retroceder. Ahora."

"No."

" _Mierda_ , apúrense, estoy perdiendo el control." Dijo Shikamaru entre temblores, el sudor de su frente claramente visible, "tiene mucho chakra…"

(Ino lucía horrorizada, totalmente pálida debido a la pérdida de sangre y el espanto, parada detrás de Shikamaru sin moverse. No podía usar su _shintenshin_ para entrar en la mente del Uchiha, no después de lo que vió en Naruto.)

"Shino! No hay tiempo, no hay tiempo, HACELOS RETROCEDER AHORA."

El Aburame no respondió y estuvo callado durante lo que pareció un millón de años, él no quería retroceder de su posición defensiva y, por el contrario, quería eliminar la amenaza, pero Naruto no iba a moverse y Shikamaru no duraría mucho más tiempo…

Así que Shino retrocedió, pero no bajó su guardia y nunca apartó la vista del Uchiha.

Naruto, al notar cómo los kikaichus retrocedían, giró para mirar de frente a su compañero y, al notar las marcas en su piel, tuvo con contener una mueca, apretando fuerte las muelas.

"Sasuke…" comenzó, "q- qué demonios?! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Qué fue eso?!"

Sasuke no respondió y tembló, el jutsu de Shikamaru muy pronto se desvaneceria.

"Vamos Sasuke… e-esto no… esto no está bien."

"Iban a traicionarme… ellos…" Él susurró de modo inaudible.

"¿Qué?"

"Como Itachi… ellos…"

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

Sasuke estaba tratando de liberarse, la ira de nuevo apoderándose de su ser, las marcas negras tomando más y más piel.

Los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron de la impresión, "Sasuke? Q-Qué es esto? ¿Qué te pasa?"

"Iban a traicionarme…" Movió un pie hacia adelante. Shikamaru gruñó aún manteniendo el sello.

"¿Traicionarte?"

"Iban a venderme…" Otro pie, Shikamaru estaba al borde del colapso.

"No, no Sasuke no, calmate."

"Iban a dejarme morir!"

"No puedo sostenerlo más!"

"No, Sasuke, no iban traicionarte, cálmate, hablemos de esto."

"Tengo que matarlos, hay que matarlos Naruto, es ellos o nosotros! ¡Él mató a mi familia!"

"SE ROMPIÓ, EL JUTSU SE ROMPIÓ! CORRÉ NARUTO, CORRÉ!"

"NARUTO!" El grito de una de las kunoichis retumbó en el bosque, pero nadie supo reconocer quién de las tres vociferó de tal forma.

Naruto, sin embargo, tomó por los hombros a su compañero, "no, no voy a correr. Sasuke… está bien, todo está bien."

Ante el contacto, el Uchiha se tensó, pero no dió indicios de apartarse, "ellos…"

"No, no, no, está bien. Estoy acá, estoy acá, todos estamos acá y no vamos a traicionarte, no vamos a dejarte."

(La parte más consciente de Ino en ese momento, sintió un gran aprecio por la capacidad de manejar la situación de Naruto).

(Pero, ellos dos siempre tuvieron una especie de vínculo innentendible para cualquier otra persona).

"Sasuke, _yo nunca_ voy a abandonarte."

Y Sasuke, lentamente, se calmó, las manchas negras se fueron, y se sintió de pronto muy, muy cansado mentalmente. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar siquiera, Shikamaru lo golpeó en la nuca, desmayándolo nuevamente.

* * *

"No. Me niego rotundamente, Hinata-san continúara con nosotros." La voz oscura de Shino se alzó por sobre la de Naruto, cuando el resto de los integrantes de aquel grupo se hubieran recuperado lo suficiente del shock inicial.

"Sasuke no volverá a hacer nada, Shino, te dije que ese no es él!" El Uzumaki gruñó en defensa de su compañero.

"No me importa. De todos modos, ella tiene que reencontrarse con su equipo, mientras que el tuyo -por lo visto- está completo," volvió a sisear, observando oscuramente a Ino y con repugnancia a Sasuke.

"Tsk, Naruto, no discutas sobre esto, Ino necesita llegar cuanto antes a la torre y debe recibir atención médica y supongo…" observó al pelinegro tirado en el piso, "supongo que _él_ también."

"N-no puedo c-creerlo, S-Sasuke-kun…" Sakura murmuró por lo bajo.

"Ah si? Pues, me _encantaría_ ir a la torre ahora, Shikamaru," remarcó el nombre con displicencia, "pero por alguna razón _el pergamino de Sasuke no está_. No sabras nada de eso, no? Aburame…"

Shino tardó unos segundos en responder, sin siquiera molestarse en mentir, así que… "por supuesto, lo tengo yo."

"¿Qué?" Consultaron sus compañeros, atónitos.

"Supuse que estando él inconsciente, no lo necesitarian, después de todo es el rollo que nos falta."

"Muy mal entonces, no me extraña que te haya atacado…"

"Realmente dudo que ese ataque desproporcionado haya tenido que ver con el pergamino, no era eso lo que balbuceaba mientras trataba de matarme, Naruto-san…" Respondió con frialdad, "además, dado su comportamiento, creo que mi equipo _debe_ conservar el pergamino."

"Ino y Sasuke necesitan atención médica, y no la recibiran hasta que no lleguemos a la torre…"

"Estoy al tanto de eso…"

Sakura, para sorpresa de todos, no opinó nada acerca de cómo Shino robó el pergamino de su amor platónico, todavía muy shockeada para tratar de prestar atención a lo que estaba ocurriendo. Shikamaru, por su parte, aún no sabía qué posición quería tomar. Sin dudas obtener el pergamino del equipo de Naruto sería una gran ventaja y él no podía esperar a salir del bosque, pero Ino estaba muy herida (aunque dudaba que fuera algo mortal) y tendría que lidiar con ella y su desplante en futuras misiones.

Así que sólo gruñó.

"Shino, por favor, lo estoy pidiendo de buen modo…"

"Lo agradezco, pero no modificará mi parecer, Naruto-san."

"Te das cuenta que si me obligas a pelear, voy a hacerlo, verdad?"

El silencio que siguió fue pesado y Shino contempló como responder unos segundos. Pelear con Naruto sería algo complicado, sus kikaichus ya habían comenzado su inspección del joven y, por lo que le advertían, el Aburame podía sentir la cantidad enorme de chakra que el rubio poseia, pero, él contaba con la presencia de Shikamaru y -con surte- de Sakura, quizás el Nara no tuviera suficiente energía para pelear, pero podría pensar en una estrategia lo suficentemente rápido para incapacitar al Uzumaki.

Naruto, por su parte, no tenía nada más que su chakra. Uno de sus compañeros estaba desmayado en el piso, mientras que el otro apenas se mantenía de pie con sus heridas.

"Eso no sería sabio," contestó finalmente, "seríamos tres contra uno, Naruto-san."

"¿Y? Yo…"

"No, dejame darte un panórama," le interrumpió, "primero, sos un peleador de rango cercano, yo de rango lejano, además de la obvia ventaja que tendría, Shikamaru puede pensar en una estrategia para derrotarte, porque es obvio que si la lucha dura lo suficiente vos tendrías las de ganar, dado tu chakra. Pero además, estoy seguro que tendrías tus reservas para pelear contra Sakura, si todas tus declaraciones de amor por ella tienen algo de verdad."

Naruto hizo un gesto de incomodidad ante la última parte (Shino tenía razón ahí), Hinata miró hacia el piso, tratando de ocultar su tristeza.

"Además de eso, seríamos tres contra uno, dado que tu compañero ahí tirado no va a moverse durante un largo tiempo y tu compañera allí, bueno, esas heridas dejan bastante claro que no será un oponente digno."

Ino no respondió pero lo observó a los ojos, algo maligno brillando en sus pupilas.

"Así que…"

"¿Cómo te lastimaste, de todos modos?" Interrumpió Sakura a su compañero, notando por primera vez las heridas de la rubia, la curiosidad ganándole al shock.

La Yamanaka parpadeó varias veces, tratando de interiorizar la pregunta, todas las cabezas estaban dadas vuelta en su dirección, extrañamente, Ino no habló durante todo el camino ni con Shikamaru ni con Naruto, sólo recibiendo el confort del abrazo del Uzumaki y de la expresión de preocupación del Nara, acompañada de unas sútiles caricias en su espalda.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, respondió, "maté a alguien."

El silencio, ahora, fue incluso peor.

"¿Q-qué?"

"Maté a alguien. Otro ninja. Y le saqué su pergamino." Sus ojos continuaban brillando inexpresivos cuando los dirigió a Shino, "tal vez quieras poner _eso_ en tú panorama ahora."

La amenaza fue obvia y Shino, por primera vez, no supo qué responder.

(Por supuesto eso no fue lo que realmente ocurrió, pero Ino no iba a decir eso).

Era probable que aún pudieran vencerlos, entre ellos tres, pero el saber que Ino podría- no, estaba dispuesta a matarlo para obtener el pergamino y acercarse a la torre era… bueno, algo que considerar. Él podría matarla, estaba seguro, es decir, él nunca había matado antes pero podría si tenía que hacerlo, cuando llegara el momento…

 _¿No?_

"Shino…" fue Sakura quien susurró, "p-por favor, dales el pergamino." Ino continuaba observándolo.

"Sí, de todos modos… ¿no es que no quieres que Hinata no esté cerca de Sasuke? Bueno, esta es la solución, ellos se van a la torre y nosotros seguimos," agregó Shikamaru, mirando todo el tiempo a su compañera.

"Sh-Shino-kun, por favor…" habló por primera vez Hinata, al borde de las lágrimas.

"Si..." tragó saliva, "si eso es lo que creen," respondió el Aburame finalmente, sacando el pergamino de entre sus ropas y dándoselo a Naruto, nunca apartándo su vista de los ojos turquesas, "será mejor que nos vayamos ahora."

Y se fueron sin decir adiós.

"I-Ino-chan…" dijo nervioso Naruto, una vez se hubieran alejado, "e-eso fue una mentira, verdad? V-vos n-no mataste… pero incluso si lo, si lo hubieras hecho -es decir, no, no matarías a, a Shino, n-no?"

Ino, por primera vez, lo miró a la cara, su semblante suavizándose al ver sus poderosos ojos azules.

"M-mejor vamos a la torre, mh?, Sasuke-kun necesita ayuda…" le sonrió, agilmente evitando responder la pregunta.

La segunda etapa de los exámenes chünin fue mucha más tranquila los días posteriores, Ino fue dada de alta al poco tiempo pero no fue hasta el último día que volvieron a ver a Sasuke, hasta entonces, nadie le informó al resto de su equipo sobre cómo avanzaba (o no) su condición.

Kakashi estuvo todo el tiempo al lado del Uchiha y, contrario al Uzumaki, Ino no pidió hablar con su sensei.

Dado los eventos ocurridos, al final del último día, Hiruzen anunció la eliminación de la etapa preliminar, y le pidió a Hayate que se encargue de dirigir la tercera ronda, que ya no sería peleas individuales, sino en equipo.

En orden de no dar ventajas a ninguno de los ninjas involucrados, los equipos que lograron continuar a la próxima etapa se mantuvieron en secreto. Fue una larga discusión entre el Hokage y los organizadores, pero al final supusieron que en un campo de batalla real pocas veces un ninja tiene información concreta acerca de su oponente, y los exámenes chünin son el lugar adecuado para que los jóvenes comiencen a adecuarse a ese tipo de escenarios. Los sorteos de qué equipo iría contra quién, se harían ese mismo día, frente a la audiencia, de aquí a un mes.

* * *

"¿Ocurre algo? Orochimaru-sama…" el muchacho se acomodó los anteojos desde su posición de rodillas, inclinándose respetuosamente ante su maestro. Sentía cierta incomódidad en las rodillas dado el piso de pierda, pero nunca reflejó en su semblante la molestia que lo envargaba.

"Oh, no no querido, claro que no," la voz contestó casi burlonamente, en un tono de voz que -Kabuto aprendió, con los años- era el modo en que su maestro se dirigía a todos, incluso a aquellos a quienes no consideraba inferiores a él. "Lograste tu objetivo, supongo…"

"Por supuesto, Orochimaru-sama, dentro de un mes se celebrarán las peleas." No tenía ninguna necesidad en preguntarle al sannin si él, también, había tenido exito infectando al Uchiha, la respuesta era obvia.

"Ah, es una lástima lo de Dosu y Zaku, eso podría complicarnos en nuestros planes para usar el Edo-tensei…"

"Edo-tensei?" Kabuto se tensó, el jutsu del que hablaba su maestro aún continuaba en la etapa experimental.

Orochimaru sonrió con todos los dientes, "Ah, ¿estás inseguro? Kabuto-kun…"

"Por supuesto que no, Orochimaru-sama."

"Tendremos que buscar más sujetos, Kin sólo me sirve para una reaparición."

"Sí, por supuesto."

"No pueden ser ninguno de mis… ah, preciados…" Siseó, y Kabuto captó al instante a que se refería. Los expermientos, aquellos con el sello maldito.

"Podemos usar algún civil…"

"Oh Kabuto-kun ¿eso es demasiado obvio, no lo crees? No podemos usar un ciudadano cercano a Konoha, eso levantaría sospechas, es por eso que Dosu o Zaku eran necesarios…" El tono burlón hacia el insulto mucho peor.

Kabuto sólo inclinó la cabeza, sin responder.

"De todos modos, no fue por eso que te llamé," continuó su maestro.

"Orochimaru-sama?"

"Estuve pensando, Kabuto-kun, sobre toda la cuestión de Sasuke como mi… próximo envase."

El joven parpadeó varias veces tratando de entender, "s-se, uhm ¿ya no desea usar al joven como su envase, señor?"

La risa de Orochimaru retumbó alrededor de las paredes, llegando a las primeras celdas del pasillo cercano, la respuesta era más que obvia, "oh mi querido Kabuto-kun, ¿qué te hace pensar en algo tan… ilógico?" Lo observó a los ojos, "por supuesto que Sasuke-kun continúa en mis planes, pero soy consciente del tiempo que me llevaría preparar el cuerpo del muchacho para que cubra todas las necesidades… tengo que tomar precauciones en caso de que Itachi decida intervenir durante ese tiempo."

"La seguridad de _Oto_ fue planeada por usted, si -además- continuamos moviéndonos constantemente, Itachi no podrá…"

"Creeme, Kabuto-kun, si Itachi desea podría darnos más de un dolor de cabeza, incluso si es incapaz de encontrarnos."

"Pensé que lo usariamos para influenciar a Sasuke a cooperar."

"Oh, y lo haremos, pero qué piensas que ocurriría si Sasuke se entera de que Itachi fue quien me arrancó el brazo de mi cuerpo anterior? Eso sin dudas comprometería su lealtad hacia mí…"

"No creo que Sasuke se entere qu-"

"No podemos arriesgarnos, Kabuto-kun."

"Entiendo, Orochimaru-sama, pero no veo cómo…"

"Eso es el por qué yo continúo a cargo, Kabuto-kun, hasta que el cuerpo de Sasuke esté listo y sus sharingans esten totalmente desarrollados, bueno, podría buscar un doujutsu de menor nivel para usar…"

"Oh…" el peliblanco exclamó, "acaso habla de un, de un _byakugan_ , Orochimaru-sama?"

"Ah… eso sería algo complicado de obtener, no lo crees? Debido al sello… Tendría que buscar un miembro de la rama principal."

"Hay una joven Hyüga en los exámenes que podría servir de envase mientras Sasuke…"

"No estoy planeando en robar otro cuerpo, sino los ojos."

"¿Desea obtener los ojos de la muchacha, entonces?"

Orochimaru pensó durante unos segundos, considerando con aprecio la oferta de su aprendiz. Sin dudas obtener el preciado _byakugan_ le daría una ventaja suprema por sobre los demás integrantes de Akatsuki, pero Orochimaru siempre consideró al _Sharingan_ un oponente mucho más potente en su disputa contra el _doujutsu_ Hyüga.

"No, sería demasiado obvio si vamos por una Hyüga, eso podría comprometer nuestra invasión, ya que Konoha duplicaría sus defensas."

"Entonces, si me prermite preguntar, ¿cómo obtendrá un doujutsu, Orochimaru-sama?"

"Kabuto-kun," sonrió victorioso el sannin, "alguna vez te conté sobre _Kakashi Hatake_?"

* * *

 **A/N:** Lo sé, lo sé, perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero realmente no sabia cómo seguir con esto de los exámenes chünin y estoy muy a pleno con cuestiones personales. Muuuchas gracias por todos sus comentarios al capítulo anterior, creo que agradecí vía PM a quienes podía, pero quiero darle un abrazo grande a Missa (bienvenida! Te extrañé) Proxi57 (super fiel, como siempre), Yona (un abrazo muy grande para tí) y Pando (creo que no te saludé en el capítulo anterior).

 _P.D: Me gustaría preguntar si alguno de mis lectores tiene conocimientos de inglés escrito y, de alguno hacerlo (y querer, por supuesto) si podría revisar una historia que estuve escribiendo en inglés. También pensaba traducir esta historia, modificándola bastante (la haría mucho más seria) pero eso dentro de bastante. Gracias!_

 **De nuevo, perdón la tardanza, los extrañé, y sigan comentando y dejándome sus opiniones! Son geniales!**


	21. Un mes

Los primeros días después de la segunda fase fueron, como esperaba, los peores. Sasuke aún continuaba siendo chequeado regularmente por médicos y por él, controlando no sólo su estado de salud, sino también el sello que le implantó encima de la mordida de Orochimaru. Anko, a pedido del Hokage, debía encargarse de algunas rondas de vigilancia del Uchiha, dado que de haber algún cambio ella sería la primera en notarlo, y porque el Sarutobi creía que así Sasuke tendría alguien con quien hablar que comprendiera lo que ocurría en su cuerpo, pero Anko nunca se acercó a verlo, aterrada de los recuerdos.

El líder de la aldea le había prometido, a su vez, que dentro de poco llegaría Jiraya, su ex-estudiante (alguien que, Kakashi sabía, superaba ampliamente sus conocimientos en fuinjutsu) y le haría chequear el sello maldito del muchacho para garantizar que quede inactivo.

Naruto, como esperaba también, estaba en una constante nube de… _felicidad_ , saltando de arriba a abajo sin detenerse. Haciendo bromas a quien se le cruzase y apareciéndose de la nada para insistir en que lo entrene durante este mes.

 _Y él que pensaba que Gai era molesto_.

Era insoportable, pero Kakashi no podía evitar sentir un gran alivio, sin dudas el comportamiento del Uzumaki era lo único que aún continuaba normal.

Ino no lo buscó en ningún momento, Inoichi le había informado que le daría una "semana de descanso", lo que claramente significaba que alguien en su clan se había percatado de lo sucedido y querían ver qué tanto se había afectado su psique (sobre todo por la total destrucción del _Hogosha maindo)_. Sólo supo que ella volvió a entrenar cuando Hayate le comentó que hacía dos días Ino se había acercado a verlo para pedirle retomar sus clases.

No lo sorprendió demasiado que no quisiera verlo a él.

"Kakashi-sensei!" La atornilladora voz de su hiperactivo alumno sonó fuerte y claro, provocando que el jönin rodara los ojos, "Kaka-shi-sen-sei. Kaka-sensei. Kashi-sensei. Seeeenseeeeei."

"¿Qué pasa, Naruto?"

"Entréneme."

"Ah-ah, Naruto, pensé que te había dicho que te tomes unos días de desc-"

"Nonono, ya estoy totalmente recuperado, quiero entrenar _dattebayó_!"

"Naruto-"

"Seenseeeeei…" dijo fingiendo tristeza, "por favor, porfi, entréneme."

Kakashi bufó, "no…"

El rostro del muchacho se contorsionó en una mueca, "¿por qué?"

"Es… Sasuke, debo entrenarlo a él."

"¡¿Qué?!" Gritó "¡¿Por qué?!"

"Bueno… en primer lugar debo vigilarlo para que no tenga… otro episodio…"

"Epi- Oh," pausó de pronto, mirando al piso, colorado con lo que Kakashi supuso era vergüenza. "Eso… y, erhm, q- qué le pasó? Quiero decir, por qué él hizo… hizo eso?"

"Aún no sabemos," mintió, y notó la mueca de tristeza que surcó la cara de Naruto, "además creo que mis habilidades lo ayudaran mejor a él," le respondió aburrido, señalando su ojo cubierto.

"Pero, y- y- y- y yo?"

"No debes preocuparte por eso, dejé todo preparado para que obtengas la mejor educación posible. Bueno, tan buena como puede llegar a ser sin tenerme a mí como profesor…"

Naruto sólo levantó una ceja en respuesta.

"Espero que eso no signifique que _no_ me consideras el mejor profesor del mundo…"

"Por supuesto que sí."

"Voy a ignorar que dijiste eso porque no quiero quebrarte los brazos y arruinarte el mes de entrenamiento."

Naruto palideció visiblemente, más para darle el gusto a Kakashi que porque realmente tuviera miedo de su sensei. Después de todo, sabía que el jönin jamás haría algo para lastimar a cualquier integrante de su equipo.

El ninja que copia sonrío satisfecho.

"Bien, deberías empezar cuanto antes tu entrenamiento. Recuerda que debes asegurarte de mostrarle tus puntos débiles a tu nuevo maestro, no sólo los fuertes." Naruto hizo una mueca de fastidio, "tu nuevo sensei es-"

"-Naruto-niichan!" Una voz casi tan potente y aguda como la de Naruto retumbó en los oidos super desarrollados del jönin que dió un paso hacia atrás inconscientemente y frunció la nariz a modo de molestia.

"¡Konohamaru!" Lo saludó el rubio, y Kakashi -reconociendo de inmediato al muchacho de cabellos castaños y su procedencia-, se contuvo de darle una buena sacudida al menor.

"Naruto-niichan, es cierto? Es cierto que llegaste al último nivel de los exámenes?" Los ojos del menor brillaban con lo que Kakashi rezaba fuera sólo admiración.

Naruto rió con tono falsamente modesto y rascó su nuca, "por supuesto que sí. La segunda no fue nada, de hecho fue super fácil. Tuve que luchar contra un camaleón de siete metros de altura que quería matarme, pero lo vencí rápidamente."

Konohamaru abrió la boca de impresión.

"Un camaleón?" Preguntó Kakashi levantando una ceja, "eso no se vé muy intimidante…" susurró, imaginándose un bicho de ojos saltones y lengua gigante tratando de comerse a Naruto. "¿Cómo lo venciste? ¿Lo obligaste a tratar de volverse de color naranja?"

"¿Eh?" Respondieron ambos niños al unísono, atónitos.

Dándose cuenta de que Naruto se había equivocado horrorosamente del nombre del animal que lo había atacado, decidió no hacer ningún otro comentario hiriente. "Creo que te refieres a un escorpión, Naruto." Dijo sonriendo.

"¿Escorpión?" Preguntó el rubio.

"Sí, son esos bichos que tienen una cola con púa venenosa y tenazas," ante estas palabras del peliplata el rostro de Konohamaru se iluminó aún más con admiración.

"Oh! Naruto-niichan es muy fuerte! Seguro vencerás a todos los demás en el examen."

El rubio se sonrojó un poco, "jé, ¡por supuesto que sí!" Gritó entusiasmado.

Kakashi levantó una ceja y tosió.

"Oh-" recordó el Uzumaki, "pero en realidad tendremos que luchar en equipo…" dijo en un tono más bajo de voz.

Konohamaru pareció entristecerse un poco ante la idea de no poder ver a su ídolo en un mano a mano, pero rápidamente se recuperó.

"No importa! Con lo fuerte que es Naruto-niichan ninguno de sus compañeros tendrán que pelear! Sólo deja que tomen su sueño reparador a los costados de la arena!"

Naruto rió sonrojado y Kakashi reprimió rodar los ojos.

"Oh-oh, Naruto-niichan, tienes que practicar tu pose!" Continuó el pequeño.

"¿Mi pose?" Preguntó el gënin y Kakashi levantó una ceja.

"¡Exacto! Tu pose _cool_ para presentarte y tu otra pose _cool_ de victoria! Los más poderosos guerreros siempre hacen una!"

"Pose cool?" Preguntó nuevamente el Uzumaki con estrellas en los ojos, "oh-oh- pose cool, pose cool, ¡¿cómo no pensé en eso antes?! Si quiero ser el más poderoso Hokage de Konoha tengo que tener una!" Gritó totalmente excitado con la idea.

"Sí sí. Podemos ver en mis comics y mangas qué pose hacen los héroes y copiarlas, crear poses juntos y-"

"Kakashi-sensei," lo llamó su alumno inesperadamente, "¿cuál es su pose?"

"¿Qué?" Preguntó el aludido que, al escuchar la sarta de idioteces de los jóvenes, había comenzado a imaginarse su escena favorita del Icha-Icha Paradise.

"¿Su pose? Ya sabe la que hace antes de luchar o después de vencer a su enemigo…" Intervino Konohamaru levemente ofendido.

"¿Acaso levanta un puño a modo de triunfo?"

"¿Saca pecho y pone sus manos en la cadera?"

"¿O hace el signo de la paz con los dedos?"

"Pone cara sexy y-"

"No hago nada."

"¿Eh?"

"No hago nada."

"¿Cómo que nada? Un ninja cool tiene que hacer algo!"

"Uh…" dijo llevándose un dedo al mentón, "bueno si les sirve de algo la primera vez que vencí a un enemigo…" los ojos de ambos menores se iluminaron, expectantes, "grité."

"Gritó?" Pregunto Konohamaru decepcionado.

"Sip."

"Pero…" empezó Naruto.

 _Grité porque tenía mi brazo atrapado en su torso y, verán, su sangre caía por mi antebrazo._ Pensó en confesar el jönin, pero no quería destruir la energía positiva que transmitía el jinchüriki, no cuando sus otros dos alumnos estaban al borde del colapso mental y físico.

"Menudo jönin! Seguro que Naruto-niichan podría vencerte si quiere!" Comentó el nieto del Hokage.

Kakashi envió una mirada curiosa a Naruto que empalideció.

"N-no importa, Konohamaru, tú y yo crearemos nuestras propias poses!" El pequeño asintió entusiasmado, "¿cómo crees que deba hacer la mía? Podría hacer una mostrando mis músculos, o una haciendo la mueca de estar comiendo ramen!-"

Notando que la atención del menor de sus estudiantes estaba irrevocablemente perdida, el jönin decidió desaparecer de la escena sin volver a intervenir. No importaba, de todos modos Naruto averiguaría quién iba a ser su maestro sin ningún problema. Algo le decía que el muchacho tenía ese tipo de suerte…

* * *

Cualquiera pensaría que habiendo logrado aprobar la segunda instancia del examen, su padre se sentiría levemente más orgulloso de ella, o por lo menos, le habría dado una muestra de aprecio, un pequeña felicitación.

Pero ella sabía mejor qué esperar y, por supuesto, al enterarse él de que en realidad su equipo llegó a tiempo por pura suerte, le dió el tratamiento silencioso, lo cual tendría que ser una especie de bendición dado el modo en que la trataba constantemente.

Pero Hinata descubrió que el ser ignorada era mucho peor que ser castigada.

Hiashi se había rendido con ella.

Él ya no la entrenaba, ya no la levantaba temprano en las mañanas para luchar contra ella en el döjo familiar hasta el atardecer, ni la cuestionaba cuando salía a ver a sus compañeros de equipo o la interrogaba cuando regresaba de algún entrenamiento. Hinata se encontraba ahora a la merced de sus familiares para aprender las técnicas de su estirpe, y debía soportar ser comparada constantemente, una y otra y otra vez con el prodigio del clan. Neji.

De haber sido él el heredero al trono o de haber sido ella otra chica más dentro de la rama secundaria de la familia Hyüga, nadie jamás la habría comparado con su primo. Era sólo por su estatus que su nombre era constantemente utilizado para denigrar a la rama principal en comparación con las capacidades del representante más importante de la rama inferior. Pero para ella llegó un punto en que ya no le importaba.

Jamás llegaría a ser tan buena como Neji en el control de las técnicas de su clan, en ver los puntos de chakra tan precisamente y en canalizar la cantidad específica de poder necesaria para romper, lastimar o simplemente hacer un cosquilleo al oponente como él. Jamás sería tan rápida como él, o de carácter tan tranquilo y perfecto para la batalla como Neji.

Pero eso no le importaba, lo único que realmente le molestaba era ser constantemente comparada. Pero ¿cómo evitarlo? Ella como la heredera debería ser la más fuerte de su clan, y sin embargo, ni siquiera podía vencer a Hanabi, su hermana menor.

El problema era que no tenía manera de escapar de aquellas comparaciones ahora que los entrenamientos con su equipo habían sido suspendidos debido a los exámenes. Tenía que estar todo el día en su hogar, ser entrenada por gente de la rama secundaria y ser ignorada por su padre.

Todo eso, durante un mes.

Y la última instancia se trataba de luchar en equipo, junto a Kiba y Chöji, por supuesto, lo que significaba que sin dudas tendrán que pelear contra otros equipos a su vez.

La idea la hizo estremecer por un lado y alegrarse por el otro: Las peleas eran en equipo, por supuesto, si lo eran, entonces Kurenai les diría de entrenar juntos para perfeccionar sus estrategias.

Gracias a Dios.

Se levantó del suelo donde se encontraba sentada y se limpió de los pantalones la tierra, dentro de poco, Neji llegaría para su sesión de entrenamiento habitual, y no parecía prudente estar en las inmediaciones cuando eso sucediera.

Tenía que encontrar un arbusto donde esconderse y observar su técnica.

Después de todo, hay que aprender del mejor.

* * *

El sonido de su columna contra el tronco retumbó en una gran parte del páramo, pero Ino no tuvo tiempo de recuperar el aire que súbitamente abandonó sus pulmones o de gritar su dolor porque tuvo que esquivar como pudo la afilada hoja de la katana de su sensei.

Como una especie de déja vú, el tronco que había detenido su vuelo fue partido por la mitad, el olor a humedad de la corteza y astillas volando por doquier llegaron a sus alertados sentidos, pero ningún indicio de la presencia de Hayate se encontraba allí, como si el espadachín hubiese aparecido sólo por esos escasos segundos en los que cortó el árbol para luego desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

E Ino creyó que eso era sumamente posible.

Un súbito mareo le nubló la vista, la presión en el pecho debido al golpe del mango de la katana y el punzante dolor en su espalda no se comparaban con la imposibilidad que tenía para respirar. Su garganta parecía haberse cerrado y en conjunto con las grandes bocanadas que tomaba en un intento desesperado por llevar oxígeno a sus pulmones, su cerebro parecía haberse quedado sin aire. Cerró los ojos en un intento desesperado por no caer, quedándose tan sólo con el sentido auditivo y el sensorial para detectar la llegada de su sensei.

Pero Hayate no era el mejor por algo, y por más buena que Ino fuera, ella sencillamente no era un _prodigio_.

No es que hubiera nada malo en no serlo, respondería la joven Yamanaka en algún futuro distante si alguien le preguntaba, serlo significaba más presión, más expectativas y, además, ser prodigio sólo te otorga la habilidad de aprender más rápido cosas que a otros les cuesta más, lo que los hace arrogantes.

 _El cementerio está lleno de prodigios._

Sintió el dolor lineal y punzante en gran parte del brazo y, al sentir el líquido cálido caerle por la extremidad, supo que el corte -si bien superficial- era mucho muy real.

Pero no gritó. Gekkö le prohibió hacerlo bajo la pena de un tajo más profundo y la suspensión de las clases durante tiempo indeterminado, sostenía que gritar era revelar la posición, o demostrar el daño a su enemigo, y eso podía ser mortífero. Un shinobi no sólo tenía que ser bueno en la lucha directa, sino también en el engaño. Muchas peleas eran ganadas con una simple mentira, una sencilla actuación.

Hayate había rebanado muchas gargantas porque el enemigo lo había subestimado.

Y no quería que Ino fuera una de ellas.

La kunoichi llevó su brazo sano a la herida y apretó con fuerza, _maldición_ , pensó mientras entrecerraba los ojos con odio.

"Sensei!" Gritó cuando el silencio volvió a reinar y su sensei dejo de atacarla, "En un mes tengo los exámenes finales, no puede lastimarme!"

La voz de Hayate retumbó por todos lados, imposibilitando a la muchacha de descubrir su locación, "no te distraigas." Fue lo primero que dijo, cuando de pronto muchísimas shurikens fueron arrojadas en su dirección.

Ino logró esquivarlas sin mucha gracia, básicamente porque Gekkö sólo quería probar un punto y no tiró de manera letal.

"La próxima será peor. Sin importar las heridas tienes que seguir peleando, Ino."

"¡¿Cómo puedo seguir peleando si me quitó mi espada?!" Gritó indignada a un árbol cualquiera.

El silencio reinó durante unos segundos hasta que el jönin volvió a hablar, "aún no, Ino. Tu psique…"

"-Sí, sí, sí," lo interrumpió, "mi psique, mi psique, mi psique. Eso es todo de los que papá habla, y ¡usted también! Ya está, maté a alguien, supérenlo."

El tono era frío y calculado, muy calculado, Hayate notó, y descendió de su escondite para descubrirse.

"No somos nosotros los que tenemos que superarlo, Ino."

La muchacha parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendida, y el jönin notó cómo sus ojos brillaban un poco más, antes de que toda su cara se contorsionara en una mueca de enojo.

"Yo ya lo superé."

 _Negación_.

"No, no lo hiciste." Contestó calmo, "y eso está bien."

"Soy una kunoichi," dijo mirándolo a los ojos -la imagen de Kakashi cruzó por su mente unos instantes, pero la parpadeó antes de que pudiera asentarse-, "así es nuestra vida. Estoy preparada para eso."

Hayate quedó perplejo y la observó unos largos minutos sin hablar. La pequeña muchacha que llegó un día de la mano de su sensei y que no estaba segura de querer aprender el arte de la espada estaba ahora ahí, frente a él, con los ojos desafiantes. Iba a responder algo cuando sintió el cosquilleo en su garganta anunciándole el regreso de la tos y tuvo que dejar su frase en el aire cuando empezó a expulsar el aire en sus pulmones.

Ino, sin embargo, no se movió. Entrenar tanto tiempo con Gekkö la hizo acostumbrar a las constantes toses de su profesor y que interrumpieran una lección o una discusión entre ellos (aunque parecía desaparecer siempre que luchaba y, si lo hacía, eso nunca lo detenía de atacarla), de tal modo que ella tan solo la ignoraba cuando llegaba. Se quedaba parada, esperando que cese, sin prisa.

Cuando por fin el ruido terminó y el jönin pudo respirar normalmente, ella agregó, "quiero mi espada de vuelta."

El castaño la observó. "No."

"Pero…"

"No discutas conmigo, Yamanaka. Soy yo quien decide."

Ino iba a gritar, pero se mordió los labios con resignación.

"¿Ya terminamos?" Preguntó con tono grave, mirándolo a los ojos.

"¿Dije yo que habíamos terminado?" Contestó serio su sensei, decidiendo ignorar el modo en que ella lo observaba enojada, "ponte en guardia."

Y sin más desapareció.

Sin que Ino ni Hayate lo notaran, una persona los observaba desde las sombras de un árbol cercano, con cuidado de no ser vista ni sentida y, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido, descubrió su _Sharingan_.

* * *

 **A/N:** No tengo ninguna excusa salvo que las cosas en mi país -ergo, en mi vida personal económica- no están del todo bien y no puedo sentarme a escribir esta historia como solía poder.

Perdón por el retraso y espero sigan leyendo esta historia, que no voy a abandonar.

Muy buenas vacaciones de invierno! :3


	22. El despertar del lobo

_Attack on Titan - You see big girl._

 _Attack on Titan - Eye water._

* * *

Explosiones. Explosiones y gritos. Polvo. Olor a polvo y sangre fresca.

 _Sangre_.

El pensamiento la levantó de su letargo y al abrir los ojos se encontró de lleno con los restos convalecientes de la arena que, minutos antes, había estado rebosante de expectativas y ansiedad.

 _Oh..._ la sensación de náuseas trepó por su garganta hasta su boca y ella frunció los labios en un intento por detenerla.

 _Qué diablos había sucedido?_ Los combates no habían hecho más que comenzar, siendo la primera pelea el equipo de Shino, Shikamaru y Sakura contra ellos mismos, cuando de pronto todo empezó a caer y ella se sintió, muy, muy cansada.

Ella estaba confiada en sus habilidades, había estado entrenando _todo el mes_ junto a su equipo. Se levantaba al alba para entrenar en el döjo y, a pesar de él no expresarlo, ella sabía que su padre la miraba con buenos ojos.

Iba a hacerlo, iba a hacerlo, ella no sería la razón por la que su equipo fallara, se negaba a depender de otros como cuando Shino la salvó en el laberinto.

Pero,

La catástrofe se desató antes.

No _, no, no, no_ , _esto no puede estar pasando, esto no puede estar pasando, ¿dónde están todos, dónde, dónde?_

Hinata corría, llena de pánico, tratado de esquivar los trozos que caian.

 _Kiba…_

 _Chöji…_

 _Dónde están, dónde, dónde._

 _Kurenai-sensei._

Todo a su alrededor estaba cubierto con nubes del humo que el material de las paredes levantaban al quebrarse contra el suelo, ella se encontraba cubierta de pies a cabeza con polvo y sus ojos, llenos de la molesta piedrilla, se llenaban de lágrimas tratando con desesperación de remover el material de sus preciadas retinas.

No podía escuchar nada más que gritos de desesperación y estruendos, el _clinck_ de dos kunais chocando entre sí o insultos de guerra. Golpes. Y algo que horrorosamente asemejaba mucho a carne siendo perforada. Carne humana.

La tierra comenzó a temblar.

Todo había sido tan repentino. Tan extraño. Nadie sospechó nunca que algo así pudiera suceder, pero es que, acaso Konoha no se componía de guerreros ninja? ¿Cómo es que permitieron que ésto pasara? ¿Cómo el escuadrón de rastreo, o los sensores, no pudieron sentir la amenaza?

 _Quién eres tú para criticar a los demás_ … una voz criptica apareció en su cabeza, y a Hinata le tembló el labio.

 _Quizás estén todos muertos… todos muertos porque tú no fuiste capaz de dispersar el genjutsu que te puso a dormir…_

Oh no, no, no. Por favor, no.

 _Gracioso, no crees? Cómo un genjutsu pudo vencerte, dado que Kurenai -tu sensei- es una especialista en ellos…_

Oh, Kamisama.

 _No aprendiste nada._

Basta.

 _No vales nada._

Las lágrimas de Hinata ahora no eran sólo a causa del polvillo, _ellos no pueden estar muertos. No, no pueden, no ellos, ellos no._ Comenzó a correr aún más rápido, sin saber a dónde se dirigía, molesta consigo misma y llena de desesperación.

"¡Byakugan!" Gritó mientras realizaba los sellos de su _kekkei genkai_ , y observó con horror a su alrededor.

Por todos lados, figuras cargadas con energía chocaban con otras figuras cargadas de energía. Muchas figuras sin red de chakra -civiles, probablemente- corrían a ciegas a causa del polvillo, desesperadas por encontrar refugio. Bultos inmóviles yacían en el suelo, atrapados debajo de escombros, empalados por la estructura o con heridas de kunais.

Había muchos cuerpos pequeños, que no podían ser otra cosa que niños.

Hinata tragó saliva, y ahí fue cuando lo escuchó.

"¡Byakugan!" A lo lejos, otro Hyüga se enfrentaba contra tres ninjas de la arena. Sus movimientos eran fluidos y ágiles, ella sabía que los enemigos no tendrían ninguna oportunidad de ganar si el shinobi de la hoja estuviera sólo contra ellos.

Pero…

Una figura se encontraba tirada en el suelo a sus pies, viva, pero inconsciente, y el shinobi trataba de vencer a los enemigos y proteger a la persona al mismo tiempo.

"Neji…" Hinata suspiró, y sin pensarlo se lanzó a ayudar a su primo.

* * *

 _Esto no debería estarle tomando tanto tiempo_ , Neji pensó, mientras lanzaba otro ataque a su enemigo. De hecho, no le tomaría casi nada si no fuese por Tenten, quien había quedado inconsciente luego de que una roca de la estructura cayera sobre su cabeza.

" _Tsk…"_ se quejó, y trato de romper las armaduras de los ninja de la arena.

Venían preparados, aparentemente, y ésto le dió la pauta de que planeaban el ataque hacía tiempo. De otro modo, no tendrían armaduras de un material tan duro, protegiendolos efectivamente de su _Jūken (1)_ , el material -sin embargo- comenzaba a ceder, pero él no estaba seguro de poder romper todas las armaduras antes de quedarse sin energía. No podía concentrarse en sólo un enemigo para atacar, porque en cuanto iba a por uno de ellos, otro aparecía para asesinar a su compañera, y nunca podía finalizar su ataque sobre ninguno.

 _Quién hubiera pensado que los aliados de la arena se volverían en contra de la hoja._ Pensó.

Y por poco se echa a reír porque, claro, quién hubiera pensado que una nación ninja que se alió con otra nación ninja para combatir en una guerra contra las demás ciudades shinobis se daría vuelta con tal de tener más poder? Quién hubiera pensado que Sunagakure no sato recentiría a Konohagure, que se consideraba a sí misma la más poderosa, teniendo la mayor cantidad de ingresos de entre las demás? Quién hubiera creído que la arena intentaría invadir a Konoha, la única aldea shinobi con más de un kekkei genkai?

Neji sabía mucho de ironías.

Porque, quién hubiera pensado que una familia dividiría a su casta en dos, maldiciendo y esclavizando a una mitad?

"Jünken!" Gritó, y sus dedos penetraron la armadura de su enemigo, tocando con éxito el estómago del ninja.

Desde pequeño al joven Hyüga le impresionó como algo tan simple como el puño suave, que no se encargaba de romper piel ni huesos pudiera ser tan devastador. El golpe con chakra era tan preciso y mortal, que la gente aún se sorprendía de encontrar a las víctimas del ataque sólo con hematomas inmensos en el exterior, pero todos los huesos en perfectas condiciones.

Pero, se sorprendían aún más, al ver lo que había ocurrido en el interior.

Los órganos estaban colapsados y rotos completamente, los vasos sanguíneos tapados y llenos de coágulos, enredados entre sí. Conecciones que no iban a ninguna parte y depositaban la sangre en zonas donde no deberían, como el estómago, llenándolo de tensión y destruyendolo. Músculos desgarrados, el corazón colapsado.

Y todo eso a partir del bloqueo de determinados puntos en la red de chakra, que podía presionar o distender zonas del cuerpo a su antojo.

Y por ende, al antojo del Hyüga.

Así que no lo sorprendió cuando el muchacho al que acababa de golpear escupió sangre en su rostro.

"Te mueves y mueres," advirtió. No porque él fuera a rematarlo de algún modo si lo hacía, sino porque el punto que había logrado tapar con su ataque estaba tensando su zona toráxica, y cualquier movimiento -incluso una simple caminata- rompería sus vasos sanguíneos.

 _Uno menos. Quedan dos._

Durante unos instantes, los compañeros del shinobi atacado por Neji se quedaron en estado de shock, observando los trozos de armadura que habían caído al piso y cómo su camarada se esforzaba por respirar, de rodillas. El rostro del apuesto joven Hyüga se encontraba cubierto de partículas de sangre, su expresión endurecida y las características venas alrededor de sus ojos le otorgaban un aura mucho más feroz.

Por un momento, Neji supo, los shinobis de la arena temieron por su vida.

Pero, en el fervor de la batalla, todo ninja se cree con suerte; y probablemente los ninjas de Suna creyeron que lo acontecido a su compañero había sido causa de un defecto en su armazón. Lo más probable fuera que justo su protección estuviera mal forjada, nada más; y se lanzaron nuevamente al ataque.

Pero Neji sabía.

Esa armadura había sido tan dura como las demás.

Se posicionó en postura defensiva -que para los de su clan era, a su vez, la de ataque- y aguardó el golpe.

Sólo que éste nunca vino, los hombres de Suna que habían estado corriendo hacia él cambiaron su dirección repentinamente hacia su izquierda y…

 _Tenten._

 _Mierda._

Se lanzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo hacia su compañera, formando mientras tanto sellos con las manos para lanzar un ninjutsu de agua -lo cual significaría una pérdida masiva de chakra, ya que ni él, ni ningún Hyüga, contaban con grandes reservas, siendo especialistas de ataques del estilo de Taijutsu- para ganar algo de tiempo. Cuando el _Suitön, Mizurappa_ llegó hasta los shinobis, estos lograron esquivarlo con facilidad, pero Neji logró su objetivo: alejarlos de Tenten. Llegó justo a tiempo para terminar de dispersar a los atacantes, posicionándose frente a la kunoichi y adoptando nuevamente una postura defensiva, y fue entonces cuando vió cómo los uniformados sonrieron con displicencia.

"¿De qué dia-?" comenzó, "-oh…" sólo pudo decir al sentir por primera vez el ardor en la zona derecha de su cuerpo.

De su cuello, brazo, y pierna derecha sobresalían lo que parecían ser agujas.

 _Senbons_.

Oh, mejor dicho, _senbons envenenadas._

"Buen trabajo, Yuji," uno de los shinobis dijo en voz alta, y de uno de los árboles más lejanos cayó una figura que, al acercarse Neji notó, tenía un extraño dispositivo en los ojos, como una especie de telescopios atornillados a su cráneo.

"Tuve suerte, _iok_ , en realidad. _Iokiok_ ," la muchacha reía de forma extraña, mirándolo, y sus telescopios se estiraban y achicaban para observarlo mejor.

Cómo pudo pasar? Cómo es que él no la vió? Él, él…

Él sí la había visto. La había visto detrás suyo pero su cerebro suprimió la imagen cuando todas las alarmas se encendieron para intentar ayudar a Tenten.

 _Genial_ , pensó irónico. _Moriré como idiota_.

"Ustedes los Hyüga…" empezó uno de los shinobis, "son muy buenos en combate cercano, lo admito," río, "pero no pueden hacer nada contra ataques de rangos lejanos."

Neji sonrió levemente con displicencia, pero no respondió.

"Ahora debes estar sintiendo cómo tu mitad derecha se duerme, no es así?" Preguntó la muchacha, y por su tono parecía realmente interesada en la respuesta.

"Yuji… por favor dime que el veneno que le lanzaste es mortal…"

"Uhm, bueno, iokiokiok," río embarazosamente.

"¡Yuji! Éste no es momento para uno de tus experimentos!"

"¿Y cuándo se supone que lo pruebe? Tenía que saber si podía inducir parálisis sin necesidad de dar en los puntos correctos del-"

"Tú y tú acupuntura de mierda!"

"Basta ustedes dos!" Gritó por primera vez el segundo shinobi, "Yuji, liquidalo ya."

"Yo? Hacelo vos, _iok_ ," se quejó la joven.

"¿Estás loca? Ni loco me acerco tanto a un Hyüga, paralizado o no…"

"Pero, y tu armadura?" Preguntó la muchacha.

Ambos ninjas señalaron al tercer integrante de su escuadrón, cuya respiración había cesado hace tiempo.

"Oh…" suspiró la chica, "bien." Y sacó de su porta-kunais unas cuantas senbons cubiertas de, lo que Neji creyó debía ser, veneno. "Lo mato rápido," preguntó mostrando un grupo de agujas, "o lento?" señaló a otras.

Los shinobis de la arena lo observaron un instante y luego dirigieron su mirada a su compañero caído, una expresión de odio les surcó la cara antes de que ambos dijeran, al mismo tiempo,

"Lento."

Sin más, Yuji lanzó el grupo de senbons hacia él, que dieron de lleno contra el cuerpo…

De Hinata.

"Neji…" Su voz débil llegó a sus oídos, pero él no lograba de salir de su estupor. Quería hablar, decir algo, insultarla o gritar, pero su garganta parecía haberse cerrado por el shock.

En ese momento el mundo parecía haberse congelado, el rostro de Hinata frente al suyo, observándolo a los ojos, con la espalda llena de las senbons envenenadas que habían estado destinadas a él.

"E-estás… estás bien?" Hinata le preguntó, y de la comisura de su labio comenzó a caer un hilo de sangre.

Neji tragó con fuerza, tratando de pasar por su garganta el nudo que se había formado, aún tenía su byakugan activo, y podía ver como la red de chakra azul de la heredera Hyüga se iba impregnando de un líquido púrpura.

* * *

Hinata no supo qué fue lo que la llevó a lanzarse frente a él, no había logrado ser lo suficientemente rápida para ayudarlo antes, pero mientras corría en desesperación a la figura de su primo, lo único que podía pensar era en lo mucho que necesitaba serle de utilidad, aunque sea una vez.

Cuando saltó con toda la fuerza que pudo juntar en sus piernas hacia adelante, al oír cómo las senbons venenosas eran elegidas, lo único que supo con certeza fue que, sin importar cómo, quería verlo a la cara.

"Neji…" suspiró cuando sintió el punzante dolor del metal de las agujas contra su espalda y el ardor del veneno comenzó a expandirse, rezando porque su voz no tiemble y por ser capaz de soportar el dolor.

"E-estás… estás bien?" Le preguntó a su primo que no le contestaba.

Lo observó, con su propio byakugan, tragar saliva con fuerza y mirarla con una mezcla de emociones. Pudo notar cómo, si bien su red de chakra estaba intacta, parecía detenida, y sospecho que debía encontrarse en una especie de parálisis.

 _Tú red de chakra es hermosa_ , quiso decirle, porque realmente lo era. Era brillosa y turquesa, llena de vitalidad incluso cuando se encontraba en parálisis, pero tragó sus palabras al ver cómo su primo abría y cerraba su boca, cómo su expresión se tornaba sombría y cómo le temblaba el labio inferior de rabia.

* * *

"Tú…" dijo con furia… "Qué. Demonios. Haces." Impensable, era inimaginable lo que ocurría, Hinata Hyüga, la sin-talento del clan, salvándolo de la muerte. ¿Acaso pensó que él la necesitaba? ¿Lo hizo por lástima? ¡Él no necesitaba su estúpida ayuda! ¿Acaso no pensó en las consecuencias? ¿No pensó en lo que le ocurriría si él sobrevivía y ella no? Incluso si de alguna milagrosa manera él pudiera vencer a los ninjas de la arena, -lo que dudaba, por lo que su sacrificio había sido totalmente en vano-, el clan le haría la vida imposible, lo fusilarían, lo ejecutarían de la peor forma, ellos…

 _Ellos activarían el sello_.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior al oírlo.

"¡¿Qué DEMONIOS haces?!" Gritó, y la observó tensarse.

"Y-yo…"

"¡¿Por qué hiciste algo TAN estúpido?!" La acusó, "PODRÍAS HABER IDO A PEDIR AYUDA, O… O HACER OTRA COSA! AHORA MORIREMOS LOS TRES. MORIREMOS LOS TRES." Cualquiera que lo conociera sabría que Neji Hyüga nunca, sencillamente nunca, perdía la compostura. Mucho menos en situaciones que requerían calma, con una pelea. De hecho, si bien su desprecio por Hinata y toda la rama principal de su clan, era evidente, jamás se dedicó a profesar su desagrado a través de gritos o insultos, lo que consideraba impropio de alguien de su estirpe.

Pero la mente de Neji, que siempre fue regida por la lógica que desde pequeño le implantaron, con la idea de que era su deber proteger a la familia principal y sacrificarse por el bien mayor, pues este era su _destino_ , se hizo añicos al ver a Hinata lanzarse sobre él para protegerlo.

Todas sus creencias hechas pedazos, y desparramadas por doquier.

Fue como si su pregunta la despertara de algo, la sacara de su estupefacción y lo miró, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, como si su byakugan no fuera suficiente para verlo del todo.

"¿Por qué no?" Le preguntó a su vez y, haciendo una mueca de dolor, se dió vuelta y comenzó a atacar a los ninjas de Suna que, ya recuperados de la sorpresa, habían empezado a moverse.

"¡Basta!" Trató de pararla, intentando moverse pero cayéndose al piso, "¡vé a buscar a un médico! ¡Vete!"

Hinata no le respondió, tratando de penetrar las armaduras de los hombres de la arena mientras esquivaba a la muchacha que lanzaba senbons hacia ella.

"¡Hinata!" Le gritó, comenzando a perder la paciencia.

El crack de la armadura de uno de los ninjas fue el único sonido que logró captar, antes de ver el cuerpo del muchacho caer, agarrándose el vientre.

"¡Idiota!" Gritó Yuji, "¡el veneno está haciendo efecto, sólo tienes que esquivarla el tiempo suficiente! ¡Sal de ahí!"

"¡Hinata!" Volvió a gritar, "¡Hinata, vete de una _maldita vez_! ¡No te necesito!"

Hubo un movimiento brusco a su derecha, y notó como su prima le daba la espalda, poniéndose de modo protector frente a él, sin embargo, Neji tenía claro que ella lo estaba mirando.

"Pero yo sí," dijo con voz fina, "Neji-kun, tú, tú mereces mucho más."

"PERO," comenzó, "PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS DICES?! QUÉ DIABLOS HACES?!"

Ella se acomodó para estar en mejor posición de ataque, sus músculos temblaban visiblemente.

"Voy a cambiar tu destino."

Y se lanzó al ataque.

* * *

No iba a ganar.

Hinata tenía muy en claro que no tenía posibilidades de hacerlo.

Incluso sin el veneno en su organismo, las armaduras eran demasiado fuertes y, si Neji no hubiera desestabilizado el material antes de que ella llegara, probablemente ahora continuaría lidiando con dos ninjas de mayor rango que ella. La muchacha de las senbons estaba en una mayor ventaja, porque Hinata no tenía posibilidades de atacarla a distancia como ella.

Iba a morir.

Ésta idea también estaba clara en su mente, pero la posibilidad de correr y pedir asistencia médica le parecía repulsiva, si para hacerlo tenía que abandonar a su primo y su compañera a su suerte.

Pero iba a pelear. Como pudiera.

Si aguantaba el tiempo suficiente, si los distraía lo necesario, quizás un aliado aparecía y acababa con ellos, salvando a Neji y a la otra muchacha.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba conseguir, _tiempo_.

Sin embargo, eso era lo que no le quedaba.

Sentía sus músculos perder fuerza, queriendo caer exhaustos a los costados, quería tirarse en el suelo y dormir, sabiendo que eso significaría no volver a despertar. Pero estaba cansada, tan cansada, y el ardor de su cuerpo era insoportable, tan insoportable, que el dolor del mismo opacaba los puñetazos que recibía del shinobi de la arena.

El joven reía, o Hinata creyó escuchar que reía. No podía estar segura porque sus sentidos se apagaban. La golpeaba, de eso estaba segura porque podía verlo, pero su cuerpo estaba tan entumecido que apenas sentía el dolor.

 _Así que esto es todo_ , pensó mientras caía al piso con un estruendo, tratando de respirar con la boca abierta.

 _¿Fue eso un grito?_ Alguien estaba llamándolapero no podía reconocer la voz.

 _Oh, que sea ayuda, por favor…_ pensó mientras se sentía desmayar.

Y antes de que todo se volviera negro, completamente negro, sintió un intenso calor en su piel.

* * *

El equipo médico de Konoha contaba con muy pocos especialistas en el campo del tratamiento urgente, con shinobis preparados para atender con rapidez heridas mortales, estabilizar el paciente lo suficiente para que llegue con vida al hospital, y así seguir atendiendo a los demás afectados en una catástrofe.

La mayoría de su staff se constituía de renombrados médicos e investigadores de la anatomía humana, que eran los más buscados por civiles ricos o shinobis retirados para realizar operaciones de gran complejidad.

Ellos podían realizar tratamientos de altos niveles de dificultad de manera exitosa, siempre y cuando contaran con el material adecuado para dichos procedimientos.

Por ende, ahora mismo se encontraban en estado de desesperación.

Estaban acostumbrados a los gritos y el nerviosismo de sus pacientes o sus allegados. No se inmutaban ante la imagen de sangre o la sensación cálida que está dejaba en el látex de sus guantes, ni se asqueaban con la sensación de músculos y órganos entre sus dedos.

Pero la imagen de brazos, piernas, ojos, intestinos y cráneos destruidos, desparramados por doquier, o pulverizados totalmente fuera del quirófano al que tanto se habían acostumbrado, en un ambiente que ellos no controlaban para nada, era algo totalmente diferente.

Y la insoportable y ardua sensación de nauseas les subió por la garganta ante el mórbido espectáculo.

Ellos muy gustosamente se habrían arrodillado ahí mismo para expeler de su cuerpo tan horroroso malestar, pero la voz del muchacho cubierto de sangre de pies a cabeza los hizo detener, por temor y algo de respeto, ante la imagen de un muchacho que, siendo tan joven, hubiera producido semejante escenario.

"Ayudenlas," gruñó el joven de ojos perla. "Está envenenada." Dijo señalando a la figura de una muchacha tirada en el pastizal.

Y luego se desmayó.

* * *

(1): Puño suave.

 **A/N:** _Bienvenidos al comienzo de todo._


	23. Hatake del Sharingan

**XXIII.** **Hatake del Sharingan**

 _One punch man - The cyborg fights_

 _Attack on Titan - Counterattack Mankind_

* * *

 _Mierda._

 _Mierda. Mierda. Mierda._

Kakashi observó hacia el agujero en la estructura por la que habían huído Naruto, Shikamaru y Sakura, en persecución de Sasuke y Gaara, que habían decidido enfrentarse a él, incluso cuando aún no se había decidido qué equipos lucharían oficialmente luego del primero.

También observó a la tercera integrante de su grupo, dormida a causa de un genjutsu. Si Kakashi la conocía como él creía hacerlo, sabía que Ino se odiaría a sí misma por caer en algo tan bajo.

Pero el peliplata trataba de no ocupar su mente en esas cuestiones, ya estaba los suficientemente ocupado tratando de acabar con aquellos que quisieran ir detrás de sus alumnos, y protegiendo a los gënins que quedaron desmayados en la arena.

"Gai! Cúbreme!" Aulló Kakashi mientras daba un salto para llegar hasta al lado de Ino y el muchacho regordete. Por la esquina de su ojo pudo ver como un relámpago verde se posicionaba defensivamente frente a él.

"Kai!" Gritó, y a los pocos segundos tanto la rubia como el joven Akimichi comenzaron a estirarse en sus asientos.

"Uh?- Qu-"

"Escucha Ino no hay tiempo. Debes ir detrás de Naruto y los chicos, se fueron por allí hacia el bosque-"

"¿Qué?" La muchacha preguntó, aún dormida.

"Vete, vete y sigue a Naruto. Es demasiado de explicar y no hay tiem-" la frase quedó abruptamente cortada cuando una kunai voló en dirección a ellos y Kakashi tuvo sólo tiempo de detenerla.

Vió la pequeña nota atada a ella casi demasiado tarde.

"Va a explotar!" Gritó, y luchó contra su primer instinto de saltar y ponerse a salvo para primero tomar la mano de Ino y, luego, la de Chöji. Sacándolos del peligro.

Eso iba a costarle, pues la explosión quemó parte de su pantalón y de su pierna.

"Sensei!" Gimió Ino una vez estuvieron los tres a salvo, al ver el estado de su pantorrilla.

"Es superficial, Ino. Estaré bien." Le aseguró, "ahora vete."

"Pero…"

"Vete Ino. Vete!"

Kakashi tragó saliva y la sintió amarga, el recuerdo de la última vez que habló con su alumna, de manera similar a esta, continuaba muy presente en las retinas del jönin. El peliplata sabía que algo dentro de su única estudiante mujer se había roto. Minato no hubiera reaccionado así, incluso con otro alumno en peligro, él hubiese sabido qué decir para tratar de animar a su equipo luego del primer asesinato. Pero Minato siempre supo qué decir. Kakashi no.

 _Oh, Obito… tú también sabrías que hacer, verdad?_

Y no por primera, ni última, vez en su vida. Hatake deseó haber sido él, el que murió atrapado bajo esa roca.

"Ino." La gentil voz de Chöji interrumpió la tensión al notar el modo en que su compañera reaccionaba al grito de Kakashi. "Vé. Me quedaré con él."

"Es peligroso, Chöji! Tú nunca has-" la contestación de la rubia quedó en el aire. Ino se mordió los labios, luchando con su mente. "Ten cuidado." Le advirtió a su compañero y corrió detrás de las indicaciones que Kakashi le dió.

"No sé qué sucedió entre ustedes," Chöji comenzó compungido, pero el jönin no quería escucharlo.

"Chöji, escucha, debemos movernos rápido, quédate detrás mío, entendido? Lo último que necesito es a Kurenai persiguiéndome para matarme porque saliste herido de aquí."

El pequeño gënin lo observó unos segundos con los labios fruncidos, pero al final solo asintió con la cabeza y, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie, se acomodó detrás de él. Espalda con espalda.

 _Perfecto. Malditamente perfecto._ Kakashi maldijo para sus adentros. Ahora tenía tres, TRES alumnos en peligro porque no tuvo mejor idea que enviarlos a luchar contra un jinchüriki mentalmente inestable. Poniendo en peligro al último Uchiha de Konoha, a la heredera Yamanaka, y al jinchüriki del nueve colas.

 _Oh, genial, Jinchüriki contra Jinchüriki. Kakashi, eres un genio, recuerdame cortarte un dedo si salimos de esta._ Una voz en su interior le dijo, en un tono cómicamente similar al Hokage, y el peliplata sólo tuvo tiempo de estrujar su nariz con displicencia.

Si Konoha no era totalmente destruida por la invasión, esa pelea de seguro lo haría.

Mierda. Qué diablos pasó por su mente para enviar a sus tres gënins a luchar…

Oh, cierto, también estaba la otra fan de Sasuke que casi le rompe los tímpanos cuando la entrenó y el niño Nara entre los enviados. Ex-ce-lente. Ahora sí Kurenai y Asuma iban a volverlo comida para sus ningens.

 _Ah, qué gran día para ser shinobi._ Kakashi pensó sarcástico.

"Kukuku."

 _Esa risa_.

"Pasó mucho tiempo…"

 _No. No. No._

"Kakashi…"

"Chöji! Corré!"

"Pero me dij-"

"Olvídate de lo que te dije y corré!"

"Tsk. Tsk. ¿Es esa la forma de tratar a un invitado? Kakashi-kun."

"Orochimaru," Kakashi siseó con odio. "¿Qué te hace pensar que sos bienvenido?" Le preguntó, mirándolo a los ojos. Kunai en mano. Atento a la figura del Akimichi que se alejaba.

"Tranquilo Kakashi-kun, no voy a ir detrás del pequeño. Dios sabe que no me interesa."

"Me encantaría que dijeras lo mismo de Sasuke…"

"Uhm…" Orochimaru frunció los labios y se llevó una mano a la boca, dando tres golpecitos leves. "Sasuke-kun. Ah. Sabrás disculparme, Kakashi-kun, pero no pude contenerme."

Kakashi mordió con las muelas.

"El sabor del miedo es intoxicante." Dijo de modo seductor, y al peliplata se le estrujaron las tripas, "¿Quieres saber a qué sabe un Uchiha con miedo?" Le preguntó con sorna, y el ninja que copia se tensó listo para atacar.

"Tú. Maldi-" se frenó en seco. "No. No voy a jugar a tu jueguito Orochimaru. No lograras controlarme."

"Oh," gimió. "Qué mal." Y de sus brazos salieron disparadas hacia él varias serpientes blancas entrelazadas entre sí.

Kakashi apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivarlas, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y podía escuchar su palpitar en los oídos, todos sus sentidos se agudizaron al máximo y pudo sentir el bombeo típico de adrenalina por sus venas. Se lanzó a su derecha para poder esquivar una vez más el ataque, el dolor en la pantorrilla quedó olvidado en un lugar recóndito de su mente, si bien sabía que el esfuerzo sólo empeoraría la condición de su piel, el polvo de la tierra del camino irritando aún más la ya sensible zona.

Kakashi saltó hacia adelante, kunai fuertemente asegurada en su mano, listo para asesinar a cuchilladas al bastardo, pero sabía que hacerlo en el primer intento sería demasiada suerte. Orochimaru, previsiblemente, lo esquivo sin nada de esfuerzo y hasta con gracia, una mueca de superioridad burlona apareció en sus blancas facciones. El hombre-serpiente estiró su brazo con sus dedos índice y medio fuertemente preparados para golpear el lado del jönin, Kakashi sabía -sin embargo- que ese ataque poco tenía de débil. Esos dedos suyos probablemente fueran lo suficientemente demoledores para atravesarle piel, órganos y todo.

Con muy poca gracia, dobló su espina dorsal lejos de los dedos de su enemigo, pero pronto la mano se transformó en un serpiente blanca de ojos amarillos que logró estirarse aún más, y clavó sus colmillos en la cintura del jönin.

"Buen intento," balbuceó Orochimaru.

Kakashi supo en el instante en que sintió los colmillos perforar su piel que el veneno del reptil se expandería relativamente rápido por su sistema. No contaba con mucho tiempo para retener a Orochimaru para que no fuera tras Sasuke, pero debía tratar de curarse lo más que pudiera. Ahora, Kakashi no era un ninja médico, si bien su control de chakra era mucho mejor que el de la mayoría, el ninja que copia sencillamente no contaba con las habilidades o paciencia para volverse uno. Sin embargo, sí contaba con un cerebro privilegiado para la lógica, si su habilidad de fuinjutsu era algún indicativo, por lo que sabía que hacer para mantenerse en pie hasta que un especialista de mayor nivel llegue para ayudarlo.

Si ese especialista iba a llegar o no, Kakashi no sabía, ni podía saber.

Pero eso no le importaba.

Junto una cantidad de chakra importante en su pecho y lo dirigió con un gran poder de decisión hacia su torso, encapsulando el veneno de la serpiente lo suficiente para que no se expanda por todo su organismo, al tiempo que arrancaba al reptil de su cuerpo y lo abría con su kunai.

La solución era temporal, porque a medida que luchará contaría con menos chakra para enviar a la zona dañada, y por ende el veneno comenzaría a moverse por su torrente sanguíneo, llegando al corazón.

"Tan bella criatura despellejada por tan horrendo animal" la voz afeminada siseó, y Kakashi apartó su mirada del sangrante reptil y la dirigió al sannin.

"Miralo bien, Orochimaru, éste serás tú dentro de poco." Advirtió en tono monótono, casi aburrido, la voz de Obito en su mente felicitándolo por ser idiota y amenazar a alguien ampliamente superior a él. Después de todo, su compañero lo habría hecho igual.

"Kukukuku!" Río la serpiente mientras el brazo del que había salido la serpiente se regeneraba, "Kakashi-kun. Tanto talento. Tanta potencia. Tanto coraje." Dijo entre risas, hasta que su semblante se volvió serio, aún cuando su sonrisa críptica nunca abandonó sus labios. "Tanta estupidez."

El sannin se lanzó hacia él, con la velocidad y potencia propias de un ninja de su categoría, sus manos unidas y haciendo sellos manuales con rapidez.

" _Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu_ " Dijo, y antes de que Kakashi pudiera prevenirlo agregó, " _Futtön, Daitoppa_ " _._ Kakashi no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, la ya inmensa bola de fuego se agigantó al máximo gracias a la ráfaga de viento que Orochimaru había lanzado, y el jönin de Konoha solo pudo observar con horror cómo la enorme llamarada lo consumía por completo.

Orochimaru chasqueó los dientes ante el escenario, y sonrió. "¿Realmente crees que vas a engañarme con eso?" Preguntó al aire.

"No." Kakashi le respondió desde su espalda, y el sannin tuvo apenas tiempo de darse vuelta antes de que el Chidori le atraviese el cuerpo.

Por suerte para él, el movimiento no pudo ser leído por el Sharingan ya que aún estaba tapado, por lo que al esquivar el ataque de Kakashi pudo patearlo en el torso lejos de sí. El ninjutsu que el jönin aún tenía activo en su mano dió de lleno contra uno de los pilares aún intactos de la arena, lo que lo destruyó por completo.

"Podrías haber huido, sabías?" Preguntó Orochimaru mientras Kakashi se levantaba.

"Me habrías atrapado rápido." Respondió él, llevando una de sus manos a su estómago. Perfecto, tanto chakra desperdiciado en un ataque en vano. Ahora le costará más mantener el veneno encapsulado.

"Sí." Concedió el sannin. "Pero no fue por eso que te quedaste."

"No te dejaré acercarte a él, Orochimaru." Advirtió Kakashi.

"Kukuku, Sasuke-kun, mh?" Río la serpiente mientras se llevaba nuevamente los dedos a los labios y se los acariciaba. "Tranquilo. Yo no iré tras él. Es él el que vendrá tras de mí."

"Moriré antes de dejar que eso pase." Respondió el peliplata mientras lanzaba una kunai hacia él."

"Sí. Ese es el plan." Respondió con displicencia, mientras levantaba con tranquilidad dos dedos para desviar la kunai.

De pronto, el puño de Kakashi hizo contacto con su rostro, y lo mandó unos buenos metros hacia atrás.

"Ah, la kunai era una distracción…" dijo mientras se limpiaba la sangre del rostro, pero Kakashi ya había llegado hasta allí y comenzaba a atacarlo con patadas y puños.

Orochimaru hizo gala de su flexibilidad, y esquivó cada uno de sus golpes. Algo andaba mal, supo Kakashi. Porque el sannin no lo atacaba a su vez, sólo se dedicaba a esquivar y a lanzar golpes predecibles para apartarlo un poco. Ésto no podía ser bueno.

El peliplata se mordió los labios tras su máscara, tratando de pensar. Si quería tener alguna oportunidad contra el sannin, entonces tendría que utilizar el sharingan de Obito para poder ser capaz de ver los movimientos de Orochimaru. Kakashi sabía que el sannin no había siquiera utilizado un cuarto de su poder, y el ya tenía dificultades siguiéndolo. Sin embargo, utilizar el doujutsu implicaría perder una gran potencia de chakra que le sirve para retener el veneno dentro de la burbuja que creó, por lo que, si bien podría pelear más parejo con el hombre-serpiente, no duraría mucho más tiempo.

 _Bueno. Mierda. Si hay posibilidades de vencerlo de una vez por todas entonces lo haría._

Se apartó unos metros de su enemigo, inconsciente del modo en que a Orochimaru se le iluminaron los ojos amarillentos, y se descubrió el ojo izquierdo. Azpas negras en un mar rojo cobraron vida, y se enfocaron en la figura frente a él.

Orochimaru se lamió los labios.

"Es tan hermoso. Kakashi-kun."

Kakashi no tuvo tiempo de digerir qué diablos fue lo que Orochimaru dijo antes de notar cómo las manos del sannin se estiraban hacia él, dedos estirados y enfocados en su objetivo.

Su sharingan.

* * *

Ino estaba en un frenesí.

Adrenalina, shock, miedo y decepción surcaban sus venas a una velocidad tan impresionante que ni siquiera su cerebro podía comprender cuáles eran las emociones que aparecían y desaparecían con rapidez, siendo reemplazadas una y otra vez por otras.

Iba saltando de rama en rama, tratando de esquivar los posibles enemigos que tenía a su alrededor. No tenía tiempo para luchar contra ninguno de ellos si debía alcanzar a sus compañeros como Kakashi le había pedido.

Sólo Kakashi. Nada de Sensei.

' _Gritaste sensei cuando lo viste herido_ '. Una voz le recordó.

 _Eso sólo fue por el miedo del momento_. Se respondió mientras sentía el peso extra en su espalda. Oh. Perfecto. Genial. Espada de madera, pero qué maravilla. Recordó sarcástica e insultó a Gekkö-taichou por haberle prohibido usar una espada de verdad. Qué salud mental ni que salud mental. Ahora que estaban en medio de una invasión, necesitaba tener todo el poder que pudiese utilizar para proteger a sus amigos.

' _La última vez la espada de madera funcionó muy bien_ ', la voz ronca y seca volvió a recordarle desde su hombro, e Ino observó al pequeño arácnido de reojo.

Es poco común que ocurra éste tipo de sucesos dentro del clan Yamanaka. Pero ha habido casos en los que, sin explicación aparente, la mente del shinobi se divide en dos. Una de éstas partes, la principal, (que guarda su modo de ser, recuerdos, aspiraciones y trazos de personalidad) se encuentra siempre presente en el cuerpo del ninja. Mientras que otra parte de su mente (que guarda los temores, los odios, el instinto asesino, la frialdad) se exterioriza de alguna forma que sólo el shinobi puede ver. En otras palabras, el cerebro de Ino fue sobrecargado de tal modo que no tuvo otro remedio que dividirse a sí mismo en dos. Una parte interna y la otra reflejada de modo externo. Es como si esa otra parte existiera en el plano físico real, pero es sólo Ino quien puede verla, escucharla y mantenerla a raya, dado que si deja que esa parte de ella tome el control, se volvería fría, distante, capaz de asesinar sin piedad a quién se interponga.

Esa parte externa, había tomado la forma de un pequeño escorpión negro que siempre estaba allí, con ella, sin importar qué.

"Cállate, Nagi." Nagi era el nombre que la rubia había decidido llamar a su doble personalidad.

' _Sé gentil. Estúpida._ ' Nagi le contestó -o ella se contestó a sí misma, Ino estaba confundida en ese aspecto-. ' _Tienes suerte que nadie se haya percatado aún de mi existencia_.'

Era cierto. Una de los motivos por los que había tan pocos casos escritos sobre división mental permanente en el clan Yamanaka era porque la cuestión había intentado ser estudiada, pero el sujeto que trataron de estudiar no supo contener su otra mitad, y terminó asesinando a gran parte del clan. El suceso había sucedido hace varias generaciones atrás, pero los Yamanaka concluyeron que quien se presente con esa patología debía ser asesinado de inmediato, al ser un peligro no sólo para él, sino también para la comunidad.

No había explicación lógica de por qué ocurrían estos acontecimientos, sobre todo porque los Yamanaka eran los mejores en superar traumas psicológicos, pero de algún modo esto había ocurrido, e Ino sospechaba que se debía a la intervención del _Hogosha Maindo_ , pero no sabía cómo.

Lo único que sabía era que su padre había intentado acceder a su mente, pero no había podido y que, por suerte, pensó que se debía al estrés al que Ino había estado sometida. La rubia ninja cruzó los dedos porque nunca volviera a tratar de hacerlo, porque si descubría que no podía acceder a la mente de la Yamanaka porque está se encontraba dividida en dos…

Inoichi iba a tener que matarla.

Ino sacudió la cabeza. Este no era el momento para pensar en ella y su seguridad. Tenía que encontrar a Naruto y Sasuke, pero a dónde demonios se fueron?

' _Sabes… creí que los Yamanaka éramos buenos sensores de chakra.'_

"Cierra el pico, Nagi."

' _Sólo digo que si te hubieras concentrado en aprender, en vez de jugar y ayudar a tus estúpideces…'_

"Estúpideces?"

' _Oh, creo que les dices 'amigos'.'_

"Dios. Eres una molestia."

' _Una molestia inteligente, contrario a tí.'_

"Urrgh," se quejó la rubia.

' _Tienes suerte de que estemos en medio de la batalla, sino la gente se preguntaría a quién le estás hablando.'_

"Púdrete. Sólo… vete de mi vida de una maldita vez."

' _Cállate debilucha, y agradece que tu cerebro - nuestro cerebro - fue lo suficientemente inteligente para crearme, de otro modo estaría atrapada en algún rincón escondido de esa cabecita que tienes.'_

"Eso sería lo mejor."

' _Claro que no. Sin mí no eres nadie, Yamanaka y-'_

El escorpión dejó de hablar de repente. E Ino la miró por unos segundos, confundida.

' _Detente.'_

"¿Qué?"

' _Pará Ino. Detenete!'_

Ino se detuvo, repentinamente, tal como Nagi ordenó con su áspera voz.

' _No sientes eso? No lo sientes? Por supuesto que lo sientes, somos la misma persona. Pero tu parte del cerebro interno es tan inútil q-'_

"¡¿Nagi de qué demonios hablas?!"

' _Shh, estúpida, responde con la cabeza, si sigues gritando harás que nos maten! Siento chakras… chakras enormes. Fuertes. Unos están a unos cincuenta metros delante nuestro en diagonal. Los otros están a unos treinta metros hacia atrás…"_

 _Diagonal? Atrás?_ La Yamanaka pensó. _Naruto y los demás deben estar peleando con Gaara, pero los de atrás…_

' _Es Kakashi.'_

 _¡¿Kakashi?!_ Pensó en voz alta.

' _Sí. Su chakra está bajando rápidamente y el de quién sea que esté luchando contra él está subiendo.'_

 _Oh no. Oh no, no, no. ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?_

' _Si me dejas actuar yo podría…'_

 _¡¿Y dejar que mates a todos?! No lo creo…_

' _Entonces decide. ¿Por quién vas?'_

* * *

"Quiero que sepas, que no eras mi primera opción."

Kakashi había oído las palabras que Orochimaru siseó con intención de herir su orgullo, había registrado el tono burlón con el que el ex-sannin se dirigió a él. Pero el ninja que copia no se sintió abatido por sus palabras, poco le importó en esos momentos el ser lo último de lo último. La peor opción. De hecho, tan poco le interesó las palabras que la serpiente le dedicó, a las que por poco no registra.

Estaba demasiado ocupado sosteniendo el ojo que Orochimaru había sacado de su cuenca.

La sangre brotaba de su rostro con rapidez, la calidez del líquido empapaba su piel, su máscara y su chaleco a borbotones. La mano que sostenía sobre su cara temblaba y podía sentir la consistencia gelatinosa de _su_ -. No. Del ojo de Obito.

Ese era el ojo de Obito y, como tal, no podía entregárselo a Orochimaru.

"Pero me sorprende lo bien que has sabido manejarlo, dado que no es realmente tuyo."

"De qué _demonios_ hablas?"

"A serte sincero, dudé sobre si tomar tu ojo o no, pero verás, ese _Sharingan_ que posees tiene una gran capacidad. Incluso cuando se te fue dado sin entrenamiento alguno, sin ningún poder por sí mismo salvo el de ver más movimientos de modo más lento." Orochimaru habló con seductora tonada, mientras se pasaba la larga lengua por sus labios.

"Es decir, tu compañero murió luego de activarlo, no es así?"

Kakashi se tensó al oír a Orochimaru hablar de Obito y poco poco le grita que se calle, pero una punzada de dolor en su ojo izquierdo -que continuaba sujeto sólo por el ligamento- le impidió pronunciar palabra y, por el contrario, sólo un gruñido logró salir de su boca.

"Siempre pensé que tú Sharingan no valía la pena… pero viendo cómo has podido controlarlo sin ser un Uchiha, pensé que yo, siendo ampliamente mejor que tú, lo dominare casi completamente," volvió a pasar la lengua por sus labios. "Nunca será reemplazo de Sasuke pero-"

"Cállate. Cállate. CÁLLATE." Explotó Kakashi, "NO TE ATREVAS. NO TE ATREVAS. NO TE ATREVAS." Empezó a repetir como si fuera un mantra, mirando hacia el piso.

"Kukuku. Estas desesperándote… Kakashi-kun."

"No te atrevas. No te atrevas." Repetía el peliplata en susurros, ya ni siquiera oyendo al sannin.

"Estás casi sin chakra. Kakashi-kun. Si no te mueres desangrado, mi veneno te matara. Puedo salvarte si me das el ojo…"

"No. No. No. Obito. Obito. No."

"Obito?" Preguntó el sannin, curioso. "Kakashi-kun. Esto está durando demasiado…" Uno de sus brazos comenzó a estirarse nuevamente y se transformó en una serpiente blanca que cayó lentamente desde la manga del atuendo del ninja del sonido, y comenzó a arrastrarse por el césped hacia su víctima con mortal paciencia.

Una shuriken se clavó en el cráneo del reptil.

Kakashi levantó su único ojo funcional para ver la estrella de metal enterrada limpiamente en el inmóvil cadáver. El animal había dejado de moverse en el instante en que el arma le perforó el hueso y, quien sea que lo hubiera lanzada había tenido o una suerte impresionante o una gran puntería.

"Uhm…" escuchó que Orochimaru decía. "Puedo olerte muchacha… estás aterrada… déjame ser bueno contigo, te daré la oportunidad de escapar si te vas. Ahora."

La kunoichi le respondió lanzando una nueva shuriken hacia el sannin.

"Eres una estúpida, muchacha. Kukuku." Y el hombre serpiente lanzó una kunai explosiva hacia uno de los árboles.

La muchacha pudo saltar para esquivar la explosión, pero haciéndolo quedó al descubierto, su traje púrpura y su cabello dorado a la vista de ambos shinobis.

"Ino!" Gritó Kakashi, volviendo en sí al ver a su alumna.

"Uh? Alumna tuya Kakashi-kun?" Preguntó el sannin mientras enviaba más serpientes hacia la gënin.

Ino sacó su espada de madera de su espalda y logró golpear a alguno de los animales, empujándolos lejos de ella pero eso sólo lograba alentarlos unos segundos antes de que volvieron a atacarla.

"Kukuku. ¿Realmente viniste a pelear conmigo con una espada de juguete?" Se burló Orochimaru.

"Vete Ino sólo empeoraras-" empezó el jönin, pero el grito de su alumna lo frenó en seco. Había sido atrapada por una de las serpientes y la estaban apretando, manteniéndola viva, pero cautiva.

"Kakashi-kun," comenzó el sannin, "tengo una propuesta para tí… tú ojo, por tu alumna."

Kakashi mordió con las muelas, lo último que le faltaba era ésto. ¿Por qué Ino había vuelto por él? ¡Él le había dado una orden! Le había dicho qu-

 _¡Puff!_

Ino explotó en una nube de humo y en su lugar apareció una parte de uno de los troncos caídos del lugar. Las serpientes que hace un segundo la sostenían cayeron al piso.

"Uh?" Empezó Orochimaru.

"Oye! Tú!" La chillona voz de la Yamanaka se escuchó desde detrás del desertor, y ambos ninjas dirigeron su mirada hacia allí. "¿M-me buscabas?" Dijo, su rostro transfigurándose con el miedo.

"Kukuku. Oh, eres sin dudas la alumna de Kakashi, no?"

"Ino la puta madre, QUÉ HACES ACÁ TODAVÍA, ANDATE."

"K-Kakashi! Confíe en mí!"

"No! No tenés chances contra él y sólo vas a lograr que nos mate a los dos y-"

"YA SÉ QUE NO TENGO CHANCES!" Gritó la rubia con desesperación, y el jönin frunció los labios y quedó callado unos segundos.

"Pero, y entonces qué haces acá?!"

"D-Distrayendo…"

"¿Distrayendo?" Preguntaron ambos shinobis al mismo tiempo.

"Sí. Distrayendo." La voz, la anciana voz de un hombre sonó desde detrás de Kakashi.

"Orochimaru," saludó el hombre detrás de él, y el ninja que copia se congeló al reconocer la voz.

El hombre serpiente sonrió y dirigió su mirada hacia el individuo en cuestión. " _Hokage-sama_ …"

* * *

 **A/N:** Espero que se haya entendido la parte de Ino, sé que puede ser confuso así que no duden en preguntarme. Por cierto, muchas me comentaron porque el capítulo anterior no se entendió lo del salto de tiempo, no sé qué pasó pero no se copio un párrafo que pone en ambiente, ya lo arreglé así que pueden volver a leerlo, está al principio. Pero, por las dudas aclaro, entre el capítulo "Un Mes" y "El despertar del Lobo" ya pasó el mes de entrenamiento y los exámenes estaban a punto de comenzar. Siendo el equipo de Sakura-Shino y Shikamaru contra el de Hinata- Chöji y Kiba, pero no pudo empezar porque la invasión empezó antes de la competencia.

Abrazo grandes a todxs!


	24. El canto del adiós

Perdón, perdón, perdón. Sé que no tengo excusas por ausentarme así. Para ser honestos FFNET no me hace llegar ningún mail cuando la gente comenta en mis historias y, en parte, pensé que a nadie le había gustado el capítulo anterior y eso me deprimió. Pero se me ocurrió entrar hace poco y, BAM, pude leer sus comentarios. Así que me senté a escribir lo más rápido que pude.

Gracias a quienes comentaron y quienes le dieron "favorito" o me siguen. Son lo mejor que hay. Nunca dejen de hacerlo, no saben lo que me ayuda.

Por favor, si notan cualquier error, avísenme y lo corrijo!

Los quiero!

* * *

 _"_ _Orochimaru."_

 _"_ _Hokage-sama."_

La voz de Orochimaru resonó en el páramo, y a pesar de no haber ninguna estructura en pie cerca la frase pareció resonar en los tímpanos de los presentes como un eco indisoluble, indestructible. Se respiraba tensión en el aire, y todos los alrededor, a excepción de Orochimaru e Hiruzen, contuvieron la respiración, una sensación de aire frío y náuseas trepando por sus espinas dorsales.

Hubo un momento de silencio, que si bien sólo duró unos segundos resultó eterno. Hiruzen no despegó su mirar reacio de su ex-alumno, y Orochimaru respondió el gesto con uno de similar fuerza, pero lleno de burla, lleno de arrogancia. El hokage escuchó un suspiro liberarse, y llevó su mano al hombro del jönin de su aldea.

"Tranquilo, Kakashi, has hecho bien…"

"Ho-hokage-sama."

"Vé a buscar ayuda, dejámelo a mí."

"Kukuku," irrumpió Orochimaru el encuentro, "lo siento, maestro, pero Kakashi-kun y yo tenemos un asunto que atender…"

"No me llames así," respondió el líder con fuerza en la voz, "dejé de ser tu maestro hace mucho tiempo, Orochimaru."

El sannin chasqueó la lengua.

"Muchacha," Hiruzen se dirigió a la gënin, "ayúdalo." Dijo señalando a Kakashi.

"¡Dije que no!" Sentenció el sannin, y se lanzó nuevamente hacia el peliplata, juntando ambas palmas, " _Raiton: Jibashi_!"

" _Doton: Doroku Gaeshi"_ Respondió Hiruzen con velocidad, y del suelo salió una pared enorme que bloqueó el ataque de Orochimaru justo a tiempo, pero que quedó instantáneamente destruida. "Kakashi!"

"Sí!" Respondió el jönin, y se levantó con inmensa dificultad del suelo lo más rápido que pudo y, tomando a Ino del brazo de modo brusco, saltó hacia los árboles.

"No! No terminé contigo!" Se quejó Orochimaru, " _Hebitsukai no Jut-"_

" _Katon: Karyū Endan_ " Una llamarada de fuego fue lanzada hacia Orochimaru, impidiéndole que terminara de formular el jutsu que atacaría a Kakashi y a su alumna. "No te atrevas a pasarme por alto, Orochimaru."

El sannin volvió a chasquear la lengua, "cómo podría… Hokage- _sama_."

"No necesitas agregar el calificativo, Orochimaru, ambos sabemos que no me respetas en lo más mínimo."

El hombre sonrió, "Oh no, no, no, sí lo respeto… maestro… de hecho lo respeto tanto que hasta preparé una sorpresa para usted."

"No estoy interesado. _Suitön: Suidan no jutsu!"_ Invocó mientras corría hacia su enemigo, el agua que propulsaba de su boca salía tal potencia que cortaría cualquier tipo de piel, y manteniéndose en movimiento obligaba a Orochimaru a quedarse en la defensiva.

"Aargh. Viejo inútil!" Gritó el sannin mientras era arrastrado hacia atrás. _"_ _Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu"_.

Hiruzen escuchó las palabras pero su cerebro no logró captar el significado hasta que notó cómo su ataque había dejado de conectar con su objetivo. Saltó hacia arriba, temiendo una represalia bajo tierra, y dirigió su mirada al piso buscando algún indicio del sannin.

"Idiota!" La burlona voz se mofó desde arriba, y el Hokage no tuvo siquiera tiempo de reaccionar cuando sintió la pesada y potente patada en su nuca.

La caída fue brutal y estruendosa, una nube de polvo se levantó desde el orificio que el Hokage había causado al caer.

* * *

Orochimaru continuaba en el aire, observando su labor con una mueca en el rostro.

 _ZIP._

El sonido del aire siendo cortado por metal y la figura de cuatro sombras saliendo disparadas de la polvareda lo obligó a moverse, cuatro shurikens habían sido lanzadas en su dirección y en la posición en la que se encontraba se hallaba indefenso.

"Fütton: Daitöppa!" Lanzó una ráfaga de aire de poderosa magnitud para desviar las kunais y propulsarse lejos de otro posible ataque, aterrizando en el piso y arrastrando sus pies para frenarse.

 _Maldito viejo_ , pensó con odio y desenfundó una kunai.

Hiruzen no lo hizo esperar.

El hokage arremetió con su tantö, apuntando al cuello de su ex-alumno y Orochimaru se encontró tratando de esquivar las potentes estocadas con ambas manos para impedir que su kunai se rompa. El sannin trataba con esmero bloquear el filo del tantö y a su vez no posicionarse de ninguna forma paralela a su sensei, ya que Hiruzen trataba de encontrar alguna apertura para poder meter su pierna entre medio de las de él y desestabilizarlo.

"Esto será lento, no es así?" Murmuró Hiruzen.

"Déjate matar y terminaremos más rápido," se burló el sannin, dándole una patada en el pecho.

Hiruzen respiró por la boca, la fatiga comenzaba a notarse en su semblante y Orochimaru sonrió con sorna, el estado físico de su maestro ya no era lo que solía ser, por obvias cuestiones de edad, y a pesar de que el vejestorio podía presentar una buena pelea, todos sus esfuerzos serían inútiles.

Ambos lo sabían.

"No tengo tiempo para esta cháchara, _sensei_. Tengo un ojo que conseguir." Balbuceó, y comenzó a mover manos de modo elegante, como si estuviera realizando un truco de magia, y del suelo salieron dos cajones de madera simple.

"Debe saber, querido maestro, que había planeado una mejor recepción para usted, pero verá, hubo algunos… _inconvenientes_."

La primera tapa cayó rápidamente al piso, el cadáver de una muchacha joven, de no más de quince años con la insignia de la ciudad del sonido se desplomó a pocos metros del hokage.

"Eres despreciable Orochimaru, asesinar a tu propia alumna." Lo acusó el anciano.

"Mi única alumna fue Anko, _sensei_ , los demás son meros experimentos." Desestimó el sannin, con un gesto vulgar de su mano. "Me hubiera encantado presentarle al equipo, pero uno no puede predecir lo que hará un jinchüriki con ansias de sangre, no es así?"

Y fue allí cuando la segunda tapa se abrió.

* * *

En el momento en que Kakashi se desplomó en el piso y comenzó a convulsionar, Ino entró en un ataque de pánico.

Su voz había quedado atrapada en su garganta, sus cuerdas vocales parecían haber desaparecido y lo único que supo hacer fue arrodillarse al lado del convaleciente cuerpo de su maestro y llorar.

"Alguien, por favor…" Dijo creyéndose susurrar, implorando ayuda; sus ojos se encontraban abiertos y observaban con desesperación el rostro de Kakashi, quien estaba con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, uno de sus párpados empapado en sangre.

Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, lágrimas gruesas recorrían sus mejillas y caían en el rostro del jönin y sus manos trataban de sostener los hombros de Kakashi.

"P-por favor…" Tembló. "Y-yo no sé… yo no sé qué hacer, yo no…"

No podía respirar, _no podía respirar_ , trató de abrir la boca más grande para que entre algo de oxigeno pero nada parecía funcionar, sus manos se aferraron al chaleco del peliplata y rasgaron la tela en un desesperado intento por detenerlo, por parar las convulsiones que lo sacudían, su mente comenzó a nublarse y ella sabía que estaba a punto de colapsar.

"No, no, no, por favor, por favor, por favor." Imploró a cualquier dios que escuche, mientras su pecho dolía por la angustia. Su garganta quemaba pero ella no entendía por qué, y no fue hasta que un médico llegó al lugar que se dio cuenta.

Ella había estado gritando todo el tiempo.

El médico se acercó a ella con cautela, tocando su hombro levemente para no asustarla, susurrando palabras para confortarla, palabras de ánimo, acariciando suavemente su espalda. Ino no podía ver nada más allá de sus lágrimas y cada intento por limpiarse los ojos con su manga sólo resultaba en más lágrimas nublando su vista. Decidió que no le importaba de quién se trataba esta nueva persona, y se lanzó sobre el cuerpo de su antiguo maestro.

"¡No! ¡NO!" Continuó gritando, sin notar el modo en que lastimaba el frágil cuerpo debajo de ella.

"Niña…" Trató de calmarla la persona.

"NO. ALEJATE. ALEJATE. ¡NO!"

"Está todo bien… vengo a ayudar." Susurró el individuo.

"Quiero a _Gekko-sensei_ ," imploró Ino, "traigan a _Gekko-sensei_ …"

"No sé de quién hablas," trató de razonar el médico, "pero prometo cuidar a tu amigo—"

"—Dije que no!" Lo interrumpió, "Gekko-sensei va ayudarme, por favor… por favor, dígale que necesito mi espada, que tiene que venir, que lo necesito!" Continúo llorando.

 _'_ _Sabes Ino?' El recuerdo de la voz de Hayate retumbó en sus oídos, 'me caes bien.' Sonrió el hombre._

 _Era como si una parte de la realidad se hubiera distorsionado en aquel campo de entrenamiento. Si bien su sensei continuaba tosiendo de vez en cuando, los ataques de cualquiera sea el problema que lo estaba afectando parecían estar disipándose. Ambos se encontraban sentados en una de las rocas del lugar, Ino bebiendo su jugo y Hayate comiendo una bola de arroz._

 _La pequeña no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante el comentario, y sonrió de modo leve, bebiendo un poco de su jugo._

 _"_ _¿Eso significa que va a enseñarme cómo hacer el baile de la espada ese?" Imploró burlonamente ella, con brillos en los ojos, no queriendo mirarlo de frente, tratando de ocultar su rubor._

 _Era estúpido. Pero la muchacha no podía evitarlo. No sabía bien de qué se trataba el nerviosismo que la había poseído desde hacia tiempo, si era respeto incondicional o un pequeño enamoramiento, probablemente fuera algo entre ambos, pero no podía evitar ruborizarse siempre que su maestro le dirigía palabras de aliento._

 _No entendía por qué tampoco, dado que Gekko no le había parecido atractivo al principio, no del mismo modo que Sasuke-kun por lo menos, y seguramente tenía que ver en cómo el hombre manejaba tan expertamente la espada, porque un pensamiento similar ocurrió cuando ella estuvo frente a Momochi Zabuza. O quizás fuera sencillamente porque hacía tiempo no estaba junto a chicos de su edad y Hayate era la única figura masculina cerca._

 _"_ _No." Sentenció Hayate, "al menos no por ahora." Dijo masticando una bola de arroz._

 _Ino se entristeció ante la negativa y miró hacia el piso, pero antes de que pudiera verbalizar su frustración, Hayate continuó, "pero prometo estar para ti si me necesitas."_

 _El hombre la miró con expresión seria. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, él siempre trataba de hacerle entender que ella no debía lidiar sola con su malestar, la muerte del joven en la primera etapa del examen continuaba latiendo debajo de sus párpados, pero Ino se negaba a agobiar a sus allegados con sus pesadillas._

 _De todos modos, la cálida sensación en su pecho ante la idea de alguien preocupándose por ella era suficiente para hacerla sentir mejor._

 _"_ _Por lo menos…" Gekko continuó al observar que ella no respondía, "por lo menos hasta que haga de vos una espadachín de renombre." Dijo como si estuviera dando indicaciones, sin dudas ni titubeos._

 _"_ _¿Una espadachín de renombre?" Preguntó ella, incrédula._

 _"_ _Te convertiré en la experta de kenjutsu más temida y poderosa del mundo Ino," sonrió satisfecho, "eso te lo prometo."_

 _E Ino no pudo evitar sonrojarse aún más._

 _Tonta, tonta Ino._

"Él –él –él dijo que iba a estar para mí. Que si lo necesitaba… llámelo. Por favor." Balbuceó de modo casi inentendible.

"Entiendo, juro que te entiendo. Déjame aunque sea verlo. ¿Sí?" El muchacho imploró casi, estirando sus brazos hacia la figura del jönin.

Prácticamente tuvo que arrancarlo de sus brazos.

"Debo llevármelo, muchacha, debo llevármelo." Trató de hacerla razonar.

"Nononono, por favor, por favor, por favor." Lloró.

"Tranquila, respira, vamos. Inhala y exhala. Prometo que lo cuidaré, lo cuidaré."

"Por favor. Por favor. _Sensei…_ " Suspiró mientras las lágrimas continuaban cayendo. Llamado al hombre que le había prometido protegerla sin importar qué mientras sostenía en sus diminutos brazos a la primera persona que había sabido admirar.

El médico apretó su hombro, tratando de contenerla. "Debo llevármelo, linda, todo estará bien." Le aseguró. "Puedes venir conmigo."

Ino asintió con la cabeza, su boca abierta y tratando de respirar como el médico la había instruido, un fuerte ataque de hipo la tomó por sorpresa, empeorando sus intentos de inhalar y saciar sus pulmones, pero los ojos oscuros del muchacho la contuvieron y, de a poco, logró calmarse.

El joven movió su cabello de modo juguetón, a pesar de encontrarse en una situación desesperante e Ino logró controlar su respiración. La kunoichi parpadeó un par de veces, liberando las lágrimas que habían quedado en sus ojos y logró disipar un poco la nebulosa que cubría vista.

Habían comenzado a caminar hacia el hospital cuando Ino se detuvo.

"¡No!" Se alarmó. "Debo volver, debo ir… mis compañeros…"

"Está bien linda, vé si es necesario." El muchacho la instruyó sonriendo.

Ino debía volver, Naruto y Sasuke continuaban en el bosque, continuaban luchando contra Gaara si es que aún continuaban vivos. Ella no sabía nada de ellos, o de Sakura o Shika o incluso Hinata o Chöji.

 _Oh dios, oh dios._

"Gracias…" suspiró al joven sin mirarlo, notando de reojo los cabellos blancos de éste, pero sin poder prestarle su entera atención.

En su mente, Nagi gritó de furia, tratando de advertirle, pero Ino no la escuchaba.

* * *

Hacía tiempo que Hiruzen se había vuelto insensible a algo tan trágico como la muerte. Luego de dos guerras vividas, luego de la muerte y el sacrificio de sus maestros y amigos más cercanos, luego de sellar el destino de sus súbditos y enviar ninjas hacia misiones de las que luego, no regresarían, la empatía del líder Sarutobi se había visto comprometida.

La trágica muerte de Kushina y Minato frente a su recién nacido hijo no había logrado conmoverlo hasta el punto de las lágrimas, a pesar de la gran congoja, más preocupado por alcanzar y sostener al infante cubierto en la sangre de sus padres.

El caminar por las calles del barrio Uchiha, sin embargo, habían logrado despertar en él una empatía que creyó perdida, los asfaltos y paredes cubiertos de sangre inocente lo hicieron odiarse, porque lo que él permitió que sucediese allí merecía el peor de los castigos; y no había modo de que el lograra, en vida, dar cuenta de todos sus pecados.

 _Extrañaba llorar._

Es algo tan simple, tan humano, quien llora de empatía es alguien digno de salvación. Llorar es tan natural y básico que es lo primero que un bebé hace cuando nace, demostrando al mundo la calidad de sus pulmones. Era aquello que su hija, su hijo y Konohamaru habían hecho el día en que nacieron y, a pesar de la alegría inmensa que lo embargó durante esos momentos, ni una lágrima pudo escaparse de su estoico semblante.

No logró llorar cuando Asuma se alejó de él durante años, sin dirigirle la palabra.

No logró llorar cuando Minato murió.

No logró llorar cuando los Uchihas fueron asesinados en pos de una paz que, en realidad, nunca existió.

Y, sin embargo, la imagen de _Hayate Gekko_ cayendo sin vida frente a sus ojos hizo que su corazón diera un latido doloroso en pena.

"Gekko…" susurró Hiruzen, compungido.

"Un remarcable espadachín." Admitió Orochimaru, "es casi una lástima…" sonrió.

El rostro del anciano se oscureció, dejando salir al exterior la furia contenida por años.

"Voy a matarte, Orochimaru," dijo con calma a pesar de la rabia, "debí hacerlo hace tiempo."

"Oh, vamos, _sensei_. Ambos sabemos que no puedes hacerlo."

"Fui yo quien te educó, quién te enseñó todo lo que sabes. Incluso fui yo quien te dio la estúpida idea de la inmortalidad, yo te hice lo que eres, Orochimaru. Y por ende, seré yo quien te elimine y, contigo, me iré yo también."

Orochimaru entrecerró los ojos y apretó los labios tratando de contener una nueva sonrisa, llevando sus manos a su pálido rostro, "¿Qué diablos dices, viejo?"

"Que voy a matarnos, _Orochimaru_." Explicó con calma, sin parpadear, su expresión seria.

"Está será mi última lección para ti." Agregó Hiruzen, lanzándose hacia adelante.

El rostro de sorna de Orochimaru se desdibujó de golpe, y su expresión se convirtió en una de pánico.

"No!" Gritó el sannin, sus ojos amarillentos abiertos de par en par. " _Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei_."

* * *

Nunca había visto algo así.

Inoichi tuvo que limpiar sus ojos con su manga una, dos, tres veces y volver a mirar la escena solo para asegurarse de que aquello fuera _real_.

 _Hashirama y Tobirama Senju…_

El primer y segundo Hokage…

¿Vivos?

¿Vivos y peleando contra Hiruzen? ¿Su alumno?

Inoichi tragó saliva, el sudor de la batalla que había tenido que librar junto a sus compañeros aún continuaba presente, empapando sus ropas y la picazón de su piel se hacía cada vez más notoria.

Debería acercarse, él sabía que era su deber entrar en la pelea y luchar al lado de su hokage, de su comandante, de la persona que le había entregado los aretes de su paso de la niñez a la adultez, convirtiéndolo en el legitimo heredero Yamanaka.

Pero también sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad.

Si intervenía, Inoichi moriría al instante.

"¿Inoichi-sama?" Uno de los jóvenes del escuadrón de su clan consultó.

"No lo sé." Contestó mordiéndose el labio, impoluto; insultando a Shikaku por no estar junto a él mediante su comunicación telepática.

"Debemos tomar una decisión pronto, Inoichi-san, Hokage-sama no podrá—" Trató de interceder un joven ANBU, guardia del líder Sarutobi.

"¡Ya lo sé!" Explotó el líder, "¡cállate de una vez!"

Mordiéndose las uñas, Inoichi entrecerró los ojos, sus cejas unidas, tratando de configurar un plan para que todo vaya según sus cálculos. Él no era, ni por asomo, un estratega como Shikaku, pero tenía suficiente experiencia en campos de batallas como para pensar una táctica decente. Observaba los sucesos desde una distancia considerable, la suficiente para poder saber quién es quién sin estar cerca de la línea de fuego; Inoichi había llegado junto a tres de sus hombres, jóvenes de cabellera miel y ojos celestes, característicos del clan Yamanaka. Luego de su arribo, dos guardias ANBU habían caído a su lado en el páramo y, siendo Inoichi el de mayor rango, se suponía que debía comandar al grupo en su totalidad.

El grito de Orochimaru hizo que todos ellos volvieron sus rostros a la pelea.

"NO. ¡NO!" Aullaba el sannin, "MALDITO VIEJO. MI JUTSU." Gritó con furia, agarrándose de la cabeza mientras trataba de huir. Los hokages que hasta entonces peleaban contra Hiruzen no parecían estar en ningún lado.

El escuadrón de Inoichi ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces, lanzándose al medio del campo para rematar al sannin, que tomaba su cabeza como si algo se la estuviera partiendo a la mitad. Una kunai clavada limpiamente en una de sus sienes.

Si Inoichi no estuviera tan acostumbrado a ese tipo de imágenes, habría vomitado.

Pero antes de que pudieran llegar hasta la serpiente, los ojos amarillos del sannin se clavaron en las figuras de los ninjas, y así como así

Desapareció.

Inoichi y sus hombres corrieron entonces al moribundo Hokage, quien se agarraba el pecho y escupía sangre, dejando de lado su estupefacción ante la desaparición del sannin.

El líder Yamanaka se arrodilló al lado de Hiruzen su expresión seria y lo tomó de la mano, apretando con fuerza, reafirmándolo.

"Rápido! Debemos llamar un médico! Inoichi!" Imploraba uno de los ANBUS, quitándose la máscara.

"Está muy grave. Pero estoy seguro que si lo llevamos al hospital él podría…" El segundo guardaespaldas comenzó a decir.

"Muchachos," la voz de Inoichi interrumpió, y los ANBUS lo observaron expectantes.

Pero entonces los jóvenes Yamanaka, aprovechando la distracción, cortaron sus gargantas, dejándolos desangrar hasta morir.

Los ojos de Hiruzen se abrieron de par en par, agonizantes.

"Esto no es porque lo odie," susurró el líder Yamanaka, inmutable mirando los ojos del anciano apagarse; "no es nada contra usted, Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen escupía cada vez más sangre, su piel empalidecía ante la falta de líquido.

"Esto es…" agregó con una pausa, " _necesario._ "

E Hiruzen cesó de respirar.

* * *

Al estar tan absortos en la situación en la que se encontraban, ninguno de los Yamanaka presentes en los últimos momentos de vida del Hokage notaron el empalidecido rostro y el estado de shock de _Ino_ ante la imagen de su padre, impoluto e impasible, arrodillado al lado del hombre que había dejado morir.

* * *

El ojo había sido extraído exitosamente, Kabuto sonrió ante la victoria y se limpió el sudor de la frente con el reverso de su mano.

Kakashi continuaba vivo pero inconsciente en el piso del bosque, una de sus cuencas vacías y su cuerpo débil, desprovisto de la suficiente cantidad de sangre y con veneno aún recorriendo su sistema. De quedar desatendido moriría sin dudar, quizás en horas o meros minutos.

A Kabuto no le importaba.

Su trabajo estaba hecho, había logrado obtener el Sharingan que ni siquiera su maestro había podido conseguir, por lo que sin dudas sería recompensado; y lo único que había tenido que hacer era engañar a una tonta gënin.

 _Kabuto volvió a sonreír._

Guardó el gelatinoso, y para nada atractivo, ojo dentro de uno de los recipientes, levantando el artefacto hasta su rostro y observó el iris rojo, fascinado por la cantidad de detalles que podía apreciar ahora que no había ningún impedimento. Los patrones que lo decoraban se asemejaban a olas enfurecidas en varías tonalidades, resaltando el relieve de la retina y formando como pequeños dibujos a lo largo y a lo ancho.

El médico hizo un ruido de apreciación con la garganta, y guardó el invaluable envase en su mochila.

Estiro sus manos y con calma comenzó a limpiar sus artefactos que, aunque se trató de un procedimiento más bien rústico, habían cumplido sus tareas sin mayores dificultades, el filo del bisturí tan preciso como siempre.

El viento sopló en su espalda, y Kabuto no pudo evitar temblar.

"Eso no te pertenece." Una profunda voz resonó desde detrás de él y el pánico subió por su garganta, la identidad de su atacante descubierta gracias al reconocimiento del timbre de su voz.

Giró su rostro lento, el sudor de su frente aún más pronunciado, sus cejas unidas, su cuerpo temblando.

"¡ _I-Itachi_!" Fueron sus últimas palabras en este mundo.

 **" _Volví_."**

Escuchó. Y luego todo se apagó.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _ **Itachi's back.**_

 _Hehehe, sé que me odian (?_

 **A** ntes que me digan algo con respecto al enamoramiento de Ino con Hayate, déjenme decirles que era super inocente y es una confusión común entre chicos de esa edad. Muchas veces la admiración se mezcla con la atracción física y, como sus hormonas comienzan a dispararse, es obvio que a veces su atención se dirige a personas mayores que ellos, a las que idolatran.

Y sí, me dio mucha tristeza escribir la parte de Gekko, es uno de mis personajes favoritos y en canon no se lo supo usar… pero es necesario para desarrollar el personaje de Ino. =(

 _Raiton: Jibashi_ : _Asesinato electromagnético._ El usuario inicia la técnica juntando sus manos a modo de aplauso. Seguidamente las separa y forma entre ellas un arco eléctrico de alto voltaje con el cual, al mantener contacto físico, puede adormecer los músculos de su rival. Ésta técnica puede afectar a varios enemigos a la vez, tantos como el propio usuario sea capaz de abarcar abriendo sus brazos. (No la inventé yo, la saqué de un foro en internet).

 _Doton: Doroku Gaeshi_ : Pared de roca.

 _Hebitsukai no Jutsu_ : _Jutsu, encantador de serpientes._ Orochimaru lanza una serpiente enorme desde su boca para atacar a un enemigo que esté a distancia, no es un jutsu que aparezca en canon.

 _Katon: Karyū Endan_ : _Elemento fuego: Bala de fuego flama de dragón._

 _Suitön: Suidan no jutsu_ : Bala de agua.

 _Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu_ : Ocultación como un topo.

Como algunos de ustedes saben, y otros probablemente no, estoy escribiendo una re-version de esta historia en inglés, que quizás publique dentro de poco, así que no se asusten si ven una historia parecida en ese idioma. Digo que es una reversión, porque no será exactamente igual. Por ejemplo, está más centrada en Ino, Shikamaru e Itachi y los equipos que van a aparecer son los canon; va a ser más violenta y... bueno, hay otras... cosillas.

También estoy trabajando en un fic sobre Kakashi, tirando más para el lado cómico, pero en inglés. Desde ya quienes sepan ese idioma y quieran ayudarme, sólo deben mandarme un mensajito.

 **¡Besos a tod s!**


	25. No hubo ruidos esa noche

Hinata no podía moverse y el único indicio de que se encontraba viva, era el modo en que le dolía respirar. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y se encontraba atrapada en la oscuridad de sus párpados, su boca estaba abierta, notó, porque su garganta quemaba con cada bocanada de aire que su débil cuerpo tomaba en un intento desesperado por sobrevivir.

"Le sacamos una gran cantidad del veneno," escuchó una voz que no supo reconocer, "pero dado que no sabemos los métodos que Tsunade-sama creó, tuvimos que drenar gran parte de su sangre."

"Ah," alguien respondió, "por eso su palidez."

"A menos que reciba una trasfusión pronto—"

"¿Cuánto necesita?" Una nueva voz, _¿Neji? Hinata estaba segura que era Neji,_ preguntó.

"Más de lo que puedes ofrecer." Le respondió quien la peliazul consideraba debía ser el médico.

"Somos familia."

"Estás herido. Necesitas la mayor cantidad de sangre que—"

"Tómenla." Dijo su primo a modo de orden, y Hinata quiso gritar que no, que se olvide de ella y se preocupe por él una vez en su vida.

"Mira muchacho, no tomo ordenes de un niño."

"Es la heredera del clan Hyüga, si ella muere—"

"Somos médicos, no políticos, basamos nuestras decisiones en base a quienes tienen más chances de sobrevivir." Respondió la segunda voz, "quién sea la muchacha o no, no es de nuestra incumbencia, o de nuestro interés."

"Un poco." Neji volvió a decir, "sólo lo suficiente."

"No." El médico suspiró, "no te preocupes, le haremos una transfusión con cero negativo para garantizar su supervivencia, sin embargo, sólo una pequeña dosis, en medio del combate, necesitamos cuánta sangre podamos conseguir."

"Pero—" Neji trató de interceder.

"¡Detente! No te levantes, estas sumamente malherido, si uno de tus puntos se abren podrías perder más sangre de la que ya perdiste."

"Hinata-sama—"

"Sobrevivirá, cálmate."

Luego de algunos momentos, Hinata escuchó cómo los médicos se movían a otro lado de la sala, no podía verlos, pero estaba segura que se encontraba en un enorme salón, rodeada de gente en igual o peor condición que ella. Se encontraban en guerra, _guerra_ , Hinata no podía creerlo, luego de leer sobre ella en libros de historia y las anécdotas que su padre le contaba, jamás supuso que algún día se encontraría en una situación similar; lo que no paraba de catalogarla como alguien demasiado inocente para la vida shinobi.

Ella no quería ser shinobi.

Y allí se encontraba, en un claro estado comatoso, imposibilitada de moverse pero con la convicción de que hizo lo correcto al salvar a Neji, quién sin dudas se merecía vivir más que ella.

¿Pero qué hay de Chöji? ¿Qué hay de Kiba? ¿Qué sucedió con la joven que Neji trataba de proteger?

 _Kamisama por favor déjalos vivir._

Una presión leve, húmeda, comenzó a recorrer su mejilla, y no fue hasta que sintió el sabor salado de la gota en sus labios que notó que estaba llorando.

Llorar dormida, en coma, ¿era eso posible? ¿Realmente? Aparentemente lo era, y por supuesto que sería ella quien lo experimentara, si no era más que una debilucha, tanto física, como mentalmente, y su cuerpo siempre se encargaría de recordárselo. Fuera a dónde fuese; hiciera lo que hiciese, incluso en medio de un coma. Y, ¿no era eso acaso, malditamente gracioso? ¿Cínicamente gracioso? ¿Depresivamente gracioso? Una shinobi, una kunoichi, llorando por sus compañeros, por sus camaradas, a quiénes no podía ayudar, por quienes no podía hacer otra cosa más que rezar.

Un contacto suave recorrió su mejilla y si Hinata no estuviera en coma, se habría paralizado.

Alguien limpió sus lágrimas, y sintió cómo un peso extra se apoyó al lado de su cuerpo en su cama. Nadie habló, y la persona que se acercó a ella no volvió a tocarla, pero Hinata sabía que fuera quien fuese continuaba allí, observándola, examinando el modo en que su pecho ascendía y descendía conforme el aire ingresaba y era expulsado.

 _Y entonces lo olió._ El aroma a sangre y sudor. El perfume de alguien que ha combatido hace poco, el perfume natural de una persona que ha pasado por una situación de desesperación, de miedo, de irraciocinio.

Hinata tragó, que fue lo único que su cuerpo le permitió hacer.

Pero la figura no se movió, y el olor no se fue.

El aroma era desagradable, pero la confortaba saber que alguien estaba allí, que alguien se quedó junto a ella, porque le daba otra cosa para hacer, otra cosa con la que ocupar su mente.

Pero fuera la guerra continuaba, mientras ella se encontraba tendida en la cama, con su mente divagando en el aroma de su visitante, tratando de descifrar su identidad, tratando de aislar los sonidos de los civiles y ninjas convalecientes o cuyos familiares fallecieron.

Hinata volvió a llorar sin poder contenerse, pero en vez de una lágrima furtiva fuertes gotas recorrieron ambas mejillas esta vez, dejando un rastro de sal en su pálida piel, que endureció a su paso. Sus párpados continuaban cerrados, y sus lágrimas caían desde sus ojos hasta el improvisado colchón que la sostenía, empapando parte de sus cabellos.

El contacto que la había limpiado antes, no regresó.

"No deberíamos estar haciendo esto," la voz chillona de su compañero dijo, aunque la declaración se contradecía con la pasión con la que cortaba a la mitad al ninja de Sunagakure que corrió hacia él.

"El jinchüriki de Suna, y el de Konoha están en un mismo lugar, en medio del combate, que desaparezcan ambos, o aunque sea uno de los dos no levantaría sospechas," Itachi murmuró, esquivando elegantemente una kunai, tomándola por el mango con rapidez y redireccionándola al atacante.

"Ah…" Comenzó Kisame blandiendo Samehada, acabando con más de tres enemigos de ambas facciones.

Itachi exhaló fuerte por la nariz, tratando de ignorar el aroma metálico de la sangre que solía ser de sus camaradas. Durante un instante se preguntó si su clon, que había creado durante el tumulto lejos de la presencia de su compañero, había logrado su objetivo, pero no quería dispersarlo aún, en caso de que aún lo necesitara.

Además, si lo hacía ahora sería arriesgarse a que Kisame lo descubriera.

"No entiendo por qué estamos acá, si las cargas de energía claramente chocan en otro lado."

"Dejemos que ellos se acaben entre sí. No quiero dos jinchürikis unidos para pelearnos."

"Pfft," se burló el espadachín, limpiando con el dorso de su mano un hilo de sangre de su última víctima, "no serían un problema para nosotros, neh? Itachi-kun."

Itachi rodó los ojos, y acomodó su túnica como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo.

"O es por otro… motivo?" La voz de Kisame retumbó nuevamente.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Itachi respondió, sus ojos entrecerrados con sospecha.

"Sabes a qué me refiero." Respondió su compañero, deteniendo sus movimientos sin preocuparse del peligro inminente.

"Sasuke no tiene que ver," advirtió, mirándolo a los ojos.

Kisame parpadeó, sonriendo, y le dio la espalda para continuar su matanza.

"Mirá, Kurenai, esto se puso más interesante." Una voz oscura, calculada, sin temblor o temor alguno dijo. "Shikamaru, vé en busca de tu padre."

Ambos ninjas desertores dirigieron sus miradas al sonido de la voz, y allí estaba la imagen de un ninja alto, musculoso de tez morena y barba, y una mujer pálida de ojos rojos y belleza peculiar. Kurenai y Asuma, Itachi recordaba sus nombres y entre ellos, un joven que el Uchiha mayor supuso se trataba de Shikamaru, como lo llamó el jönin.

Shikamaru.

Shika.

Clan Nara, sin dudas.

"Asuma," la voz madura de la mujer dijo, "acabas de luchar contra todos esos ninjas de Suna para salvar a Shika, estás seguro que—"

"Já," la interrumpió el hombre, "eso no es nada. Shikamaru, vé a buscar a Shikaku."

"Sarutobi Asuma," lo saludó Itachi, "Yuuhi Kurenai."

"Uchiha Itachi." Respondió la kunoichi.

"Esto será bueno, verdad?" Dijo Kisame, burlón.

"Lamentablemente no puedo permitir que el muchacho se vaya," sentenció el Uchiha, y dio un paso adelante.

"Trata de tocarlo, te reto." Advirtió Asuma, poniéndose en posición defensiva.

"Oh, el machazo es mío," sonrió el espadachín, claramente excitado ante la idea de una lucha con el Sarutobi.

"Kurenai…" susurró el jönin de Konoha.

"Sí, Asuma, tú también ten cuidado." Ella dijo, y desapareció en un espectáculo de hojas.

De acuerdo, el grandote era más fuerte de lo que Kisame hubiese creído.

Iba a darle ese crédito, porque a pesar de su tamaño, el bastardo se movía bastante bien.

Por toda su construcción corpórea, que daba a entender que era del tipo de pelea cercano, el barbudo tenía varios trucos en la manga sobre ninjutsu a distancia. Y para empeorar las cosas, eran poderes con elemento fuego.

Kisame odiaba el elemento fuego.

Al ser un especialista en elemento agua, Kisame sabía que tenía todas las de ganar en una pelea entro los dos tipos de ninjutsu, dado que su poder superaba al fuego sin ninguna dificultad. Sin embargo, el grandote – _Kisame no podía recordar su nombre_ \- aparentemente reforzaba sus ataques de fuego con elemento de viento, por lo que para poder retrucar con un nuevo ninjutsu, Kisame debía redoblar sus jutsus con más chakra de la habitual.

No es como si fuera un problema, dado que tenía una reserva de chakra más que considerable. Pero eso no quitaba lo tedioso de la situación.

Asuma lo pateó en el estómago, que si bien no dolió demasiado sí fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para mandarlo a volar lejos; ya de por sí se habían alejado varios metros de donde estaban junto a Itachi, y Kisame gruñó su molestia.

"Oye grandote," le dijo, "repite tu nombre."

"No eres quién para hablar de tamaños," respondió el jönin de Konoha, y Kisme decidió allí mismo que el sujeto le agradaba, "Sarutobi Asuma."

"Asuma," repitió, y luego se introdujo. "Hoshikage Kisame."

"Sí. Sé quién eres." Sonrió Asuma. Y escupió humo de su boca.

La explosión no se hizo esperar, Kisame pudo oler el residuo del carbón en el aire gracias a sus sentidos y supo en un instante que se trataba de una trampa, mientras muchos creerían que eso se trataba tan sólo de una cortina para esconderse, el espadachín de Kiri descubrió el secreto, y se corrió justo a tiempo antes de que lo engullera las llamaradas.

"Te subestimé," dijo Asuma, exhalando.

"Igualmente." Repitió el espadachín, chasqueando la lengua.

Para su sorpresa, el jönin de Konoha no volvió a atacarlo con un ninjutsu, sino que notó en shock como el hombre lo tackleaba, y con aún más horror, cómo ambos golpeaban con una pared que Kisame nunca había visto.

El hombre de Kiri no era famoso sólo por ser grande, sin embargo, y golpeó al jönin con Samehada, generando un corte trasversal en el vientre del shinobi.

Sangre chorreó de la profunda herida, y Asuma no tuvo más alternativa que agacharse y tomar su vientre para no morir desangrado al instante.

Kisame lo observó durante unos segundos, Asuma hizo lo mismo, su muerte más que aceptada por el brillo opaco de sus ojos. Sin embargo, Kisame tenía otros planes para él.

Así que lo desmayó con el dorso de su espada.

Ahí. Eso lo dejaría vivo por unos cuantos minutos, si tenía suerte, alguien lo encontraría.

Kisame observó alrededor del espacio que, por accidente, ambos shinobi habían descubierto. El espacio estaba oculto por un genjutsu, y si bien Kisame pensó que no era el mejor modo para esconder un lugar, la verdad era que muchas veces el mejor escondite era a simple vista.

Quién lo puso allí no contaba con la invasión, o con que dos hombres de gran tamaño chocarían sus pesados cuerpos contra la pared del escondite.

El lugar no contaba con ventanas, bibliotecas, o armería, no parecía tener ningún secreto, pero Kisame sabía mejor que irse. Olfateó el lugar en busca de pistas, pero ningún aroma le llamó poderosamente la atención. Había olor a sangre, a tabaco y a humo, su propia piel secretaba una fragancia húmeda de la que Kisame estaba acostumbrado y—

Un momento.

 _Tabaco_.

¿Por qué había tanto olor a tabaco?

Durante unos breves segundos supuso que el aroma provenía del jönin desmayado, ya que lo vió escupir su cigarrillo antes de pelear contra él, pero el hedor era demasiado fuerte como para deberse a un solo cigarrillo. Y sí, el barbudo, Asuma, parecía el tipo de persona que fumaba en grandes cantidades, pero el aroma era más fuerte que el tabaco habitual de un cilindro.

Éste aroma era el de una pipa.

Kisame observó al desmayado shinobi.

"Sarutobi, eh?" Murmuró, mientras se agachaba y observaba sus facciones. "Itachi mencionó algo de su Hokage una vez," sonrió el espadachín.

Y entonces, desde su posición en cuclillas, vió una especie de flor, una diminuta y pequeña flor que sobresalía mínimamente de la piedra. Una flor que, por su construcción y los sellos alrededor, sólo se abría con sangre.

Kisame conocía el símbolo que representaba ese grabado.

 _Sarutobi_.

"¿Qué secretos guarda éste lugar, nee?" Preguntó al aire, mientras hundía dos dedos en el charco de sangre que había formado el cuerpo del desmayado.

Pasó el líquido por la áspera piedra, y un breve escalofrío recorrió su espalda, haciéndole fruncir los labios.

Una puerta se abrió, y Kisame vió con sus ojos los símbolos de cuatro clanes dibujados en un pápiro. Tres de ellos resaltados con rojo, el último con un signo de interrogación a su lado.

No podía saber de qué familias pertenecían tres de ellos, pero sí sabía a la perfección cuál era el clan de aquel resaltado en rojo y tachado, después de todo, hace ya varios años que es nada más y nada menos que el compañero del responsable de su extinción.

Uchiha.

Ino estaba desconcertada, no entendía qué es lo que acababa de ver, no podía ser real, no podía ser real. Era un genjutsu, sí, eso era. Un genjutsu, alguna clase de ilusión que creó un enemigo de Konoha para hacerla ver… hacerla ver…

Ella no estaba segura de cómo funcionaban los genjutsu, pero eso era lo que debió suceder.

" _Ino…"_ la llamó Nagi, su forma escorpionesca apoyada en su hombro.

"Es un genjutsu," dijo ella en voz alta.

" _Podría ser,"_ respondió el bicho, su voz ronca y distorsionada resonando en su cerebro, " _es difícil, pero podría ser._ "

"¿Difícil?" Respondió la joven. "No, no lo es."

" _Ambas sabemos que para lanzar un genjutsu quien lo lanza debe tener conocimiento de la ilusión—_ "

"No es así y lo sabes." Defendió la kunoichi, "no es necesario que quién lanza el genjutsu sepa la totalidad del escenario que arme, sólo debe saber qué es lo que quiere armar, y confiar en que el cerebro afectado llene los espacios en blanco, tratando de encontrar sentido a lo que vió."

Nagi estuvo en silencio unos segundos, " _así que no eres tan inútil después de todo."_

"No. Sasuke-kun y Kakashi-sensei son capaces de generar genjutsu, quería saber de qué se trataba esa técnica. Aunque no hay mucha información sobre ella en los libros, sólo lo básico."

" _Poder lanzar genjutsu requiere un control de chakra excepcional, algo que no tienes."_

"Lo sé," murmuró, "pero los Yamanaka somos capaces de crear barreras mentales para impedir que la ilusión afecte nuestros sentidos. Mi tatarabuela fue quién fue capaz de crear la mayor cantidad conocida dentro del clan, habiendo levantado veintisiete."

" _Hahaha,"_ rió Nagi asquerosamente, _"no es como si tú necesitaras esas barreras."_

Ino mordió sus labios y apretó con fuerza sus puños. "No es como si hubiese aprendido a hacerlas tampoco."

" _Libérate._ "

"No sé cómo," Ino mordió su labio más fuerte aún y cerró sus ojos. Lo mismo había sucedido no poco antes en la arena, e Ino no podía creer que sólo hayan pasado sólo un par de horas, ella sentía como si hubiesen sido días, años desde ese momento. Cerró fuerte sus ojos y trató de concentrarse, de poner su mente en foco.

 _No puedo. No puedo._ Pensó con tristeza.

" _Entonces corre."_

Y eso fue precisamente lo que hizo, corrió, corrió a más no poder, con los ojos entrecerrados, sin ver por dónde iba. Si estaba bajo un genjutsu entonces no podía contar con sus ojos, de hecho no podía contar con ninguno de sus sentidos, pero la vista era siempre el más afectado por este tipo de ataques. Podía oír sus pies aplastando el pasto, hojas volando alrededor suyo, levantadas por el viento que generaba su corrida, escuchaba gritos a la distancia, metal chocando con metal, escuchaba fuego, agua, tierra moviéndose producto probablemente de ataques con ninjutsu. Sentía su garganta arder por respirar por la boca y tragó duro, tratando de ignorar el dolor de su vaso sobre exigido.

 **BLAM.**

El dolor fue instantáneo, sintió como sus huesos, su piel, chocaban con otra, el impacto mandándolos a ambos varios metros hacia atrás. Ino agarró su dolorida frente y abrió los ojos de par en par, buscando la causa de su dolencia.

Shikamaru estaba frente a ella, alejado unos metros y tomando su nariz, gotas de sangre caían por su rostro y la miró sorprendido unos segundos, luego molesto.

"Ino!" La acusó, "fijate por dónde vas!"

"¿Yo?" Se defendió Ino sólo por defenderse, porque sabía que había sido probablemente su culpa, "tú fuiste el que me chocó."

"Sólo me di vuelta unos se—" Shikamaru abrió sus ojos de par en par nuevamente, y miró hacia atrás, al camino por el que había llegado corriendo. "Esto es malo, Ino, debemos irnos." Dijo, caminando hacia ella, queriendo ir por el camino por donde Ino había llegado.

"No!" Lo detuvo ella, "no podemos ir por allí." Suplicó. Genjtusu o no, no quería volver.

"Ino, créeme, lo que sea que éste allí será mejor qu—"

" _Aw, el amor adolescente es una cosa tan tierna, nee, Itachi-kun."_

Los ojos de Shikamaru se llenaron de pánico, Ino no logró comprender qué estaba sucediendo hasta que dirigió su mirada al origen de la voz. Un hombre, ¿hombre? De color celeste los observaba, su espada estaba llena de sangre y se movía por sí sola. A su lado, un joven de pelo negro y largas ojeras los observaba serio.

"Shikamaru Nara," el hombre de pelo oscuro dijo, "aquí estas."

El rostro de Shika palideció, algo que Ino supo no era común en su compañero. Ambos hombres estaban vestidos con túnicas negras y nubes rojas que Ino jamás había visto en su vida.

" _Ino…"_ La voz de Nagi volvió a resonar en su mente, el escorpión que la representaba escondiéndose en su espalda. _"Sus chakras…"_

Ino no necesitaba sentir sus chakras para saber que estos hombres eran peligrosos.

"Asuma-sensei…" murmuró Shikamaru.

El hombre celeste sonrío.

Antes de que ella pudiera entender qué estaba sucediendo, Shikamaru se paralizó como si algo lo hubiese tomado por sorpresa, Ino pensó durante unos segundos que la forma en que su compañero se quedó quieto le recordaba a su jutsu de transferencia de mente, y entretuvo la idea durante unos segundos de que se trataba de algún ninja Yamanaka tomando control del cuerpo de Shika.

Toda esa hipótesis cayó a pedazos cuando con un grito corto y sordo Shikamaru se desplomó en el piso, inmóvil.

"Sh-Shika!" Gritó con pavor, arrodillándose frente a su compañero.

Shikamaru no se movió, quedó petrificado con los ojos abiertos en pavor.

"Desperdicias demasiado chakra, Itachi."

"Los Nara son demasiado astutos para dejarlo ir con una herida."

"¿Nunca oíste hablar de descuartizar?"

"No seas asqueroso."

Ino lloró silenciosamente.

Y entonces el muchacho hizo algo con sus ojos, y ella pudo notar como en sus rojas pupilas se dibujaba una especie de flor.

El joven levantó una ceja y pestañeó, tornando sus ojos de vuelta negros.

"Llamativo," murmuró aún observándola, y dio un paso adelante.

" _Ino déjame salir."_ Ordenó Nagi.

Ino estaba paralizada por el terror, y se abrazó con fuerza al cuerpo de Shikamaru.

" _Ino, déjame salir!"_

Itachi continuó caminando hacia ella.

" _INO! DÉJAME SALIR, DÉJAME SALIR!"_

"NO!" Gritó ella, aferrándose más fuerte a su compañero, mientras observaba con espanto como el joven misterioso la apuñalaba en el pecho.

 _Largas ojeras_ , pensó Ino mientras caía al piso, aún aferrada al cuerpo inmóvil de Shikamaru.

 _Conozco esos ojos_ , se dio cuenta, mientras golpeaba el piso.

"Continúas triste," murmuró antes de desmayarse.

No pudo observar cómo el rostro de Itachi se desfiguró de sorpresa.

* * *

 **A/N:** Lamentablemente no tuve tiempo de revisar a fondo este capítulo, por favor déjenme saber si encuentran algún error.

 **Por cierto, por cierto, decidí postear mi historia hoy. No puedo poner links, pero busquen "Ours was the Fury" el usuario es Marilyn Mondongo. Es, como dije, basada en esta pero con varias modificaciones. Por ejemplo, los protagonistas principales son Itachi, Shikamaru e Ino. Hinata no tiene participación por ahora, quizás en el futuro. Pueden leerla y decirme qué les parece, mi beta dijo que estaba buena, jajaja. Saludos!**


End file.
